Torn Heartstrings
by Lady Mackenzie Luv
Summary: What if Damon had a daughter? What if that daughter happens to be Isabella Swan? The people of Mystic Falls are in awe as they watch Damon, resident asshole, open up a new side that they have never imagined! Full summary INSIDE!
1. Phone Call

**Full** **Summary: **What if Damon had a daughter? What if that daughter happens to be Isabella Swan? The people of Mystic Falls are in awe as they watch Damon, resident asshole, open up a new side that they have never imagined! And when things are just about to get good, a certain hybrid walks back into their lives once again and causes mayhem in the good town of Mystic Falls, will he? No, he's to take back the love of his life- well, existence is more like it. And to make things worse, familiar faces of the past come back for Bella. And to top it all off, a sadistic vampire wants Bella dead. How will Bella deal with all this? Can the Salvatore brothers and the rest of their friends protect Bella? Katherine comes back, and Bella knew everything is about to go to hell.

***Author's note**

**This is a New Moon AU; after Edward lives Bella in the woods. And this happens at the end of Season 2 where Damon was dying, but Damon never got bitten by a werewolf, which means that Stefan never had a reason to go and be Klaus' little vampire slave. So, since that doesn't happen, Damon's feelings for Elena remain inside the bottle.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I own The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**PHONE CALL**

DPOV

"Damon…" Stefan started. Ugh! What does he want? It's the middle of the night!

"What do you want, Stefan? This better be important." I said as I rubbed my eyes, sitting up, making sure I give him a proper "Damon" glare.

"Charlie called." He said, and that was enough to bring me to my senses. That could only mean one thing.

"What happened to her? Is she okay? What's wrong? Why didn't he call _me_?" I asked, throwing each question at him frantically.

"Calm down, Damon. But it would be best if you call him. Please, Damon. I'm worried, too." He said softly, tossing his phone on the bed, walking out the door, no doubt going back to his precious Elena. I clasped the phone and hit the speed dial.

"Hello?" A deep horse voice said. "Stefan?"

"No, it's me. Damon." I answered.

"Oh, Damon!" He said as if his prayer has been answered. Oh, this is bad. I could feel it. "Damon! I'm so glad you called!"

"Is she okay? Can I talk to her?"

"Sure. Just a little warning though. You won't like what you're gonna hear. She's been through a lot lately."

Then after a few moments, I heard the sound of a door being opened, then the sound was quickly replaced by a bloodcurdling scream. It was a girl's scream. My heart clenched at the sound.

"Bella! Bella, honey! Wake up! Wake up! It's not real! It's just a dream!" Charlie kept on chanting again and again as the screams were slowly extinguished. My eyes pricked, tears were threatening to pool down.

"I'm sorry." Her voice said, laced with fear.

"It's okay, honey. There's someone here who wants to talk to you, okay?"

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby girl."

"Daddy!"

"Shh, shh. It's okay."I whispered.

"Daddy! I wanna come home! Please!" Her voice was begging me, and even though every cell in my body wanted to say no, I couldn't refuse her this one time, knowing that she has obviously been through too much already. I already asked Stefan, but he said it would be better if she explain it herself, and I know it's bad.

"Baby, of course you can." I said softly. "You want me to pick you up?"

"Really?"

"Yes, Bella, baby. Really." I smiled.

"When are you coming here?"

"Well, if you want, I could get you in two days. Sound good?"

"Yes!" She said immediately.

"Then, I'll see you in two days time."

"Alright, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you, too, baby girl. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." and I ended the call.

"Damon?" a voice behind me said.

I whirled around to see none other than Elena who was standing at my doorway.

"Who was that, Damon?" she asked again.

I walked up to her. And gave the cellphone to her. "Tell my little brother thank you. Goodnight, Elena." and I shut the door.

I heard Elena groan and she stomped away. What right did she have? She was sleeping in _my_ territory. If she was going to be like that, then why shouldn't she just sleep in her own house. But I couldn't think about that right now. All I could think about was that I was going to see Bella in two days. I don't care if all this supernatural crap is going on! I can't stand her being away from me. I don't care at all if Klaus were to come back again! I'll protect her till my heart gets staked!

I lay down on my bed, looking at the ceiling. I was far too excited to sleep, considering the fact that I was going to be with my daughter again, and this time, it'll be for good.

* * *

ElenaPOV

"Well, if you want, I could get you in two days. Sound good?" Damon's voice said. My eyebrows scrunched together. Who was Damon talking to?

I walked up to his door finding it ajar. I peeked inside to find Damon on the bed with his back facing me. He was on the phone with someone. Someone who he was picking up in two days. I wonder who could that be...

"Then, I'll see you in two days time." he said, completely oblivious that I was listening.

"I love you, too, baby girl. Goodnight." Baby girl? Oh, did Damon have _another_ girl to mess around in bed with? This was _unbelievable. _Well... he _is_ Damon.

After a moment he hung up. I had to make my presence known. I just had to know who that was.

"Damon?" I said. It took him off guard because he turned around quickly. Then surprised eyes were quickly shifted back to his arrogant ones.

"Who was that, Damon?" I pressed again, hoping to get an answer. But knowing Damon, I probably won't.

He strode to me, taking my palm and lightly slapping the phone he was using a minute ago. I looked at the phone and it was Stefan's.

"Tell my little brother thank you," he said. "Goodnight, Elena." and closed the door.

I huffed in exasperation, groaned and walked away towards Stefan's room, stomping on the way. Damon will be Damon.

I walked in the bedroom finding Stefan on the bed.

"Where have you been?" he asked, smirking.

"Damon's." I whispered, but I knew that he heard it. I threw the phone on the bed. "He says thanks."

His smile was bigger now.

"Stefan... Do you know who Damon was talking to?" I asked.

"Yeah." he replied.

"Well? Who is it?" I asked tiredly as I sank down into the bed beside him.

He leaned in and kissed the top of my head. "You'll find out in a few days."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Fine." and I huddled closer to him, wondering who this mysterious girl was as I was slowly being dragged into unconsciousness.

* * *

***Author's note**

**Hey guys! My first chapter to my first story! HOORAY!**

**So anyway, do you guys like it? Hate it? Well, there's only one thing to do now... REVIEW! :D**


	2. Dinner For Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

**DINNER FOR THREE  
**

BPOV

"I'm really gonna miss you, Bells." Jacob said as he twirled me around, hugging me.

"Jake... Can't... Breathe!" I gasped as his tight embrace crushed my ribs.

He dropped me. "Sorry," he smirked. "You know, I thought, with you being a vampire and all, you'd be... I don't know... less breakable, I guess."

I just laughed. The wolf pack were well aware of my... status, I guess you can call it that. They knew I wasn't like the... Cullens – I winced at the name.

The Cullens were a different species of vampires. Their species were called Cold Ones. Their skin were rock hard, ice cold and pale white due to the absence of blood. Their eyes would change color depending on their thirst and diet – if they drink human blood, their eyes would be red, if they drink animal blood, their eyes would be golden, and if they were thirsty, their eyes would be black. They have this advantage over us traditional vampires that they could bring their strongest human trait to their second life, like seeing the future, manipulating emotions or... mind reading. They also have increased senses, speed and strength. And they can only change other vampires by simply biting them. After two to three days, the venom would've spread, thus it being a new vampire, or Cold One.

I, on the other hand, was a traditional vampire. Basically, Hollywood version of a vampire. Staked through the heart, can be killed by a werewolf bite (and I mean a real werewolf that can transform during a full moon, not like the shape shifters in La Push), fangs, compulsion, burned by the sun... But since I have a lapis lazuli ring that has been spelled, I'm pretty much okay. Vervain is also a big weakness for us, but since I have been ingesting vervain everyday for almost a century, I have grown almost immune to it, but weakening me in the process. A big plus for us is our control for thirst. When we feed, we don't need to necessarily kill nor change them. But, I only drink from blood bags because I don't want to hurt anybody. When we want to change another into a vampire, that person has to drink a vampire's blood, die with is his system and feed or drink human blood to complete the transition.

I was supposed to tell Ed – _him_ what I really am but he left me in the woods, saying that he never loved me and that I was just a distraction.

"You're gonna call, right?" Jacob's voice said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I nodded. "I'm gonna miss you, wolf boy." I said, lightly punching his arm.

"Nothing's gonna be the same without ya, Bells. The food around here's gonna start to suck again." Charlie said as he brought down my last luggage. As soon as he settled it down, he pulled me into a tight embrace, but not as tight as Jacob's.

"Oh, Dad. Don't make me feel all guilty now." I said, smiling.

"Don't worry, Bell. I've survived eighteen years on my cooking. And there's always fast food, right?" He said.

"Right. Just make sure you don't end up poisoning yourself." I joked.

"Like I said, Bells. Don't worry." He strode to me and kissed the top of my head. "This is a good thing. Have fun and be happy."

I looked down and blushed. He may not be my real dad but he was still a good one to me. "I will. And besides, with the other teens Uncle Stefan always talk about? I think not having fun is _not_ an option."

They both just chuckled.

As the awkward silence started to envelop the room, I heard the familiar engine of a car I knew too well.

The door opened to reveal one black-haired, blue-eyed, leather wearin' vampire.

He looked around until his eyes locked with mine. Without hesitation, I ran to him, and thanks to me being a total klutz, I tripped with my own two feet, but Daddy caught me just in time.

"Hey, you know for a vampire, you're clumsiness is just too shocking." He said as he pulled me to his chest, hugging me.

"I missed you, Daddy." I whispered.

"Me, too." he breathed, his face buried in my hair.

I stayed like that for about a minute when he finally pulled away, scanning me from head to toe, making me blush.

"Well... brown does look good on you." He said. I knew he was talking about my eyes and hair, and that I knew he didn't like it because it reminded him of my mother.

"Well, are we hittin' the road or not?" He said with his signature smirk on.

"Yeah!" I said as enthusiastically as I could manage. And with that, my bags were already in the trunk and I hopped in the driver's seat.

"Bye!" I shouted and waved at the two men who were now disappearing as we drove away.

Like Daddy, I was wearing a leather jacket and sunglasses. I don't know why, but us Salvatores really have a thing for leather jackets.

Daddy never changes. He still drives fast! But then again, when you're a vampire, you'd really want to have a car that matches your speed.

The first few hours back to Mystic Falls were quiet. Either he's waiting for me to say something about what's happened to me lately, or that he was giving me some space. I just didn't know which.

"You know," he started. I looked at him as the wind blew his hair. "As much as brown looks lovely on you, I would really appreciate it if you take off the wig and contacts."

I smiled a little and removed the brown wig which now revealed my crow black hair, which I got from Daddy, and took off the contacts carefully which now showed my blue eyes, which I also got from Daddy. I only wore the wig and contacts to play the part of Chief Swan's daughter. I loved my natural hair and eye color! I'd rather be staked if brown was my natural color, which was the hair and eye color of my mother.

"Stefan says you've been through a rough time." He says gently. "You wanna talk about it?"

I shook my head. No, not now. I don't wanna talk about the vampire who has torn my heartstrings.

"Well, sooner or later, you're gonna have to give me answers." He said quietly.

"I know." I sighed. "Just not now." And I put on my black flat cap.

He nodded.

* * *

StefenPOV

"Just for who exactly are you cooking for?" Elena asked me for the third time.

"Be a little more patient. Knowing Damon, they'll probably be here in a few hours." I replied.

"Come on, Stefan!" she insisted. I just shook my head. She rolled her eyes at me and mouthed 'fine'.

I tried to hide my amusement. I wonder what Elena's reaction will be when she finds out Damon has a daughter. No, actually, what will _everyone_ think! Damon with a child? Yeah, it was pretty much impossible to picture. But underneath all that negativity, he was a pretty good dad. Not exactly a good role model, but still good. When Bella was still a child, I was like a second father to her when Damon was busy being an ass. But when she grew up, I found myself not being her uncle but being her protective big brother.

"Should we call the others? I mean, if this person is someone important to Damon... I mean, hardly anyone is important to Damon..." she trailed off, but I was all knowing with what she was implying.

"I don't think so. Damon wanted this to be special. Just the three of us." I said.

"Just the three of you? So what? She's a part of your family?" she asked.

I just smiled. "Wait and see."

"I know, I know. I don't know why, but a part of me is really excited to meet this mystery girl." Elena said happily.

"Well, that part of you is right. But you'll meet her once we're done with the whole special dinner, okay?" I said, leaning in to kiss her forehead as I continued cooking.

One nicely prepared dinner later, I drove Elena to the Grill and left her with our friends. Before I had even the time to reach the exit, she was already talking about the "mystery girl" to Caroline, Bonnie and Matt.

When I came back to the boarding house, I waited and a couple of minutes later, I heard the engine of Damon's Camaro.

I opened the door, only to find Bella and Damon, both carrying her bags.

Bella looked the same as ever. Black hair and blue eyes, exact copy of Damon's. She was wearing a black flat cap, a dark blue t-shirt, a leather jacket and a pair of dark faded jeans. She was exactly who she was. A Salvatore. Well, except for the cap, but well, she was obsessed with hats. She once said that she wanted _some_ originality, since all three of us wore leather jackets, she said the hat thing was a nice touch.

I moved in closer to her pull her into a hug.

"Oh, Bella! I've missed you so much!" I said as I spun her around.

She giggled. "Me, too, Uncle Stefan!"

"Okay. You ready to eat the dinner your Uncle Stefan made?" I asked as if she were a child. But, she never did mind when we talked to her as if she were a child. She was really good. An exact copy of Damon's appearance but also the exact opposite of his personality.

"Sure!" she said.

"Great!" And I led her to the dining room. She didn't let go of me hand.

* * *

BPOV

"Okay. You ready to eat the dinner your Uncle Stefan made?" he asked happily. I giggled. I was already a grown up, a century and few decades old, and yet they still treat me like a kid. I mean, I'm not complaining or anything. In fact, I liked it. I knew why they still treat me like a child; it was because they were not ready to let the little girl in me go.

"Sure!" I squealed.

"Great!" he said, excited, I did not let go of his hand as he led me to the dining room.

The sight bestowed upon me brought me on the verge of tears.

There were lit candles situated around, lilies – which was, in fact, my favorite flower – were everywhere, and right there on the table was a very nice-looking dinner.

"Dinner for three." Daddy said, and I knew he was smirking right now.

It was almost impossible to rip my eyes away from this magnificent sight before me, but I looked away and into the eyes of my father and uncle, who were, by the way, looking worried that maybe I wouldn't like it. I smiled and wrapped each of my arms around their necks. Daddy and Uncle Stefan were hugging me too. One hand each on my back, Uncle Stefan bowed down with his head on my shoulder, while Daddy has his head buried in my hair.

"Thanks. Did you do all this, Uncle Stefan?" I asked, crying from the joy.

"Yeah, but it was all Damon's idea." Uncle Stefan replied.

"Well, what can I say? I'm a ladies' man." Daddy said in my hair.

"Well then, thank you. Both of you." I said.

"You're welcome, Bells." Uncle Stefan whispered upon my shoulder.

"Anything for you, baby girl." Daddy sighed.

I pulled back, wiping the tears with the back of my hand and pulled them towards the table.

"Well, let's eat." I said, jumping up and down. "We have five years of catching up to do!"

I also didn't mention this to the Cullens. I had to play character. Be a shy, quiet, socially awkward girl with brown eyes and brown hair. Why? Because I don't want my mother to find me. I was exactly opposite of Isabella Swan. Isabella Salvatore was more hyper and great at making friends. The only thing we had in common was my clumsiness and the usual blushing.

As soon as we were settled down on our seats, the interrogation began.

"So, what happened in the last five years, Baby B?" Uncle Stefan asked, using the nickname he made for me.

"Well, I was with the woman Renee whom Daddy compelled to take care of me. Then she remarried with Phil, a minor league baseball player. She wanted to be with Phil more, although she never mentioned it, I knew it was what she wanted. So I went to her ex-husband Charlie. I didn't even have to compel him! I just said that Renee adopted me and he immediately opened his home for me! He worked on documents and was able to convince everyone that I was his daughter. I enrolled in Forks High School, met new friends, and life continued." I said in a mocking way, kinda like how Daddy sounds.

"Oh, come on, Isabella!" Daddy groaned in exasperation. Uh oh. He said my full name. This is not good.

No, this was not the right time to talk about it. Tears pricked my eyes. I looked at Daddy. "Not now. Later?" I said which was barely a whisper.

Both of them could easily see my pain. After a few moments, Daddy nodded.

I shook my head to clear my head and looked at the both of them. "So how 'bout you guys? Anything happened in the last five years?"

Daddy gave me his smirk before he answered. "Well, we've been playing a little game called 'Protect-Elena-and-Everyone-Else-She-Loves-From-The-Evil-Hybrid'."

I looked at Stefan. "Elena as in your girlfriend, right? And hybrid as in Klaus, one of the Originals?"

"To answer both questions, yes. Klaus has been in and out of town for a while. But every time he comes back, we hide Elena because Klaus thinks she's dead. Speaking of Elena, she was really excited to meet you." Stefan said proudly.

"Wait. She's knows me?" I squeaked.

"Well, no. All she knows is that you could be a part of our family, but that's all. I told her that once we finish up here, we're gonna go meet her and the rest at the Grill."

"Well, we're done now. Let's go meet them!" I said, my body radiating with excitement.

I was already at the door when I remembered something. I turned around and I looked at the two Salvatore brothers.

"Should we run? Or use the car?" I asked.

The two exchanged glances and then nodded. "Car." They both said. Uncle Stefan continued, "The town doesn't know about you just yet."

I nodded, realization waving over me. We proceeded to the Camaro and I hopped in the passenger seat, leaving Daddy to drive and Uncle Stefan at the back.

I was practically bouncing in my seat, anticipation overwhelming me as we drove off to the Grill for me to meet a bunch of new people and more importantly, to meet the girl who won my uncle's heart.

* * *

***Author's note**

**Hey guys! So I made this chapter a little longer. ;D So, whattaya think?  
**

**Well, since I've got nothing to do, I'll try to post/update 3 or 4 more chapters. And no, the Cullens aren't coming yet, neither is Klaus. I'm waiting for just the right moment. ;D  
**

**Also, I've been thinking about a name for a new character. I need suggestion from you guys. She's basically a total bad ass vampire hunter. She's manipulative, smart, careful but NOT an all-around bitch. Can anyone please think of a name that fits a personality like that? If you can, only one thing to do now... REVIEW! :D  
**


	3. Never Give Up Till You Get Your Wine

***Author's note**

**Hey guys! So here! Chapter three! :D YIPEE! I just wanted to tell you guys that this is a fanfic that will NOT end up with Edward and Bella. I mean, sure Edward left to "protect" her, but I don't want them to end up together because I want Bella to be a strong character, not like in New Moon where she just drops everything and accepts Edward's apology with open arms. And another reason why they won't end up together is because of Damon and Stefan being overprotective over her. ;D Also, Bella DOES NOT look like Kristen Stewart. If you imagine this Bella as her, well she's not. Don't worry, her appearance is going to be described later on in the chapter, but it won't be detailed too much because I want you guys to try and picture your own Bella (but not KStew though). ;D**

**Also, I've been debating on who Bella should end up with. Please help me choose!**

**Bella/Klaus; Bella/Tyler; Bella/Jeremy (I know about the whole thing with Tyler/Caroline and Bonnie/Jeremy; but in here, Caroline's with Matt and Bonnie doesn't think of Jeremy that way. But whatever the alternative, I already have backups for who ever Bella ends up with... Did that sound right?) :P**

**PS Bella's mother will be revealed soon! Don't worry!**

**Without futher ado, CHAPTER THREE!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not and probably will never own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries because they are already owned by S.M and L.J.S.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

**NEVER GIVE UP TILL YOU GET YOUR WINE**

ElenaPOV

"I wonder what Damon's little bitch will look like?" Caroline wondered loudly.

"Umm... I don't think she's Damon's new bed mate." I said. "When he spoke to her on the phone, he sounded... nice."

"Damon? Nice? Elena, did you hit your head?" Bonnie asked.

"Let's just wait till we see her before we judge." I said firmly.

"I think the wait is over guys." Jeremy said, looking straight past me.

I heard Tyler whistled in amazement, making Matt chuckle.

"Wow." I heard Caroline say in... wonder..?

"Aww..." I heard Bonnie breathed. Aww?

I twisted around and there they were. Stefan and Damon. They were each holding a hand of the girl between them.

She was beautiful, but the more appropriate word for her was adorable. I felt like I wanna run to her and hug her! She was about five feet tall and her figure was slender. She had pale skin, but not too pale. I stared at her face and it was plain to see that she had that child-like expression written on her face. She had black hair with a black cap on it and she had blue eyes, kinda like Damon's. Hmm... She looks so much like Damon. Maybe she's their sister! I mean, Stefan never mentioned a sister before... but the resemblance between her and Damon was too much and the fact that they were all wearing leather.

Stefan looked at me and smiled. The girl looked at Stefan then followed his gaze to us. Her eyes widened when she saw my face and she was slowly backing away. Stefan bent over and whispered something to her ear. She looked scared, but while Stefan continued whispering to her, her fear was wiped out of her face and replaced by a big smile that reminded me of a child opening up Christmas present. I guess she thought I was Katherine, since a lot of people, or in this case- vampires, always mistook me for her.

She was still holding their hands when she skidded across the room from the entrance to us, looking like a little girl.

When the trio finally reached our table, Stefan carefully removed his hand from hers and sat down beside me. The only two seats available now were between Jeremy and Tyler. Both boys stood up and pulled one of each chair, gesturing for the girl to sit. The girl looked confused, not knowing where to sit, causing Jeremy and Tyler to glare at each other. Oh great. My little brother...

"Ugh." Damon groaned and sat at the chair beside Tyler. "I'm watching you, Lockwolf." he muttered to Tyler.

Tyler looked disappointed and sagged back down to his seat.

The girl settled down at the seat beside Jeremy and I saw Jeremy's lips pull up into a smile, which obviously meant victory.

"I'm watching you, too, Gilbert." Damon threatened at Jeremy.

"So, Damon. Who's your new toy?" Caroline asked.

The girl flinched and the smile she wore faltered. Gosh, I don't know why but I suddenly had the urge to hit the back of Caroline's head. Why did she have to be rude now?

"Watch it, Caroline." Damon said, glaring at her. If looks could kill...

"Why, Damon? Who is she to you?" Caroline challenged.

The girl looked down, she looked even more sad.

"Caroline, stop it." Stefan suddenly said.

"What is it with you two?" Caroline complained.

"Ugh, stop it guys!" The girl suddenly said, causing me to jump a little. Even when angry, her voice was like an angel's.

"Just tell us who you are." Tyler said, a little too eager to know.

The side of her lip pulled up. "You may not believe me."

"How about we be the judge of that?" Caroline said. Damon and Stefan growled, but Damon's was more pronounced.

The girl looked at Damon and Damon nodded encouragingly. The girl looked back at us. "I'm Isabella Salvatore. But call me Bella."

"Well, Bella. I'm Elena. That's Caroline and Matt, Bonnie, Tyler and Jeremy." I said.

"It's so nice to meet you all." She said with genuine happiness.

Wait. Isabella Salvatore? "You're their sister?" I asked.

Bella shook her head. "Nope. Not exactly." and she flashed her adorable smile at us.

"Then you're their what? Niece?" Bonnie said.

"I'm Uncle Stefan's niece actually. But not his." She said, looking pointedly at Damon.

Stefan's niece but not Damon's... Stefan's niece but not Damon's... Stefan's niece but not-

Then it clicked! My head snapped up, looking at Damon. "She's your daughter?" I said disbelievingly.

"What, Elena? Hard to believe? Just look at her! She looks exactly like me!" Damon exclaimed.

"Yeah, but she definitely doesn't act like you." Bonnie muttered, but it was loud enough for all of us to hear.

Damon was about to protest when Stefan cut it. "You see, Bella looks like Damon but her personality is the opposite of his. He's the clouds but she's the sunshine."

"Gee, Stefan. Weather? Great lecture." Damon said sarcastically.

"Daddy, stop it. No more fighting with Uncle Stefan!" Bella said. It was like watching a kitten trying to get angry.

"Who said we were fighting, baby girl?" He said, smiling at her.

"Okay, okay. Sure. It's clear now. She's your daughter. But the question is how can you even have a daughter?" Jeremy asked Damon, and all of us, minus Stefan and Bella, nodded in agreement.

Damon smiled his signature smile and looked at my little brother. "Oh, well, Jeremy. You know how I attract women, and then lure them into my bed and-"

"Okay!" I interrupted. "This is getting us nowhere. How about a question like, who's her mother, Damon?"

Stefan, Damon and even Bella flinched. They stayed quiet, and it was very clear they didn't want to talk about it.

After a few seconds of awkward silence between us, Caroline spoke up. "Bella, do you drink?"

She looked up at Caroline and smiled. "With him around?" She said, jabbing her thumb into Damon's direction. "Hardly."

"Well, I'm getting you a drink anyway." and with that, she stood up, pulled Bella up, but Damon grabbed Bella's other hand.

"Nuh uh, Caroline. Bella is not going to drink." Damon said.

"Quit being a hypocrite, Damon, you drink all the time." Caroline said back.

"I do, but she doesn't."

"Please, Daddy." Bella said and looked at Damon and frowned.

Damon shook his head. Then Bella's lower lip began to quiver.

"It's not going to work, Isabella." Damon said, but doubt was edging his voice.

"Try harder, Baby B." Stefan encouraged. I smiled. The nickname Baby B fit her so well.

Just then Bella eyes grew a bit wider like puppy dog eyes. Oh, it was so heart breaking to watch! I looked around at the others and their facial expressions were all so awed with Bella.

"Oh, fine! But not too much, okay, baby girl?" Damon said.

"'Course, Daddy!" Bella smiled and pecked Damon on the cheek.

Caroline stood there looking shocked. "How can you do that?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Well, I always had a motto when it comes to alcohol." She said.

"What's that?" Bonnie asked, beaming.

She looked straight into Bonnie's eye and smiled, "Never give up till you get your wine."

Everyone chuckled at that. _Never give up till you get your wine. _That definitely sounds like a 'Damon' motto.

And off they went, Bella and Caroline, to the bar.

* * *

BPOV

"What's that?" the girl whose name was Bonnie asked.

I looked straight into her eye and smirked, "Never give up till you get your wine."

And with that, Caroline pulled me to the bar.

"Hey, beautiful. What can I getcha?" the bartender asked me.

"Bourbon." I said, smiling because I knew it was my Daddy's favorite, too.

"And you Caroline?" he asked her.

Caroline smiled. "The usual."

"Coming up." and he left.

"So Bella, how old are you?" she decided to small talk.

"Biologically or chronologically?" I asked.

That took her back for a second. "I don't know. Both I guess."

I smirked. "I'm 16 years old physically. But technically, I'm one hundred and thirty-one years old."

Caroline's eyes widened. "Wow, you're old."

I giggled. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Here you go." the bartender came back. "Bourbon," he settled it front of me, "and Tequila,"he put it in front of Caroline.

Caroline looked at him straight in the eye and said, "It doesn't cost us anything. It's free of charge."

"It doesn't cost you anything. It's free of charge." he said it back dream-like.

"Great! Thanks, Taylor!" Caroline squealed.

"Sure," the bartender, Taylor, said and walked away from us.

I took a sip of the bourbon. Damn, did I miss bourbon!

I smiled at Caroline and I knew we were gonna have fun.

* * *

DPOV

Ugh! Why did I let her drink? Oh yeah because that face always gets me! But how can I blame her? I couldn't deny her anything. She was my humanity.

"Bourbon," I heard her say. I smirked. Oh yeah, she's obviously my kid.

"You know, Damon, how is it that you're an asshole but your daughter - gosh, it sounds weird when I say it! - turns out to be really sweet." Bonnie accused.

"Hey, I was a good dad. Sure, it was kinda hard. But I was still able to raise her properly. We had our separate ways during the early twentieth century. Then we cross paths again during the 50's but I was so afraid of what I'd become. I was a monster, and I didn't want her to see me like that so I gave her to Stefan 'cause I was starting to lose it and Stefan just found his bunny diet." Damon said.

"Wait, when did she turn into a vampire?" Elena asked.

"After her sixteenth birthday..." I said sadly. "I kept her hidden from Stefan during her human years. If he ever found out, I knew he'd kill her."

Elena stared at Stefan, shocked. "You'd kill Bella?"

Stefan shrugged his shoulders. "I was a different man back then."

Everyone stared at Stefan, then at Bella who was laughing sweetly with Caroline, then back at Stefan.

"What happened on her sixteenth birthday?" Jeremy asked, but he spoke as if he didn't want to ask.

I looked at Jeremy, angry that he even asked, but let the anger go. "It was a nice morning. That day was the perfect day for my daughter. We were having a walk in the park. Thanks to her being a total klutz, she tripped which caused her leg to have huge gash on her leg and her head was bleeding. Normally, I'd joke around about her clumsiness, but this time, it was different. There was too much blood..."

* * *

**Mystic Falls, 1880**

Seeing Isabella walking and balancing herself on the platform made me chuckle. She looked like she were a mere child again. But that small voice at the back of my head was screaming at me that she was going to fall.

"Isabella, sweetheart, please be careful." I said.

"Do not fret, Father. I shall not fall for I have done this numerous times on your absence." Isabella said, which she always said time and time again. "And besides, Father, it _is _my birthday."

"I know, Piccola, just please be careful." I said again.

She turned around and that was a mistake. She didn't see where her foot had stepped on. She slipped and fell down. Her head it the ground first. Thank goodness she landed on soil! But the fall was still quite bad. There was a sharp edge of the concrete that was sticking out and sliced Isabella's right leg badly.

No, no, no, no, no! My daughter was unconscious. But there was blood. No! This was my daughter! But her blood... it's so... appealing. No, Damon! Fight it!

After a long battle between my cravings and my sanity, I pulled her into my lap and bit my wrist and put it against Isabella's mouth.

"Isabella, please. Drink." I pleaded, she wasn't drinking. I listened for her heartbeat, yes. It was still beating, but the force that hit her head was too much to knock her unconscious. I stroke her cheek. "Piccola, please, drink." I pleaded some more.

Just then, Isabella started to stir. Hope flashed to my eyes. "Isabella, drink. It will help." I said.

She looked at me, closed her eyes and began to drink. Then, when I was sure she drunk enough blood, I hovered over her leg and immediately her leg was already healed. I inspected her head wound and it was already healed.

"Oh, Piccola! I forbid you from doing such foolishness again!" I scolded lightly.

"Of course, Father. It shall ne'er happen again." She cried, and fell asleep. I smiled and carried her to the cottage I had built for the two of us. I laid her down on her bed. Even after a disastrous event, she still looked so peaceful. I kissed her forehead before I ran out to get her present.

She'd always borrow her friend's book, but she was always frustrated that she didn't have a copy of her own. So last week, I ran to New York and avail a copy for her. Wuthering Heights. I hid it somewhere here because she knew that cottage like the back of her hand. I found the tree that I hid the gift in and ran back to the cottage. When I opened the door was the sight I could never have imagined...

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Present Day**

"She was there on the floor. Her neck was broken. I was guessing that a vampire broke in and broke her neck. Then I realized vampires can't come in till invited in. You see, the house was Bella's at the time. Then I thought a vampire could've compelled her to let her in. But then I remembered I gave her a vervain necklace, so she couldn't have been compelled. I was thinking so hard. I didn't realize that I had wasted so much time thinking 'cause the next thing I knew, Isabella was waking up.

"Until now, I've been trying to find a way for her to tell me who was the one who killed her. But damn time I asked, she'd break down." I said, finishing my story.

All of them, except Stefan, cringed from the sad story.

"Who would've killed her?" Tyler asked himself.

"That's what I would like to know." I said.

I looked behind, expecting to find Bella and Caroline but they weren't there.

My hand slammed on the table and rose from my seat.

"WHERE IS SHE?" I roared.

Half a second later, I heard a very familiar scream from the restroom.

* * *

***Author's note**

**Hey! Ya like it? I've been working for hours on this chapter! But I'll try to post one last on before going to bed.**

**And please... REVIEW! :D**

**Oh, you may remember that it I put 'whiskey' as Damon and Bella's favorite alcoholic drink, but I just recently found out Damon's favorite was Bourbon, so well... I changed it. ;)**


	4. Give Me Some Damn Answers!

***Author's note **

***YAWN* Hey guys! I'm dead beat. But as I had promised, I would complete three chapters before I go to sleep. So here comes Chapter 4! **

**Oh and BTW, even though the reviews are not so many, I still appreciate them!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Twilight nor Vampire Diaries are not mine, but owned by S.M. and L.J.S.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**GIVE ME SOME DAMN ANSWERS! **

BPOV

One bottle of bourbon later, I decided I wanted to go to the restroom to freshen up. I walked in and immediately ran to the sink and splashed cool water on my face.

"Bella?" a voice behind me said.

I whirled around. I stared at the girl wide eyed, completely paralyzed with fear.

"Aww, little Isabella is scared of little old me." She said in a mocking tone. I gulped.

The door opened to reveal Caroline. "Hey, Bella. You've been-" then she cut her sentence when she saw the little situation.

Immediately, she immediately had me in a headlock with a stake over my chest. "One move, blondie, and she's gonna get it."

"Whoever you are, please. Just let her go." Caroline pleaded.

"Shut up." She said in a menacing voice and she plunged the stake into my abdomen, causing me to scream out loud.

Then her lips were against my ear. "I'll make sure your life will be a living hell." and she was gone.

I knew she had already ran because I felt multiple hands around me, the take being pulled from my stomach and someone lifting me with the last words, "I'm gonna rip that bitch's heart out!" reaching my ears, I dropped into unconsciousness.

* * *

StefanPOV

When we ran to the girl's room, we saw Bella on the floor with a stake embedded in her stomach. Damon was by her side in a flash and pulled out the stake, causing Bella to gasp out in pain. Damon picked up her limp body and we ran to the Camaro.

"I'm gonna rip that bitch's heart out!" Damon cursed.

"Damon, we don't even know who it was."

"Don't care." he said with finality.

Damon carefully placed Bella at the back. He hopped in the driver's seat and I was in the passenger seat. The others got into Matt's truck and we made our way to the boarding house.

Damon carried Bella again and ran to the house. He laid Bella on the couch. I blurred and went down to the basement and retrieved three bags of blood for her when she wakes up.

No sooner when I arrived in the living room, she was already awake. She was in a sitting position.

"I'm fine, Matt. It's Bella we should be worried about." Caroline said with genuine concern. I smiled at Caroline, grateful that she was worried for Bella, even though they've just met.

Matt pulled his girlfriend close to him and wrapped his arms around her, as if she were going to disappear. If Caroline were still human, she would've suffocated.

"Here." I said, giving her the blood bags. She smiled at me and quickly started to drain the first bag, then the second, and now she was finishing the third one.

"You want more?" Damon asked urgently. Bella simply looked at him and shook her head.

"So, I'm guessing now is the time to give you the answers you've been waiting for, huh, Daddy?" she asked.

Damon smirked. "I think it's about damn time you did."

* * *

DPOV

I put on my 'Damon' smirk. "I think it's about damn time you did."

She smiled back, but it didn't touch her eyes. She looked down and began her story.

"When I was in Forks, I enrolled in the high school there. On my first day, I met them. Five of them..." she trailed off.

"Baby girl, who?" I asked, intrigued, and judging by the looks on the others' faces, so were they.

"The Cullens. At first glace, I knew what they were. They were vampires, but not our kind. They were Cold Ones."

"YOU'VE BEEN HANGING OUT WITH COLD ONES?!" I screeched at her.

Bella faced the other way, opposite of me, with her head down.

"Wait, there are other species of vampires?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, just one. There's us, the traditional vampire," Stefan started, gesturing towards the vampires present in the room. "Then there's-"

"The Cold Ones." I interrupted. "They're basically walking indestructible disco balls."

The others looked at me, puzzled.

Stefan decided to explain. "Cold Ones are a type of vampires that have rock solid bodies and pale white skin. Their bodies were cold to the touch. They don't need daylight rings like us. They don't burn in the sun. Instead, they glitter in the sunlight. The only thing in common we have with them are the enhanced senses, strength and speed. They don't have blood in them, just the blood they ingest. They eyes change color which may vary from lifestyle and thirst. If they hunted humans, their eyes would be red. If they hunted animals, their eyes would be gold. Once they are hungry, their eyes would change color black."

"Wait, if they don't have blood in them, then how can they turn others? And if they're supposedly indestructible, then how can they be killed?" Matt asked.

"To change, they'd just have to bite a human. Their venom would spread, and after a few days, the human would already be a vampire. As for killing them, well... they're a lot harder to kill than us traditional vampires. All you need to do was drive a stake through our hearts to kills us. With this species, you would have to rip the vampire apart and then burn the pieces." Stefan explained.

"Woah. That's just so messed up." Tyler muttered.

"Can we just get back to what Bella was saying?" Elena said. We all nodded and all eyes were once again trained on hers.

"The Cullens. I knew at once that they were Cold Ones, but it was strange. I've never seen a coven of their kind exceeding three members! But then I found out that there were two more. So they were basically a coven of seven Cold Ones. They didn't hunt humans, though. They were like Stefan; they hunted animals. They called themselves vegetarians." She said, when I decided to interrupt her.

"Vegetarians? So Stefan, I think we've found you fellow bunny hunters." I joked.

"They don't drink from rabbits." She pointed out.

"Then what do they hunt?" Stefan asked, curios.

"Well, sometimes deer or elk. But they love to hunt mountain lion, or bears." She said.

"Stefan, I think you should pick up a few pointers from the sparkles." I said.

"Let me finish, kay?" Bella said, her voice breaking.

I nodded. She sighed and return back to the story. "There were three females- two played the role of teens while the other stood as the mother figure. Then there were four males- one was the father, the leader of the coven in fact, then the three males were the teens."

"Lemme guess, you fell for one of them." I said, not asking, but stating.

She nodded. "He's the youngest, well... physically. But technically, he's the oldest among the rest, besides the leader. His name is E-Edward. He's a mind reader."

"Woah, he can read minds?" Jeremy interjected. "How?"

"Well, it is said that Cold Ones bring their strongest human trait and then it's channeled up in their next life. For Ed-Edward's case, he was already somewhat able to read the minds of other people, but when he was changed, his ability was enhanced." Bella explained.

"Cool." He commented.

I rolled my eyes, and urged her to continue.

"At first, he was hostile to me, and I knew it was because of my scent and that he couldn't read my mind." She looked at me and smiled. "You taught me well." She said to me. The others were looking at her, confused. "Daddy taught me how to guard my mind from mental intrusion. Anyway, a few months later, I fell in love with him, and he loved me. His family, as he likes to call his coven, were very welcoming. But one of them, Rosalie, Edward's sister, was completely against it because she said it was too dangerous for a human to know about the existence of their kind. Then one day, his family were playing baseball, three nomad vampires intruded the game. One of them, a male called James, was determined to get me. And since The Cullens would protect me, he was intrigued. He called it a game in fact. The Cullens planned ahead. It was a good plan, I helped with it." She smiled at the memory. "But then he saw through our plan. So he gave me a call, claiming that he had Renee. So I ran away from the Cullens to James. Turns out he tricked me, but they arrived in time. But James bit me. I didn't know what would happen after the Cold One bit me. But then Edward sucked the venom out, but it something was wrong because it messed up with my healing."

"Well, where is this Edward? I'd like to meet him to thank him for saving you from your stupidity." I said.

Tears were falling from her face. I instinctively stood up and sat next to her on the couch, pulling her into my lap as she sobbed.

"Hey, hey, hey. I didn't mean it. Sorry, baby girl." I said.

"They threw me a birthday party." She continued, ignoring me. "It was really beautiful. But then I gave myself a paper cut. His brother, Jasper, was still adjusting to the animal diet, so was still having trouble with his blood lust. But Edward pushed me in time before Jasper could take a snap out of me. But he pushed me into the vases, and the glass cut my arm. Luckily, the leader, Carlisle, was a doctor. He stitched me up. But the next day, Edward took me in the woods and said..."

"What is it, Piccola?" I said, patting her back as she cried into my chest.

"He said he never loved me. He said that I was just a distraction for his family. On that exact day, I was going to tell him who I really am, but he never gave me the chance. Then he left in the woods." She said.

"What a douche! How could he do that?" Caroline yelled out.

"He's sick." Jeremy agreed.

"Shh, shh, shh. It's okay, Piccola. We're here. I'm here. Your Uncle Stefan's here. And now you have new friends who will help you." I said as I tried to soothe her.

The others looked at me. They were shocked. Oh yeah, 'cause I wasn't my normal arrogant self. But they recovered quickly.

"Yeah, Bella. We'll help you." Elena said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Wait, Bella. Who was that vampire who attacked you?" Caroline asked.

* * *

BPOV

They all looked at me, awaiting for an answer. "She was my best friend. I met her in the year 1965."

"Your best friend wants to kill you." Bonnie stated.

I shrugged. "She used to be very sweet to me. The kindest of the kind. But then, she got sick and the doctor said that she might die. I was scared. I didn't know what to do. So one night I gave her my blood. She was very shocked at what I just did. Then she knew I was a vampire. Then she screamed at me to leave. So, I left, hoping to go find Uncle Stefan again after I ditched him."

"You didn't tell them the part where I died." a voice from across the room said.

All of us turned to the sound of the voice, and there she was. Standing in the corner. Daddy launched himself at the girl and wrapped his fingers around her neck.

"Who the hell are you?" Daddy yelled in her ear

* * *

ElenaPOV

"You didn't tell them the part where I died." a girl's voice said, startling me.

I looked behind me and there I saw a girl who looked eighteen years old. She was tall and slim. She had brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing black rugged jeans, a white top and a black hoodie. Overall, I think she was very pretty, but she had that same cold expression on her face, just like Katherine.

Damon blurred to her and his fingers were curled around her throat.

"Who the hell are you?" he boomed.

"I'm someone who's going to make sure your daughter's life will be hell, that she will be the one to beg me to kill her." the girl said.

Stefan was out of my hands and blurred to the girl, stabbing the girl's stomach with a stake. "How does it feel now, huh?" Stefan growled, twisting the stake.

The girl just smiled. "How 'bout you ask your precious niece."

We all turned and saw Bella on her knees, clutching her stomach.

"She's linked." Bonnie said.

"Well no shit, Sherlock Witchy." Damon said, letting go of the girl.

She twisted the stake around again, making Bella gasp. "See you around, old friend." and she blurred to the front door, running away.

Damon immediately blurred to Bella. "Sorry, Piccola." at the same time Stefan said, "I'm so sorry, Baby B."

"I think I speak for all of us when I say, who the hell was that?" Caroline shouted.

Everyone turned to look at Bella. She cringed from all the stares. "Her name's Luna."

"Okay... So her name's Luna. Why the hell does she want to kill you?" Tyler asked before Caroline could.

Bella flinched. "Because I killed her."

* * *

***Author's note**

**Dun dun dun! So, what, Bella's not as innocent as we thought she was? Ha! Find out in the next chapter!**

**Is it nice? Is it awful? Do ya think I should re-write it? I don't feel as... sure with this chapter as the last ones.. But since there's only one more thing to do now... REVIEW!**

**PS No, Luna is not the vampire hunter. The vampire hunter, Klaus and The Cullens will come soon. ;)**


	5. A Blast From The Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**A BLAST FROM THE PAST**

BPOV

Bonnie's eyes grew wide. "Why did you kill her?" She demanded.

More tears flowed down my eyes. "I-I didn't m-meant it." I stammered.

Bonnie was about to say something when Daddy cut her off. "How did you kill her?" he asked.

"After she yelled at me, I didn't know where to go. It was midnight. I didn't know where Uncle Stefan was and I hadn't a clue where you were. So I went to the park to think."

* * *

**New York, 1965**

Idiot! Why did I expose myself to her? But... she was dying. She's my friend. I should've known she doesn't like vampires, as if her killing vampires for a living wasn't clue enough.

I heard a twig break. Someone was here. Who would be here in the middle of the night?

"Show yourself." I declared.

Then I saw a shadowy figure emerge from the trees. The figure came closer and, sure enough, it was Luna.

"What is it, Luna? Do you wish to yell at me some more?" I said, trying to sound angry, but failed.

"No. I came to apologize." she said.

Hope sparked in me. Maybe our friendship could be saved. "No, Luna. You don't need to apologize. It's okay."

"No, it's okay. I need to do this. I understand why you did it. I really do. I'm sorry for yelling at you. But now, thinking about it, what I did was wrong, which is why I need to do this." She said. She had sly smile on her face.

That made me confused. "I'm sorry, Luna, but what do you mean by 'you need to do this'?"

"This." She said, then out of nowhere, she pulled out crossbow and pulled the trigger. The stake plunged into my stomach.

My eyes grew wide as pain overshadowed my thinking. I sank into my knees. She stepped closer to me.

"Just think about it, Isabella. You're a monster. We're friends, right? So, let me do this. Let me release you from your sin." She said.

"No, please, Luna." I pleaded, even though it was useless.

"I'm sorry, Isabella."

Without thinking, I felt my vampire face come out, and I lunged at her, breaking her neck.

It was after a moment when I realized what I just did.

I removed the stake from my stomach and pulled her into my lap.

"No, no, no, no, no! My best friend. Luna, no. I'm sorry." I kept chanting.

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Present Day**

"I didn't know what to do that day. The guilt was eating me alive. I wanted to switch it off. My humanity. But I knew if I did that, I would really become a monster. So, I ran away. I just ran and ran until I finally fell down and knocked unconscious. When I woke up, I was tied down on a chair. And I saw Luna. She finished the transition. She used vervain ropes on me. When I asked her why she was doing this, she just said, 'You killed me so I'll drag you into hell with me.'

"I didn't quite understand until I found out she linked herself to me. Whatever pain she was going through, I would feel it. But it didn't work vice versa. So, I tried to break the link by finding a witch, but the link was too strong so I just gave up trying to break it." I said.

"Wow, I'm so sorry, Bella, that that happened to you and that I judged you too quickly." Bonnie said.

I smiled at her. "It's okay, Bonnie."

She smiled back.

"Hey, Sabrina." Daddy said to Bonnie. "Do you think you can break the link?"

"I don't know. But I'll try it. Tomorrow" She answered.

"Yeah, it's late." Tyler said. "Mom would be freaked by now."

"We should go." Caroline said. The others headed out the door except for Daddy, Uncle Stefan and Elena.

"Elena, you comin'?" Jeremy asked his sister.

"Err... no. I was planning on staying here tonight." Then she looked at Uncle Stefan. "If it's okay."

"Of course it is." Uncle Stefan said, walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her. I saw Daddy role his eyes.

"'Kay. Bye Elena. Bye Bella. It was nice meeting you." He said, waving at me.

I waved back, smiling. "You, too, Jer."

Then he walked out the door, and I heard the truck start and then they drove away.

* * *

JeremyPOV

"'Kay. Bye Elena. Bye Bella. It was nice meeting you." I waved my hand.

She waved back at me. "You, too, Jer." she said, beaming.

I exited the boarding house before they could catch me blush a little bit and sat at the cabin with Bonnie and Tyler.

The truck roared to life and I looked back at the Salvatore boarding house which was now disappearing.

"Hey, Bonnie, do you think you can break the link between her and this Luna?" I asked, hoping she would say yes.

"I'll find out tomorrow. I really hope I can. Bella may be a vampire, and she may be Damon's daughter, but she's really a good person. I wanna help her. She's already gone through a lot." Bonnie said.

"Yeah. But I still wonder who could've killed her." Tyler said. "Someone as sweet and innocent as her? Who could do that?"

"I bet it's Katherine who killed her. Who else has a soul colder than hers?" Bonnie said.

"Who ever said she has a soul?" I said, annoyed.

"See my point?" Bonnie pointed out.

"Could be Klaus." Tyler said.

"Do you even think Klaus knows who she is?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Bella will open up soon." Tyler said.

I looked away and said, mostly to myself, "Yeah, maybe."

* * *

MattPOV

"I mean, who could do that to her?" Caroline roared. "I get it! Okay? She's a vampire! But she's so sweet! Even I feel guilty for being like that to her when we met! And she only did that to protect herself because basically it was Luna's fault! Luna was the one who attacked Bella! What Bella did was completely understandable. And, why the hell would she link herself to Bella? Thanks to that we couldn't lay one freaking finger on Luna without Bella getting hurt! And who the hell killed Bella? I mean-"

"Okay, Caroline. I get it. You're upset about, Bella." I interrupted. "I barely know the girl, but I can see that she's great! Even though she's Damon's kid."

"Yeah. But, Matt. She just opened up the worst times of her past to us. I think she overqualified great." Caroline said.

That made me chuckle. "I think so, too."

We dropped off Bonnie, Ty and Jeremy back to their houses before I dropped off Caroline.

"See you tomorrow, Matt." She said.

"Yeah." and I leaned it to kiss her before I drove back to my place.

* * *

ElenaPOV

Stefan carried me to his room after we said our goodnights to Damon and Bella. He carefully placed me on the bed and he laid there beside me.

"I never would have thought anyone doing that to anyone. Even with Klaus around, what I've been going through is nothing compared to what she's been going through." I whispered to Stefan.

"Bella may be young, and she may have had horrible experiences, she never tries to think negatively. She has to stay positive all the time." He whispered back. "She feels that one day, her humanity might go away. She's too scared to lose it. She'd seen Damon and I with our humanity switched off, and she's scared that one day, without her humanity, she might turn out into a worse monster than us."

"That's horrible." I commented. "But you did convince her that that won't happen, of course, right?"

"I did. But she's still scared. Hard to admit, we are, too. Damon and I. That's why we always end up treating her like a little girl." Stefan said.

I laughed. "I did kind of wonder why you treat her like that. Now, I know why."

Stefan chuckled along.

"Do you think Bonnie will be able to break the link?" I asked suddenly, which made Stefan grow quiet.

"We don't know for sure. Hopefully, she will." Stefan said.

I turned on my side to face him. I placed my hand on his cheek. "And she will. If she can't, we can always find another way."

He smiled and I pulled him closer to my face until our lips met. After a few seconds later, I pulled away. He looked at me, confused.

"You're right, by the way." I said before he could say anything.

This drove his confusion more. "What am I right about this time?"

I gave him a quick kiss before answering. "That I would like Bella." and I pulled him back to my face again, this time without pulling away.

* * *

BPOV

After everyone left and after Elena and Stefan went to bed, Daddy stood up and walked out of the room. He came back with a bottle of bourbon- our favorite- two glasses and two bags of blood.

"So, baby girl. Pick one. Bourbon or blood?" Daddy asked me, pouring bourbon into one of the glasses for himself.

I thought for a moment. "Blood."

He smiled and threw the packs of blood into the couch. Almost in comparison to a hungry beast, I devoured the two bags quickly. Before I could even enjoy it, they were both finished.

"Well someone's hungry today." He commented, taking a sip of his drink.

"I haven't fed for a while." I said, looking away.

"Piccola, when was the last time you fed?" Daddy asked urgently.

I forced myself to look back at him. "Two weeks, if I'm not mistaken."

His eyes widened. "Two weeks?" He said in exasperation. "Why haven't you fed in two weeks? I thought Charlie was helping you!"

"Calm down, Daddy. Charlie was helping me. But, I accidentally cut myself a week ago. Thank goodness I haven't fed the week before that because, one time, people were starting to question my healing factor, so I kind off starved myself so that I would heal like how a human should."

He relaxed a bit. "Okay, baby girl. But, please, be careful." He said, shaking his head. He pat my head. "My baby girl. The world's clumsiest vampire."

I giggled. "I may be clumsy, but maybe not _that_ clumsy!"

"You wanna bet?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, Daddy! I'm wounded!" I said, trying to act dramatic. "My own father betting against me, his daughter, on how I always hurt myself unintentionally?"

Daddy only chuckled, stroking my cheek with his thumb. "I've missed you, Piccola."

I rest my hand on his hand. "I've missed you, too, Daddy. But as much as I want to spend a father-daughter moment, I'm really tired." As if to make my point, an involuntary yawn broke out from me. "I'm gonna hit the sack. Goodnight, Daddy." I pecked him on the cheek and stalked off to my room.

"I'm gonna get this Cullen guy for hurting you, Piccola." He said behind me, making me stop on my tracks. "Stefan and I will find him so he can get what he deserves. And I'll personally make sure this Luna-tic will get what she deserves, too."

I pretended I didn't hear that and continued walking to my room, closing the door as more tears came rolling down my cheeks.

* * *

KlausPOV

"Is it what you're telling me is true, Tony? If not, I think we both know what will happen." I threatened.

"Y-yes, sir. It's t-true." Tony stuttered.

That made me ponder for a moment.

"Are you sure?" I said once more, convincing myself that I may have another chance.

He nodded. "I've seen her myself."

I began pacing back and forth. I need to know if I could take another chance. I looked at Tony. "Tell the others to pack up. We're leaving."

With a sharp nod, he left the room.

We were going back to Mystic Falls. I was going to set things right again. I was going to try to get my second chance...

I was going to see my Isabella again.

* * *

***Author's note**

**Yay! Klaus is finally here! Yipee! And since most of you guys have suggested, I've decided to make it a Bella/Klaus pairing. :)**


	6. Is It Even Proper Formal Wear?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

**IS IT EVEN PROPER FORMAL WEAR?  
**

BPOV

The last few weeks I've had in Mystic Falls were the best weeks I've ever had since _they_ left me. Uncle Stefan and Daddy helped me get into school. They convinced everyone that I was their sister. Both of them made me call them by their first names whenever we were in public. I completely understand why I should, but it was ultimately hard!

Bonnie, Caroline and Elena almost immediately became my best friends, Jeremy and Tyler were being the perfect gentlemen to me, completely ignoring Daddy's threats. Elena introduced me to Alaric Saltzman, who worked as both a history teacher and a vampire hunter. At first, I was scared to be friends with him because the last hunter I was friends with wants me dead, but he proved to be a wonderful person, and he only killed vampires who were bad. Not later than three days later, he was already treating me like how Uncle Stefan and Daddy treated me; overprotective. Matt was beginning to be more of a big brother than a friend. In truth, all the boys were overprotective of me. It was a nice gesture and I felt loved. I felt like I was home. I felt like I truly belonged.

Every now and then, I'd call Jake. He sounded happy. He once said that if I was happy, he was happy. Even the wolf pack were happy. Back when I was in Forks, they'd always treat me like family; even though I was a vampire. They knew I would never hurt anyone so they welcomed me with opened arms.

Speaking of which, I was planning to call one of them right now before I go to school. I looked at my contacts and smiled as I saw the name of the person I wanted to call. I hit the call button.

"Hello?" a very familiar voice said.

"I can't compete with the she wolf, who has brought me to my knees!" I sang, remembering the time we wrestled for fun, and she won.

"Hehe, I really kicked your vampire butt, didn't I?" Leah said, laughing. "So, what's up?"

"Have I told you that I missed you?" I said teasingly.

"Only like a million times. I've missed you, too Bells. Gotta say, I miss my wrestling opponent."

I chuckled. "The boys giving you a hard time?"

"It's so unfair! They're all so much bigger than me."

"Just concentrate on your strength and not to be too conscious about your... err, wolf size. I'm visiting soon, so in the mean time, train hard before your wolfy ass get whipped!"

"Ha! You couldn't even beat me last time!"

"I've been working hard, Leah, dear. Enough to beat you."

"Oh, you're so on!" She said. "When are you visiting?"

"Hmm... Well, I was thinking maybe this Saturday."

"Saturday, perfect. Can't wait to tell the boys!"

I smiled. "Yeah, you do that. Anyway, I gotta go to school. Bye, she-wolf!"

"See you on Saturday, vampire girl." And she hung up.

I stuffed the phone in my leather jacket, grabbed my bag, put on my black fedora hat today and dashed down the stairs.

"Morning, Daddy!" I greeted as I saw him cooking up breakfast.

"Morning, baby girl." He greeted back. I sat down on the chair and stacked my plate with three waffles.

"Do we still have ice cream?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, we do."

I jumped off the chair and ran to the freezer. I took out the vanilla ice cream, returned to my plate and immediately scooped out four spoons full of ice cream, putting them on top of the stack of waffles. I returned the ice cream in the freezer and retreated back to my chair. I started to gobble down my breakfast.

"Where's Uncle Stefan?" I asked, my mouth full of waffles.

"Piccola, finish your food first that's in your mouth. It's very unappealing, especially with a girl as wonderful as you."

I rolled my eyes but complied. I raised my eyebrows at him, demanding for an answer to my question.

"He's at Elena's. He's picking her up." He answered.

I almost dropped my fork. "He is?"

"Yeah. Why? Want me to drop you off to school?" He asked.

"No! No way! I could finally use 'em!" I exclaimed.

Daddy smirked. He knew that I would decline his offer so I could finally drive my beauties.

I finished my meal quickly. I rose from my seat and blurred to the basement. I retrieved a bag of blood and finished it quickly. When I was done, I threw the blood bag into the trash bin. I blurred into the dining room again to retrieve my bag.

"Bye, Daddy!" I said after giving him a kiss on his cheek. I proceeded to the garage and walked over to my beauty, a black Lexus IS C. I wanted to ride my baby so bad! But now wasn't the time. I shook my head and walked over to my other two beauties, a silver BMW K 1600 GTL and a red Honda Gold Wing. After a long internal debate with myself, I resigned with the Honda Gold Wing.

I'm so glad that years and years of saving actually paid off! I was finally able to buy vehicles that I want so I chose these bad boys. And hey, gotta say I'm proud that I didn't compel anyone to these. I was absolutely sure that when Jake saw these, or even Rosalie, they'd be shocked.

I hopped on it, took off my hat, carefully stuffed it into my backpack. I put on my one and only black helmet that matched my bike perfectly. I started the engine - oh, how i love that sound! - and drove off to school.

Aahhh! This felt nice! The wind blowing against my skin as I raced down the road. No sooner, I was already at the school parking lot. As I parked my beauty, I heard a couple of whistles behind me. Yep, it was official. I was proud of my little collection. I took of my helmet, shook my hair and put my black hat back on.

"Damn, Baby B!" I heart Tyler said behind me. My circle of friends have easily adapted to the nickname Uncle Stefan made for me. "Now that's the real deal."

"Yeah, well, when you're vampire, you gotta love vehicles that's fast and beautiful." I said, winking at him.

"Damn!" He said again. "How come I've never seen you use this?"

"Two reasons. One, I always ride with Uncle Stefan, but this time, he ditched me and went to Elena's without me. And two, I just bought this last week."

He whistled, clearly impressed.

"Are we going to class, or you gonna stand there drooling over my motorcycle all day, huh, Lockwolf?" I asked.

He shook his head as if he were waking from a trance. He looked at me. "Let's go."

Just as we were about to head to school, a red Porsche parked three cars away from us. Uncle Stefan and Elena got out of the car and walked toward us. Just like Tyler and a couple of other students, Uncle Stefan and Elena were staring at my beauty.

"Wow, Bells. I never thought you'd use it anytime sooner." Uncle Stefan said.

"Well, you ditched me, and no way could I use my Lexus yet. It was a very hard decision. This or the BMW." I said proudly.

"Wait, wait, wait. You have a Lexus, too? And a BMW?" Tyler said, his eyes stared at me disbelievingly, awaiting for my answer.

"Yup." I said, my mouth popping at the _p._

"Well I have to say, it looks really... nice...?" Elena said, obviously not a car person.

"Nice? Nice doesn't even cover it, Elena!" Tyler said.

"Sorry. I don't speak car!" Elena defended.

"At least we have _one_ girl who can _speak_ car." Tyler said

I rolled my eyes. "C'mon, I know my bike is really gorgeous but we need to go to class. Let's go guys." and we headed to school.

"Bella," Tyler started. "About the dance tonight... I was wondering, maybe you could go with me?"

My eyes grew wide. "Oh, Tyler! I'd be honored, but someone already asked me... Sorry."

He looked disappointed. "Who?"

I looked down. "Jeremy." I whispered, but it was loud enough for him to pick up.

"Of course. Gilbert." He said.

"I'm sorry, Ty." I repeated and walked to my locker. God, I feel guilty, but I shook it off. I placed my helmet in my locker and took the first three books I needed and headed to my first and favorite class. History.

I entered the room, glad to see that class hasn't started yet. I spotted Jeremy and saw the he had saved a seat for me next to me. I beamed at him and plopped down on my chair.

"Have you studied for the test on the Civil War?" He asked me, clearly anxious to take the test.

"Don't need to." I said, still smiling. He raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh, puh-lease. I was alive during the war happened." I rasped.

"Oh," He said simply, scratching his head. "Right I forgot."

When I was about to say something, Alaric, or should I say, Mr. Saltzman walked through the door with a stack of papers at hand. He light slammed the papers on his desk. "So. Who's ready for the test?" He asked.

I smiled. _This is going to be easy as pie!_ I thought to myself.

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a blur. When were dismissed from our last class, I found myself on my beautiful motorcycle again, trailing Caroline's car to Elena's house so we can get ready for the dance tonight. I offered Jeremy, who obviously didn't want to be with the girls right now because they were talking about dresses and stuff, a ride with me. He blushed when I told him to hold on to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I wasn't sure if he was shy to do so or if it was embarrassing for him.

"Do you have a helmet?" I had asked him.

He shook his head. I pursed my lips and gave him mine. Thank goodness my helmet wasn't a girl helmet. It was just a glossy black helmet.

"No. You need it." He had said quickly.

"Nuh uh, Jer. I'm less likely to crash and, even if we did crash, I'd heal fast. You won't. So take it." I had urged.

It took a moment before he took it. I flashed a smile, took off my hat and put it in my bag. I dug around my bag until I found my sunglasses and put it on.

"Hold on to me, Jer, alright?" I had said to him. He blushed and did as I had said. Then we were zooming down the road.

The wind blew past us and, I do say, it was exhilarating.

"This is awesome, Bella!" Jeremy shouted.

"I know!" I yelled back.

"Woohhh!" He shouted into the open air.

We finally reached The Gilberts' house. I hopped off the bike, and so did Jeremy. He took off the helmet and gave it to me. "Thanks."

"'Course." I simply replied.

The girls got out of the car. Caroline immediately towed me to the house. "See you later, Jer!" I shouted as I was being dragged up the stairs.

"Sure!" He shouted back.

Bonnie, Elena, Caroline and I were in the Elena's room.

"Thank God we already picked out our dresses!" Caroline said, walking towards Elena's closet which had the four dresses we were gonna wear. She ripped them off from the hangers and carefully laid each one on the bed.

"Right. Makeup time!" She squealed. I rolled my eyes. _Let the torture begin!_

* * *

JeremyPOV

After about an hour of watching television, I decided it was time to change into my tux. I headed to shower first and began to put on my tux. While I was in the process of wearing it, I was all jumpy. I guess it's the fact that I was going with Bella. I was pretty happy when I asked her and she said yes, but I was overjoyed that I heard Tyler ask her later on, only to be rejected. I know she was a nice girl, and that she hated rejecting Tyler, but it's still funny.

After I was in my tux, I looked at the mirror. No way was I going to slick my hair back with gel, so I fixed it up a bit with my comb. One look in the mirror and I was good to go. I grabbed the corsage I bought for Bella and walked out of my room. I went back to the living room to resume watching, waiting for the girls to be finished.

After a few minutes, I heard I car engine outside the house. A minute later, Stefan, Elena's date of course, and Matt, Caroline's date walked in the house.

"Hey. The girls' ready yet?" Stefan asked.

"Well, since they're not down here squealing.. No." I said.

Stefan rolled his eyes. Then Damon walked in.

"What are you doing here, Damon?" I asked.

"You'd really think I 'd miss out on seeing my daughter?" Damon said, walking towards me, his face was dangerously close to mine. "You take care of her, got it?" He threatened.

"Of course I will. Even without you threatening me, I'd still do it." I said.

He stood straight and gave me curt nod. Soon, the girls came down one by one. Caroline went down first and ran to Matt. She was wearing a blue dress, her hair pinned up. Next, came down Bonnie, who was wearing a black and green dress. Then came down my sister who walked up to Stefan. She was wearing a silver dress. And finally came down Bella, and I have to say that she really stood out.

She was wearing a red dress just above her knees. She was wearing black boots up to her knees. She wore her leather jacket and a black trilby hat. Well... so much for her cuteness. She looked more... hot now, all of a sudden. I gulped.

"I'm not even sure if what Bella's wearing _is_ proper formal wear!" Caroline said, almost sounding exasperated.

"But she still looks good." Bonnie said, smiling at Bella.

She looked down and blushed. She walked up to my side. I gave her the corsage without uttering a word. I was completely at a loss for words.

"Well...?" Caroline said to me, urging me to say something to Bella.

"I'd say you're beautiful, but I'd be lying 'cuz it's an understatement." I said which was entirely true. Her face reddened.

Damon walked up to us, well... to her, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "For once, I'm agreeing with Jeremy." Then he pulled her into a hug. "You look absolutely astonishing, Piccola." He said.

"Thanks, Daddy." She replied, hugging him back for a moment then pulling away. She took out the corsage I gave her from the box and wore it on her wrist. She took my hand and glanced at everyone in the room. "C'mon! Let's go!" We ran to the door (because she was pulling me). She paused all of a sudden and her right hand started digging in her leather jacket pocket until she fished out a key which, I guessed, was the key to her motorcycle. She tossed it to Damon and he caught it. "Take her home safely!" She said.

Without waiting for an answer, she pulled me to Matt's truck, which I borrowed from him since he was riding with Caroline, then we drove off to the Founder's Ball.

* * *

KlausPOV

"How do I look?" I asked Mindy, not really caring what her answer was going to be.

"Handsome, as always." She replied before heading out the room.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and fixed my bow tie.

I stood in front of the mirror with a poker face on until I smiled, and this time, it was a genuine smile, not the smile that seemed devilish. Maybe it's the fact that I was seeing _her_ again.

"Get ready, Isabella," I whispered. "I'm coming back for you. And this time, I won't abandon you again."

* * *

***Author's note**

**Hey! Don't freak just yet! Remember, I've made this story a Bella/Klaus story, so don't go all monkey on me! Or in this case, go vampire on me. *smirk* Oh, and sorry that Klaus' POV is short.. But hey, at least he's _in_ the chapter, right? :P Ugh, this thing has too many errors... Just bear with 'em please!  
**

**Well... Hope ya like it! REVIEW!  
**


	7. May I Cut In?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do not Vampire Diaries. They are owned by S.M. and L.J.S.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**MAY I CUT IN?**

BPOV

I was huddled in the corner, boys kept coming to me asking me to dance, but every time they did, I'd decline. Girls, on the other hand, would shoot me a dark look and, once in a while, I'd hear words like, "Such inappropriate clothing!". Maybe Caroline was right. Maybe I should've followed what she said and just dress up formally.

The glass of wine in my hand was already empty. I was about to go back and get one more when a hand caught my waist.

"I think that's enough drinking for one night," A boy's voice said behind me. I grinned, not bothering to turn around.

"Well, it helps with the cravings." I said and the glass was taken away from my hand.

"How 'bout a dance with me?" Jeremy offered. "It _is_ a ball, and you _are_ my date..."

"This is going to end badly." I whispered.

"It won't. Come on, Baby B." He said.

"Baby B? I'm older than you." I said, stomping my foot.

"Just with you stomping your foot like doesn't exactly prove you're older than me." He retorted.

I bit my lower lip. "Okay. A word of caution though, I'm not that of a great dancer."

"Fine by me. I'm not so great myself." He said, beaming, pulling me to the dance floor.

The music was beautiful but it was horror for me. Why? Ballroom dances scare me. That's why.

Jeremy put his right hand in my left one, while his other hand curls up in my waist. I placed my hand on his shoulder and we started whirling around, like the rest of the couples.

At first, I was nervous, but after a a short length of time, I started to warm up. I even started giggling at my previous fear.

"See? Everything's alright." Jeremy said.

"You know what? This isn't so bad after all." I said, laughing once more.

He chucked along and we continued to twirl, until I felt a presence behind me.

"May I cut in?" A voice said behind me. It quite startled me a bit because it was a voice with an evident English accent.

We stopped dancing suddenly because Jeremy just stood there for about five seconds and then he left. His place was immediately replaced by a man who looked to be in his late twenties. Have to admit, he was very nice-looking. He possesses curled light-brown hair and light blue eyes. His skin was pearl-white and his build was athletic.

He smiled at me and something about him made him so familiar.

"Who are you?" I asked as he spun me around.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I was under the impression that you knew who I was." He said, pulling me back to him.

"And why, might I ask, would make you think that?" I asked.

"Because of your little vampire friends." He answered and that's when it all clicked.

"So, you're the all-powerful hybrid Klaus." I said, smiling. I know, I just know that I should be dead scared of him. That I should run the opposite way, screaming. But a part of me kept saying that I was safe...

"All-powerful?" He mused. "Thank you for that and yes, I am Klaus. And you, my dear, are none other than Isabella Salvatore, are you not?"

I gulped. Why am I feeling this way? I should be scared, for God's sakes! But there was something that was pulling me to him. I was completely enticed."Yes. I am."

"Well," he spun me around again. "It is such a privilege to have gained your acquaintance."

The song ended then and it was the perfect excuse to get away from him. I curtseyed and said, "Thank you, Klaus. But I must be going. I have to go find... someone."

He took my hand and kissed the back of it, making me blush. "If you must," He smiled before he turned around and walked away.

I quickly turned around and tried to find Uncle Stefan before Daddy gets to me because God knows he must've seen me, and I knew I was in for big trouble!

* * *

KlausPOV

I looked at her and her appearance never changed. I stared into those blue eyes that I loved most about this one girl I had been waiting for almost eighty years. I kept convincing myself that this was real. This moment, her in my arms. Yes, this is real. This is not a dream.

"Who are you?" She asked me as I twirled her around. Her voice definitely proving me that I wasn't dreaming.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I was under the impression that you knew who I was." I said, quite disappointed that she didn't remember me, but then again, it was I who made her forget. I pulled her back to me, fearing that I might lose her again.

"And why, might I ask, would make you think that?" She questioned.

"Because of your little vampire friends." I replied, the answer that I got from the top of my head.

"So, you're the all-powerful hybrid Klaus." She said, smirking.

"All-powerful?" Honestly, it was only her, besides my little sister, Rebekah, who never insulted me. Even with a lost memory, she was still good to me."Thank you for that and yes, I am Klaus. And you, my dear, are none other than Isabella Salvatore, are you not?"

I heard her swallow although I wasn't sure if it was fear. "Yes. I am."

"Well," I spun her around again. "It is such a privilege to have gained your acquaintance." Actually, it more of a privilege, my Isabella.

The song ended then and I wanted to ask her if she would like to dance again. But to my dismay, she curtseyed and said, "Thank you, Klaus. But I must be going. I have to go find... someone."

I wanted to pull her back to me and hug her, but this wasn't the right time to do it. So, instead I bowed down, took her hand and kissed it. "If you must," I said and left her.

I took a glass of wine as a reward I had earned for seeing my little beauty again after all these years.

* * *

DPOV

I kept a close eye on Bella and Jeremy as they danced. I smiled. I didn't know why she was scared in the first place. She was my daughter; she was _supposed_ to like dancing.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a beautiful lady. She had pale skin, and black hair with one streak of blue in it that was up to her shoulders. But the most captivating feature about her is her eyes. They were an unusual shade of silver. I blinked twice and collected myself. The next thing I knew, I found myself walking up to her.

"Hey, beautiful." I said, kissing the back of her hand. "I'm Damon Salvatore. And you are?"

"Bianca." She answered, winking.

"Ahh, Bianca. Such a wonderful name for a wonderful woman. May I have this dance?" I offered.

"Hmm... judging by how you look and act, you will not take no for an answer."

"No, I will not." And I pulled her hand and we were in the dancing.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I haven't seen your pretty face around here. Are you new?" I asked, making conversation.

"Yes. I just arrived actually and I heard this ball and I wanted to come. Seems like you're my first friend in Mystic Falls." She grinned.

I smirked. "I am honored to be your first friend. Do you have a place to stay?"

"I was just finished moving my stuff to that motel just outside of town actually. I plan on finding a place tomorrow."

"Well, it's your lucky day 'cuz I happen to be residing at the Salvatore Boarding House. You could come stay there as long as you'd like."

"That's so generous of you, Mr. Salvatore."

"Damon, please."

"Very well. Damon, is it then. I'd love to, but I'm going to have to think about it."

"Okay, just know that the offer stands."

We danced in silence for a while until a sentence I've never imagined reached my ears. "Yes, I am Klaus. And you, my dear, are none other than Isabella Salvatore, are you not?"

I almost stopped breathing.

"Damon, is there something wrong?" Bianca asked, her silver eyes looked at me worriedly.

"I'm sorry, Bianca, but I have to go. I... just remembered something." I said in a rush.

"O-okay." She said, stepping back, allowing me to go.

I looked around and saw Klaus and Bella dancing. D-A-N-C-I-N-G! TOGETHER! WHERE THE HELL WAS JEREMY?!

I wanted to drag Isabella away to safety but it took all my sanity not to rip of Klaus' arms off of her. I quickly grabbed a drink and and gulped it down, quickly getting another glass.

"Thank you, Klaus. But I must be going. I have to go find... someone." Bella said once the music stopped and after she curtseyed to Klaus.

Klaus moved in closer. I tensed, anger radiating my whole body. He bent down, and kissed her hand. Whaa...? "If you must," He said before walking away from her.

Isabella didn't waste time on moving. She didn't see me. She turned around and started to walk, her head whipping back and forth as she looked through the crowd. Knowing her, she was probably looking for Stefan so that she wouldn't have to deal with me. _Well, sorry Isabella. I thought._

I took a sip from my drink, settled the glass on the table and instead of going to her. I began my search for Jeremy. I found him sitting on a chair, looking around. I collared him, completely ignoring his feeble attempt to escape my grasp. I found Isabella and clutched her arm. At first she was struggling, like Jeremy, but gave up. I pulled them to one of the rooms and closed the door. I lunged at Jeremy, collaring him once more, against the wall.

"What the hell, Damon!" He protested.

"What the hell? WHAT THE HELL? THE HELL _IS_ YOU LEFT MY DAUGHTER TO DANCE WITH KLAUS!" I bellowed.

"Daddy..." Isabella whispered, touching my shoulder.

"Don't you start with me just yet, Isabella!" I snarled.

She quickly withdrew her hand, hurt. But now was not the time for me to feel remorse. I turned my attention back to Jeremy.

"I didn't have a choice!" He yelled back.

"What do you mean you didn't have a choice?" I shouted back, but with less volume this time.

"He compelled me to leave! I didn't wear the vervain bracelet your brother gave me!" He yelled. "He compelled me to leave!" He repeated.

I loosened my grip on him and he slumped on the floor.

I looked menacingly at Isabella, whose cheeks were stained with tears. "I-I'm sorry." She cried as she took a step back as I slowly inched forward toward her. "N-N-No. D-Don't hurt me." And with that sentence, I stopped.

"Piccola, I'd never hurt you." I said softly.

"Yeah, but you'd gladly hurt me." Jeremy muttered and I gave him a warning look and he shut up.

When I turned to look back at Isabella, she was gone. I punched the wall, but not too hard so it wouldn't break. "Damn it!"

* * *

BPOV

As soon as Daddy looked at Jeremy, I opened the door quietly and blurred back to the party. When I came down, I saw the last person I'd ever want to see. Luna. I made my escape, glad that she didn't see me, and compelled one of the servers to give me a whole bottle of bourbon. When he came back with the bottle, I took it hastily, and walked outside to the fountain.

I opened the bottle and chugged down the drink, thinking how this day was just... screwed. First, I finally met Klaus, but instead of feeling scared, I was attracted to him. And the fact that my father just lashed out wasn't to be ignored. _And _the other fact that the vampire who would be more than glad to see my dead body was in this house. _Can this day get any worse? _I asked myself as I drunk from the bottle again.

~LATER~

After I finished my bottle of bourbon - which was very disappointing because it wasn't enough for me to get drunk to escape this screwed night - I heard footsteps behind me.

"You shouldn't really be drinking out here. Bad things could happen." An English accented voice said.

"Bad things only ever happen with you around." I accused. "What do you want?"

"Tsk, tsk, Isabella. Your manners, where have they gone? The last conversation we had years ago, you were ever-so polite!" He said, catching my attention.

"The last conversation we had years ago?" I said, my eyes wide. "When did you and I ever talked together?" I demanded

He remained silent.

"Because I think if we've talked before, I should have memory of it. Well guess what? I don't!"

"I was so afraid... But now, it seems..." He whispered.

"What are you whispering about?" I hissed.

He inched forward to me until he was dangerously close to me. "That it's high time I should do it." He answered.

"Do what?"

"This." And with that, he closed the distance between our faces, kissing me gently. Normally, I would push him away, but I couldn't. I threw my arms around his neck and his hands tangled in my hair. What was I doing? Kissing a man I barely knew! The worse part of it was I was kissing a man I barely knew who was _our enemy_!

My heart was pumping fast. I had to pull away, only to breathe. I dropped my hands and looked down.

"Why did I do that?" I mumbled to myself.

"Hmm... I think it's time you remember." He mused. I was about to ask what he meant when he cupped my chin, forcing me to look up. "Now, remember." He said, his pupils dilating as I stared at them.

Bam! Lost images, hidden memories, pictures of this, ideas of that... They all came, flooding my mind as I began to recall everything.

I looked at him, completely bewildered, backing away slowly.

"I remember." I whispered, my voice breaking. "Everything."

He smiled. I wanted to smile back, but there was one specific memory that I couldn't believe.

"We were... We were..." I said again and again, not being able to say the words myself.

"Yes, darling. We were together, you and I." He said.

"Not that!" I snapped.

"Well, what are you saying?" He asked.

I took in a deep breath before answering, hoping in could calm me, but the moment the words tumbled out of my lips, I was horribly mistaken.

"WE WERE ENGAGED!" I wailed.

"What?" A voice said behind me. I turned around to see Daddy, who looked terribly confused, frightfully angry and extremely sad.

This was not my night.

* * *

***Author's note**

**Didn't expect that, didn't ya? We finally get to see some Klaus and Bella interaction! Yay! And we get to see just how overprotective Daddy Damon can be.  
**

**And yeah, that was the vampire hunter. ;)  
**

**Now, we wait for the Cullens arrival and also dear Kathy's too.  
**

**Oh! And one more thing... REVIEW!  
**


	8. I Picked The Worst Day To Run

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It is owned by S.M. I don't own Vampire Diaries. It is owned by L.J.S.**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**I PICKED THE WORST THE DAY TO RUN  
**

BPOV

_He's going to kill me. He's going to kill me. He's going to kill me._ These were the words that kept echoing in the deepest pits of my mind as I took a cautious step back, and again, and again, until I bumped into a tree.

Daddy looked at me with a very hostile look. He jabbed his finger in the air, pointing at me. "You and I are going to have more than just a serious talk later, Isabella Marie Salvatore." He said with much venom in his voice.

I flinched back, unable to find my voice because the sheer panic and fear kept building up, scared stiff, thinking of what he was going to do to me. Tears sprung from my eyes and sweated beaded on my forehead. I could feel my own heart beat palpitate so fast and hard, it was beginning to ache.

He turned to look at Klaus with exaggerated slowness, a dangerous mask on his face.

"You two… were engaged?" He asked, surprising me by how calm his voice was.

Klaus merely smiled. "Yes, mate. We were, but I had to leave her and compel her to forget me."

As if Daddy heard nothing, he repeated, "YOU TWO WERE ENGAGED!" He roared at his full volume. I wasn't surprised when I saw Uncle Stefan emerge from the house, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler and Matt – basically, everyone one of my friends minus Elena and Jeremy – followed behind him. I was guessing Stefan told Jeremy to drive Elena home because the hybrid who thought she was dead was here.

I was still shaking with absolute fear. The girls could easily see this and started to walk over to me, but I shook my head. They disregarded it, and half-ran to me. Caroline, being a vampire, was the first to get to me, wrapping her arms around me. The Bonnie finally reached us, hugging me too, and that's when I broke down, crying hysterically.

I couldn't really see. My vision had dark spots all over. I could only see a blurred image of my father attacking Klaus, but knowing Stefan being here, he would try to stop my sadistic vampire father.

I was hyperventilating now. Caroline and Bonnie were freaking out, not knowing what to do. I heard Tyler by my side, but I couldn't make out the words.

I closed my eyes, trying to block out the sounds of my father yelling out such horrible curses at Klaus, Klaus mocking him, Stefan shouting at his brother to stop, the panicked voices of the three people beside me. It was difficult to breathe now. My body was still filled with utter terror from the threat _he _gave me, and from the confusion that once upon a time, I was to marry the hybrid.

Before I knew it, I was plunged into the black abyss of my consciousness.

* * *

DPOV

"YOU TWO WERE ENGAGED!" I screeched at my loudest. By instinct, my feet were running towards him and fists were already throwing punches.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY DAUGHTER?!" I all but shrieked at him between punches, but every time I threw a punch, it never landed on Klaus.

"Damon, Damon!" Stefan said as he tried to restrain me, and I could tell he was using his full strength on me as I thrash around, trying to break his hold on me, continuing on flinging curses at Klaus, who was just there smirking at me, mocking me.

"What do we do?! She's freaking out! Making me freak out!" I heard Caroline behind say.

"I don't know!" Bonnie responded, equally as panicked. "She's gonna pass out!"

At first it didn't register in my mind because all I cared now was to get free from Stefan, and give Klaus what he deserved. HOW DARE HE?! My baby!

"She fainted! C'mon, let's get her inside." Tyler suggested. "Hopefully, no one will see us."

"Damon! Damon! I need you to calm down!" Stefan said urgently.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?"I yelled. "YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN THIS BASTARD," I looked pointedly at Klaus, my eyes wide with pure rage. "WAS ENGAGED TO ISABELLA!"

"I know!" He growled, his patience running thin. "I heard! But don't you get it! Was! He _WAS_ engaged to Bella! They aren't anymore! So stop struggling and get that to your think skull!"

I looked at the monster, Klaus, who was watching me with great amusement. "See you later, mate." He said to me before blurring away.

I struggled less now, but just marginally. But I was in my right mind now, sort of.

"Stefan, let go. I'm not going to attack anymore." I said, kinda surprised that no one came out from the party to see what was going on.

He hesitated and let go reluctantly. I turned around at him and took a branch that was on the ground and shoved it in his stomach. He groaned in pain and stumbled to the ground.

"Don't stop me next time." I warned, straightening my tie before heading back to the party. My main concern now was Isabella. Care now, lash out later.

* * *

BPOV

I could hear voices around me. I could feel a pair of hands carry me. I feel the gentle breeze of the wind as the person who carried me rapidly stagger around.

"Tyler!" I heard a voice said and I was pretty sure it was Caroline. "Where are you going?"

"To one of the guest bedrooms," He answered, his voice wasn't even out of breath since he was carrying me and seemed to be running.

I heard an opening of a door, and I was immediately laid on a soft mattress.

"Tyler, go back to the party. Your mom's probably looking for you." Bonnie said. I could almost feel Tyler's hesitation, but I heard the door creak open and closed again.

My eyes snapped open.

"Oh, Bella!"Caroline cried. "Thank goodness!"

I knew Daddy wasn't here. Yet. But I quickly sat up and looked around in bewilderment.

"Shh, shh, Bella. It's okay."Bonnie said, stroking my hair. "I won't let Damon in if you don't want to."

"Yeah." Caroline said simply in agreement.

I wanted to say something, but I couldn't find my voice. My eyes darted here and there as I fidget around, wanting to speak, but couldn't.

I knew Bonnie could read my tension. "You want a minute?"

I gave her the smallest of nods, and she and Caroline shuffled out of the room.

Without even thinking, I blurred to the window, jumped out and ran back to the boarding house. Very much hoping that _he _wouldn't catch me.

Before I knew it, I was already there. I blurred to my room, grabbed the backpack that contained my clothes and blood bags, and ran to the garage. I remembered that I gave Daddy the key to my Honda Gold Wing, and that my keys to my Lexus was back in my room, so I jumped on my BMW K 1600 GTL, not bothering to put on my helmet, stuffed the key in and drove away quickly.

I guess my visit to Forks had come earlier than expected.

* * *

DPOV

"C'mon. I'm in my best behavior! If not, I would've snapped your neck by now," I said.

"I would've gave you an aneurism before you could even touch me!" Bonnie retorted. "And she doesn't want to see you!"

"Come on, Witchy! She's my daughter! I want to see her!"

"You think _she_ wants to see _you?_ Huh? After seeing you like that? She's scared, Damon! Give her some space!"

I pressed my lips into a hard line and pushed her away. I suddenly felt my head explode. I fell to the ground, but scrambled on the floor to her room, but the pain just got worse.

"Okay, fine!" I rasped, and the pain stopped. "I'll give her some space!"

Bonnie smiled in triumph, but behind the smile, I could see she was worried over Bella, too.

I grunted and hunted in the crowed for Stefan.

I found him, he was out of his bloody clothes, but they were exactly the same.

"I would say I'm sorry, brother, but I'm not." I said.

"I know. You were mad. I understand." He said. "I'll go back to Elena's. Klaus is back and I need to hide her."

"Fine, brother. See you until Klaus is gone." And I walked away to find myself a drink.

Caroline came rushing to me. "Damon! She's gone!" She said.

My eyes grew wide and I dashed for the stairs to the room Tyler brought Bella in.

"I'm sorry, Damon. I-" Bonnie started. But I didn't have time for pathetic apologies. I ran outside the door and proceeded to the exit. I was already running at full speed, heading towards the one place she would go. The boarding house.

* * *

ElenaPOV

"We should have stayed there!" I grumbled. "We should've have helped her!"

"What were you going to do, Elena?" Jeremy asked, angry that we didn't help her too, "Huh? Show up in front of the hybrid who thinks you're dead?"

"I've never seen Damon act like that." I mumbled.

"You shoulda seen him when he attacked me." He said quietly.

"I know, Stefan told me. I was mad at him when Stefan told me but I understand why he did it, and it wasn't your fault. You were compelled. There was nothing for you to do."

He looked at me like he wanted to say something back, but he didn't. He stood up from the couch and headed for the stairs. When he was half-way up the stairs, I called out to him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Please wear your vervain bracelet next time." I said worriedly. "I don't want Damon to attack you again if Klaus compels you anytime soon."

"Don't worry, I will." He said dryly and walked up the remaining steps, dragging himself to his room.

I guess I have to stay in the house again for a number of days, since Klaus was back.

"Elena?" someone said behind me.

"Hey," I greeted Stefan. "So, you're here to protect me?"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "When did I even stop protecting you?"

I rolled my eyes and kissed him earnestly.

"How's Bella?" I asked as soon as I broke the kiss.

"I don't know exactly. I left and came here." He said, looking away.

"Call Damon." I urged.

He nodded and took out his phone. He pressed the call button and held it to his ear.

"Damon, how's Bella?" He asked then paused. His eyes widened in disbelief and shouted, "What?"

* * *

DPOV

I arrived at the boarding house and I could easily tell that Bella had been here because her scent was fresh. I ran to her room and she wasn't there. I followed her scent down to the garage. Only to find the motorcycle she told me to bring home and her Lexus, but her other motorcycle wasn't there.

"DAMMIT!" I howled as I began thrashing around in the garage, but I still had the sanity not to touch her beloved vehicles.

When I finally calmed down and sagged down on the floor, my phone went off.

I looked at the screen and it 'Stefan' was on the screen. I answered it.

"What?" I said, not bothering to say hello.

"Damon, how's Bella?" He asked.

"Well, since you left, I guess you don't know. She ran away, Stefan! She ran away!"

"What?"

"I'm guessing she's too scared of me. I went to the boarding house and when I arrived, her scent was still fresh. I followed her scent to the garage. Her BMW's gone."

"Damon, we have to find her!" and then, away from the phone. "Do you mind if I don't stay for one night?" He asked someone. My bet was that it was Elena.

"What's wrong?" Ding-ding-ding! It was her.

"Bella ran away." Stefan answered.

"Then go!" She said.

"Where do you think she went?" Stefan asked me.

"I don't know honestly. But since she took her motorcycle with her, I have one guess."

"Where?" He asked again, slightly getting annoyed.

"Look around town, first. I'll go look in the woods. After an hour, if we don't find her, come meet me here in the boarding house. We're gonna have a long drive ahead of us."

Before I could hear his respond, I ended the call and blurred to the forest. I just hope my hunch is right...

* * *

BPOV

When I was about fifty miles away from Mystic Falls, I pulled up into a gas station and changed out of my "formal" attire. When I came out, I was wearing the usual get up; a white t-shirt, leather jacket, dark faded jeans... I didn't wear a hat today.

I hopped on my motorcycle again and started my trip back to Forks again. I'm not going to stop. I'm not going to look back. I needed some time away as the sight of Daddy like that scared the hell out of me and that the weight of the memories threatened to crush me.

* * *

KlausPOV

I arrived at the mansion, the whole trip back, I kept asking myself one question.

_Was it the right time for her to remember?_

This nine-word sentence kept echoing in my head as doubt began overpowering my mind.

I walked to the room that contained the coffins of my family. I stepped towards the coffin of one person who could help me. The one person I loved besides Isabella. The one person who loved Isabella like a sister when Isabella and I were together. The one person who had trusted me, as I did her, only to betray her in the end.

I removed the dagger from her chest.

"Wake up, little sister."

* * *

SPOV

"Well, I searched around town. No sign of her. And judging by how you look, you didn't find her as well." I said as I walked through the door of the boarding house. "You don't look too surprised nor worried..."

"Brother, I know Isabella. I know where she'd go, or where she'd hide when she couldn't go to you or me."

"Where?" I asked, tired of him giving me riddles.

"Think about it, brother." He said, his eyes widening at me, wiggling his eyebrows.

Where would she go? I don't know. Whenever she got scared of Damon, she would always come to me. I didn't know where she would go except...

My eyes locked with Damon's as it all fell into place.

"Forks." I whispered.

He smirked and nodded. "'Bout time for you to figure it out."

* * *

BonniePOV

"It's my fault! If only I let Damon in! If only we didn't leave! She wouldn't have ran away!" I cried as Caroline and I walked to her house.

"Stop this! It's not your fault! Look, Bella's our best friend! Even though we've only known her for a few weeks, she's Bella! And Bella always comes back! And even if she didn't, Damon and Stefan are finding her as we speak, so stop this-this... this moping around, okay?" She handed me a tissue.

"Thanks." I smiled as I wiped away my tears. She was right. Bella would always come back, no matter how upset she may be which was, in fact, rare.

"Maybe I could... Maybe I could use a locator spell to find Bella..." I said.

"Yeah!" She said, jumping. "Why didn't I think of that?" She muttered to herself.

"Maybe because you're not a witch." I reminded her. "We're going to need her hairbrush and Damon's blood."

Caroline nodded wordlessly.

"Hello?" Damon answered.

"Damon, it's Bonnie. Look, I'm sorry-"

"Save it." he cut me off. "You did it to help her. S'okay."

"Thanks." was all I said.

"Is that all?"

"No, Me and Caroline are going to the boarding house. Tyler's left in his house, since his mom said he was kind of a host."

"Hold up a second, why are you coming to the boarding house?" He asked.

"I'm going to need her hairbrush since it has strands of her hair in it and I'm going to need your blood. I'm going to use a locator spell to track her location and-"

"You don't need to do that." he cut me off again. "I already know where she is. Stefan and I are going to get her."

"Okay, but... Damon?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you know? I doubt she left a note."

"She's my daughter, Bonnie. I just know."

* * *

BPOV

It's been an hour, I think, since I left Mystic Falls. Lack of sleep was now threatening me to take a rest. I didn't want to stop. I wanted to keep going until I see the familiar waves of La Push beach. I knew that Uncle Stefan and Daddy were finding me, and that they'd figure out sooner or later where I'd go.

No way was I staying with Charlie. They'll probably go there first, but I'm going to pay Charlie a visit to compel him to say that I did pass through Forks but left to the next town. I was planning on staying in La Push, since no vampires were to go there because of the wolf pack, and since I'm the only vampire allowed there, I figured I'd be safe there.

Somewhere from a distance, I heard a wolf howling. I rolled my eyes. How ironic. I was just think about the Quileute wolf pack, but then I realized the howl sounded like a _werewolf_. I gradually slowed a little bit and looked up at the sky. A full moon...

_Great,_ I thought. _Of all the days to run, I picked the worst day of the month!_

* * *

***Author's note**

**Hey! :D Just wanted to apologize for the quick sudden changes of each POV. I know they're all short, each of 'em but when combined, one long chapter! :D Well, it's not _that_ long but still...  
**

**Again, I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. I was in a hurry when I typed this.  
**

**What to do now, you ask? Easy! REVIEW! :D  
**


	9. Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf? Me!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE  
**

**WHO'S AFRAID OF THE BIG BAD WOLF? ME!  
**

DPOV**  
**

"Pack some blood bags, Stefan, or I might just have to compel a sorority girl." I said, my signature smirk on.

He rolled his eyes and blurred to the basement.

I know her. And I knew that she wouldn't want to see me for a while, and that was probably the worst she'd seen me at my peak. And judging by how she said it, she herself couldn't believe she was... engaged - wince - to Klaus. Klaus, having the nerve to even look at her! But right now wasn't the time for me to lose my cool on Klaus again. Right now, we have to find Isabella. My_ baby girl_. My _Piccola. _My _ figlia._

"Are you going to take the whole fridge, Stefan?" I shouted. "What's taking so long?"

He walked back up, empty handed.

"Well? Where are the blood bags? Or is this your way of telling me that we should get a girl?" I joked, but he just stared at me wide-eyed.

"What's wrong, brother?" I asked.

"We have to leave. NOW!" He said urgently. "We have to find her!"

"Yes, I'm well-aware that we have to find her. But... she's not going to want-"

"Put your head together, Damon! We _need_ to go!" He yelled at me. "And forget the blood bags. We'll just make do."

"Woah, what's wrong with you?"

"Dammit, Damon! Are you going to just stand there or so help me?"

"And I thought _I_ was overprotective over Isabella." I muttered, smirking.

Stefan blurred to me and pinned me to the wall. "You don't get it do you? IT'S A FULL MOON TONIGHT!"

* * *

ElenaPOV

"They're going to find her, 'Lena. Stop worrying." Jeremy said probably for the tenth time. I know I shouldn't be overly-worried for Bella because I knew that Stefan and Damon were going to find her.

"I know. But it's a full moon tonight, Jer. Caroline just called. She said Tyler was finally able to sneak out of the party. Caroline's helping him bind himself to the wall right now."

He huffed. "I know that's it's a full moon tonight. You're not the only one worried over Bella. Hell, I've been going out of my mind!"

I smiled a little bit over his concern. "You really like her huh?"

"That doesn't matter. Tyler's been drooling over her, and to make things worse, I think Klaus has a thing for her." He whispered.

My eyebrows furrowed. "I didn't see that. You said Klaus compelled you to dance with Bella, right?"

He just nodded, unable to utter out a word.

Klaus? Actually capable of... "loving"? Damon already shocked us with his capability to care for a person, but Klaus? It just seems very bizarre.

I stood up and walked to my room.

"Where are you going?" Jeremy asked as I took one step up the stairs.

"To my room. To... think."

Without awaiting for a response from him, I ran up the stairs and headed to my room. I plopped down on my bed and, took my journal and pen. I wanted to write on a whole page but I there's only one sentence that could equal to a thousand words.

_Can Klaus, the hybrid who would kill anyone to get what he wants, love?_

* * *

DPOV

I shoved him off of me. "What?" I wanted to shout, but all that came out was a whisper.

"Damon, snap out of it! Focus! Look, I'll go get some blood bags for a sec while you start the car." He said, tossing me the keys to his Porsche.

I blurred outside and opened the door to the driver's side - almost ripping it in the process - and sat down. I stuffed the key in the ignition and Stefan's car roared to life. Before I could even have the chance to honk the horn, Stefan blurred from the house to the passenger side, backpack slung over his shoulder.

He opened the door and jumped in.

"Right. Let's go and find ourselves an Isabella Salvatore." I said as I raced down the road, hoping and wishing no damn werewolf attacked her.

A few minutes of silence, I told Stefan to give me a bag.

"Why? Didn't you just feed when I came back after scouring the town?" He asked.

"Don't be stupid, brother. It's a full moon," To make my point, I raised a finger in the direction of the bright, shiny moon that hung in the sky. "If there are werewolves out here, which I know there really are, we're going to need our strengths when a wolf mutt attacks my stupid daughter."

"Well, she did get that stupidity from her parents." Stefan snickered.

"Oh, shut up. Don't make me lose patience, brother. And we both know patience isn't my specialty."

"What are you going to do, huh?" He challenged.

"Maybe I just might crash this precious Porsche of yours. That's what I might do."

He went to quiet mode, and it made me laugh internally.

As we drove down the road that led to the town of Forks, I let my mind wander for a while. Isabella... The engagement situation... Klaus... My sudden outburst... The ball... Bianca...

Bianca! Damn, I forgot all about her. Will I see her again? _Of course, you will!_ My subconscious mind snarled at me. She said she was staying... _And you offered her a place to stay, idiot!_ My subconscious mind said again with the same angry tone.

I mentally slapped myself. No, Bianca later. Isabella now.

* * *

KlausPOV

An hour after I pulled out the dagger from her heart, Rebekah finally opened her eyes and gasped for air, coughing.

"Glad to finally see you awake, little sister." I said as I downed my drink.

Rebekah's head whipped up and she met my gaze. At first, her eyes held love, then it changed to hatred and rage. She eyes darted around the room and she found what she was looking for. She blurred to me, stabbing my chest with the dagger.

I gasped, not from the pain but from the sudden strike.

"Go to hell, Nik!" She hissed.

* * *

**New Orleans, 1934**

The job was done. I compelled Isabella to forget about me, about us, about Rebekah, about the marriage that was supposed to happen... My heart felt like it was ripped out from my chest but I had to remind myself that this was for the best. I went to the truck that had my family.

"Hurry up, Rebekah." I said, as I was about to step up to the truck's driver's side when I noticed Rebekah staring into the house. "Let's go."

"We can't just leave her, Nik. She'll be here in a second." Rebekah said without looking at me.

I walked up to her. "Do you want to die? We've been found. We have stayed here years too long. We have to move." I told her, hoping that I knocked some sense into her.

"Not without Isabella! You love her! And I do, too!" She said, briefly looking at me then back at the mansion.

"Isabella's not coming." I said as the pain lanced through me.

"What did you do?" She demanded as tears welded up in her eyes.

"We have to disappear. She'll slow us down and Mikael will catch up to us and kill us."

"You're lying! You're thinking that she might get hurt because of us! But don't you see? She won't! We'll protect her! I'll protect her!"

"That cannot be guaranteed!" I growled. "With Mikael hunting us down, she will surely get hurt!"

"But you were to marry her!" She shouted, making me wince. "You love her!"

"Yes, I do. That's why I have to let her go." I said as tears were swimming in my eyes as well. I grabbed her arm. "C'mon. We have to go."

"I don't want to go without Isabella! She's like a sister to me. She's not going to be left behind, and I'm bringing her with us! And that's final!"

"I don't want her to be harmed! I want her safe!" I snarled.

"I'll protect her if you're too busy worrying about her _safety_!" She spat the last word and began her march toward the mansion.

I blurred to her and drove the dagger to her heart. "I'm sorry, little sister." I whispered as she slowly turned grey with veins appearing all over her body, gasping, then she dropped to the ground, lifeless.

"I'm sorry." I whispered again as I shed a tear.

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Present Day**

My lips pressed into a hard line and my eyebrows were raised. I lifted my hand to my chest, removing the dagger. Doing all this whilst staring at Rebekah's face, which was looking completely annoyed.

"Don't pout. You knew it wouldn't kill me." I said.

"No but I was hoping it would hurt. More." She said before turning around and walking away from me, out of the room.

I understand that you're upset with me, Rebekah." I said, catching up to her. "So I'm gonna let that go. Just this once."

"What do you want from me?" She asked me, curious.

"I need your help with something... Well, more like someone." I answered, thinking of Isabella...

"What are you talking about, Nik?"

"Do you remember the 1930's?"

"Which one? When you daggered me?" She spat.

"Well, yes. But, not concerning you..."

"What? Isabella?"

"... Yes."

She came to me with concern and stroke my cheek. "Nik, what happened?"

Truthfully, when Damon attacked me and I was mocking him, deep down, I was hurt. Why? Because Isabella and I fell in love, I had to compel her and leave, and now that I've found her again, she remembered who I was, Isabella didn't seem to return the affection. She practically screamed at me disbelievingly when she mentioned the engagement.

"I think I may have been wrong." I said, barely a whisper.

Rebekah wrapped her arms around me and hugged me as I silently sobbed; the first time in a long time since I actually felt completely broken.

* * *

BPOV

Okay. This is starting to creep me out. For the past three hours, I felt like I was being followed. And to top it off, the howling kept coming closer.

I gulped. _You're going to be fine, Bella. You're going to be fine, Bella. You're going to be fine, Bella._

These words said again and again, I felt like it was on loop. Oh why did I have to run away? I could have been at home, in Daddy's arms, safe. But no! I had to let my stupidity rule out!

Howling... Getting... Closer... I sped up the motorcycle until it's fastest.

"Can't you go faster?!" I yelled at my motorcycle, my voice laced with fear. Wow. I never would've thought I would ever complain about the speed of my baby... Well, when your life is in danger, you _do_ tend to do stuff you never thought of doing.

Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw something move. Oh god! Even though the cold wind was blowing against my skin, I was sweating. _Please don't be a werewolf. Please don't be a werewolf. Please don't be a werewolf..._

And before I knew it, I was forced to stop (which almost made me fly in the air. Almost.) because a black werewolf was there in front of me.

"Great." I muttered sarcastically. "A big bad wolf!" I closed my eyes and hoped that death would not be as horrible a werewolf bite. And trust me when I say that a werewolf bite... not such a pretty sight.

* * *

KlausPOV

After what seemed like an eternity of telling Rebekah everything that has happened, I finally pulled away from her. She slapped me.

"What has gotten in you?" I asked, shocked.

"That was for not listening me." She said wryly. "I told you that we shouldn't have left her alone!"

"I know, and for that I am sorry. But I don't need your I-told-you-so's now. I want you to talk to her. She listens to you when she's upset." I said.

"Okay. Now?"

"No. Give her some time. When she's ready, she'll come to us."

She gave me a nod. And she slumped on the chair beside mine. I had forgotten. She hadn't fed in eighty years.

"Lila!" I called out and immediately he appeared at the doorway. "Won't you be a dear and find someone to drink?"

She nodded and left.

"Who was that? One of your hybrid slaves?" Rebekah asked.

"No. That was just an ordinary vampire. I am not able to make hybrids because that doppelganger is still alive. The Salvatore brothers think I don't know that but, dear lord, they are horribly mistaken." I said as a devilish grin crept up my lips.

* * *

BPOV

It's been ten seconds. Am I dead? Maybe my death was painless...? No, this was a werewolf. And usually deaths caused by werewolves were more than excruciating, or so I've been told. I opened my eyes to see something that didn't cross my mind.

The black wolf was being tackled by a white one. _How could I have possibly have NOT heard that?_ I shouted at myself mentally. I stared at the white wolf, only to find it a bit odd.

It was a beautiful wolf, hard to say but true. It's coat was white. Pure white but with a little bit of blue. And it's eyes... I mean, normally a werewolf's eyes would be yellow but this werewolf's eyes were a beautiful silver.

When it pounced on the black wolf one last time, the black wolf stood up and ran away back into the forest.

I looked at the white wolf that just saved my life for some reason.

"Err... Thanks for... uhh... saving me." I said at white wolf. And what it did next surprised me.

It looked me right in the eye, winked and gave me a grin, if wolves can even grin. Before I had time to comprehend what just happened, it blurred into the forest.

I blinked twice. Didn't werewolves not have the right mind when they are in wolf form? Or did they...?

I shook my head and restarted the engine as I zoomed down the empty dark road, silently praying that no wolves would try to attack me again.

* * *

***Author's note  
**

**Again, I am sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. Hope ya like it! And BTW, in my fanfiction, Rebekah and Klaus have never encountered Stefan during the 1920's. Sorry for not clearing that out earlier.  
**

**Review!  
**


	10. Not In My Nature!

**Disclaimer: Ugh. I'm getting tired of this but I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. Hmph... I wish I did.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

**NOT IN MY NATURE!  
**

BPOV**  
**

Finally! After driving through the whole night and half the day, I was already seeing the familiarity of the trees. A smile crept up my lips. I was finally seeing half my family again! I can't wait to see the wolf pack!

But I had to suppress those thoughts first. I had to go to Charlie first. No doubt when Uncle Stefan and Daddy arrive, they would go to Charlie first. And Charlie would obviously direct them to La Push. Nuh uh! I wouldn't want them to track me down early and easy.

I was already racing down the street I knew too well. Charlie's house was just around the corner somewhere... Aha! There it is. I slowed down and stopped on the drive way, smiling because Charlie's cruiser was there.

I took in a deep breath and walked through the door. I didn't have to be invited in because I lived in this house!

"Charlie?" I called out.

Hey came running from the living room and pulled me into a really tight hug.

"Bells! I've missed you so much!" He breathed.

I rolled my eyes but hugged him back. "You, too, Dad."

"What brings you here?" He asked when he dropped his arms.

"Actually I'm just popping in. I just need to tell you something."

"Sure. What is it?"

I looked straight into his eyes and I could feel my pupils dilating as I spoke, "I came here to visit you."

"You came here to visit me." He repeated in a dream-like voice.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"You just wanted to see how I was doing."

"And then, I left to go to Seattle."

"And then you left to go to Seattle."

"Because I am so confused and scared and needed time to think."

"Because you are so confused and scared and needed time to think."

"Great! Bye, Dad!"

"Bye, Bella! Have a safe trip to Seattle!"

And with that, I hopped on my motorcycle and started the engine. I looked down and patted on the handle. "I'm sorry for yelling at you." I said in a sympathetic voice before I zoomed down to go to La Push, the second place in this world where I belonged, next to Mystic Falls, that is.

The moment I went straight down to Emily's, all the wolves came out of the house and tackled me to the ground. Thankfully, my BMW didn't fall over. If it did, the wolves would have had a very angry vampire in their presence.

"Hey, guys! I need to breathe!" I struggled to say. They all laughed together before they stood up. Jake offered his hand to me for me to get off the dirt, I took it.

I looked down at myself. "Oh, great! Now my leather's all dirty!" I huffed which made them laugh more. I rolled me eyes. _Children_, I thought.

When I was about to say something, Leah came bursting out the door and hugged me fiercely. Gosh, I may be a vampire but I'm not _that_ unbreakable.

As my protest was about to escape my lips, she lets go and playfully punches my arm.

"What happened to Saturday, kid?" Paul said as he munched on his muffin

"Kid? Seriously? I'm older than all of you combined!" I said, pouting.

"Sure, you are..." Jared said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "Something just... err... happened back in Mystic Falls. Didn't want to be caught up in it." I said.

"Hey, Bella!" Emily called as she walked to me and embraced me. "I didn't expect to see you here. I thought Saturday..."

I smiled. "Something came up. Anyway, anything happened while I'm gone?"

"Yeah. You remember that redheaded leech right?" Jake said.

I tensed, but not from fear, from anger. "Victoria."

* * *

DPOV

"Finally!" I yelled in the car as I saw the sign that says 'The City of Forks Welcomes You!'.

"You don't have to be loud about it!" Stefan retorted. "It's a good thing no werewolf have attacked Bella huh?"

I was quiet for a moment. "How can you be so sure?"

"Well, if she _was_ attacked, which she is not, we should have seen her motorcycle along the road, or _her_ injured. But we didn't, so I say it's a safe call." He said matter-of-factly. "Where do you think she went?"

I smirked. "My bet is she went to her sweet ole fake Daddy."

"Hmph..." He said in an agreeing tone.

We were right around the block when Stefan asked me a question I never thought about since Klaus stepped into the picture.

"What are we going to do about the Cold Ones who broke Bella's heart?"

I grinned. "Easy, we rip them limbs apart one by one and burn the pieces slowly."

"This isn't a game, Damon."

"Oh, I am perfectly aware that it isn't, Stefan."

"The way Bella talks about them... It's obvious that they would do anything to protect each other, and have you heard about this Emmett guy? He sounds like he could beat three bears with one punch!"

"And I can take down three bears with a finger." I snapped. "They broke her heart, I break their faces."

I could sense Stefan's determination as well. Just as words were about to tumble out of his mouth, I quickly spotted Charlie's house.

"We're here." I said and got out of the car. I knocked on the door with Stefan beside me. I didn't want to startle Isabella when she sees my face. I mentally prepared my speech to say to her. The door opened and Charlie's head popped out.

"Oh, hey guys. Come in." He said, motioning us into his house. We did as he said. "So, what brings you two here?"

"We're looking for Isabella actually. "Stefan said. "Is she here?"

"She _was_ until she had to go Seattle." Charlie replied.

"Seattle? What's she doing there?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed.

"She passed by here to see how I was doing. And then, she left to go to Seattle. When she came here, she was shaken. She said she was confused and scared so she went to Seattle to think."

My eyebrows scrunched up together. "Oh, okay. Guess we'll just go then." I said awkwardly. Awkward? Since was Damon Salvatore awkward? Oh, yeah since I had to lose my cool in front of my daughter.

"Okay, see you guys." He said as Stefan and I stood up and made our exit.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Stefan asked me as soon as we were in his car. His turn to drive.

"Yup." I said, popping the _p_.

"He was compelled."

* * *

JPOV

"Victoria's back? Since when?!" Bella asked, irritated.

"Just after your call." Leah answered.

She huffed in exasperation.

"So, how's our favorite bloodsucker?" Embry asked teasingly. She never took it as an insult. Technically, she really _was_ a bloodsucker, but not a monster and she had the best control I'd ever seen! The other leeches, the Cullens, were a joke. Bella could have one drop of human blood on her tongue and she wouldn't go... crazy. Those leeches couldn't even do that! Well... maybe the doctor but his_ family_ were intolerable. And Bella smelled... human, with just a hint of vampire scent, but it smelled good, unlike those filthy bloodsuckers who smelled too sickly sweet and icy. It burned my nose now just by thinking about it.

She rolled my eyes, but since I knew her too well, I could see that she was hurting. "I'm scared. _Really_ scared." She admitted as she looked down.

"Bells, honey. What's wrong?" I asked, stepping toward her with my arms open.

She looked at me, her eyes filled with tears and ran into me. She cried into my chest. The others didn't know what to do. I rolled my eyes and mouthed, _Just go._ They all left except Leah who staggered towards us, her arm patting Bella's back.

"Bella, it's going to be okay." She said softly.

Bella just cried, and after a few minutes, she finally pulled back and smiled. I smiled back.

"Okay," She said, her voice strained. "So how 'bout those matches with you pack of wolves?"

My smile just got bigger. "I'll take you up on that but I think you still have a rematch with Lee-Lee over there."

Bella turned around and her gaze was met with Leah's, and they both ran to the beach.

"Guys! We got a show!" I yelled at the direction of the house before sprinting to the two girls.

I heard loud footsteps, several of them, behind me. Bella and Leah were circling each other, like prey and predator but this wasn't like that. This was predator against predator.

"I sure hope you got that wolfy ass of yours to training, mutt." Bella snickered. Normally, we'd get mad, but whenever we have these kind of matches, we just end up trash talking each other. No hard feelings after that though.

"I sure hope you're right about that training, bloodsucker." Leah sneered. After that, her body was shaking and she exploded into a a huge gray wolf.

And so, the battle begins...

* * *

BPOV

"I sure hope you're right about that training, bloodsucker." Leah scoffed as we circled each other.

"Don't hold back," She told me.

I laughed. "Ha! Not in my nature!"

After a few moments, I could easily see that she was trembling and I knew anytime now, she'd be a wolf. Then, right there in front of me, she burst into a gray wolf. She snarled, but I could see the excite in her eyes.

"C'mon, she-wolf." I said, extending my arms. "Give me your best shot."

She growled playfully and she charged at me. Big mistake.

The exact moment she was about to take a snap out of me, I jumped and did a somersault. I landed with my back facing Leah, who I knew was charging at me again. I immediately turned around and took a big step to the left, which made Leah kept going until she skidded to a stop.

I was giggling. Leah came at me again, but she tried something different. She charged me, but used her front paws, pinning me to the ground. Before she could even harm me, I kicked one of her hind legs, not too strong, but she still yelped, and it gave me time to escape.

"I can't believe it," I heard Jared whisper to someone. "She's gotten better."

"Damn right, Jared." Paul breathed back. "Believe it."

A smile crept up my lips and I giggled. Leah growled at me again but this time, it sounded... like disbelief?

She charged at me, but I evaded it by running toward a coconut tree. I waited for Leah to leap and try to bite me, which she did. So when she was at her highest, I jumped from the tree and wrapped my arm around her huge neck as we both landed.

"Guess I win this time, she-wolf!" I said in between giggles.

Leah gave me a wolfy grin and disappeared into the trees, to change I assume.

The guys were just there, staring at me. My God. I just used a simple strategy. I rolled my eyes and jogged up to their places. I walked up to Jared, whose jaw was hanging open. I tapped his chin.

"Close you mouths, dears. You'll catch flies." I said.

"Damn, Baby Bells." Paul said, using the nickname he made for me. "You really _have_ gotten better."

"Didn't I warn you?" I said innocently, swinging my arms around like a small child.

"Small but terrible." I heard Sam mumble, chuckling.

"Small but terrible indeed Sam. Terrible enough to take you on!" I gloated.

"Really? In your dreams, Bells!"

"Wanna go one round, huh?"

"You're gonna get hurt, little vampire." he warned.

I coughed. "Really, Sammy? Or is that your way of saying you're scared?"

"Ooohhh! Burn!" Embry yelled at Sam mockingly. Sam shot him a dark look and Embry fell silent.

"Alright, Bells. You asked for it." And he exploded into a black wolf.

_Oohh, this is going to be fun!_ My mind said, and I nodded in agreement.

* * *

DPOV

"Elena, it's fine. We're here in Forks... No, we haven't found her yet... We'll look around town a while... We aren't coming home without her... Tell them to just relax, we'll find her... Yeah... Sure... I love you, too... Bye." Stefan hung up and returned the phone in his pocket.

"Elena worrying again?" I asked. That was probably the fifth phone call we got from her now.

"Not just her." Stefan answered, looking kinda smug.

"The whole gang?"

"What do you expect, Damon? Bella has grown on them."

"Well she does have that effect on people." I smirked. "You do know where she got it from." I said as I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Who, Damon? Her mother?" He countered, looking at me briefly.

My smile dropped. "Oh, shut up. Anyway, where do you think she went?"

"Gee, I don't know, Damon. You're the one who always _knows_ where she would go, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "I think we should just ask someone around who Bella always used to hang out with..."

"You _think?_ What happened to my brother?" He snickered.

"Shut up." I repeated.

"Look," He said, pointing at some girl who had olive-toned skin, black hair and a pair of glasses. "Maybe we should ask her."

I nodded, got out of the car and paced toward her. "Hi."

She looked up at me and it took her a moment to respond. "Umm... Hello."

"I'm just passing through but do you happen to know a Isabella Sal- I mean, Swan?" I asked. Dang, my tongue.

"Bella Swan?" She asked, I nodded. "Yeah, you know her?"

I nodded again. "Do you know where to find her?"

"Have you tried her house?" She questioned. I _so_ wanted to roll my eyes, but resisted. Instead, I just said yes. "Hmm... Maybe you could try La Push Beach. She's always hanging out with the guys there, especially Jacob Black."

My eyebrows furrowed. I'd heard Bella say someone named Jake once in a while when she was in her room or when she was on the phone. Guess that's the one.

I gave her a small smile. "Thanks."

She blushed. "Sure."

I walked back to the Porsche and climbed in the passenger side.

"So, little brother, how do you feel about going to the beach?" I asked, beaming.

"I say, go for it." He replied as he started the engine.

_Here we come, Isabella._

* * *

BPOV

"Damn, Bella! How could you beat us? _All_ of us?" Jared asked, his eyes were bulging.

"You know what they always say, Jared. _Practice makes perfect._" I answered, smiling.

"But then again, no one's perfect." Jake muttered.

"Oh, hush you." I said, directing it to him. I was feeling drained, so I walked to my motorcycle.

"Hey, Bella." Jake said as he caught up to me. "I wanted to know how the hell did you get this?" He asked as he stroke the handles of my baby.

"Oh you should see the others, too Jake." I said as I dug around in my bag and fished out a blood bag. I glanced at Jake who looked like he was going to hurl.

"Oops, sorry." I mumbled and returned the blood in the bag. "I guess I'll have to feed later..."

He nodded. "Okay, back up. What's this about _the others_? You have more motorcycles?"

"Well..." I bit my lip. "Just one other. A Honda Goldwing. The _other_ other is my car. A Lexus IS C."

His mouth hung open, and froze. I rolled my eyes and took out the blood bag again, drinking the blood with my back facing Jacob. When I was finally finished, I put it back in my bag.

I had an idea. "Hey, wanna go another round? I think the boys, and Leah, went back to Emily's. I want one last one, then we go back and I can tell you guys what's happened to my life so far in Mystic Falls."

I considered it for a second then smiled. "Sure. I'll take you up for it."

"Great! Let's go!" And I blurred to back to the beach. When I arrived at the beach, I looked back and saw Jake had already shifted to his wolf appearance.

I opened my arms. "Bring it, wolf boy!" I said, mocking him.

He snarled playfully, and he charged at me but stopped dead on his tracks with just one voice.

"Isabella!" Daddy yelled as he poised to attack. I saw Uncle Stefan right behind him.

I stiffened. _Not again!_

* * *

***Author's note**

**There! Chapter 10! YIPEE! And, sorry for any mistakes made. I'll attend to it soon, just not now because I'm tired.  
**

**Please don't forget to REVIEW! :D It's what keeps me writing, guys.  
**


	11. The Truth Hurts

**Disclaimer: Twilight nor Vampire Diaries are not mine, but owned by S.M. and L.J.S.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN  
**

**THE TRUTH HURTS  
**

BPOV

Just when Daddy was about to land a punch on Jacob, I stood in front of the huge wolf which then resulted to me being hit. Damn, his punch was hard! It throbbed...

I rubbed my cheek. "Oww." I mumbled as tears pooled in my eyes.

Daddy's eyes widened. "Oh, shoot! Piccola, I am so sorry."

I glared at him. "Don't touch me!" I shrieked. "Why did you do that?"

"He was about to attack you, Piccola!" He yelled back. "What do you expect me to do?"

"We were having a match! We were just playing around!"

"Playing around?! You could've been hurt!"

"Hurt? You!" I pointed at both of the Salvatore brothers. "You left me for _five_ decades. _Alone_!" And then I scowled at Daddy. "And then, we saw each other during the the fifties and what did you do?" I paced back and forth, tapping my chin in a mocking way. "Oh, yeah! You threw me to Uncle Stefan because you were too busy seducing women and get off the rails by treating humans as if they were nothing but animals! You once called yourself a monster, but through all that bad aura around you during those times, I still saw the good in you! I helped you a bit, then I was slowly starting to see the old you again. Then, you push me away again and just threw me to your _friend_ Charlie. Sometimes, I see Charlie as a better father than you! You know, those times when you didn't have regard for human life and called yourself a monster, in actuality, you weren't. The monster in you is when you keep pushing people away!" I shouted.

For the first time, he was taken a back. He was speechless, staring into deep space as the weight of what I had just said hit him like a ton of bricks. Uncle Stefan started to inched toward me, but I glowered at him.

"And you," I spat at him. "You're no better! With your so-called morality? Ha! You're exactly like you brother. You say that you're different? Think hard, dear uncle. You were exactly like him during your first few years in this second life, and he was exactly like you during those times. Weren't you the one who _taught _him to feed during his transition right? Remember? Then, you chose to change your lifestyle choice with the aid of Lexi. Oh, wait a minute. What happened during the twenties? Oh, yes, I remember! The roles were reversed! He taught you how to feed and that's how your dear Ripper personality came to be!"

He, too, was frozen in place as the words crushed him. They were harsh words. Very, _very, _harsh words but I needed to get them out of me. I didn't know why I needed to but it kinda just exploded right out of me.

I turned around to look at Jake who looked both sad yet impressed. I stood on my toes so that my lips were near his ears. "Let's go back."

I sank back down and he gave me a nod, then we both blurred back to Emily's.

* * *

DPOV

I can't believe it. I can't believe what she had said. The pain... it was worse than vervain. It was too much. And you know the worst part of it all? It was all true.

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. My limbs were locked, preventing any kind of movement.

After several minutes, I finally had control over my lungs. I took in a deep breath, deep enough to reach my toes and relaxed my mind. Judging by how Stefan looked, he was doing the same.

We both exchanged glances but we didn't say anything. Sure, what Bella said... it was harsh, downright hurtful, but we can't get mad at her for speaking her mind about the truth.

The truth. The truth was I left her. I abandoned her. I wasn't there for her. Why the hell was I mad at her for being engaged to Klaus? I was the one who was not there for her! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Mistake after mistake!

I felt someone slap the back of my head.

My hand flew to my head, and glowered at Stefan. "What the hell is up with you?" I screeched.

"Get your head together. Bella was just mad and that made her snapped." He said, his hands on my shoulders, shaking me.

I pushed him away. "I know, but hearing her, my own daughter, say it..."

"The truth hurts," He simply stated.

"Damn right, little brother." I said.

* * *

BPOV

"I think I went a little too far." I whispered, but fully aware that all of them, except for the humans, heard me.

"Bells, honey, you were telling the truth. It may be horrible, it was still the truth." Jake said, and everyone nodded in agreement.

I half-smiled. "Thanks, guys."

"Bella!" a distant voice said, and I knew it was Daddy.

The door was fully open, and I was the closest one seated to the door, so he would obviously see me.

He blurred to the house, along with Uncle Stefan, only to be stopped by the invisible barrier between the house and outside.

"Sorry, no vampires allowed." Emily said, then looked at me, beaming. "With the exception of this one."

I smiled back. I glanced at my father and uncle and sighed. "Okay. Time for an introduction. Daddy, Uncle Stefan. These are Leah, Jake, Sam and Emily, Paul, Jared, Quil and Embry. Seth's around here somewhere but I guess he's gone. Anyway, guys, these two idiots are Damon, my dad, and Stefan, my uncle."

"Idiots? Really, Bella? We're the idiots?" Daddy asked, quite amused.

I giggled. "I just inherited my parents' genes, Daddy. Oh, and a little from your brother." I winked at them, then my happiness faltered. "I'm really sorry for what I said. I was hitting below the belt. I-"

"Shut up, Bella." Daddy interrupted. Everyone, except Uncle Stefan, gasped. I rolled my eyes. "You were mad. You snapped. You spoke your mind. All the things you said were true. So, you don't really have to apologize about what you said. Although, I will _not_ tolerate such a tone again!"

I laughed. "Of course, Daddy!" I took a quick glance at the wolves, then back at the Salvatore brothers. "I think you should leave. The wolves would obviously wouldn't want additional bloodsuckers on their land." I said, winking at the wolves who were giving me a look that said _thanks._

"Bella, we're not leaving. We'll leave their land in peace, but please come to us soon, okay?" Uncle Stefan said. The way he said it, it reminded me of Edward, but the only difference was he was asking me as a request, not ordering me.

"Yeah! Elena, Witchy, Vampire Barbie, Busboy, Lockwolf, Alaric and boy Gilbert were, no, scratch that, _ARE_ worried sick about you! We haven't even told them we found you and-"

I cut him off. "Then call them! Just go to a hotel around here and I'll come back tomorrow, 'kay? Seriously, the wolves are starting to get a bit uncomfortable."

"Fine." Daddy said and reached for his phone, stomping away.

"Bye, Baby B." Stefan said, waving.

I waved back. "Bye, Uncle Steffie!" and he left.

The moment they were away, the wolves breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Bells." They all said in unison.

"Hey, you guys are my family... well, a part of it. I'd do anything for you guys." I smirked. "And I don't give a damn about that vampire-werewolf-mortal-enemies crap!"

"Well, your dad is sure... protective over you." Jake commented.

"Oh, trust me. You haven't seen the half of it."

"Aww... Is daddy's little girl complaining?"

"Grow up, Paul." I grumbled.

"I already have. We all have. You haven't" He teased.

Not being able to think of a witty comeback, I just stuck out my tongue at him. They just chuckled at my immaturity. Hey, when you're a teenager forever, you gotta live it, right?

* * *

KlausPOV

"So what you're telling me is that you knew the doppelganger Elena has been alive all this time?" Rebekah asked for what seemed like the fifth time.

"Yes, darling sister." I said tiredly. "They don't know that I know."

"So, what's your plan exactly?" She questioned.

"Simple. I heard the Salvatore brothers have left town. So, I just wait for Elena to come out and take her."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"I brake a few of her friends." I answered simply.

"Hmm... That just might work. What do you want me to do?"

"Little sister, you just came back. You're my guest. You just stay put. When I could think of something you can do. I'll call you." I said, silently thanking myself that I had already taught her about the twenty-first century technology.

"Alright, Nik. I'll just focus on... what to say to Isabella."

"Yes, please, do. I need my Bell again."

"It's your fault in the first place."

I rolled my eyes. "If you need anything, just call for Lila."

"Quit playing big brother on me now, Nik. Just go to the doppelganger. I can take care of myself."

"Fine." And I stalked out of the room, ready to make my hybrids.

* * *

BPOV

"Wow," Leah started after I just filled them up on what has been happening to me back in Mystic Falls. "At least you're having a good time."

"Yeah, but there's always something missing..." I said, pouting.

"What?" Jared asked.

"A pack of wolves." I said matter-of-factly and they burst into laughter.

"I miss this," I suddenly said. "Too bad I have to go tomorrow."

"We can have another round?" Jake suggested. "I never did finish my last one."

"For the first time, I'm going to pass this one. I feel so drained after all those matches. I would... _feed_ right now but I already had a bag..."

"It's okay." Sam said. "You need strength and you won't need to hurt a human since you drink from blood bags."

"Really?" I said. Sam nodded. "Thanks! But I'm going to feed outside so you guys won't feel... _disgusted._"

They quickly nodded. As much as it wasn't as hideous as feeding from the vein, they still didn't have the stomach to watch me drink blood.

I ran outside, it was nighttime already, to my BMW where I had left my backpack. I unzipped it and dug out a blood bag. I ripped out the "cap" and started drinking from the "straw". Then the bag was already drained before I was even finished with it. So I drank from another... and another... and another, until I had already consumed five bags.

I was about to run back to the house when I saw a figure blur to my right.

"Hello?" I asked nervously. "Anyone there?"

The figure then blurred to my left.

"Ugh! Quit your games and show yourself!" I said, frustrated.

I didn't hear any sign of pursuit. "C'mon, I won't bite. Unless you do." I called out.

"My, my, my, Isabella. You've grown to be such a wonderful young vampire." A female voice said behind me.

I stiffened at the sound of the voice. _No, no, no. This could not be happening!_

"Turn around, little one." The voice said sweetly.

I gulped and turned around, and saw none other than my mother.

"Katherine." was all I had managed to say.

"Hello, darling daughter. How are you?"

"Fine, until you had to come here." I said coldly.

"Ouch. Is that anyway to talk to you mother?"

"What do you want?"

"I was just-"

She was cut off by Daddy and Uncle Stefan who were running towards me.

"Bella! Bella, we-" Daddy stopped and eyed Katherine. "What the devil are you doing here?"

"Hello, lover!" My mother said in a seductive voice.

I coughed, making them look at me. "Great, I have your attention. So what were you telling me?"

Daddy looked conflicted as if he didn't want to tell me, as if he didn't want to me to be hurt. He took in a deep breath before talking.

"Bella, we can't go tomorrow." He said.

"Wait why?" I asked, not sure if I should be happy because I get to stay with the pack or be sad because I wouldn't be able to see my friends in Mystic Falls.

"Caroline called. She said there are new residents in town." Uncle Stefan said.

"Okay... so there are new residents. What does this have to do with me?"

Daddy looked at me straight in the eye and said, "The Cullens are in town."

* * *

***Author's note  
**

**Well, technically, I already gave a lot of hints who Bella's mother was. But another thing. You're probably wondering how vampire Katherine was able to conceive right? Well, that will soon be explained.  
**

**I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. And I'm sorry that the chapter is shorter than the others, but the next one will be longer, I hope.  
**

**What to do now? REVIEW! Please! It's what keeps me motivated to write people!**


	12. There'sAlwaysGoodNewsToEqualEveryOne

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE  
**

**THERE'S ALWAYS GOOD NEWS TO EQUAL EVERY BAD ONE  
**

DPOV**  
**

Bella looked like she was going to faint. I knew she didn't love _him_ anymore but she was scared to face the past that has come to haunt her. My parent instincts were kicking in again as I pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back, attempting to sooth her.

"Everything's going to be okay, Piccola. I promise." I whispered into her ear. She nodded against my shoulder and pulled back. She looked at Stefan pleadingly.

"Stefan, walk her back to the wolves." I told my brother and he walked over to Isabella, taking her hand in his as they blurred back to the house.

"Now," I said, turning around to face the devil. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you talking about, Damon?" Katherine said, faking innocence. "You mean I can't visit my daughter?"

I growled. "No."

"Why, Damon huh? Without me, _she_ wouldn't have existed." She pointed out.

I ignored what she said and inched toward her in a menacing way. "You are not going to talk to her, you are not going to touch her. Hell! You're not even going to look at her!"

She suddenly wrapped her fingers around my throat and pinned me to the tree behind me, her vampire face showing. "You can't dictate what I can or can't do when it comes to Isabella! She's my daughter, too! I wouldn't have come if she isn't helplessly confused!"

That caught me off guard. "What are you talking about?"

She lowered her hand that was around my throat. "Klaus."

I pushed her, which sent her flying. I blurred to her and kept a firm grip around her throat. "I know! I'm going to keep her away from him!"

"No!" She said, making me grip it tighter. "We... have to..." She struggled to say.

"What, Katherine?" I snarled and tightened my grip. I mean, I wanted to know the answer, but truthfully I was terrified of what she might say.

She looked at me and took a deep breath. Well, as much as she could breathe due to my hand.

"We... have... to... bring them back together!"

* * *

JacobPOV

"What's wrong with her?" I asked Bella's uncle, Stefan, as he half-carried half-dragging a shaken up Bella.

I didn't wait for his answer. I scooped Bella up and ran to Emily's house. The moment I stepped inside, everyone stood up.

"What happened?" Leah asked as I laid our vampire sister on the couch.

I turned around to see Stefan, who was leaning against the doorway because he can't get in. Yet.

"What happened? Why is she like this?" I gestured towards Bella.

"We got a couple of bad news, and impacted on Bella too much." He said, putting his arms across his chest.

"What's the bad news?" Seth asked.

"Umm... who are you?" Stefan asked.

"Oh, hey man. I'm Seth. Leah's brother," He said, smiling widely, as he walked to the door, sticking his hand out.

Stefan took his hand without hesitation. "Stefan Salvatore."

"I know. Apparently Bella love you so much." Seth said cheerfully.

After they shook hands, Seth went back to Bella's side beside the couch, trying his best to soothe her.

"Okay, spill."

He looked at each of our faces, his glance at Bella lingered a bit longer. He looked down and sighed. "The news impacted on Bella too much."

Yes, we can _clearly _see that." Leah said, a bit annoyed.

"Well, what is it?" Paul asked impatiently.

"The Cullens have acquired residency in Mystic Falls." He answered. The room was filled snarls and growls.

I looked at Bella. No wonder she was all freaked out. The Cullens are back. Everyone knew she didn't love that filthy leech that left her in the woods, but we all knew that she doesn't want to face past. Hell, that was even the reason she left in first place. To live her life the way it's supposed to be. And now those filthy bloodsuckers are going to ruin all that.

Only Seth was the one who remained calm. "Wait. You said a _couple_ of bad news. What's the other?"

Stefan gave Seth a sad smile. "You're sharp." He remarked, but his frown formed again. "Bella's mother decides to come and pay Bella a visit."

* * *

DPOV

"Are you INSANE?!" I snarled. "Or are you drunk? What are you talking about? Why would I even think about getting Bella and Klaus together?"

"Get off of me, and I might tell you!" She growled back. I made a face and let her go.

She let a breath out. "During the early thirties, Klaus wanted to propose to Bella, but he wanted to ask permission from you, since you are her father and given his hatred for me."

"But he never came to me." I said.

"Yes. He couldn't find you. So, he decided to just ask for my permission. And you already know what I said."

"You allowed them." I said through my gritted teeth. "Why?"

"Damon, if you ever saw them together, you would too. Bella may have been happy before she met Klaus, but the moment they saw each other... I've never seen Bella like that. She was so happy. She found the other half of her soul in Klaus, and a best friend in his sister."

"Wait a minute. Evil hybrid Klaus has a sister?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Damon, he does. But is that all you care about?" She asked me, and I shook my head without meeting her eyes. "Good. And Klaus, on the other hand, found his humanity in her. She taught him the good of everything. He never hurt or threatened anybody. He was kind. He actually showed that he has a heart."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, suspicion dawned in me.

"Klaus and Bella were once engaged. But Klaus was the one who ended his engagement to Bella because of his father, Mikael. He was hunting down Klaus to end him. So, Klaus decided it was high time to run, with Rebekah. Klaus compelled Bella to forget about them. He was too scared for Isabella. He wanted her safe. He knew that if she would come with him, she end up getting hurt. But, Rebekah wanted to Bella to come with them. She was too stubborn which made Klaus dagger her. That's why you haven't heard of her."

"That doesn't exactly answer my question."

"When Bella was left in the woods by that stupid Cold One Cullen, I've never seen her that depressed. She deserves to be happy. I want her to be happy. And the fact that Klaus knows Elena is alive is one thing."

My eyes bulged as I stared into the she-devil's eyes. "What? That's impossible! How does Klaus knows Elena is alive?! We kept her hidden!"

She sighed. "He has his ways, Damon. You should have known that by now."

* * *

KlausPOV

I was in hiding in the trees, near the house of the doppelganger, staying within hearing range, watching her.

"Bye Care! Bye Bon!" The doppelganger said as she stood by the doorway, hugging them both.

"Bye Elena. Stay safe, alright?" The witch Bonnie said.

"I will, but I won't be making promises." Elena said jokingly and hugged them one last time. I rolled my eyes. Teenage girls of this century are far too annoying.

When the blonde vampire and witch left, the doppelganger looked around nervously, as if she were expecting to see someone watching her. She sighed in relief and retreated back to her house, closing the door behind her.

I wanted so much to just break into her home and steal her away for her blood. She was the very reason why my hybrids keep dying, and the solution to keeping them alive. But I can't break in since I was never invited in. So I had to play smart. I had to wait for her to take one step outside the damn house.

But the million dollar question is _how to get her out of there?_

My mind was racing as I searched for the answer I was trying so hard to find.

And right then and there, I remember the conversation I had with Rebekah earlier.

_"So, what's your plan exactly?" She questioned._

_"Simple. I heard the Salvatore brothers have left town. So, I just wait for Elena to come out and take her."_

_"And if that doesn't work?"_

_"I brake a few of her friends." I answered simply._

My eyes widened and then narrowed. A smile crept up my lips and I looked at the house quite deviously.

Get ready my dear Elena. I hope you're just in time to help your friends.

* * *

DPOV

"I don't know which one I should be scared of. Your plan of getting Bella, my daughter, and Klaus, the hybrid who wants everyone dead, to fall in love again or Elena's life being in danger because Klaus knows she's alive." I stated.

"Well, be scared of both because Klaus is involved in both of them." Kathrine said.

My lips pressed into a hard line. "Since you _seem_ like you care for Bella-"

I was quickly cut off when Kathrine charged at me, hand around my throat, her vampire face showing. "Of course I care for Isabella, Damon! She's my daughter!"

"Okay, fine!" I pushed her off. "Whatever. Let's just go back to the others." And we blurred to the wolves' territory.

I saw Stefan by the doorway, obviously the wolves still didn't let him in.

"Bella's mother decides to come and pay Bella a visit." I heard him say, which was followed by a chorus of "What?"

Katherine and I rolled eyes as we stood by the doorway behind my brother. The wolves were surprised to see us. But I think they were more shocked to see Bella's mom, Katherine. I saw Bella on the couch, who looked completely oblivious to what was happening around her.

"You're..." A boy I hadn't seen whom I expected was Seth started.

"Bella's..." Embry continued.

"Mother?" Quil finished.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Yes. Expecting something different?"

"You're hot." Jared said openly, which made the girls, Emily and Leah, slap the back of his head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Jared asked, almost angry yet also playful.

"For being stupid." The girls answered.

"Umm... Sorry to break it but do you mind inviting us in. I would really, and I mean_ really_ want to go to my daughter." I said, directing it to Sam since he pretty much acted like the leader. "I mean, just look at her. She's completely catatonic."

All their heads bent down to look at Bella. She was still not moving. Her eyes stared straight ahead but everyone knew her mind was miles and miles away in a another universe.

Sam looked at Emily, his eyes asking a silent question if it was okay. Emily smiled a little and nodded.

"The Salvatore brothers can come in." She said. Stefan said a sincere thank you for the both of us and we walked in.

"Wait, what about me?" Katherine complained.

"We're still not sure if you're trustworthy." Emily answered.

"Well, I can't blame anyone for that... I'm going to Mystic Falls and keep an eye... on things." She said and before anyone could even blink, she was gone.

"Good riddance." I muttered as I advance towards my daughter.

* * *

KlausPOV

After I had decided my plan, I walked in the bar/restaurant known as the Mystic Grill. I immediately caught sight of someone very close to Elena's circle of friends. Matt.

I paced towards him and began to compel him. "You are going to come with me. Don't fight it. Don't make a sound. Just follow and obey." I said.

Matt shook his head and I walked out of the door, Matt followed suit. I led him to the woods. I turned around to face him.

"I need you to call Elena. And get her to come to the Grill. At all costs." I said.

He nodded and started dialing on his phone then putting it to his ear.

_"Hello. Matt?" Elena's voice said._

"Oh, hey, Elena. Listen. You busy right now?" Matt asked through the phone.

_"Actually no. Why?"_

"Well, I was wondering that maybe you could swing by the Grill."

_"Sure. When?"_

"Right now actually."

_"Not that I don't mind, but why?"_

"C'mon, Elena. You've been hiding out in your house for days. You need one night of loosening things up."

There was a slight pause._ "You know what? You're right. I'll be there in ten minutes."_ Then she hung up.

"Good job, Matt. Now you called Elena to help her live her teenage life. No one ordered you to. Go back to the Grill and forget I was here." I said, compelling him again. I quickly blurred away from him and back to the Elena's.

I saw Elena walking to her car and climbing in as she drove to the Grill. I followed her, making sure that I wasn't seen. She jumped out and headed towards the Grill.

Oh, what fun this night will be.

I walked in but I kept myself to the table at the corner so that the doppelganger won't see me. I don't want to get her yet. I want her to fave fun during her last minutes.

It had been twenty minutes and I was about to go get the doppelganger when I saw the last thing I ever wanted to see.

A Cold One. I mentally made a face. She looked like any other Cold One with her pale skin, but what differed her from other vampires were her golden eyes. _An animal drinker,_ I thought. Her physical features very much reminded me of a small child. She was small. She had short spiky black hair, and you could obviously tell that she was fond of dressing up, judging by her clothes.

I decided to just ignore her and I quickly went behind Elena.

"Hello, my dear Elena." I whispered in her ear and she stiffened.

"Klaus." She breathed. She was very scared.

"You really thought I thought you were dead?" I asked. She didn't respond. I grabbed her hand and blurred back to the mansion with the doppelganger.

* * *

JacobPOV

Damon immediately hurried to Bella's side. He pulled Bella into his lap and rubbed her back. For the first time, Bella finally had a response. She clung to his t-shirt as she cried into his chest. It was heart-breaking to see my best friend in such a broken state. But somehow, I felt jealous. But... Damon _was_ her father, and maybe only a parent could really fix this.

"I'm scared, Daddy." she whispered. "I know I shouldn't but I don't want to get hurt again."

Damon rocked her back and forth. "It's okay, baby girl. I promise. I'll protect you and keep you safe. Heck, even Stefan will help."

I looked at Stefan, and he smiled slightly.

"Yeah, Baby B. Damon and I got this." Stefan said firmly, but kept his distance between the two.

Geez, I felt like I was intruding a private moment between Bella and her dad. I felt very uneasy, until it became really awkward for me, and judging by how the rest of guys, and the two girls, they were too.

Then suddenly, an idea just popped into my head.

"Hey!" I said too brightly.

"What?" Everyone asked at the same time, except for Bella and Damon, who were still having their father-daughter moment.

"This day doesn't have to be completely be bad news!" I exclaimed.

"What are you talking about, Jacob?" Bella asked, her voice hoarse.

"I think he hit his head." Damon whispered, which made Bella hit him in the chest and Damon shot her an apologetic look.

"Don't you guys know that there's always good news to equal a bad one?" I said.

This just made them even more confused.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm suggesting come of us go back with the Salvatores here to Mystic Falls and keep an eye on those filthy bloodsuckers. The Cullens."

Everyone was silent as they processed what I said. Minuted ticked on, until Bella was the first one to speak.

"I think that's a capital idea!"

* * *

***Author's note**

**Sorry I haven't updated in days! Life's been hectic for a while but here ya go guys! Chapter.. err... twelve! right? XD Anyway, I hope ya like it.  
**

**The next chapter or the one after the next one, Katherine's pregnancy with Bella will be explained. so uhh... dont worry. and i'm so sorry for any grammatical errors or any spelling mistakes. i havent slept the whole night typing this! so now, i need sleep. Goodnight!  
**

**Oh, and.. *yawn* REVIEW!  
**


	13. An Hour Too Late

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**AN HOUR TOO LATE**

BPOV

"This is gonna be awesome! I can't believe it!" I ranted again and again as Leah, Jacob, Embry and Seth, the chosen ones to come back to Mystic Falls with Daddy, Uncle Stefan and I, were packing up their things.

The reason they couldn't all go was that some of them needed to patrol and guard their land. _And_ another reason was because the others who weren't coming - Sam, Paul and Quil - couldn't possibly leave their imprintees who were Emily, Rachel, Jake's sister - which he wasn't such a big fan of - and Claire, who happened to be a two-year-old kid.

"Stop bouncing, Baby Bells. I'm starting to get dizzy with you running around." Paul whined, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're just jealous you're not coming with us!" I retorted.

"Yeah, right!" he said sarcastically. "If I were the one coming, I might not do the _protecting _job well," He air-quoted 'protecting', "because I would have already bitten every single one of their stupid heads off."

I sighed I was not thrilled with the Cullens being in Mystic Falls and neither was I a fan of them just leaving me, but I don't want death on either sides. _Damn_, I thought. _I am too generous._

"Hey!" Jared said. "That might not be such a bad idea!"

My eyes bulged. "No! No death!"

They rolled their eyes at that.

"Ugh! I don't want wolves in the house. We'll never get the stink out!" Daddy complained.

I shot him a dark look and he gave me an apologetic one in return.

"We're done." Jacob said as he walked up to me, a backpack slung on his shoulder.

"Great! Take you things and put them in the Porsche, then just... err... wolf up and we can go." I said, they nodded, indicating that they were okay with that. "Oh, but Leah's riding with me. We already talked about it."

"And I was _so_ looking forward to a race." Leah said slowly.

"Come on, she-wolf. Everyone knows you're gonna win." I said, lightly punching her arm.

She considered it for a second and then grinned. "You're right, vampire girl."

"When have I ever been wrong?" I asked.

"That's so unfair!" Jake grumbled. "_I_ wanted to ride on that... beauty." Of course. Typical Jacob.

"You're huge, wolf boy! The second you sit down, my baby will come crashing down!" I reasoned.

Jacob just huffed in defeat.

After we said our goodbyes to the other wolves who will be left behind, Jake, Seth and Embry shifted to their wolf forms. Leah and I were already on my motorcycle, and Daddy and Uncle Stefan were in the red car.

I drove off first, the one to be leading 'em. Daddy and Uncle Stefan were right behind me. The wolves went into the forest beside us, hiding amongst the trees, following us.

"This is awesome, Bells!" Leah shouted as the cold wind blew against our hair.

"I know!" I yelled back, smiling. "Just don't get too excited!"

"Oh, puh-lease! This may be nice, but it's nothing compared to running as a wolf!"

"Leah, now you've hurt my feelings. So shut up!" I shouted at her, joking of course.

I could almost feel her eyes rolling at me. "And don't roll your eyes at me!"

"How did you know?" she asked, her voice challenging against the gust of wind.

"Because I know you pretty damn well, she-wolf!"

* * *

DPOV

"I'm serious, Stefan! The Salvatore boarding may as well be named the Salvatore boarding house for the supernatural! Why would she even be friends with a pack of mindless mutts?" I growled as I complained. "It's bad enough we have Lockwolf on our hands and now we have four more dogs? The kind that can change at will the moment they get mad?"

"Damon," Stefan grumbled as he drove. "_They_ were the ones who helped Bella when she was completely shattered by the douchebag of a Cold One. They picked up the broken pieces and mended them back together."

"I know. Don't say stuff like that to me, I'm not your journal!"

"It's what makes you stop complaining about the wolves. And they won't go exploding into a wolf at random; they've known their wolf genes for about a year now."

"That's what I'm saying! They're just one-year-old mutts! They're _young!_ Especially that Seth kid!"

"And what are you trying to say? That they might break the furniture? Since they're _one-year-old mutts_?"

"No, brother. I'm more worried that they will break the entire house!"

"Just quit being a child and get this into your brain, Damon. They're going with us for Bella's sake."

I looked at him, scanning my brain for something to say, but I ended with just staring at him. I sighed in defeat and slouched back into my seat.

"You're right. This might be a good thing for her. But there's only one thing left I'm worried about..." I said.

"What is it, Damon?" Stefan groaned.

"I'm worried that we might not be able to the smell out."

And Stefan just chuckled, I along with him.

* * *

JacobPOV

_This is going to be awesome!_ Seth thought. _We get to be with Bella! My vampire sister!_

_Sometimes_, Embry started,_ it's weird that we're even friends with a bloodsucker, but then I thought-_

_It's Bella._ I finished for him.

_Exactly!_ Embry said, smiling through his mind.

_I'm just glad we get to be with Bella. _Seth though happily.

_We know!_ Embry and I chorused tiredly.

_Can you just shut up, kid?_ I said. _Even for just a few minutes._

_Sure, I think I can do that. _Seth thought, a little warily.

_You sure, kid? _I thought, teasing.

_You know what? I'll just shut up. Can do._

_Really? Doesn't seem like it._

_I think _both_ of you should shut up. _Embry interjected. _You're getting on my nerves._

_Wow, Embry. _I thought to him teasingly. _Very unlike you to act like that._

He just glared at me through his thoughts, while Seth snickered.

We had a few minutes of silence between as three as we ran through the forest, hidden under the thick canopy as we followed Bella, but then Seth spoke his mind.

_Wonder what will happen when Bella sees the Cullens again? _Seth asked, directing his question to no one in particular.

Embry and I struggled to answer. Eventually, Embry answered.

_I just hope she won't be _too_ forgiving. But I doubt she won't be._

That got me thinking. _What do you mean?_

_Dude, it's Bella. She may be a vampire, but she's too... good. Too kind._

_I agree with you._ I said. _The first one, I mean._

_Wait, what?_ Embry asked. Sometimes, his short term memory loss is annoying. I'm even more surprised Seth hasn't butted in the conversation

_I hope she won't be too forgiving too..._

* * *

JeremyPOV

I walked in the Mystic Grill, along with Alaric, Caroline, Bonnie and Tyler.

"Try to split up and find her." Alaric told us. "She could be around here somewhere." We all nodded once and scattered.

Ugh! Where did my sister run off to?! I walked to the pool table and stretched to full height, hoping I'd see Elena in here somewhere. Disappointed that I couldn't see her, I walked towards Matt, who seems to have a heated conversation with Caroline.

"I don't know okay?" Matt exclaimed. Caroline stomped her foot and folded her arms across her chest.

"What's going on here?" I asked as I approached them.

"Matt says he saw Elena, but doesn't know where she is now!" Caroline said, narrowing her eyes at Matt.

"Well, you might have an idea where she would go to... right?" I asked. He just shook his head.

"We have to find her before _he_ gets to her." Caroline said.

"I'm guessing you guys didn't find her either." Alaric said as he came up from behind me, with Bonnie trailing him.

"Nope." I said glumly. "This sucks! First Bella runs off and now Elena! Can this day get any worse?!"

"Hi!" A child's voice said.

"I guess things _can_ get worse." Caroline whispered very faintly, I wasn't even sure if that's what she said. "What do you want?"

"Umm... well... My name's Alice Cullen." She said. Ugh. So this is one of the Cullens who just up and left Bella.

"Let me repeat what she said," Bonnie said, pointing to Caroline. "What do you want?"

She flinched at how cold Bonnie's tone was. "Umm... I heard you guys talking about Elena and-"

I cut her off. "What? Did you see Elena?"

"I saw her drinking and then some guy comes up to her and they walked out." she told us.

"Do you know what the man looked like? Or did you get a name?" Alaric asked.

"The name I caught was Klaus." she said. I almost collapsed to the floor.

_No, no, no! This can't be happening!_ I thought to myself, clutching my head.

"How long ago was it?" Alaric asked.

"Oh, umm... You're an hour too late." she answered and walked away.

* * *

KlausPOV

I watched as the nurse changed the full blood bags with two more empty ones when Rebekah walked in the room. She approached the tied and unconscious Elena and circled around her gradually. When she finally made a full circle, she looked at me.

"So this is it?" She questioned. "You're just going to drain her?"

"Yes. I fully intend on doing just that." I answered.

"And why? Don't you need more?"

"No, Rebekah, darling, I don't. I have you now, so I won't need much." I said as I walked to her.

She smiled. "You're right. Which one of her friends did you break?"

"None," I said as I retreated back to my seat. "I wasn't exactly in the breaking mood, more like in the compelling mood."

Rebekah was about to answer when Elena struggled in her chair, indicating that she was awakening.

"So, you're finally awake." I said and her eyes snapped open, staring at me.

"Klaus," she whispered, completely scared, then she looked up and saw Rebekah. "Who are you?"

"Hello, Elena. I'm Rebekah. Klaus' little sister." Rebekah said. She paced to the door and left.

"Sorry about that, my sister is... just the way she is." I said.

"How did you know?" she asked using her labored breath.

"How did I know you were alive all this time? I've known all along Elena."

She struggled more in her seat, but failed.

"Don't do this Klaus." Elena's voice said but it wasn't hers, the cold voice came from behind me, and I knew exactly who it was.

"Katerina." I said as I slowly turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"To take back Elena. The Salvatore brothers and I are on _quite_ good terms and I told them I'd keep an eye on things." she answered.

"And by things, of course you mean Elena." I said.

She ignored me and walked to Elena. Immediately, I had her pinned to the wall, my hand on her throat.

"Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right here, right now?" I demanded.

"Because if you do, Isabella will never forgive you!" she said.

I looked down and let go of my grip. "Why?" I said, looking back at her. "She doesn't care about you!"

"She may not care about me, but she does care if I get killed by you. You should know! She hates death, no matter who it was." she spat. "So, you let Elena go and I just might allow you to be with Bella."

I was torn. I wanted to be with Bell more than anything. She was my life, my humanity. On the other hand, I wanted to build my hybrid army. I finally chose the only option I could live with. I stepped away.

Katerina just smirked and began untying Elena, carefully ripping away the needles. She scooped up Elena and started to walk out the room, but she stopped abruptly to look at me. "Don't pull a stunt like this again, Klaus because if you do, I doubt Isabella will even talk to you again. This is one of her best friends, remember that." And with that she left, carrying away the key to my hybrid army.

Rebekah suddenly breezed in the room. "What happened? Why was the doppelganger carrying the other doppelganger?"

"I let Elena go." I said as I poured a glass of scotch.

"What? I thought you wanted your army!" She said loudly.

I downed my drink and slammed the glass down. "If I didn't, I would never see Bell again!" I yelled at her and Rebekah understood.

She hesitated but came over to me, trying to soothe. "At least you got a few bags out of her." she whispered.

I considered it and sighed. "That's something," I agreed.

* * *

ElenaPOV

"Why? Why did you save me?" I asked as Katherine carried me to my house.

"Two reasons. One, Isabella loves you too much like a sister, and I don't want her more broken than she already is. Two, it'll help with the Salvatore brothers with our truce." she explained, which confused me further.

"Why do you even care about Bella?" I asked warily as she walked past my lawn to my porch.

"She's my daughter, Elena." she whispered, standing in front of the front door.

"What?" I asked, completely shocked as she settled me on my feet. The door flew open and I was attacked by Jeremy's bear hug. When I looked back at Katherine, she already disappeared.

"How did you get here?" Alaric asked as he pulled me into a hug too.

"Katherine." I answered simply as I now felt the lack of blood, and then there was nothing but darkness around me.

* * *

KatherinePOV

As much as I didn't like Elena, I had to do this for my daughter. I knew that Isabella didn't love me because of what I did to her father and Stefan, but I loved her. I really wanted to fix this broken relationship we had, and that meant I'll do anything to repair it.

"Why? Why did you save me?" Elena asked weakly, effectively pulling me out of my thoughts.

I didn't look at her, just continued my walk to her house as I carried her."Two reasons. One, Isabella loves you too much like a sister, and I don't want her more broken than she already is. Two, it'll help with the Salvatore brothers with our truce."

She appeared more confused than ever. "Why do you even care about Bella?" she asked, trying to sound firm, I think, but failed.

"She's my daughter, Elena." I whispered.

"What?" she breathed, appalled, as I set her down on her feet. The moment the door creaked open, I blurred away to the forest.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Damon's number. He answered after the third ring.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He asked impatiently.

"A little grumpy are we, Damon?" I asked in a seductive voice.

"What do you want Katherine?"

"I just wanted you to know about what had happened with Elena but since you don't seem to be in the mood..."

"No! Wait! What happened?"

I smiled. "I did warn you that Klaus knows she's alive, and that her blood is the key to making hybrids, _and_ that he took her away, draining her."

"What?!" he roared.

"Calm down!" I hissed. "She's alright now. I took her back from Klaus. She's safe in her house with her friends and brother."

"How did you get her?"

"Damon, you really think I'd let Elena die?"

"Actually, yes."

"I know I don't like Elena. But I couldn't do that to Isabella. She's already been through so much."

"I get that. But _how_ did you get Elena? You fought Klaus?"

"Nope. I used leverage, Damon."

"Leverage? What did you use?"

"I told him that if he ever hurt Elena again, he'll never be able to see Isabella again, which is true if that ever happens."

"As much as I hate using my daughter like that, thanks for saving Elena."

"Do you trust me now?" I asked, straight to the point.

"Not really. But just this once. The moment you cross us, wench, I will have the pleasure of driving a stake through your heart."

"Why would I cross you when this is Isabella we are talking about?" But before I could hear what he had to say, I hung up.

"I will never do that, Isabella." I whispered.

* * *

BPOV

"So, Bella. What are you going to do with this Klaus guy?" Leah asked as we waited for the green light to just light up already. I already filled her in on the complications with Klaus.

"I don't know. I mean, I remember everything, but I don't love him the way I used to..." I trailed off.

"Because you still have feelings for that leech Cullen?" she asked.

"No. I don't like him anymore, Lee." I said.

"I know. But I can see that you like this Klaus." she stated.

"How are you even sure?" I asked and the green light lit up, and I immediately zoomed off, as did Uncle Stefan.

"Your eyes give you away, Bella. Even if you say you don't like him, you still kinda do. I mean, you did tell me about that kiss, Bells." she reminded me.

I blushed furiously. She was right. That kiss... it was... scary but I liked it. I bit my lip.

"Maybe I really do like him..." I whispered, too low for Leah to hear.

* * *

***Author's note**

**Here we go, Chapter Thirteen. Sorry for the wait, been busy with school and all.**

**A shout out to my beta, the queen of slurking. She's one awesome beta! ;)**

**Please review! :D**


	14. Reunions, Visions and Patience

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**REUNIONS, VISIONS AND PATIENCE**

BPOV

Almost after a day of driving, or in the wolves' case running, we finally arrived in Mystic Falls. I looked up at the sky; twilight, the ending of yet another day.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls," I muttered. "The town for the supernatural."

Leah laughed in response.

I slowed down and stopped in front of the boarding house. I hopped out, as did Leah. Daddy and Uncle Stefan pulled up behind us. I pulled Leah into the house, and into the living room.

I gestured around. "Welcome to the Salvatore Boarding House. Or as I like to call it, home." I said proudly.

She just spun around, her mouth gaping as she took in the room's appearance. "It's beautiful."

I giggled. "Tell _that_ to Daddy and Uncle Stefan."

As if right on cue, they walked in with the three wolves, who were now in their human forms, clothed and with bags hung on their shoulders, right behind them.

"This place is awesome, Bells!" Seth exclaimed.

"As I told your sister, tell that to _them._" I said, pointing at the two Salvatores. "They were the ones who took care of this house."

Uncle Stefan chuckled but Daddy remained serious which meant business.

"Listen, you puppies. There are seven bedrooms in this house, three are occupied by me, Stefan and just pick any of the remaining bedrooms." Daddy announced in an authoritative voice. "No breaking anything, or I break your bones!"

"Yeah," Jake mumbled. "Whatever."

Seth immediately bounded on the stairs and ran up, sprinting to the room next to Uncle Stefan's, the room with the second best view.

"I call dibs on this room!" He yelled out.

I shook my head in amusement.

Leah looked at me. "Where's your room?" She asked quietly. "I want to be next yo you. I hate it when the boys start sleeping."

I snickered. "Sure. Here." I pulled her up the stairs towards my room.

* * *

DPOV

I watched as the wolves, one by one, ascended up the stairs with Bella and the Leah girl last. I rolled my eyes and poured myself a drink, scotch.

"Why not drink at the Grill, Damon?" Stefan offered. "Elena called, they're all there."

I considered it for a moment. "Fine."

Just as I put down my glass, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I muttered.

I walked to the door and I found the person I expected the least.

"Bianca!" I said.

"Hi!" She said. "Remember when you offered a room?"

I nodded. Oh no.

"Well," She started. "I was wondering if the offer still stands."

"Oh, yeah sure it does!" I said, gesturing for her to come in. Dammit! There aren't any rooms left! "Just a sec."

I bolted up the stairs to Bella's room, not really surprised to see Leah there.

"Hey, Daddy." Bella greeted, all smiles. "I was just showing Leah my room. Whatcha doin' here?"

"Bella, Bella, please!" I whispered. "Do you mind if Leah stays with you?"

Shock crossed her face. "Umm... not that I would mind, but may I ask why?"

My lips pressed into a hard line. "There's a girl." I rasped.

She smiled. "Oh! Okay, sure." Then she turned to Leah. "Do you mind?"

"Honestly, I don't. I was just about to ask the same thing because the boys sometimes like to sneak in my room and scare the crap out of me."

Bella looked nervous. "Err... please tell them that if they do that, they might end up..." She was unable to finish

I chuckled. "Uh huh." I agreed. "Last time Stefan and I did that, we both ended up with broken necks. Bella... not the best person to prank when she's sleeping." I composed myself. "So, you girls okay with sharing a room?"

They both exchanged glances and nodded. "We're sure. And don't worry about the vampire-werewolf rivalry. Leah and I don't really give a crap about that." Bella said.

"I know." I sighed. I leaned in and kissed Bella's forehead. "Thanks, baby girl." I walked the door.

"You owe me!" Bella called out.

I ran back down the stairs and found Bianca with just one duffel bag.

"Geez. That's all you have?" I asked.

"Well, I travel a lot. I keep moving. But, this time, I feel like I need to just stop for a while." She answered.

"So, do you plan on staying here long?" I asked.

"I just said that, didn't I?" She said.

I rolled my eyes. "Not your stay in town. Your stay here in the boarding house."

She blinked twice and blushed. "Oh! I was planning on asking that actually..."

"No worries, Ms. Bianca. You can stay as long as you'd like." I bowed and kissed the back of her hand. My eyebrows furrowed as I realized something, and Bianca noticed this too.

"Is there something wrong, Damon?" She asked me.

"I am quite intrigued actually. I know your first name, but I don't know your last. May I have it?"

She bit her lip. _Damn,_ I thought. _She looks hot when she does that._

She gave me a warm smile. "Wilde. Bianca Wilde."

I smirked. "And such a wonderful name for a wonderful woman." I winked.

"Tsk, tsk, Mr. Salvatore. You seem to be running out of things to say. You said the same thing at the ball."

"Well, maybe I like preserving my wits, Ms. Wilde." I said, wiggling my eyebrows.

Just then, everyone went down.

"Hey, Da-" Bella stopped herself. She was about to say _Daddy_ when she noticed we had company. "Damon. We're going to the Grill. Wanna come?"

I eyed at the four mutts. "Seriously? You're bringing _them_ along?" I asked.

Bella was about to answer when Stefan butt in. "Yes, Damon. We are so that the others are aware. You didn't answer our little sister's question. Do you want to come?"

I keep forgetting we had to pretend that Isabella was our _little sister_ when we weren't alone. Luckily, the wolves understood. "No brother I can't. As you can see, I have company."

Bella smiled at Bianca. "Hi. I'm Isabella Salvatore. But please call me Bella." She extended her hand. Bianca hesitated but took her hand and shook it.

"Bianca Wilde." Bianca said, and they both dropped their hands.

"Well Bianca. You're more than welcome to come with us if you want." Bella offered.

"Thanks, but I'll pass. I just want to rest. Maybe next time."

Bella smiled once more then they all exited, leaving me with my very beautiful guest.

* * *

BPOV

"Should we be worried that she's all alone with Daddy?" I whispered to Uncle Stefan.

"I'm not sure, but I just hope he'll leave her alone." Uncle Stefan said.

"Okay, Leah and I are taking my bike. You... take my Lexus. Since you're all too big to fit in Uncle Stefan's Porsche and Daddy will kill us if we took his Camaro." I said, walking up to Uncle Stefan, palming to him the keys without breaking from my locked gaze to his eyes. "You take care of my car, or I _take care_ of yours. Got it?" I said firmly.

Uncle Stefan merely shrugged. I smiled, showing my teeth.

I towed Leah to the motorcycle. "I can't wait for you to meet everybody!" I squealed. "One warning though, some of them are... err... supernatural."

Leah raised her eyebrows but regained her senses. "Supernatural? Sure. Like you said, welcome to Mystic Falls. The town for the supernatural."

I laughed. I did say that. We both climbed on it and zoomed off, with my Lexus right behind us.

"LET ME BORROW ALL YOUR VEHICLES, BELLA!" Jacob shouted from behind. I looked over my shoulder briefly. Of course. Uncle Stefan folded back the roof. I rolled my eyes.

Uncle Stefan drove faster and he was beside me.

"Please Bella!" Jake yelled over the sound of the wind blowing harshly.

"Once you deem yourself worthy, why not?" I shouted back. And Jake just flashed a smile.

We arrived in Mystic Falls and I practically dragged Leah in. We walked in the door and I quickly saw my circle of friends.

The moment I was one step to their table, I was suddenly tackled to the ground, with a chorus of 'Bella' echoing loudly.

"Yes, guys! I'm well-aware that Bella is my name!" I said. They laughed, and hugged me fiercer. "C'mon guys. Everyone's staring at us weirdly!"

"We don't give a crap, Bella" Of course, Caroline. "We miss you way too much!"

"Just please let me up." I said in a pleading voice. _Why is it that I always end up on the ground when a bunch of people try to hug me?_

They laughed once more and they all stood up, Alaric offering his hand for me to get up. Uncle Stefan hurried to Elena's side and they quickly sealed their reunion with a kiss.

"Umm, hello!" Caroline called their attention. "PDA much? You're niece is here, Stefan!" She hissed, just loud enough for him to hear, making sure no one else did.

I chuckled. "That's fine by me. Trust me, Daddy is... much worse than Uncle Stefan."

"Typical Damon," Alaric muttered.

"By the way," I motioned the guys and Leah to come closer to us. "These are Seth and Leah Clearwater, Embry Call and Jacob Black." I said, pointing to each person.

Only Seth was the one who was cheerful about it. "Hey!" Seth greeted happily, then he noticed Elena. "Oh hi, I didn't think I'd see you here."

"Excuse me?" Elena squeaked.

"Seth, that's not Katherine." I whispered to him.

"What?" He said, scratching his head, even the other wolves were confused. "But she looks exactly like-"

I cut him off. "We'll get to that later." I said. I didn't want these guys to know Katherine's my mom just yet. It's bad enough that they found out I'm a kid of Damon Salvatore, now Katherine's my mother? No. Not yet.

"Guys, these are Elena and Jeremy Gilbert, Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett, Tyler Lockwood, Matt Donavan and Alaric Saltzman."

"Aren't you a little too old to be hanging out with these guys?" Jake mused, looking at Alaric.

"Yeah, well, someone has to keep an eye on these kids when they drink." Ric answered.

I crossed my arms over my chest and raised one eyebrow.

"Okay, fine. I know. I'm a hypocrite, but I _am_ Elena and Jeremy's guardian." He admitted.

I cracked a smile. I looked over to see the wolves and they were at least sorta happy. Except for Seth, he's smiling from ear to ear. But what amused me was Leah and Jacob. Both of them... the way they were staring at certain people. It was like they were blind and suddenly they were seeing the sun for the first time.

I followed their gazes and I mentally groaned. Leah was gawking at Tyler, as did Jake with Bonnie. I slapped my forehead.

"Great. Really guys? You imprint now?" I sighed.

"Imprint...?" Jeremy asked.

I dropped my hand and looked at him. "I think it's best if you ask these two." I said, walking over the two gaping wolves and placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

* * *

APOV

"Guys! I think Bella's in Mystic Falls." I announced to everyone. They dropped everything they were doing and stared at me as if I just spoke in some alien language.

"What?" Edward choked out as he dashed down the stairs.

I gave him a sad smile. "Sorry. But I overheard those guys from school talking about Elena Gilbert and they said something about _Bella _going missing and-"

"What?" Edward repeated.

I was about to answer when I was hit with a vision.

* * *

~ALICE'S VISION~

_"So, Bella. Why'd you run off all of a sudden? Is it because of Damon?" A fair-skinned boy with brown hair with brown eyes asked._

_"Pretty much, Jeremy." A girl who looked like Bella, but with black hair and blue eyes, answered. "I mean, how do you expect me to react when I watch my father lose it like that?"_

_"This whole you-and-Klaus thing... Is it true?" A girl with blonde hair asked._

_Bella shuddered. "Yeah. At least, that's what's in my memories. But honestly, I don't feel the same way like I did."_

_A girl with copper skin and black hair whom I expected was one of the wolves from La Push nudged her. Bella just gave her a look that pretty much said 'Shut up.'_

_"Bella, what are we going to do about the Cullens?" A dark-skinned girl with black hair said. "I mean, the five vampires are already enrolled in school and the dad is working in the hospital..."_

_"I don't know." Bella admitted in a sad voice. "I need to go back to school; I probably missed a lot already."_

_"Forget about school!" A black-haired boy who was beside the female werewolf said. "Those damn vampires left you in the freaking woods! We need to give them what they deserve!"_

_"Shut up, Tyler!" Bella hissed. "You may as well announce to the whole world about the supernatural going on here! And besides, you're starting to sound like Daddy. It's scaring me. I might as well jump on my motorcycle and run away again!"_

_"Bella," A boy who had brown hair, emerald green eyes and an olive-toned complexion said. "We know that you disapprove of... what Tyler is suggesting, but we just want you to know that we're just looking out for you."_

_"I know Uncle Stefan, but... I still sorta care about them... No! I don't love Edward anymore!" She shouted as she took in the angry expressions of her friends. I was a little hurt with that, but also thrilled that she said that she still cared about us. "I care about the entire family. Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett... Look, I know what Edward probably did. Didn't I tell you guys? My bet is he left to_ protect _me, and made his family not to say goodbye. So if that's true, I shouldn't throw my anger at the rest of them. I'm just..." She trailed off._

_"Just what, Bella?" A boy who had the same skin and hair color as the female wolf said._

_"I'm just afraid of how I'll react when I see them again." She said, sobbing. "I don't want to get hurt again."_

_She stood up and ran to the restroom._

~END OF VISION~

* * *

When I regained my normal vision back, everyone was staring at me. It was only now did I realize that I was being shaken by Jasper. I leaned on Jasper's shoulder and began dry sobbing.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper demanded gently as I felt calm waves wash over me, but it wasn't enough.

"Bella." I breathed. "She still cares about us, but she's scared of seeing us again."

Esme put a hand over her heart. "Why?"

I pulled myself together and glared daggers at Edward, who was slumped on the floor, his face buried in his hands.

"Because our idiot Edward just had to leave her in the woods, breaking her!" I all but shouted at him before I stormed off upstairs.

* * *

KlausPOV

After getting a nice amount of bags out f Elena and finding myself a number of packs of werewolves, I had about twenty six hybrids at my disposal. Plus the vampires I had created, all in all, I had forty _minions_.

I was celebrating with a glass of whiskey when I was interrupted by Tony.

"Yes, Tony?" I asked, a bit annoyed.

"Sir, we've had word that Isabella is back in town." He said.

I almost dropped the glass I was holding. "Isabella's back?"

"Yes, sir." He answered.

I composed myself. "Right. Very good. Now, go."

He nodded and left shortly.

"Rebekah!" I called out.

"No need to shout." She said as she walked through the door. "What is it, Nik?"

I drunk the remaining liquid inside the glass before answering. "Bell's back. Do you think it's time?"

"Not yet." She answered quietly, and I groaned. "Patience, brother. She just got her memories back. She's still adjusting. Give her more time."

"But-"

"If you really love her, you would give her this." She said.

I pressed my lips into a hard line then sighed. "You're right, little sister. I just want my Bell back."

"So do I, brother."

* * *

JakePOV

I'm way beyond happy that I came along with Bella to Mystic Falls. I never would've thought I'd see my imprint. Even Leah was happy. We already explained the whole imprint thing to Bonnie and Tyler, which they accepted immediately.

I glanced down at Bonnie and I smiled. I wouldn't even ask for a better imprint.

"So," Leah started. "Bells said that some of you guys are supernatural. Which ones exactly? Since you already know we're werewolves."

"By the way," Tyler said. "It's pretty cool that you can change at any time. Does it hurt when you change?"

"Err… no." Leah, Seth, Embry and I said at the same time.

"Anyway," The girl who looked like Bella's mom but wasn't and was named Elena said. "Caroline here is a vampire. Bonnie is a witch. Tyler's a werewolf, but the kind that changes during a full moon. I'm only human, but I'm a doppelganger."

Questions suddenly bombarded.

"You're a werewolf, too?" Leah asked Tyler.

"Woah. You're a witch?" I asked Bonnie.

"Is that the reason you look like Bella's mom?" Seth asked Elena.

The whole table was suddenly quiet. They stared at Bella disbelievingly. I looked at Bella and she her head on the table, quietly chanting, "_Kill me now. Kill me now. Kill me now."_

"Your mom's Katherine?" Bonnie choked out.

Bella lifted her head up and punched Seth's arm. "Thanks a lot, Seth."

* * *

***Author's note**

**Hey guys! Chapter fourteen here. I know you may be disappointed that Bella hasn't seen the Cullens or Klaus, but that part's coming up soon. Anyway, REVIEW! :)  
**


	15. AN

Hey guys. As much as I hate A/Ns, this is necessary. Apparently, my laptop is broken and is currently being fixed. They said it would be done by Thursday. So I'll be able to post the next chapter by Friday. I am deeply sorry for the this.


	16. What's This About Being A Salvatore?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**WHAT'S THIS ABOUT BEING A SALVATORE?**

BPOV

They were all gaping at me in shock - complete absolute shock. Well, except for Uncle Stefan, Jake, Embry, Leah... Seth was gawking too. But not at me, at Elena. He was probably wondering about how the whole doppelganger thing works.

At least they weren't glaring or anything; now that was a good sign.

"How can Katherine be your mother... when Damon is... already your dad?" Jeremy asked.

I shuddered. Honestly, I didn't have a clue either.

"I think it's best if you ask either of them or Uncle Stefan. I'm not really the best person to ask." I said.

Everyone looked at Uncle Stefan expectantly. He took in everyone's expressions before answering.

"I didn't know vampires could have children either." He answered quietly.

"If Katherine was a vampire," Bonnie started absent-mindedly. "and Damon was a human... then you're half-vampire!"

"Was, Bonnie." I corrected. "I was half-vampire. I died remember? I'm a hundred percent vampire now."

"You died?" Seth and Embry asked at the same time. Leah and Jake already knew.

"I'll tell you later." I told the two, and I knew everyone could tell I was lying.

"Please," Ric said. "Explain."

I knew what he meant. "When I was not yet dead," I chuckled slightly. "I, of course, had human traits but it was just one. I could only age like a human but that was it. The rest were vampire traits. My sense were a bit heightened, I was stronger and faster than the average human, but I couldn't rival it to a vampire because I was still weak compared to them. I could survive on blood or human food. I had preference for blood than human food, but I tolerated it. I didn't want to hurt anybody."

"You still had the blood lust even before then?" Elena asked.

"Yep," I said, popping the p. "But I was able to control it."

"So what happened after that?" Caroline asked. I knew she meant my death.

I glanced around the packed restaurant, nervous that someone could have overheard our conversation. After that, I looked back at my friends.

"Ever since _that_ day," I slightly smirked. "I've learned a few things about myself."

"Like what?" Leah asked impatiently.

I looked at Uncle Stefan and he was grinning slightly too.

"I'm stronger and faster than your average vampire." I said.

Embry, Seth and Jake were chuckling. So was Leah, as if I just told them a really funny joke.

I looked at them and raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Stronger... and faster... than... your average vampire?' Jake said in between chuckles. "You couldn't even beat us before!"

I smirked fully. So this was it's all about. "You guys were really proud about your strengths, so I went it easy on you."

The laughing died down. "So what you're saying is... you were letting us win this whole time?" Leah asked slowly.

It was my turn to laugh now. "Uh huh. How do you think I won the last time?"

"Bella!" Leah whisper-shouted.

"Is there something we're missing here?" Tyler asked.

I smiled slyly. "Oh nothing, Tyler dearest. Your girlfriend couldn't just stand the idea of-"

Leah cut me off. "Shut up, little bloodsucker." She hissed.

The others, besides the La Push wolves, gasped. I rolled my eyes. "Or what, she wolf? Gonna challenge me to another match? Oh wait, don't. You might lose in front of your imprint."

She growled slightly.

"How strong would you say you are?" Ric asked. Hmm... seems like Ric is the most eager to know that. I guess he would like to know that so he could know my weakness... you know, _just in case..._

"I'm not so sure." I admitted. "But I guess you could say it could almost rival an Original's." I said.

"And how would you know that, Baby B?" Uncle Stefan asked. "Have you ever tried... comparing strengths to an Original before?"

"What's an Original?" Jake asked.

"The Originals are the first family of traditional vampires ever." Bonnie answered. "So since they're the oldest, they're the strongest."

Jake's eyes almost popped out. "Really?"

Bonnie just nodded.

"So which Original? Klaus or Elijah?" Uncle Stefan asked. Some hissed at the name Klaus. I don't know why, but I felt angry that they reacted like that to Klaus' name. Uh oh. I think I was falling for him... again. Like the last time.

"If my recently found memories serve me right, I believe it was their younger sister, Rebekah."

If it were possible, their jaws would have disconnected and dropped to the floor. I laughed mentally at the thought.

"Klaus has a little sister?" Everyone asked simultaneously.

"Yeah." Elena said. "I saw her."

I, and everyone else, turned to stare at her.

"How?" I asked. How in the world did she see Rebekah?

"Later." She said.

"Anyway, I think they're five siblings in all." I said, not failing to notice that I have not exactly answered their question.

"Five Originals?" Elena gasped.

"Six counting the father, Mikael. I think the others' names were Kol and Finn." I said.

"Wow." Jeremy laughed once, humorless.

"Can I just ask?" Seth piped. "Who's Klaus?"

I saw Leah about to answer when I raced her to it. _Damn_, I thought._ I forgot I told Leah._

"Klaus is one of the Originals," I replied. "But different."

Leah gave me a look that said, do they even know?

I shot her back a look that clearly meant, not now.

"Whattaya mean different?" He asked.

"I mean that he's not entirely vampire. He's a hybrid, meaning he's half werewolf too. But he likes to terrorize people to get what he wants."

"Really? That's cool!" Seth exclaimed. Everyone glared at him. He cringed.

"And what's so cool about that?" Tyler demanded.

"I meant the hybrid part... not the terrorizing everyone part." He squeaked.

"Excuse him." I said apologetically. "He's still a kid. These kind of things are still kinda new to him. Anyway," I started. "Any other questions?"

Hands shot up. Even Uncle Stefan's. I sighed.

"Okay then. Let's head back to the boarding house." I announced, rising from my seat.

* * *

APOV

Bella still cares about us! But, at the same time, she didn't want to see us. But I don't really care. I was going to see her.

I blurred to my walk-in closet and started deciding on what to wear. After almost half an hour later, I ended up wearing blue faded jeans, a white long sleeve, over that a loose blue short sleeve shirt and a floral pattern scarf around my neck.

I was finally seeing Bella again! I mentally squealed. I skipped merrily down the stairs.

As I was about to even touch the door, two things stopped me.

The first was Edward's growl, which I didn't really care. The second one, the real thing that stopped me, was a secure arm around my waist.

"Where are you goin', darlin'?" Jasper asked with his southern drawl.

I turned around to look at him, all smiles. "To see Bella, of course!"

"No!" Edward growled.

"Ugh! I really do NOT care what you think, Edward. I'm going to see her whether you like it or not!" I shouted. _And you can't stop me! _I mentally added.

"No, I will stop you. I left Bella so she can have a normal human life!" He shouted back.

"Honestly, Edward. The more you say it, the more pathetic you sound. Do you not realize that Bella is in Mystic Falls? Mystic Falls, Edward! This town is just crawling with supernatural creatures like, oh I don't know - vampires, witches, werewolves... and I just found out that that Klaus guy I saw at the Grill was Niklaus Mikaelson! The Original hybrid!" I screeched.

He just stood there, dumbfounded, until his eyes slowly widened as he realized this.

"You're right," He rasped. "She's not safe here. We have to get her away from here!"

"Edward," Carlisle intervened. "I do not think that is a wise choice."

"I don't care! She's not safe here!" Edward shouted frantically. "Let's go, Alice."

And both of us immediately blurred outside, racing to the Grill. Quietly hoping that Bella could still be there.

* * *

BPOV

After shortly leaving the Grill, we went straight to the boarding house. My home.

I hopped out of my motorcycle and blurred to the front door. When I opened it, I couldn't believe the sight I was met with.

Daddy was on the floor, clutching his stomach, groaning. Bianca was on the couch, knocked out. But what surprised me the most was my mother.

Katherine was sprawled on the floor on her stomach, blood pooling beneath her. She was unconscious. Wait. When did she even come?

I suppressed the thought and rushed towards Daddy. I immediately noticed that he was not holding his stomach; he was grasping at a stake that had pierced it.

I gingerly took a firm hold around the piece of wood, ready to pull it out when he stopped me.

"No," he groaned. "The stake has been spelled. The more you pull it, the more it hurts."

I glanced at Katherine and I could easily see that her hand held unto a stake and the rapidly flowing blood came from her stomach.

"She pulled it out." Daddy explained weakly. "But the pain was too much she passed out."

The others were now in the house.

"Damon!" Uncle Stefan yelled as he approached us. The others froze when they saw the situation. "What the hell happened here? Who did this? And why is Katherine here?"

"First of all, shut up." Daddy said as he struggled to get up into a sitting position, but he failed and fell back down. "Second, I need Sabrina to take the spell off of this damn stake." Daddy managed to say through clenched teeth.

"Ugh," Bonnie muttered but inched towards us. She knelt down at Daddy's other side opposite me. She gave me a reassuring look and I nodded, encouraging her. She faced Daddy.

"Be glad I love your daughter for doing this." She said.

Unusually, Daddy didn't have any smart ass retort. He was getting too weak. I started to panic.

Bonnie noticed this. "Relax, Bells." She said to me.

She wrapped her hands around the stake carefully but she had a firm grip. Shortly after that, she began chanting in an unknown language that sounded ancient. When she was done, she swiftly pulled the stake out, causing Daddy to gasp a sharp intake of breath.

She grunted and chucked the stake at the fireplace, where a blazing flame was already roaring. She went back to Jake's side, who thoughtlessly wrapped his arms around her.

"That was hot." He remarked. Bonnie blushed, everyone rolled their eyes.

"Who did this?" Elena asked.

"I don't know who that chick was." He answered weakly. "She just said she works with that Luna-tic."

I looked at him with pure concern. I blurred to the basement and retrieved ten bags of blood. The other five were for my mother just in case she wakes up. And trust me, she's gonna blow if she doesn't get her blood.

When I blurred back upstairs, I found Jake and Leah attacking Daddy, Uncle Stefan trying to block the attacks.

"HEY!" I yelled as loud as my voice could managed, all the bags I had dropped. Luckily, none of them burst. The vampires and werewolves stopped fighting and looked at me. "Great. I have your attention. What the hell happened in the few seconds I was gone?"

"This filthy bloodsucker," Jake started. I glared at him. "Whatever. Your dad tried to feed his blood to her." He jerked his thumb in the direction of a knocked Bianca.

"That's it? Jake! Leah!" I said tiredly. "I already explained it to you guys that our blood has a healing factor." I told them. I looked at my father. "What did the girl look like? The one who attacked you?"

"I think it was a Cold One. Red eyes, pale white, ice cold and rock hard skin." He answered.

"That's the general description of any Cold One! Anything else?"

"Yeah. She had really red hair."

I groaned while the Quileute wolves growled.

"That red headed leech is here now?!" Leah screeched.

"She's working with Luna?" I whispered to myself. Oh no. They teamed up to torture me... "At least you guys are here to do the protection job." I said loudly to the wolves.

They looked at me and considered it.

"Yeah sure. Good thing we have puppies as guard dogs." Daddy said sarcastically.

We, the wolves, Bonnie, Tyler and I, glowered at him. He rolled his eyes and tried to feed his blood to Bianca again.

"Feeding your blood to her won't work." I said

"And why?" He demanded, narrowing his eyes at me. Hmm... I guess he really liked Bianca.

I picked up the blood bags from the floor and put them on the table, tossing three to Daddy, which he began to drink hungrily. "Three reasons. The first one, you're too weak. Secondly, she's not conscious so she can't drink. And thirdly, she's not human."

"What the hell does that mean? She's not human?" He asked, exasperated as he grabbed his forth bag.

"She's supernatural." I said and everyone looked at me as if I were going insane.

"Okay, let's say she's supernatural-" Ric started but I cut him off.

"She is!" I insisted.

"Okay, fine. She is. But what is she?"

I looked at Bianca. "I think she herself should be the one to tell you what she is when she wakes up." I said, walking to the door.

"And how would you know that?" Daddy asked behind me. "You only met her today!"

I slowly turned around to meet his gaze. "Oh no. We go long way back. But when I last saw her we promised to each other to pretend that we didn't know one another if ever we cross paths again. I'm kinda surprised she's staying here..."

"Why would you two do that?" It was Uncle Stefan's turn to ask.

"We were both in danger at the time. Until now actually." I said.

"Why are both of you in danger?" Jeremy asked.

"Luna," I simply answered.

"Luna knows Bianca?" Daddy asked disbelievingly. I nodded. "How?"

I sighed and opened the door. "She's Luna's half-sister," I stated.

And I blurred out into the forest as I now remembered who it was that saved my ass a couple of nights ago.

* * *

APOV

"Where did they go?" I demanded at the bartender.

"I have no idea, okay?" He said angrily before walking away.

I looked at my brother expectantly.

_Well?_ I asked mentally. _Where?_

"The Salvatore Boarding House." He answered.

"Well... let's go!" I said impatiently.

"No," he said.

I gave him a confused look.

"The others are close. I can hear their thoughts. They want to see Bella too." He explained.

I bounced. "Yay! We get to see her as a family!" I squealed, beaming.

Edward smiled back, for the first time in a long time. I guess he was happy that he was going to see Bella again.

"Of course I am!" He suddenly said.

He tugged my arm and pulled us out. There stood our family, smiling. But the moment was short lived when I was hit with a vision.

I saw Bella in the forest with two girls, talking.

I forced myself to pull out of the vision.

"The forest!" I choked out.

We all blurred to the forest. We heard something and dashed to where it came from.

And there she was. Bella. When I first saw Bella in my vision, I couldn't believe it was her because of the hair and eyes. But now, I still couldn't believe it.

We kept ourselves hidden amongst the trees. I stared at her and studied her outfit.

She was wearing a plain white v-neck, a black leather jacket, rugged jeans, black hi-tops and a black flat cap.

She wasn't alone, as I've seen, but it was only one girl. The unknown girl had brown hair and green eyes. I didn't really care about what she was wearing because I was staring intently at Bella.

They were circling each other, as if this were some predator smack down.

Edward looked both amused and scared at my choice of words. I rolled my eyes.

"Why Luna?" Bella hissed at the girl named Luna. "Why did you do that?"

"I didn't, little Isabella." Luna said in a mockingly playful voice.

"Then why did you send her to attack them?!" Bella shrieked. Them? Who were they? And who was her? I asked myself.

I saw Edward about to launch himself in front of Bella.

_No, Edward_. I thought at him.

He looked at me with questioning eyes.

_This is something is something important. I can feel it. Bella needs this._

He stared at me in disbelief.

_We'll intervene once things start to head south. _

He nodded, relieved.

"I think you should ask her herself." Luna said. "Come out to play!" She called out in the empty air.

And she came out. My eyes widened as I saw her. Victoria.

"Hello again, Bella." She greeted in her kitten voice.

"Why, Victoria. How nice it is to see you again." Bella greeted back sarcastically.

"Don't be like that. You should know, I just wanted to kill you. But Luna suggested torturing you. I have to say, her idea is much better." Victoria said, smirking slyly.

"Why even bother, Victoria? I know. You want revenge. Edward killed your mate James so now you want to kill me to get even. A mate for a mate. But don't you see? He's not here anymore! He doesn't care, so he left me. I am not his mate." Bella said.

I saw Edward stiffen.

Victoria was quiet for a moment, then her smiled reformed. "Then I'm just gonna have to have fun."

We were about to lunge when Bella spoke once more.

"Fine. Do what you want to me. Just leave the others alone. Please." She begged.

This time, it was Luna who spoke. She gradually inched towards Bella.

"You care actually care about them? Katherine? Who didn't even want you so she left you Damon? After all that she has done to you? After leaving you time and time again?"

Bella looked conflicted as Luna slowly circled around her.

"Damon and Stefan who also didn't want to take care of you? Who just up and left you? Isabella, that's why they kept passing you between them. They couldn't even stand you!"

"Stop it!" Bella yelled, doubt seeping her voice.

"How about the wolf pack?" Luna mocked. I froze, as did the rest of my family. What was her association with the wolf pack? "Or your new friends here in Mystic Falls? Or my sister dearest? Do you really think they would always be there for you? Why would they even bother? You yourself cause all the trouble in their lives. Why would they want to protect the very girl who causes them problems?"

"They would never do that." Bella announced, her head high.

"And you're so sure? At least I don't have too many people to trust so they could just break it. That's your weakness. You trust to easily. The worst part is you place your trust in the wrong people. Like that family of Cold Ones, oh what was their name again, dear Victoria?"

Victoria smirked. "The Cullens."

"Right. The Cullens. See? They left you. Because you're weak. They even left without a goodbye, right Isabella?"

Guilt burned inside me as I saw a tear escape Bella's eye.

"It was their choice to leave." She said in a dead voice.

"You really are pathetic!" Luna suddenly yelled, but Bella didn't even flinch. "That's why everyone keeps leaving you behind! You're nothing, Salvatore! Nothing!" Salvatore?

Instead of breaking down, Bella was about to attack Luna when two men emerged from the trees.

One had crow black hair and icy blue eyes, much like Bella's. The other looked younger and had brown hair and emerald green eyes. Like Bella, they were wearing black leather jackets.

The black-haired one had his eyes wide open in arrogance and his lips pulled up into a smirk, but there was no trace of humor in his features, as he spoke.

"What's this about being a Salvatore?"

* * *

***Author's note.**

**Finally! I'm done with Chapter Fifteen! Yipee!**

**Anyway, I made this chapter longer as an apology for not updating for a long time. My laptop is STILL broken and I just did all of this with my trusty Galaxy Note 2.**

**I'm sorry that Klaus isn't in this chapter. I felt like this chapter belongs to Bella and the Cullens. But I promise that in the next chapter! He will be there! And hopefully Bella and Klaus would see each other again.**

**PS I didn't want the Cullens to intervene that conversation between the three girls because:**

**-I hate that Edward is TOOOO overprotective.**

**-I wanted you to see Bella as a stronger character, not as a wimp as displayed in the Twilight Saga.**

**-I want the drama/action between the Salvatores and the Cullens saved for the next chapter.**

**Get ready for one bad ass Bella in the next chapter. **

**If there are any mistakes, I apologize.**

**Oh and please review! :)**


	17. Because I'm Pissed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**…BECAUSE I'M PISSED**

Luna and Victoria just stared at the Salvatore brothers , but what they were feeling were completely different.

Luna wasn't scared. Nope. Not even a little bit. Why would she be? They couldn't touch her. Not without their precious little Isabella getting hurt.

Victoria, however, was dead scared. Of course she was. Luna wasn't scared because she had leverage. She was linked to Bella. Victoria wasn't. In fact, she didn't have any leverage at all! She wanted to just run away. But Luna had told her not to. Luna said she had a plan. Of course, Victoria trusted her. They had they same goal! So she remained planted in her place.

Edward was completely dumbfounded. Why couldn't he read any of their thoughts? As if not being able to read Bella's mind was bad enough. Now he couldn't read the two men's minds and neither could he read this Luna's mind nor Victoria's but he could before. What was going on? What was happening to his mind reading ability? Was there something wrong? No. He could read his family's thoughts. Why not these people? His mind raced for reasons. But sadly he couldn't think of anything. His attention was divided with so many questions that desperately needed answers.

Why does Bella look different? Why is she here? How can he take her away to safety? Does she still love him? How can he beg for her forgiveness? Will she even forgive him? Who are these two men? What business do they have here? Who are they to Bella? Why is Victoria here? Who is this Luna girl? Why is she threatening Bella? Why did she call Bella a Salvatore? Wasn't she a Swan? Why isn't Bella afraid of them?

He looked at Jasper. He needed to ask what Bella was feeling. As if Jasper could read his mind, Jasper answered Edward through his head.

_Edward, this is scary. _Jasper thought._ Bella doesn't feel a single ounce of fear. All she's feeling... it's all anger and sadness. I feel like I want to massacre an entire town then kill myself after._

That put Edward at the edge of worry and anxiety. He perfectly understood why Bella felt like that. But, of course, he was concerned. It was his natural instinct! What he had to think through now was how to show his sincerity to Bella.

She was his mate. His lifeline. His love. His soul. His humanity...

He was going to kill them. Oh yes he will. How dare those two girls even think about torturing Bella! He could understand why Victoria was feeling like that. But what about Luna? What was her grudge against Bella?

The rest of the Cullens all had different thoughts. But they all revolved around one person. Bella.

Carlisle and Esme both had identical thoughts. Was Bella, their daughter, in danger yet again?

Rosalie, who really didn't want people to see it, was glad that she was actually looking at Bella. Hard for her to admit, but she felt sorry that she was such a bitch to her. She was just jealous that Bella was human. She thought that leaving her would do good for her family, but instead, it almost broke them apart. Yes, she was truly sorry for what she did.

Emmett, being Emmett, was jumping in his mind, in both pure happiness and extreme anger. Happiness because... well, obviously, because he was seeing the clumsy girl he once recognized as his sister. Angry because he so wanted to rip off the limbs of those two girls and set them on fire. Who were they to threaten his little sister?!

Alice was just thinking about how good it was to see Bella, her best friend, again and to get Bella to come with her so they could go shopping again.

Jasper concentrated hard. He made sure that he wouldn't send the angry waves of rage and self-hatred that radiated off from Bella. _Damn,_ he thought._ How could one human feel all of this?_

Bella just stood there wordlessly as she glared daggers at Luna. But at the same time, she was hurt. Luna had twisted the knives in her wounds. Deep down, she knew what Luna had said was true. Everyone left her. It's all over her mind, written everywhere. Was she really that worthless? Was she really nothing? Screaming at the back of her mind, there could be a possibility that she will be left alone again. Luna hadn't mentioned what Klaus did, but it was the same. But what Klaus did was the worst of them all. He had compelled her to forget him.

But she made sure she didn't show the weak side of hers. Instead, she fueled her anger. Now, she felt like ripping someone's head off. Maybe even fifty! Sweet little innocent Isabella was out for a vacation for a while.

Damon and Stefan were just a few feet away from Isabella.

Damon so wanted to look at his daughter. But he forced himself not to. No. He mustn't. He knew he would appear weak in front of those two vampire bitches.

Stefan, on the other hand, was puzzled. He was staring intently at Bella. He knew his niece pretty well. Not as much as his brother, but well enough. He was closely observing Bella's behavior. He couldn't put a finger on it, but there was something off about her. Besides the obvious anger, there was something else. Which begs the question: what?

* * *

DPOV

"What're you gonna do, huh?" Luna-tic challenged. "Kill me? Stake me? Torture me? Vervain me? Rip my heart out? Rip my head off?" She offered.

"I wish." I said through gritted teeth.

"You can, Damon," she said, a sly smile on her lips. "Just take a branch and end this."

It was so tempting! I wanted to do more than just stake her! Oh hell no! Death would've been to kind.

"Damon, don't." Stefan said, holding me back. "She's baiting you."

"I'm not." She said softly, faking innocence which reminded me of Katherine. "Just one stake and I'll be gone forever."

It took every fiber in my body, all my strength and sanity not to launch myself to her. "The moment I get that link broken, you're gonna regret the day you were born!" I growled.

Luna, like the crazy bitch she was, chuckled. "Nothing more than empty threats."

My eyes narrowed at her and I turned my attention to that red headed bitch who attacked me.

"You, however," I said to her. "I can kill."

She gulped and looked at Luna desperately.

"Touch Victoria, Damon," Luna threatened. "And I pour vervain on my arm. I won't feel a thing, but we all know who will."

The red head looked relaxed and smirked playfully.

I glared at her before I turned to look at Bella. She was just standing wordlessly, but if looks could kill, Luna would probably be dead. Though I'm kinda wondering why she was quiet... Honestly, I thought she'd be weeping on the forest floor by now... now, I've learned a valuable lesson. Do not underestimate Bella.

I turned my attention back to the insane vampire. "Leave, before things get ugly. And by things, I mean your face."

"I'll leave when I leave. And the thing that _will _get ugly will be _your_ face. But yours is pretty so it would be a shame if it would." She said. "But you're right. I'm getting bored. C'mon Toria, let's go."

And they darted away.

"Take care of my sister dearest," I heard Luna-tic yell.

Right. Bianca was Luna's sister. Half-sister, I mentally corrected. I guess I have to ask Bella or Bianca about that.

Stefan and I immediately went to Bella. She remained unmoving. Her expression was cold and hard.

"What's wrong, Bella, baby?" I said softly.

"Keep your hands off her!" I heard dude's voice bellowed. I turned to look who it was. He was some guy with pale white skin and reddish brown hair.

"And why should I?" I said, my eyes widening in arrogance.

But then I noticed six more people come out from the trees. I noticed all of them had pale skin and... golden eyes! And that's when it all clicked.

"So you're those stupid Cold Ones who left Bella in the woods."I stated.

"She told?" A blonde haired lady seethed.

"Easy, beauty queen. She didn't have to. I mean, seriously?" I said. "You have golden eyes for crying out loud! How could anyone miss that?"

Blondie kept her mouth shut, but continued to glare at me. I glared back. No way in hell was I letting some sugar queen beat me at my own game! But my mind was elsewhere. Why wasn't Bella reacting in anyway? I would've thought she would have been crying by now.

I mentally slapped myself. DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE BELLA, my subconscious reminded.

"Who are you?" A white blonde haired guy asked.

"People who you do not want to mess with." I warned.

"One step towards Bella, you're gonna get it." Stefan said. I smirked at that. Not such a good threat, but good enough.

"Bella's not safe here." The dude with reddish brown hair whom I guessed was that douche who left my baby heartbroken.

"Listen here, Eddie boy. You WILL NOT go anywhere near Bella? Why would you? You did leave her in the woods in the first place." I accused again.

"I didn't want to leave her." He said quietly.

"Yeah well you did!" Bella suddenly screeched, making everyone jump. Myself included.

"This should be fun to watch," I whispered to Stefan as we backed away a few feet because Bella in anger mode... was much worse than me.

Stefan merely nodded, as we both waited in anticipation what my daughter is about to do.

* * *

ElenaPOV

"So how did you see Klaus' sister?" Alaric asked me.

"Yeah Elena." Jeremy agreed. "How?"

I took in everyone's expressions before answering.

"You two found me on the porch and you," I pointed at Ric. "asked me how I got there and I answered Katherine before blacking out, remember?"

Ric scratched his head. "Yeah. Still don't know what you meant."

I glanced at Katherine. She was still unconscious, on the couch, sitting beside a knocked out Bianca.

"She saved me." I whispered, but I guess everyone heard it because everyone, except for the werewolves from Forks, reacted.

"Katherine saved you?" Bonnie asked. "From what?"

"I think it's a who, Bonnie." Caroline said. "Because if it is, we all know who exactly it is! Because we just had one Alice Cullen, the sister of the douche bag who left Bella, come running to us, saying that you were taken by some guy called Klaus. I mean, how many Klaus's do we even know?"

She cocked up one eyebrow at me, waiting for my answer.

I blinked twice. She dropped the bomb on me. And by bomb, I meant the sister of Edward! And she expects me not to react? I took in a deep breath.

"Well, after Matt called me-" I started but Matt interrupted me.

"I didn't call you." He said.

I gave him a confused look. "Umm... yeah you did."

"No I didn't." He insisted.

"Yes, you did. And you said, and I quote, 'you need one night of loosening things up'." I stated.

"I never said that. Hell, I didn't even call you!"

"Easy, Matt." Caroline said.

"But I didn't Caroline!"

We were all confused. It was him who called me. I only have one Matt in my contacts, and it was him. It was him who called, it was his voice... The silence was endless until Caroline-

"He was compelled!" She suddenly said, jumping up.

We all just looked at her as the words she had uttered clicked.

"That would make sense." Bonnie said, who was wrapped around in Jake's arms.

"Okay, supposedly I was compelled to call you," Matt said. "What happened after that?"

"Well after the _compelled_ phone call, I just jumped in my car and drove off to the Grill. When I got there, I got a drink and_ loosened things up._" I glanced at Matt and smiled, not really caring that he doesn't remember that he said that. "After about half an hour, out of nowhere, Klaus came up from behind me and pulled me out. I struggled, of course, but he knocked me out. When I woke up, I was tied down on a chair with Klaus in front of me and Rebekah beside me." No need to mention that Klaus was draining me because I didn't even know why.

"What did his sister look like?" Tyler asked, earning a thump on the head from Leah. "Ow. I was just wondering what she looks like in case she screws with us like her brother, Lee."

Leah gave him an apologetic smile. "Okay. Sorry." I didn't forget to note that she was the first werewolf from Forks to speak.

"I don't really remember. But I think she has blonde hair...?" I said, making it sound more like a question.

"Blonde hair? Geez, that helps!" Jeremy said sarcastically.

A spark of anger ignited in me. "I didn't really see her okay? When I woke up, she just said her name before breezing out of the room!"

"Okay, Elena! Chill yourself!"

"Chill myself? Seriously?"

"Guys!" Ric said. "Easy!"

Both of us just huffed and nodded.

"What I don't understand is," Bonnie began. "why would Katherine save Elena? I mean, she doesn't like you and she has made that very clear."

"It's because Elena is very important to Bella." I heard a weak voice said. We all turned and found Bianca waking up. I caught myself staring at her beauty. She was fair-skinned, had black hair with a single streak of blue in it... but what really tied her beauty together were her eyes. They were silver, but behind that mask of beauty, it was plain to see that she has had a rough life.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

Bianca sighed. "Remember, Katherine is Bella's mother. Elena is one of those people who Bella cares about so much. Katherine knows that and also she knows that Bella would be devastated if Elena had died right then and there."

"So, what happened here an hour ago?" Seth asked randomly.

We all kept silent and stared at her, awaiting for her answer.

* * *

EdPOV

"Bella, please. Just come with us. We'll protect you." I pleaded.

"I already have the unnecessary protection I need, thank you very much!" She snapped.

"Bella," Carlisle started. "They're vampires, and one of them is a traditional. Traditional vampires are-"

"Stronger than you Cold Ones, I know! I know!" She said. "Now get your asses out of my home."

"Bella," Alice said gently. "This isn't your home. Your home is back in Forks, with your dad Charlie."

She remained silent for a few seconds. "Charlie's not my dad, and Forks was never home to me."

"Yeah," The man who Luna called Damon said. "Like what she said, get outta here."

"We are not leaving until we have Bella!" I growled.

"I AM NOT SOME PROPERTY WHICH YOU CAN CLAIM, ASSHOLE!" Bella shrieked. I was taken aback, in fact, all my family was. My sweet Bella has never spoken that kind of language before. "GO!"

"Bella, please." I begged.

"She said go, you dick!" The boy with brown hair and green eyes told me.

"Bella, please, let's just do this my way." I said softly and I didn't realize it was a mistake until it was too late.

Damon's and the other man's faces changed. Their eyes were suddenly red, red around their black irises. Veins crawled down beneath their eyes and fangs started to prolong in their mouths.

My eyes widened in shock and fear. Fear for Bella, of course.

"Bella!" I said urgently. "Get away from them! They're traditional vampires!"

"Well, thanks for stating the obvious." Bella said sourly.

She was so tense. The black-haired vampire noticed this and carefully wrapped his arms around her.

"Let's just go, Piccola." He said gently, and I felt a pang of jealousy. Has Bella moved on with this guy?

"Are you… together?" Alice asked the question that had been in my mind.

Suddenly, the two men laughed uncontrollably. Bella let out a few chuckles, but she looked disgusted. I was hopeful, maybe they weren't together.

"Eww. Gross!" Bella said.

Damon smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at my Bella. "Why? Don't ya think I'm hot?"

"Yes, you're very nice-looking, I admit, but one more word about you being hot again, I swear I'm gonna gag!"

"Well, it's nice hearing my daughter say I'm nice-looking once in a while." He said. "But I think I'm more than just nice-looking."

"Don't be such an airhead, Daddy."

"Bella," I said slowly as realization hit me. I've heard about traditional vampires possessing mind-controlling abilities, or as they call it _compulsion_. This man has obviously compelled Bella to think that he was her father. "That's not your father. Your father is back in Forks, his name is Charlie."

Bella scoffed and rolled her eyes. "He was never my dad." She said.

"Love, he's meddled with your mind." I said.

"Do NOT call me love because I am not, Edward!" She snarled.

"Let's just go, Baby B." The brown-haired vampire said.

"I don't wanna go just yet, Uncle Stefan. I still have a bone to pick with this poor excuse of a Cold One." She said. I flinched at her tone and words.

"Bella, please. I thought you didn't want to do this." The boy, whom I found out was named Stefan said.

"Now that I think about it, I think I do." She said. This conversation was making no sense at all.

"Don't do this, Piccola." Damon said.

"You know, if I recall correctly, a few days ago you suggested killing them. And now you don't want me to just speak my mind?"

"I think you have already spoken your mind. And if you do this, you're going to regret it as soon as you do it."

Bella tensed but sighed. "You're right." She gave us a scowl before turning back at the two men.

And what Bella did next stunned me and my family, leaving us speechless.

She blurred and snapped the necks of her father and uncle.

* * *

BiancaPOV

I hesitated, but at least they didn't ask questions about my relations to Luna… or Bella. But do they know? Maybe Bella already told them my history… though I wasn't quite sure.

"Well, an hour ago, Damon and I were just talking until…"

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House, An hour ago**

Damon and I have been talking for two hours now. Everyone kept describing Damon as an asshole who only cared about himself. But in the two hours we had, I learned that he was just a broken man who had an unbreakable bond with his brother, only to be shattered by Katherine, leaving him with their daughter Bella. He even revealed to me that he was a vampire! I mean, I already knew that, but I just played along, acting surprised. He wasn't a jerk as everyone has said. Okay, maybe he was. But he was also caring; he only had a funny way of showing it. Even though he thinks he was good at hiding his true self with the others, here he was, sitting in front of me, openly revealing the compassionate side of himself, the side which only Bella has known and, at times, his brother.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked

"Because I feel something between us." He answered, staring straight into my eyes, and I felt as if he were staring into my soul.

I let out a giggle. "That something is all in your head, Mr. Salvatore." But deep down, I knew what he was talking about. Every so often, when we touch, there was a small spark between us and it was easy to tell what it meant. One of us was a vampire, which meant we were mates. But that didn't make any sense to me… considering with what I am.

Damon was about to say something when Katherine came bursting in through the door.

"What the hell?!" Damon yelled at her.

But Katherine didn't respond, she leaned against a wall, and slid down weakly. It was only then did I realize that she has been staked. Before any of us could come to her aid, something came crashing down the window, shattering it.

When I turned to look, it was that red head who has teamed up with my mentally unstable sister. Victoria.

"Who the hell are you?!" Damon demanded as he advanced towards Victoria. I was about to stop him but I was too late. Victoria had shoved a stake through Damon's stomach.

Damon gripped the stake, ready to pull it out when Victoria spoke with her cat-like voice. "Don't bother. The more you pull it, the more you're gonna wish you hadn't."

Damon smirked. "I'll take my chances." He gave one small tug at the stake and he groaned in pain, immediately letting go. "Dammit. It's been spelled!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you." She said, smirking. She faced me. "I have a message from Luna."

"What is it?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Let the games begin." And the last thing I remember was her punching my temple, effectively knocking me out.

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House, Present time**

"Wow. That's a lot to take in." The man named Alaric Saltzman said. I edited out the part of Damon and I talking about the _something between us so as to avoid questions._

"That reminds me," Elena began. "Bella said you weren't human. Care to tell us what you are?"

I smirked. "She didn't tell you?" I asked.

"No, she said it would be better for you to tell us." She said.

"Oh Bella. Always so modest." I said whole-heartedly. "I believe Bella has told you about what she is. I mean, what she really is. Am I correct?" I said.

"Yeah." The blonde male, Matt, said. "She was half-vampire before, and after _that, she's now a full vampire but with heightened senses, strength and speed."_

"You're right about that. But with such power, there are always downsides to it." I said, hoping I could change the subject. I don't really want to talk about myself… or what I am.

"What do you mean?" The werewolf whom I guessed was Jacob asked.

"Her emotions are overdrive. For an ordinary vampire, their human traits are slightly heightened. But with Bella, they're ten times higher than an ordinary vampire. That's pretty much the main reason why she doesn't want to feel angry or sad… or to shut off her emotions for that matter. That's why when her heart has been broken by the Cullen boy, she was beyond devastated. It took her a long time to recover. And now that the whole family is here, I fear for how she'll react when she sees them…" I trailed off.

"What happens when she does?" Elena asked uneasily.

I looked straight into her eyes. "I fear that we may not be able to pull back Bella from her despair or…"

"Or what?" The Bennett witch asked.

"Or we may find a mass murder here in Mystic Falls." I said sadly.

* * *

BPOV

After breaking their necks, I quickly turned around to see a speechless family of Cold Ones.

I was just so mad! Daddy and Uncle Stefan wanted to hurt them, no scratch that, kill them but I can't! Isabella Marie Salvatore was beyond pissed!

"Bella!" Edward choked out. "You're a…" He was at a loss for words.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Edward. I'm a traditional vampire. Honestly, I was supposed to tell you, but you left me on the day I was supposed to reveal my true self." I said.

"Who did this?" Edward demanded.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "You don't control me. I don't have to answer myself to you. And for the record, I've been like this for a hundred and thirty one years!"

His eyes widened. "So… your father really isn't Charlie." He stated.

"Yes, Captain Obvious." I said sarcastically.

He smiled warmly at me. What? Was he delusional or something?

"My Bella. You're a vampire! We get to have an eternity together!" He declared. I nearly gagged.

"I am _not _your Bella!" I growled. "We can never have an eternity together!" I blurred to him and pushed him, strong enough for him to crash into a tree, making that tree crash into another, and another one… yeah well, you get the picture.

I faced the other Cullens who were gaping at me. "Listen and listen good. I am not that helpless Bella you once knew back in Forks. Hell, I am nothing like that Bella!" Which was true. All my time here in Mystic Falls, I grew out of my blushing and clumsy self.

"Bella, please. We could be a family again." Esme pleaded.

I scoffed. "Puh-lease. I already have enough family than I need. So I suggest you all leave town before I begin to lose my cool. And trust me when I say this; my patience is running thin."

"We won't leave without you, Bella." Edward was back. I blurred to him and ripped off his arm. He cried out in pain.

"There! You saw and experienced first-hand what I can do. I'm not some breakable glass, Edward, and I'm not like other traditionals. I'm stronger and perfectly capable of protecting my own ass, so leave before I kick yours." I glanced at my dad and uncle. "On second thought, stay here until they wake up." I looked pointedly at the two lifeless Salvatores. "Once they do, tell them not to come find me."

"Why is that?" Carlisle asked thoughtfully. I turned to look at him.

"Because I'm pissed and you should really _not _bother me when I'm pissed." I said before blurring away, wanting so badly to literally bite off someone's head. The rage, the sorrow, the pain, the doubt, the fear… They were all bubbling inside me, threatening to flow over. It was too much when I finally decided to cave in to my instincts and I shut off my emotions.

* * *

KlausPOV

"Have you heard from Elijah lately?" Rebekah asked me as I continued pacing across the room. I was uneasy because I just learned that there was a psychopath vampire after my Bell.

"No I haven't, sister." I said.

"Will you stop pacing? More and I swear-"

"I'm worried about Bell alright?" I said, I stopped pacing to glower at her and settled into a chair.

"I know you are, Nik. I am too but let her be with her family for a while." She said.

"I am tired of you saying that, Rebekah. She's in danger with that vampire after her!" I argued.

"She's strong, Nik. Remember that little match we had, Isa and I? She was almost as equally as strong as we are. So stop your worrying and you better stop acting like that as if she were made of glass." She reasoned. "You know how she hates that."

I sighed. "How is that you're so calm about it?"

"Trust me, I'm not. But I keep reminding myself that this is Isabella, and she's as strong as she has always been."

I smiled at that. My Isabella really was strong. My hands felt useless at my sides so I grabbed my sketch pad and pencil, and continued my sketch of Bell I had already started earlier.

Rebekah stood up from her chair and walked over behind me as she bent down to examine my drawing.

She grabbed the sketch book from me playfully as she nestled down on her chair. "I remember this." She said, beaming, as she touched the paper.

"I know." I said.

* * *

**New Orleans, 1931**

"You can't ever catch us Nik!" Isabella shrieked in delight as she grabbed hold of Rebekah's hand.

We were chasing each other around in the huge back yard we had. It was childish, yes. But Isabella made it fun for us. She even set some rules. Well, only one. She had said not to use our vampire speed and instead run at a human speed. Of course, I was faster than the two girls, but I was giving them a chance, like the gentleman I was.

"Don't be so sure about that Bell!" I said.

"Go, Bekah!" Isabella squealed at me sister and they parted, going in different directions.

I looked at Rebekah. Go after her, she mouthed. I smirked and nodded.

I ran off to where Isabella had ran off. She went to the hedge maze. I smiled and followed her scent. I found her and quickly blurred to her, wrapping my arms around her.

"Hey! You cheated!" She said, but laughed.

"Okay, but I'm tired of this game. Shall we play another one?" I asked. Truthfully, she has resurrected the child in me, Rebekah's as well.

"Of course, Nik." She said. And I began kissing her forehead, her right eyelid, her nose, her right cheek, the corner of her lips before kissing her on the lips.

"None of that just yet!" Rebekah said behind us. "I want to play another game."

Isabella smiled and pulled away from me. "How about we play…"

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Present Day**

"I miss those days…" Rebekah said absent-mindedly as she stroke the paper which held the drawing of Bell laughing in the maze.

"I do, too, sister." I said.

* * *

UnknownPOV

I watched Isabella as she fed from a teenage girl. I watched as she froze and paled. I watched as she cried. I watched as her humanity came back. I watched as she cradled the dead human girl.

I pitied her. She still wasn't used to her on and off humanity. That was one of the challenges Isabella will ever face. Even if she could switch it off, her humanity will come crawling back into her rapidly, since it was I who made her like that.

I couldn't take it anymore. Watching her in such a fragile state. In the years I have come to know Isabella, I have grown to love her. Not infatuation, but I loved her like she were my sister.

I stepped out from the trees to reveal myself, but she was too absorbed with the human girl she had killed. If anyone knew Isabella as much as I do, I knew she hated death more than anything, even if she had hatred towards the person – which was rare, actually. And if she was the one who has caused the death…

"Isabella," I said quietly.

Her head snapped up and our eyes met.

"No." She whispered. "You're really here?" She asked in a broken voice.

"Yes, Isa. I'm really here." I said with a gentle smile.

"Take it away!" She suddenly said, and I immediately understood what she meant.

I sighed. "Are you quite certain about that decision?"

"Yes!" She shrieked and she caressed the cheek of the teenage girl. "I want to."

"Okay, if you're sure…" I said as I advanced towards her. I bent down to look at Isabella, preparing myself to say the words.

* * *

***Author's note  
**

**There! :) Over... five thousand words! Haha! I made it this long because I don't think I'll be able to update in a few weeks because of school. And I have put my other two stories on hold for a while because I am freakin' obsessed with this story! :)**

**Who do you guys think is the mystery person? If you have a guess, feel free to say it in the reviews! ;) Oh! And the kind of creature Bianca is will soon be revealed, so hang on. :D  
**

**If there are any spelling errors or grammar mistakes, I apologize for them.**

**Now, review! :D**


	18. I Have A Little Present For You

***Author's note**

**OMD! 200+ reviews, followers and people who added my story as their favorite? Oh my Damon! *smirk* Thank you all so much! You have no idea how happy I am right now! **

**BTW, all of you guessed correctly! It's Elijah. It wasn't really that hard to guess, huh? Anyway, to everyone who guessed correctly gets a virtual hug from Klaus! Yay!**

**Klaus: Are you mental? Why would I give hugs to people I don't even know? **

**Mackenzie: Because I told you so! I own you!**

**Klaus: *smirks* No you don't, sweetheart. And besides, my hugs are only for Isabella.**

**Isabella: *blushes* Thanks...**

**Klaus: Of course, love. *kisses her lips gently***

**Mackenzie: Hey! None of that! *huffs* Okay fine. A virtual hug from Damon...?**

**Damon: Nuh uh, little lady. You don't own me either; you don't own Vampire Diaries at all. Besides, mine are for Bianca only.**

**Mackenzie: Fine. From Edward...? Please?**

**Edward: Sorry, Mackenzie. You do not own me.**

**Mackenzie: Edward! Okay fine... Jake? Please! I'm desperate!**

**Jacob: Ha! No way! I have Bonnie! And you know Bonnie... she gets jealous easily.**

**Bonnie: *thumps him on the head* I do not!**

**Jacob: *rolls his eyes* Whatever you say, baby. *looks back at Mackenzie* You don't own The Twilight Saga either.**

**Mackenzie: I hate you people...**

**Luna: How 'bout I give the hugs?**

**Mackenzie: No freaking way! You're going to find some way to kill those people in the process!**

**Luna: You're mean. **

**Damon: And you want to kill my daughter!**

**Luna: She killed me first!**

**Damon: That's because you-**

**Bianca: Let's just get on with the story shall we? We took too much time doing the disclaimer.**

**Mackenzie: I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**I HAVE A LITTLE PRESENT FOR YOU**

BPOV

He simply stared at me with his dark brown eyes. Seconds ticked by, he tilted his head a bit and then stumbled backwards.

"What the hell!" I shouted, ignoring the dead girl I had been cradling for a second. "Elijah!" I hissed.

"Tell me something first, Isa." He said nonchalantly.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"Why? Why do you want me to do it? You are a vampire, Isabella." He reminded me. "It's your basic nature."

I replied in a form of an answer Daddy would have replied, so I smirked and said, "That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot."

"Isa…" He said, shaking his head in amusement.

I huffed. Tears sprung from my eyes. I gave him a watery smile. "I thought you still respected your morality, Eli."

"I do, Isa, But, at times, you cannot just run from what you are." He answered.

I looked back down at the lifeless body. "I don't want to be a monster." I whispered.

"You are not a monster, little dove. It's just who you are."

"Well who I am is a monster!" I raised my voice again, but my face softened. "Please, Eli." I pleaded.

"Isa…" He tried.

"No. I don't want _it_ to happen again." I whispered, keeping my eyes cast down.

"You remember?" He asked, appalled.

"Yes…" I admitted. "The memories came back five and a half years ago." I said as the horrible memory of myself played in my head.

* * *

**Seattle, 1968**

"Isa!" I heard someone call behind me, but I ignored it. I bent back down and sunk my teeth back into the policeman's neck, happily draining him. I was perfectly content. I have finally accepted what I was.

"Isa!" The voice cried out again, but this time, I noticed that the voice was oddly familiar. I ripped off the head of the now-drained man and threw it on the growing pile of other ripped off heads while throwing his body at the roaring flames and turned around. My eyes widened.

It was the big brother I never had.

"Elijah?" I whispered.

"Isa, you need to go." He said as he approached me cautiously. Not that he was scared of me, but he was more afraid that he would _scare_ me. Yeah, right! Why would he scare me? I was just as strong as him! Having no emotions rocked! Why didn't I even try this before?

"And why would I? I am having way too much fun!" I answered, a bloody smile crossed my face.

"This isn't you, little dove." He said, and I glared at him.

"This _is_ me! Newsflash, I'm a vampire, for Christ's sakes!" I shouted. Actually, I was more than just a vampire. I was a ripper as well. Kinda like my dear Uncle Stefan during the twenties, but much, much worse.

"I thought you didn't want to be like your parents?" He questioned, probably hoping it would get me hurt. Ha! Switched off my humanity remember?

Instead of waiting for an answer, he walked up to me and placed both hands on my shoulders. I tried to struggle, but then I had already locked gazes with him, preventing me from moving.

"You are not going to remember what you did to this people. When you look back to these years, all you're going to think is that you simply went for a vacation. You will have your humanity back, and if you try to switch it back off, it will come right back after your first kill. You will have your regard for human life again. Forget that I was here. Close your eyes and when you open them again, you are going to leave to go find your uncle, Stefan Salvatore to start again…"

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Present day**

"I guess your compulsion isn't as strong as Nik's." I said, using the nickname only Rebekah and I used to call him. I have to admit though; I really missed calling him that.

He sighed. "I knew you would remember eventually. But what I don't get is how the compulsion broke after the first request but remained intact with the others?"

I bit my lip. I had already asked that myself numerous times, but never did I get my answer. I tried asking witches, but they, too, had no idea why. That is the reason why I never dared try to switch off my emotions after I got those memories back… only now.

"You know…" I began, trying to change the subject. "You have your own life to worry about. You don't have to monitor me from time to time." I said, meeting his eyes again which were filled with concern

"I don't mind, dear Isabella. Yes, I have a life of eternity to consider, but I am quite sure I can fit in _lots_ of my spare time with you." He said gently.

"But–"

"But nothing, Isa." He interrupted.

For the final time, my eyes dropped back down at the girl. I knew who this girl was. We go to school together. _Wince._ We _used_ to go to school together. I stared at her eyelids, full knowing that I will never see those hazel eyes again.

"Just do it, Eli." I muttered. "I don't care if I'll remember eventually, I just don't want to deal with this shit now."

I saw his feet slowly approach me; each step he took was calculated and gentle. He bent down and cupped my chin, forcing me to lock gazes with him as his pupils started to dilate.

"You will not remember what you did here. All you're going to remember is you had your little squabble with the Cullens then you fed on some animals. I came here to monitor you. You're going to forgive the Cullens soon because you don't want the feeling of anger inside you. You will close your eyes and when you open them again, you will do what you wish to do."

~LATER~

I closed my eyes. I opened my eyes again and I looked down at myself. My white shirt and black leather jacket were bloody. I guess it was from the animals I had fed from earlier. I looked up again and looked straight into Elijah's eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked, and I knew he wasn't talking about hunting or stuff related to that.

It took me a second to think.

"I want to see Nik again."

* * *

DPOV

"I think they're comin' around." Some dude's voice said.

"Yes. I can hear their heartbeats." Another dude said.

Crap! The Cullens were still here. I thought Bella made it very clear that she doesn't want to be with them. Speaking of Bella, she was going to get punished for this!

Wait, should I even punish her for this? She was pissed that the Cullens were here, and she was even more pissed that Stefan and I tried to stop her. It didn't really make any sense because every damn time we talk about _giving the Cullens what they deserved_, she'd beg us not to. And now, here she broke my neck and did God knows what to the disco balls. I guess I have to give more thought if I should punish her or not.

My eyes snapped open, and I realized I had been on my side because all I saw were their feet. I didn't want to look up. They had already caused too much misery with them around.

"Damon…" One of them said. I was pretty sure it was a guy because it was deep.

"Shut up." I said as I propped myself up. My hand flew to my neck as it still ached. "Damn, she's really pissed." I remarked as my neck throbbed.

"Damon," The same voice said. I looked up and I realized it was Dr. Vampire. What was his name? Carlos?

"What?" I groaned.

"I just want to apologize for my family's involvement. We just want Bella back with our family." He said.

I glared at him as I stood up. "Gee, I never knew you were supposed to leave family behind in the woods without a goodbye." I spat. "And she already has a family. Her good-for-nothing mother is here; even some of those mindless mutts are here. So I think she already has more than enough."

Red head sparkle's eyes widened in fear. What? Did I finally intimidate her or something?

"The Quileute wolves are here?" He asked. "They'll hurt her!"

I scoffed. "You're worried? You actually care?"

He glared at me. "Of course I care. She's my mate!"

It was my turn to glower at him. "She's not your mate, dickhead." I growled. "Did you even have the _sign_ with her?" I asked, widening my eyes in arrogance. He knew I was talking about the sign mates have, like I have with Bianca…

"No…" He admitted.

"Then stop forcing yourself to love her!"

"But I love her!" He growled.

"Then if you really love her, shouldn't you be making a good impression with me?" I asked, smirking but no humor.

"Why should I? You are not her–"

"Finish that sentence and I will gladly rip you to shreds." I threatened.

"Boys!" A woman with caramel hair said motherly. Esme, I thought. "Please, there's no need for a fight."

"I'd be happy to help." Stefan's voice suddenly said, but it was weak. I looked at him and he tried to get up, but he couldn't. Damn his stupid Bambi diet!

"This is what you get for your _Bambi _diet!" I said to him, but also I was telling that to the disco balls. "I told you to go for human."

The Cullens gasped.

"You drink human blood?" Esme asked.

I rolled my eyes at them. "Well, duh! What kind of a vampire would I be if I didn't?"

"But that's–" Some big guy, Emmett for sure, said, but I cut him off.

"Called being a vampire. Sheesh! Why are you making a big deal out of it?" I said.

"You kill people!" Mr. Redhead snarled.

"Well I used to, for the fun of it." They growled at that, but since I was me, I ignored it. "But thanks to Isabella, I only drink from blood bags now."

"Blood bags?" Dr. Sparkles said as if he were fascinated. What am I? A science experiment?

"Yeah you know, bags filled with blood." I said sarcastically. I walked to Stefan. "C'mon, let's head back to the boarding house so you can feed." I offered my hand.

"You mean, head back to the boarding house then feed _so_ I can help you find Bella?" Stefan said. Ever since Bella came back a few weeks ago, Stefan and I have fixed our brotherly relationship. No, actually, what really fixed it was when I met Bianca, since all Stefan and I ever fought about was Elena...

I rolled my eyes at him. "You know me, brother."

"No," He said as he accepted my hand and stood up, wobbling in the process. "I know you when it comes to Bella."

Mr. Obsessed cleared his throat. "Bella told us to stay and tell you to _not_ find her." He said a little too smugly.

"If you're thinking that's going to stop me, think again, Sparkle Boy." I said through gritted teeth.

"Just leave her alone to think." He begged.

"You don't get it, do you?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Of course you don't! But I bet Dr. Fang here does." I looked straight into his eyes. "If one of your _kids_ ran, won't you chase them to get them back?" I asked. He remained silent as he stared at me with a blank face. I smirked and blurred away with Stefan's hand gripped in mine.

* * *

EdPOV

I turned to look at my _father. _Everyone's thoughts were maddening, so I _tried_ to tune them out.

"Why did you let them go?" I growled at him. Had Emmett and Jasper not been there to restrain me, I don't know what I would have done.

"Edward," Emmett said urgently. "Chill, bro!"

I felt Jasper's calm waves wash over me. It helped, a little.

Carlisle faced me with a grave expression on his face. "I let them go because I would've done the same."

"But Bella-" I began, only to be cut off by Carlisle.

"Damon needs this. He wasn't lying to us, Edward. Bella is truly his daughter. If she weren't, he wouldn't have acted like that." He said.

"But she doesn't want them to find her." I tried to argue.

"He is only doing what an anxious father would do." He said simply.

"Yes, so keep your asses out of it." A cold female voice said. We all turned and found a girl who looked to be seventeen or eighteen years old. She had long curly dark brown hair and brown almond-shaped eyes, an olive-tone complexion, a slender body and a height of about five foot five. I had no clue to why, but seeing her brought Bella to mind.

"Who are you?" Alice asked as she admired what the woman was wearing.

_Oh my goodness! _She squealed in her mind. _Her outfit is so cute! But it's also sexy at the same time! Maybe we could hang out! Oh I would definitely..._ She droned on and on.

_Damn! This chick is hot!_ Emmett, of course. _Shit! Edward don't tell Rosie!_

I laughed inwardly at that.

_I hope Damon finds Bella. I wouldn't want Bella in the woods alone. But she was a vampire... She was a traditional but exceptionally strong. Why is that? _Carlisle thought, not really paying any attention to the woman who stood before us.

_She's beautiful. But nowhere near me!_ Of course, Rosalie.

_Who is this girl? And why does she seem protective over Bella? Does she know her?_ Esme.

_It can't be!_ Jasper thought disbelievingly. Did Jasper know her? I was unable to know since he glanced at me then he was mentally reciting a poem written by Robert Frost.

Speaking of thoughts, I couldn't read _hers_. What was wrong with me today?

"I'm Katherine Pierce." She said, her expression remained cold. Her attention turned to Jasper. "But I'm sure you know me as Katerina Petrova." She told him.

Jasper shook his head furiously. "No." He said.

I was sure I have never heard of a Katherine Pierce, but I know I've heard of Katerina Petrova somewhere...

"Yes, Jazzie. It's really me. Missed me?" She said, a playful smirk on her face. Her ego was already making me dislike her.

"Jazz, you know her?" Alice asked, her voice laced with concern as she approached her mate.

"Yes." He whispered.

"How?" She questioned again.

Jasper didn't answer.

"Ugh!" Katherine or Katerina groaned. "Quit being melodramatic, Major Whitlock. And to answer your question, little pixie, we met the die he died." She answered nonchalantly.

"What?" Alice asked, confused. And that was when I watched the memory play in Jasper's mind.

* * *

**Somewhere near Galveston, 1863**

JasPOV

We reached the city after dark. I stayed only long enough to make sure the entire party was safely situated. As soon as that was done, I got myself a fresh horse, and I headed back to Galveston. There wasn't time to rest.

Just a mile outside the city, I found three women on foot. I assumed they were stragglers and dismounted at once to offer them my aid. But, when I could see their faces in the dim light of the moon, I was stunned into silence. They were, without question, the three most beautiful women I had ever seen.

They had such pale skin, I remember marveling at it. Even the little black-haired girl, whose features were clearly Mexican, was porcelain in the moonlight. They seemed young, all of them, still young enough to be called girls. I knew they were not lost members of our party. I would have remembered seeing  
these three.

"He's speechless," the tallest girl said in a lovely, delicate voice — it was like wind chimes. She had fair hair, and her skin was snow white.

The other was blonder still, her skin just as chalky. Her face was like an angel's. She leaned toward me with half-closed eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Mmm," she sighed. "Lovely."

The small one, the tiny brunette, put her hand on the girl's arm and spoke quickly. Her voice was too soft and musical to be sharp, but that seemed to be the way she intended it.

"Concentrate, Nettie," she said.

I'd always had a good sense of how people related to each other, and it was immediately clear that the brunette was somehow in charge of the others. If they'd been military, I would have said that she outranked them.

"He looks right — young, strong, an officer... " The brunette paused, and I tried unsuccessfully to speak. "And there's something more... do you sense it?" she asked the other two. "He's... compelling."

"Oh, yes," Nettie quickly agreed, leaning toward me again.

"Patience," the brunette cautioned her. "I want to keep this one."

Nettie frowned; she seemed annoyed.

"You'd better do it, Maria," the taller blonde spoke again. "If he's important to you. I kill them twice as often as I keep them."

"Yes, I'll do it," Maria agreed. "I really do like this one. Take Nettie away, will you? I don't want to have to protect my back while I'm trying to focus."

My hair was standing up on the back of my neck, though I didn't understand the meaning of anything the beautiful creatures were saying. My instincts told me that there was danger, that the angel had meant it when she spoke of killing, but my judgment overruled my instincts. I had not been taught to fear  
women, but to protect them.

"Let's hunt," Nettie agreed enthusiastically, reaching for the tall girl's hand. They wheeled — they were so graceful! — and sprinted toward the city. They seemed to almost take flight, they were so fast — their white dresses blew out behind them like wings. I blinked in amazement, and they were gone.

I turned to stare at Maria, who was watching me curiously.

I'd never been superstitious in my life. Until that second, I'd never believed in ghosts or any other such nonsense. Suddenly, I was unsure.

"What is your name, soldier?" Maria asked me.

"M-Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am," I stammered, unable to be impolite to a female, even if she was a ghost.

"Maria!" Another female voice called, making Maria and I incline our heads to find where the voice came from. I didn't see anyone and when I turned back to face Maria, she was hugging another brunette. The brunette let go and turned to face me. She didn't have the same pale complexion the three women shared, but she was just as beautiful, but her eyes were cold.

"It's good to see you again, Katerina." Maria said, flashing such a beautiful smile.

"I'm sure." Katerina smirked. She slowly turned to look at me. "Oh, is this your new addition?"

"No, not yet. I'm still deciding." Maria replied.

"You better get him, Maria. He will make an excellent addition to your army. I can feel it." Katerina said as she walked over to me, extending her arm in greeting. "Hello, my name is Katerina Petrova. And you must be...?"

Reluctantly, I took her hand and shook it gently. "Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." I repeated.

"Oh, a Major! Wonderful!" She exclaimed. She faced Maria. "See, Maria? He will do wonders for you." She looked back at me and gave me a smile, but her smile was forced and her eyes... they held evil.

Maria nodded and walked over to me as Katerina moved away. Maria placed two hands on my face. "I truly hope you survive, Jasper," she said in her gentle voice. She faced Katerina. "And I truly hope you are right, Kat."

"When have I ever been wrong?" She replied, clearly faking innocence. "I am your best friend after all."

Maria smiled and her attention was back to me, and inclined her head as if she were going to kiss me. I stood frozen in place, though my instincts were screaming at me to run. And then there was nothing but blinding pain as I dropped to the ground, writhing in pain as I heard Katerina's laugh echoing.

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Present day**

EdPOV

My eyes widened as I was pulled out of Jasper's thoughts. So that's where I have heard of _Katerina Petrova_. She was the best friend of Jasper's creator. But was that friendship truly genuine?

Alice, noticing Jasper's discomfort, turned to face Katerina, or Katherine, as she first called herself.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

Katherine simply rolled her eyes. "I just told you that, didn't I? Or do you have some short term memory loss?"

"What are you?" I asked, and everyone, except Jasper, looked at me with confused faces, since they weren't able to see what Jasper had gone through.

All their thought were almost identical.

_What are you talking about, Edward? _or _She's clearly human!_

Katherine smirked. "Well, we're the same species, but from the different kind." She answered, and then it clicked.

"You're a traditional?" I asked, perplexed.

Immediately, her face changed. It was not beautiful anymore. Her eyes turned black with the color red around those black irises. Veins crawling beneath her eyes and fangs elongated in her mouth; as quickly as it came, it was gone. "Did that answer your question?" She said, keeping the playful smirk plastered on her face; she glanced at everyone of us and the smirk crumbled. "Let me take a guess. I've been doing my research." she walked towards Carlisle. "Carlisle Cullen, the coven leader, also known as the father figure of your _family_. You work in Mystic Falls Hospital as the new neurosurgeon."

She smirked and moved on to Esme. "Esme Cullen, also known as Esme Anne Platt Evenson when you were human. You were married, blah blah blah, had a baby, but that poor baby died and you jumped off a cliff. Sadly you didn't die, blah blah blah, and Carlisle changed you, and now both of you are mates, making you the _mother figure_ of your coven. Correct?"

She didn't wait for a reply and moved on to Rosalie. "Ahh, Rosalie Lillian Hale, the ex-fiancée of Royce King II, the very same guy who ra- Oh, I'm sorry, that's too harsh. The very same guy who _took advantage of you_, along with his friends. You were on the brink of death as you lay on the street when Carlisle found you. He changed you for Edward, but Edward saw you as nothing more than a sister. You stick to your beauty because that's all you have. Right?"

She casually walked and moved on to Emmett. "Emmett Cullen, known as Emmett McCarty during your human years. You were a troubled kid who loved to drink, gamble and party; living life to the fullest. But you loved your family as well, especially that little sister of yours. You stupidly angered a bear while you were in the forest, nearly mauled you to death, Rosalie saved you, Carlisle changed you and yadda yadda yadda."

She moved on to Alice. This was making me angry for causing so much misery to my family, and I didn't need Jasper to know that.

"Little Mary Alice Brandon. Should I go into detail about your forgotten past? I guess you know bits of it since you watched it yourself in that tape James found. Let's just say that you were very much loosing it with all those visions. But the old vampire, Nicolai, adored you. He found out about James's plan and immediately he changed you into a vampire to keep you safe. As soon as you were changed, you didn't know who you were because of all the electroshock therapy, so you just ran and relied on your visions. James, like the sadistic vampire he was, ripped him apart and burned the asylum down. Eventually, you found Jasper one day and both of you went to the Cullens and so on and so forth."

She moved on Jasper. "Major Jasper Whitlock, or would you like me to call you as Jasper Hale? Now your history is my favorite compared to your _family's_, since I was there to witness it." She said with a devilish smile. "You were the youngest Major of the Confederate Army, only because you kept lying about your age. You helped evacuate the women and children and when you were returning to Galveston, you were met with three beautiful women, Maria, Nettie and Lucy. Maria was debating whether she should changed you or not and that's when I stepped in. Remember? Oh, I'm sure you do. As soon as the transition was over, Maria discovered your ability to sense and manipulate emotions, so she made you second-in-command. And that's where we hit it off, remember, Jazz darling?" Jasper stiffened and Alice glared at her. "But don't worry, little pixie, I'm not here to still your precious _mate_ away."

She moved on to me, and instead of a smirk or a smile of some sorts, I was met with a hard and cold glare. I cringed t the intensity of it. "Great, you fear me. Well, you should." She spat. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, also known as the little bitch heartbreaker who broke Isabella's heart. Tell me something, what did she ever do to you for you to do that to her?" She asked, but didn't wait for me to answer. "I'm quite happy though that you did. She was never yours to begin with."

I growled. "She's mine!" I yelled, and I found myself pinned to a tree, with a hand curled around my throat and a very angry Katherine dangerously close to my face.

"She's not, you son of a bitch! If you ever try to pursue her again, I will gladly help Damon and Stefan rip you apart. And believe me when I say this, there's a long line of people who wants to, too."

I tried to push her off, but she was stronger than me. Of course, she was a traditional and traditionals were always stronger than our kind. I looked at my family and they didn't move. They all shared the same thought.

_Edward, if we helped, she might do more harm before we are able to pull her off._

Great.

"Who are you to Bella?" I managed to say.

She gave me a very hateful scowl before answering. "She's my daughter. You should be thankful Damon's brother, Stefan, was not well because if he weren't, Damon would have ended you right there and then."

In a blink of an eye, she blurred away and I face my family, who looked torn. One question was in everybody's minds.

_Should we leave or not?_

* * *

DPOV

I opened the front door and quickly blurred down to the basement. I opened the fridge that held the blood only Stefan drinks. Yep, you guessed it, it's all animal blood. I took two bags of whatever and blurred back up.

I noticed that everyone was still here, except for Katherine. Stefan had Elena wrapped around in her arms. Normally I'd be jealous, but I had sweet Bianca who happened to be beaming at me.

I gave Stefan his blood and he devoured it hungrily. I plopped on the couch beside Bianca and had one arm on her shoulders.

"Hey, babe." I said, kissing her cheek.

"What? Are we together or something?" She asked. I was hurt by that. She noticed it and quickly added, "Because I'd be happy if we were."

My smile returned. "Yes we are."

After drinking, Stefan looked at us curiously. "Bianca's your mate?" He asked me and I just nodded.

"Mate?" Seth boy asked.

"Mate is kinda like a soul mate for us vampires." Stefan explained.

"So... like how imprinting is to us?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Stefan replied then he looked at me. "C'mon, let's go."

"Don't go, Stefan." Elena said at the same time Bianca said, "Leave her be, Damon."

Both of us exchanged glances then turned to face at our mates. "Why?" We asked simultaneously.

"Let Bella handle this on her own." Bianca answered sadly.

"Are you insane? There are two crazy vampires out there who wants to practically do more than just stake my daughter, one happens to be your sister; a redhead Cold One who broke her heart is here with the rest of his family and wants to take her away from me and not only that, I have a hybrid lusting over her and you want me to let her handle all that on her own?" I snarled.

Bianca sighed. "She's faced far worse than that, Damon."

I blinked twice. "What?"

"It's not in my place to tell, Damon. But all I can say now is that you leave her alone." She answered. "Please, Damon?"

"Fine." I huffed.

Stefan looked at me, shocked. "You're not going?"

"No. She's right." I said.

"Okay, you said so." He said and went back to Elena's side, wrapping his arms around her.

"Now will you tell us what you are?" Jeremy asked suddenly.

"Oh yeah. Bella said something about you not being human." I said. "Care to explain?"

She bit her lip (Damn! She looked really hot!) and sighed. "I'm a hybrid."

"A hybrid?" Seth repeated. "Like that Klaus dude?"

"No, a different kind of hybrid." She replied.

"Well what kind are you?"

She looked at Seth and smiled. "Did you know that I'm kind of your sister?"

Seth and Leah looked very shocked. Very, very shocked. "What? We don't have a sister!" Both of them exclaimed.

Bianca giggled. The sound was like bells. Just like Bella's. Well... _kinda_ like Bella's.

"Not biologically, of course! I meant your tribe."

"You're a werewolf? Our kind?" Embry asked.

"Yes. But... both kinds actually." Bianca said.

"Huh?" Everyone said. We were all hopelessly confused.

"Can I explain without anyone saying anything?"

"With Seth here? I doubt it." Jake joked.

"I'll do my best." Seth said.

"Umm..." She started and I had my eyes glued to her mesmerizing face.

* * *

BiancaPOV

"Did Bella tell you that Luna's my sister?" I asked and they all nodded. "Right well, we're half-sisters, but I'm guessing Bella told you that too. Luna and I share the same mother. Our mother carried the werewolf gene. And by werewolf gene, I mean the kind of werewolf that only transforms when a full moon appears. So, I inherited that gene, but Luna didn't. My father, on the other hand, was a Quileute wolf. Like Leah, I inherited that too.

"My Quileute gene was first triggered when I was almost about sixteen years old. Then the fever set in and my growth accelerated so I guess I'm probably in my early twenties.

"My lycanthropy gene triggered when I was about thirty years old in total. The person I killed was Luna's father. Luna wasn't pissed at me actually. Her father used to abuse her, so I killed him to protect Luna. You see, Luna and I had been very close and we loved each other like how sister should. But that love ended when I sided with Bella.

"Anyway, since I'm from both kinds from the werewolf species, I have enhanced abilities, like being able to turn at will like the Quileutes and still have my sanity while a werewolf, but I can't contact your kind telepathically. My bite is lethal to vampires, which I got from the lycanthropy gene, but my bite works faster and is too fatal to vampires that it can kill them in just a day.

"I can't die; no matter how many times Luna tried, I just can't stay dead. That's why she always targets Bella instead of me.

"I don't know why, but wolfsbane doesn't affect me. Probably because of my Quileute heritage but I'm still not sure.

"I have accelerated healing but my healing is faster than both kinds. If I were to break my arm now, it'll just take half an hour, unlike the Quileutes who takes several hours and the lycanthropes who takes days.

"Well, I guess that's it about me." I finished.

All the werewolves in the room smiled. "Cool." They commented.

I rolled my eyes. "Kids." I muttered.

"Wait," Damon said. "So, I'm kinda like your imprint?" He asked.

I laughed. "Yes, you _kinda_ are."

He gave me a smile that made my heart skip a beat. He chuckled at that, causing me to blush.

"Where's Katherine?" Stefan suddenly asked.

"After she woke up, she drunk all the blood Bella left for her and immediately left." Elena said.

"You think she went to go find Bella?" Matt asked.

"I hope not." Damon answered.

"And why not? Don't you want Bella back?" Caroline asked.

Damon looked at her and said, "I want to be the one who brings her back."

* * *

KlausPOV

This was maddening! I needed my Bell in my arms so badly! Curse Rebekah for not letting me go after her.

"Hello again, brother." I heard a familiar voice said. I stood up and whirled around, only finding my elder brother.

"Elijah." I breathed.

"Don't worry. I didn't come back to ensue my revenge." He said.

"Elijah!" My little sister came running in the room, hugging Elijah fiercely.

"Rebekah?" He asked, confused.

"Yes, Elijah. Nik brought me back." She answered.

Elijah raised his eyebrows at me in confusion.

"He wanted me to talk to Isa." Rebekah explained briefly.

"Ahh, I see." Elijah said, a small smile on his face.

"Why are you here, Elijah?" I asked, curious.

"What? You do not want me here?" He asked.

"No, I do, brother, but... Why come back?"

"I have a little present for you." He said, causing me and Rebekah to give him confused stares. "You can come in now, little dove." He called out.

And there at the door was my beauty.

"Bell..." I breathed.

"Nik!" She squealed and ran straight to me, wrapping her arms around me, enjoying the small spark between us which we always had years ago. I hugged her back, burying my face in her hair, inhaling her sweet strawberry-freesia scent.

"I take it I don't need to talk to Isa anymore." Rebekah said, squealing. I glanced at her and she looked like she wanted to launch herself to us, but I knew she wanted to give us more time.

Isabella looked up and I found myself staring into those pools of icy blue I always loved. "I missed you."

I was confused actually. But I suppressed that. I always knew she would say those words, I just didn't expect it to come sooner.

"I did, too." I said, and immediately crushed my lips against hers. It wasn't like the first time during the Founder's Ball. This was different. Much more special.

Her hands moved up to my neck and wrapped her arms around it, her fingers playing with my hair. My right hand was intertwined in her hair while my left one was secure around her waist. Electricity pleasantly shot up between us and made me even desired her more. We were almost to cross our boundaries when I heard a faint cough behind us.

"It think that's enough face-sucking for now." Rebekah said, laughing.

I was mad that she interrupted our sweet reunion, but I brushed it off and laughed along, as did Elijah and Bell.

"I love you." I whispered against Bell's ear, not wanting to miss the opportunity to utter the words that had always been intended for her.

She giggled and smiled. "I love you, too, Niklaus."

* * *

***Author's note**

**Boo-yah! My longest chapter ever! Hope you like it! **

**I'm sorry the Klaus/Bella reunion scene was... briefly described, but hey! I'm only fourteen, never had a boyfriend, so I don't exactly know how to described those kinds of things. **

**If you're mad that Elijah compelled Bella to forgive the Cullens, sorry! I know most of you probably hate them, but I don't want Bella to be totally hostile to them. I want them to get along again because they have a huge part in the upcoming chapters. But don't worry, the other characters, however, will... serve you those needs. xD**

**Was the explanation for what Bianca is cleared up? I don't know if that explanation was good...**

**Now, review my dear readers! Review! Please!  
**

**:D**


	19. Sweet Dreams and Beautiful Nightmares

***Author's note**

**To make life easier:**

**Bella kinda looks like Alexis Bledel. Just imagine her with black hair and icy blue eyes, a height of five feet.**

**Luna is like Shailene Woodley in my head. Just imagine her with emerald green eyes and a tad bit shorter, probably five foot four.**

**Bianca sorta looks like Kate Beckinsale in my mind. Just imagine her with pale skin, straight black hair with a single blue streak and silver eyes.**

**Yep, pretty much it. Why am I telling you? Because I wanted to make a trailer for this, but then I realized I had no video editing program. :(**

**But without any more delay, here, Chapter Eighteen.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
**

**SWEET DREAMS AND BEAUTIFUL NIGHTMARES  
**

BPOV

As soon as Klaus and I were done with our "little reunion", Rebekah immediately pounced on me, throwing her arms around me as tightly as possible, as if she were afraid I would disappear into thin air.

"I take it you missed me," I teased, but hugged her back.

"Oh I think miss is an understatement, Little Isa." She said, using her preferred nickname for me. I gotta say, most of my nicknames involved me being little or being a "baby". Not that I was complaining; I was just noting.

Minutes later, she finally dropped her hands and looked at me, beaming. I smiled back and resumed my place back in Niklaus' arms. He pulled me down on the sofa, with him sitting while my head resting on his lap, his arms securely around me.

"This is weird." I commented as I snuggled closer to Nik's stomach.

"What is?" Nik asked.

"This. All four of us here. Together." I said, looking at the siblings carefully.

After a short silence, Rebekah broke it. "Yes. It is a bit odd." She said. She then looked at her eldest brother. "How _did_ you meet Isabella?" She asked him.

Elijah looked down at me and gave me a warm smile before answering the blonde. "I met Isabella in New York in the fifties. She just arrived in fact, looking for a place to stay." He glanced at me. "Remember?"

I laughed. "Of course I do. I even told you I ditched my uncle just to go to New York."

"Ahh, yes." He chuckled. "You begged me for a place to stay. Then during the sixties, you met that girl, Luna, and ever since then I haven't been seeing you much."

I felt Nik's body tense. I looked at him, concerned. "What is it, Nik?" I asked gently.

"Who is this girl you speak of?" He asked me.

I sighed. "She was my best friend." I said in a sad tone.

"_Was?_" Rebekah asked. "How could someone possibly end a friendship with you?"

"Could we not talk about it please?" I begged. "We're all together, and that's what matters."

I looked at Nik and his eyes clearly meant that the discussion was not over, but he smiled a little. "Of course, sweetheart."

A small yawn escaped me and I felt tears pricked in my eyes. Wow. I haven't even notice that I was dead beat today. Clearly because of the emotional stress I had.

"Time for the little girl to sleep." Rebekah teased.

I shook my head in amusement. I was about to get up when Nik scooped me up. "Allow me darling." He whispered in my ear, his breath tickling me.

I giggled. "Oh Nik. Always the gentleman." I said. Well, not _always _a gentleman... Okay, to me, he was.

Nik smiled that made me blush and my heart skipped a beat.

Instead of blurring upstairs, he walked casually, taking each step carefully. When we were in front of my room, I was guessing, he opened the door easily and pushed it open. Once we were inside, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

There were three large black and white paintings of me hung on the wall. Each of them were different. One was me laughing, another was of me looking sad with tears running down my cheeks and the last one was of me with a poker face. But that wasn't the only _art_ in the room. Everywhere, probably hundreds, no scratch that, thousands of sketches of me were everywhere. Having a _boyfriend_ - I giggled at that - that was really into art was really touching.

"How did you draw all this?" I asked as I approached one of the sketches, in it I seemed to be laughing in a garden maze.

From behind, he cupped my chin, which forced me to turn around. "You really thought I'd forget you all these years?" He asked gently as he stared into my eyes with his blue ones, as if his stare were boring into my soul.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion until my eyes widened as I realized...

"You mean... you've been drawing these... for about eighty years?" I asked slowly.

He smirked. "Yes. And I'm not ashamed of it. In fact, I am quite proud actually." He eyed me. "If you want, I'd be happy to shout my undying love for you to the whole world."

I chuckled. "No shouting necessary Niklaus. Besides, I think you already shouted it out to the world eighty years ago." I reminded.

"I don't mind doing it all again." He said, smiling from ear to ear.

I smiled but then I yawned yet again. He chuckled and scooped me up, carefully laying me on the bed. He smiled down at me. He bent down, kissed my forehead, and when he pulled back, he caressed my face as he said, "I love you, Isabella Salvatore."

I pulled on hand free, placing it behind his head, pulling him down to me so that his lips would meet mine. Just a peck, then I pushed his away. "I love you too Niklaus Mikaelson." I whispered.

I wanted to pull him back to me, but he stood up.

"You aren't sleeping yet?" I asked, wanting him to come back to me so that I could lay my head on his chest, like what we used to do...

"I'm sorry, Bell, but there is a matter I need to attend to that is of great urgency. But don't worry, I'm coming back." He said, bending back down to brush his lips against mine. That was my chance. I gripped his shirt so that he would come up. My hand wrapped behind his neck. He tried getting up, but I and himself wouldn't let that with this heated kiss going on. Our tongues touch and he experimented by trying again. His hands were messing up my hair, as my hands were with his. My head was starting to spin and I pulled away to breathe.

He smirked at me and kissed the tip of my nose. "I'm definitely coming back." He whispered before getting up and leaving the room.

I smiled widely, probably looking like an idiot. Right now, Daddy, Uncle Stefan, Katherine, the Cullens, the wolves, my other friends, Luna, Victoria... Right now, all of them didn't exist in this alternate universe I wanted to be in for this night.

I closed my eyes as happy memories of me and Klaus were running in my head as I slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

KlausPOV

I shut the door gently behind me before quietly blurring down to my siblings.

"Well, it is nice to see you happy once again, brother." My little sister said.

"Indeed I am, Rebekah. But I have to ask something."

"What is it, Nik?" Rebekah asked.

"To Elijah actually." I said.

"Yes?" Elijah said, standing up. "What is it Klaus?"

"Where did you find Bell?" I asked.

He had a sad expression on his face before answering. "She was in the forest having a conversation with the man she used to be in a relationship with." I tensed. "Actually, Isa was making it clear that she wants nothing to do with him anymore, explaining that they were never mates. Her father and uncle, by the way, were present while this conversation was taking place. She soon broke their necks, the Salvatore brothers I mean, and _revealed_ to the family of Cold Ones what she was capable of."

"Wait." I said. "Family of Cold Ones? Are you implying that Bell had a relationship with a Cold Ones?" I asked in disgust.

"Yes, but that has ended. Shall I continue or will you make more assumptions?" I shook my head. "Very well then. Shortly after that, she switched off her emotions." Rebekah and I gasped.. We both knew how much she treasured her humanity. "She switched her humanity off because of the guilt, anger and sadness, I assume. She ran deeper in the forest and found a lost human girl. She instantly killed the girl and as soon as she was done feeding, her humanity switched back on."

I looked at him, clearly confused. "How is that possible?"

He sighed. "I will make Isabella explain that one herself. As I was saying, I didn't like seeing her so broken so I made my presence known and she begged me to take away the memory of her killing the human girl. I did as she said, and I told her that once the compulsion was over, I wanted her to do whatever she wished she wanted to do. After that, she said she wanted to see you again, Klaus."

I was astonished. "She wished to see me again?"

"Yes." He answered simply.

I smiled fully. My Bell... wanted to see me. My brother didn't compel her to come to me, but rather compel her to say what she wanted to do, and that was to see me. I said goodnight to my little sister and elder brother and eagerly blurred back upstairs. I carefully opened the door, finding an already asleep Isabella.

"Nik... I... love you..." She whispered in her sleep.

I walked up to her, removing my shoes and gingerly climbed into bed beside her. As if she had known, her head was searching. Her hands were on my chest and they dug on my shirt as she pulled herself to me, her head on my chest. Then, I saw a small smile on her face and I heard a content sigh from her.

By instinct, I placed my hand on her head and stroke her hair.

"Nik..." She stirred. "Please... what's... going on..."

What? What was she dreaming about? I so wanted to see to ease her pain.

Using my ability to see and manipulate dreams, I went along to see hers.

* * *

**Bella's dreams (*each dream will be separated with a page break)**

"Nik?" She called out. I was about to walk to her when I saw another me walk towards her. I recognized this moment but I was too stunned to do anything about it.

"Isabella." I, or he, said.

"Nik, what is it?" She said, advancing toward my past self, but he moved a stepped back.

"Isabella," he said in a careful voice. "I need you to listen to me."

"Nik, what is going on?" She asked warily.

"We're leaving."

"What? Now?" She said, a little relieved. "Okay, then. Give me some time to pack."

"No. Rebekah and I are leaving."

"Oh... Well, when are you coming back?"

"We aren't."

She was silent for a while, tears forming in her eyes. My heart was breaking slowly as I watched this, but I couldn't do anything. I was paralyzed in grief because of this moment and also hatred at myself for having to have done this.

"Nik. What did I do wrong? Please tell me!" She shouted.

"Nothing. You did nothing wrong, love."

He did not wait for her response. He just walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder as he started to compel her. "Isabella Marie Salvatore. You are the most beautiful, generous, sweet, wonderful and loving woman I have ever met in my entire time I had been on this earth. You are the only one who has ever touched my heart, and the only one who will forever own it. You deserve someone much more better than the monster who intends on breaking his curse to unleash what he has intended upon this world. I am not good for you Isabella; you deserve someone better.

"I want you to forget about me. Forget about Rebekah. Forget everything that has happened to us since the day we met. Forget about what we felt for each other. When I am gone, you shall find the man you want to be with and you will love him. Once I leave, you are going to go wherever you want to go with no one stopping you." He bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead before exiting the room.

"Bell!" I called out but the surroundings around me started to change, and I pulled to yet another dream.

* * *

"Okay, let's talk," My Bell said, but she looked different than she usually did. She had brown hair and brown eyes, matching the exact color of her mother's, Katerina. The idea intrigued me. She once mentioned it to me that she didn't like brown as her natural color and that the way she really looked was all she wanted.

"Bella, we're leaving." A man with pale white skin, golden eyes and bronze hair said. Hmm... This might be the Cold One she was in a relationship with.

Bell took in a deep breath, like she was trying to steady herself. "Why now? Another year—"

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

"When you say we—," she whispered.

"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct.

"Okay," She said. "I'll come with you." Her words were almost identical to what she had said to me.

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going… It's not the right place for you."

"Where you are is the right place for me."

"I'm no good for you, Bella."

"Don't be ridiculous."You're the very best part of my life."

"My world is not for you," he said grimly.

"What happened with Jasper—that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"

"You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."

"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay—"

"As long as that was best for you," he interrupted.

"No! This is about my soul, isn't it?" She shouted. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you—it's yours already!"

He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. And then, he looked back at her with a hard mask on.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on her face.

There was a short pause.

"You… don't… want me?" She tried out the words, as if she couldn't believe what she just said.

"No."

This man was obviously lying. He clearly loved Isabella but was doing the thing he thought was right. He was doing the exact same thing I had done.

* * *

"Miss?" A very familiar voice said. I turned to look who it was, and so did Bell and saw it was my brother, Elijah.

"Miss?" He repeated. "I'm apologize for disturbing you but you seem like as though you are lost."

"Oh I am, Mister...?"

"Mikaelson. But please, call me Elijah." He bent down and kissed Isabella's knuckles. "And you might be?"

Bella flashed him one of the smiles that I so loved. "Isabella Salvatore. But please, call me Bella."

"Bella. But in truth, your full name is beautiful. I do intend on using that, dear Isabella."

"If you wish."

"So, you're lost? What brings such a fine young lady here in New York?"

"I've heard it is such a wonderful city, Elijah. I had to run away from my uncle just to come here."

"Your uncle? Is he abusive in anyway? Where is your father?"

Bell hesitated.

"I'm sorry, Isabella. That is none of my business. I did not mean to pry."

"It's fine, Elijah. You were simply curious. No, my uncle is not abusive. Not in the slightest. He is simply very protective of me; that's all. As for my father, he is off... doing some business for a while."

"I see." Elijah said. He eyed Bell's luggage. "Do you a place to stay?"

"No. I do not." She said sadly.

Elijah smiled and picked up her luggage with ease. "You're staying with me. And do not worry, it won't be trouble at all. I know it is not right to trust someone you just met a few minutes, but you can trust me."

Isabella smiled bigger. "I already do."

* * *

"Niklaus!" Bell shouted as she ran towards another past me. "What on earth are you doing?"

I was smiling like a mad man. I knew this moment, and I was very much glad that it happened.

"What ever do you mean, darling?" He teased.

"Well for one thing, you're up there... on a tree... hanging." She said slowly.

"Yes and...?"

"I _would_ tell you to get down, but the idea intrigues me. The most powerful creature in the world is busy swinging on a tall tree."

"I have a very good reason why I am _swinging on a tall tree._"

"Please do tell." Se was trying to hide a smile, but she was failing.

"I... intend on... announcing to the world... of my love... for you." He said with each swing.

"And why would you do that?"

"Because it is necessary."

"Necessary? Klaus, you are the Original Hybrid, and here you are doing foolish things." She started to laugh now.

"Only a fool for you, darling."

"Klaus..." She shook her head, looking down in amusement.

"ISABELLA MARIE SALVATORE!" He started to shout.

"Nik." She said warningly. She disliked attention, as bystanders were watching intently on what I was doing.

"YOU ARE MY HEART."

"Niklaus!"

"SINCE YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS CAPTURED MINE."

"Niklaus Mikaelson!"

"SO HERE I AM NOW,"

"Nik, get down now!"

"POURING MY EVERYTHING TO YOU,"

"Niklaus, stop it!"

"TO MY SOULMATE, I LOVE YOU!" He made one last swing before leaping down effortlessly in front of her as the now-packed crowd circled around then exploded with cheers, howls, laughter and applause. He bent down and gave her swift peck on the lips.

"I love you too, Nik. Even though what you just did was completely irrelevant, I appreciate it. " She giggled. "But I don't I can do that for you."

"You don't have to." He chuckled and pulled her back in for another kiss.

* * *

I saw Damon Salvatore carry his daughter back to a cottage that was in the forest. He carefully lay her down on the bed as he blurred away back into the forest.

I walked towards Isabella's sleeping form. I was about to stroke her hair, like I always do, when the door suddenly opened, revealing the one person I despised the most.

Mikael.

Isabella woke up and her eyes widened as she back away into a corner cowering in fear.

"Well, well, well. Isabella Salvatore. My wife did tell me that you have lived for a reason." He said, hatred seeping through his voice. He stepped inside the house.

"What more do you want, Mikael! I have done enough for you!" She yelled, but fear evident in her voice.

"You are destined to end the evil that walk upon this earth. I am simply here to make sure that will be accomplished." He blurred to her, breaking her neck before blurring away.

"NO!" I yelled. Even though this wasn't real, I could not bear seeing her... dead. It was no wonder I felt more hatred towards Mikael in the years that follow. I was just glad that I was able to end him during the nineties. I was about to pick Bella's limp body when the scenery around me changed once again.

* * *

"Father," A little four-year-old Bella came running into the living room, clasping her brown teddy bear as she frantically looked around the small room for her nowhere to be seen father.

"Father!" She shouted again as tears pooled down her chubby little cheeks. I so wanted to run to her and wrap my arms around her, to let her know that she was safe, but this was not just a dream, it was also a memory, so I stayed put, waiting for what was about to happen.

I had to admit, she was so adorable as a child. I was just glad that I didn't kill Katerina, because if I had, then Bell wouldn't have existed.

"Father, where are you?" She whispered as her knees hit the floor. She sobbed lightly as she hugged her teddy bear.

The door flew open and there stood in the pouring rain, Mikael again.

"Hello there, young one." He said in a fatherly yet intimidating tone.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice still thick from crying.

"I'm Mikael. Now will you please invite me inside?"

"No. Father always tells me to never invite strangers in." She said.

He bent down and started to compel her, which I doubt he can because one, she had vervain in the necklace around her neck that Damon probably gave to her and two, he was too distant from her. "Invite me in."

"No!" She said firmly.

"I said invite me into your house now!" He snarled, his full vampire face showing.

Bella did not flinch, instead she had a brave face on. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She looked much mature when she did that. When she opened her eyes again, _her_ human-vampire hybrid face started to show; her eyes remained light blue and no such redness appeared in her eyes, but she still had dark veins slowly creeping down her face and little fangs started to grow in her mouth. Now she looked like a little vampiric angel.

"I SAID NO!" She shouted.

"Invite me in now, little girl, or I'll make sure you'll never see your father again... alive." He stepped aside to reveal a very beaten up Damon Salvatore.

Her hybrid face was immediately wiped out of her face as color seemed to drain from her. "Father!" She yelled, dropping her teddy bear on the carpeted floor.

"Are you going to invite me in now?" He said, a small smile playing on his lips.

She looked down, a single tear oozed out of the corner of her eye that I so wished to catch.

"Yes, you can come in." She whispered.

He smiled deviously and took one step inside the house, tossing Damon in front of Bella, who raced to cradle her unconscious father, as he said mockingly.

"What fun this is going to be."

* * *

"No, please, don't go, Izzy." A young girl with pale features, black hair up to her waist and chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bree, but I have to. I want to go home." Bell said.

"But this _is_ your home too! It has been since the day you and I met."

"Bree, it's been years since I've actually been in my real home. Last time I visited my home it was 1986. It's the year 2006 Bree! That's twenty years!"

"Yeah well, we're vampires. Time doesn't really have anything on us." She teenage girl said, smirking.

"Oh don't make me regret changing you Bee." Bell said before pulling the girl in for a tight embrace. "I really want to go back home."

"Fine. But please come back okay, Izzy?"

Bell pulled back. "I will. I'll miss you Little Brownie."

"I will too, big sis."

* * *

"I've never seen you this happy before, Isabella." Bell's mother, Katerina, said. They were in Bell's rose garden. The one I had built just for her.

"Well, I really am happy, Katherine." Bell said, smiling widely.

Katerina pulled her daughter closer to her. "I'm happy that you're happy. I'm sure Damon would be too if he were here."

I knew what they were talking about. This was after I proposed to Bell. Before I did that, I intended on looking for Bell's father, Damon, to seek his permission. But I wasn't able to find him and instead looked for her mother, Katerina.

"Why isn't he here?" Bell asked sadly, her head now resting on her mother's lap.

"I don't know, little one." Katerina simply answered.

"I miss him..."

"I know you do."

"I'm glad you're here though."

"I am too." Katerina said, kissing her daughter's cheek. "I love you, Isabella."

Bell didn't reply. She was looking her roses that she took care everyday. It had been a few minutes when she finally said,

"I love you too, Mother."

* * *

I was suddenly pulled out of Bell's dreams as she started to show signs that she was waking up. She stirred on my chest. She looked up at me with her crystal clear pools of blue that I so adored.

"Bad dream?" I asked, making it seem like I wasn't watching her constantly changing dreams.

"Nope, not really." She answered with a cheeky smile. She pulled herself up to me and pecked my lips.

She pulled away and studied my face. "Will you leave me again?" She asked suddenly, and I could see the sadness in her eyes.

I stared back at her. I was silently thanking myself for having to end that wretched man who I once recognized as my father. "Never." I answered.

"Good." And she crashed her lips back to mine, but no pulling away this time.

* * *

***Author's note  
**

**Hope you guys like it. Please please please review! **

**Honestly, the reason this update wasn't up immediately was because the number of reviews I got suddenly dropped in the previous chapter. Not that I'm complaining. Just kinda sad that it did, so it kinda bummed me out, but nonetheless, at least this chapter is done.**

**If there are any mistakes, please bear with them.**

**Anyway, please review and tell me your opinions, suggestions, thoughts, violent reactions... **


	20. Someone's In Capital T R-O-U-B-L-E!

***Author's note IMPORTANT! MUST READ!**

**Hey guys! So finally! Here is Chapter Nineteen! But wait! Before you read, go back to the previous chapter, CHAPTER EIGHTEEN! AS A THANKS TO EVERYONE'S SUPPORT TO THIS STORY, I ADDED TWO MORE DREAM SCENES AS A BONUS! JUST FOR YOU GUYS! :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not and probably will never own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries because they are already owned by S.M and L.J.S.**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**SOMEONE'S IN CAPITAL T R-O-U-B-L-E!**

BPOV

My eyes fluttered open to find a bare-chested Nik staring down at me as he stroke my hair. **(A/N: No! Whatever you're thinking! They didn't!)**

"Good morning." I croaked, since my voice was still thick with sleep.

"Good morning, sweetheart." He pulled me up and kissed my forehead. "How was your sleep?"

"Super," I answered, a big goofy smile on my face, then it dropped suddenly when I remembered I had to deal with... everyone.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked, raising his head.

"I just... remembered that... I have to tell... everyone. And I'm pretty sure they are not going to approve. Especially the Salvatore brothers."

"I know." He breathed as his head hit the pillows, gazing at the ceiling. "That's the hard part. But I'll do my best to at least ease out their hatred for me, be nice and convince them that I don't need Elena anymore to make my hybrid army, since I now have you... and two of my family back."

I sighed. "Can we just tell them tomorrow? I want to stay for just another day to escape reality."

"I think escaping reality is the best thing to do now." He said.

I grinned and pecked his cheek before kicking off the blanket.

"Where are you going?" He asked as I jumped out of bed.

"I'm hungry." I responded. "And for once, it isn't blood."

He chuckled and got out of the bed too. "Why don't I be the one to serve you breakfast?"

My eyes widened. "No!" I said too quickly. "Do you even remember the last time you did that?"

"It's not my fault the pasta decided to burn itself." He said, throwing his hands up in a mock surrender.

"Well then maybe I should decide for the food this time." I teased. "So, where's the kitchen?"

"Why don't I just show you?"

"Then lead the way, kind sir."

~LATER~

All the ingredients I need (Nik basically ordered his vampire and hybrid minions to get them for me) lain on the table.

"Is it really ideal for you to be cooking lasagna for breakfast?" Nik asked; he was sitting on one of the bar stools as he observed me preparing my favorite Italian dish.

"Hey, don't blame me for being half Italian." I said, laughing as I began cooking up the sauce. "Half Italian and half Bulgarian."

"And an adorable half Italian, half Bulgarian vampire you are." He said.

"You do realize that _adorable_ and _vampire_ really don't mix, right?"

"It does when it comes to a rare beauty like you."

"Well, what can I say? I _am_ one of a kind."

"Indeed you are, darling."

I was about to say something back when I realized it was quiet. Too quiet.

"Where's Bekah? Or Eli, for that matter." I asked.

"Elijah is off to visit our old home that used to be here and Rebekah is off somewhere, but before she left, she did mention something about this house not having enough wine to fill her satisfaction." He said, laughing a little.

"So… the Grill?"

"Perhaps,"

"My bet is they're all going into shock once they find a little British blonde waltzing through the door." Then I remembered Elena already saw Rebekah, even though I had no idea how. "Wait a second, Elena… kinda met her already, right?"

He tensed and his face visibly hardened.

I dropped everything I was doing - literally, as the knife fell to my foot and I winced as it cut me a little but relaxed as it healed - and blurred to him.

"Nik, what's the matter?" I asked in a gentle voice.

"I did something to Elena that I'm not proud of... and I'm afraid of your judgment."

I pursed my lips. "How 'bout I'll be the judge of that?" I said, using the same words Caroline gave me when I first met them at the Grill.

He hesitated, but he knew deep down he couldn't keep anything from me so, he sighed and looked at me in the eye as he said,

"I almost killed Elena."

* * *

DPOV

"I really really REALLY don't like this idea." I muttered as I glared at the Sparkles who were seated right in front of us... several feet away. Then all of a sudden, I felt… calm…? I grunted then glared at one specific person I knew who'd done this, that blonde Cold One who used to be my closest friend in the army when we used to fight together during the Civil War; Major Jasper Whitlock. But I knew he didn't remember me because I heard that once a Cold One is newly transformed, their human memories are almost forgotten.

"We all don't but Bella has been gone for a long time, the least they could do is help us find her." Elena said. "Then we can go back to hating them."

"But why trust them?!" I seethed, ignoring the lame attempt of the calmness that tried to cool me down. I kept my volume low since we were in a public place. "We already have four dogs that could track her down."

"Watch your tongue, Damon." Bonnie said through clenched teeth.

"Whatever, Sabrina." I said.

I earned a growl from Blackie, my new pet name for Jacob, but I just rolled my eyes.

"No, she's a witch." I heard Mr. Mind Reader say.

Everyone was present. And by everyone, I really do mean _everyone_, unfortunately. My brother, his girlfriend, my girlfriend, Vampire Barbie, Witchy, Little Boy Gilbert, the quarterback, the Petrova bitch, vampire hunter, the mutts plus Lockwolf, and let's not forget the family of glitter and sparkles. The only person missing is daughter, who was going to be very much in trouble the second I see her.

"What's the plan exactly?" Matt asked, looking confused. Same goes for Jeremy. I guess as humans, they possessed very weak hearing, as well as very weak brains. Well, except for Elena, since St. Stefan already told her the plan.

"We're going to look for Bella." I said simply as I downed my drink. Scotch. I needed a change, and by change, I mean don't drink Bourbon because it akes me worry about Bella even more.

"Then please explain why we're here?" Jeremy said, gesturing around the now packed restaurant-slash-bar known as the Mystic Grill.

I was about to give my very colorful explanation to the petty humans when the bitch Katherine huffed in exasperation.

"She's Bella." She said impatiently. "She's mine and Damon's daughter. Whenever she feels pissed or sad or whatever, she'll do exactly what Damon, or I, would probably do – come right here to drown her sorrows."

"And how long are we supposed to wait?" Boy Gilbert asked again.

"You're not supposed to." A female voice said. It startled me a little but because it had an English accent to it. Please don't be _her._ I prayed silently.

We turned around to see a beautiful – but not so beautiful – blonde girl who pretty much looked seventeen.

"Erm… who are you?" Bianca asked, shifting uneasily.

"How rude of me. Hi, I'm Rebekah. Rebekah Mikaelson."

"No!" I heard the little pixie breathe out, and by the sound of it, it didn't sound good.

* * *

APOV

"I really really REALLY don't like this idea." I heard Damon Salvatore say from across the room. I pouted. Bella's father didn't like us. And if he doesn't like us, then that means I will not be able to be with Bella, let alone talk to her. Jasper looked down at me and immediately I felt the warm feeling of calmness wash over me. I didn't fight it, instead I welcomed it with open arms.

"We all don't but Bella has been gone for a long time, the least they could do is help us find her." Elena said. "Then we can go back to hating them."

"But why trust them?!" He nearly screeched. I was a bit shocked though, Jasper's ability to manipulate his emotions should have worked, but then again, they were traditional vampires, their emotions were hard to control. "We already have four dogs that could track her down."

"Watch your tongue, Damon." The girl with a dark complexion whose name was Bonnie say.

"Whatever, Sabrina." Damon said. Why would he call Bonnie _Sabrina_? Was that her middle name or something?

"No, she's a witch." Edward answered in a lifeless tone.

_Thanks._ I replied and gave me a stiff nod.

Poor Edward. All he wanted was to get his lover back. After Bella ripped off his arm and ran away, we all helped attach his arm back. Even Emmett didn't have anything funny to say after that. He was too sad because he knew Bella didn't want us back.

But we agreed to everyone though that we will help find Bella… and that we would leave afterwards. I was immensely saddened by that, but if Bella didn't want to see us, then I will respect her decision. I originally intended on not giving up without a fight, but I could see that Bella already had a life here… _A good one._ And I didn't want to ruin that for her. She will always be my best friend.

I was about to pay more attention to the people who despised us when I was suddenly blinded with complete darkness that I knew came from a vision.

I couldn't see, it was pitch black, but I could hear horrific screams of agony from someone I never wanted those screams to come from ever again… Bella. She sounded exactly the same when James's venom was burning in her system, but this time, it sounded… much more excruciating compared to that time in the ballet studio.

When I was pulled out, I was gasping and I was fully aware that someone, probably Jasper, shaking me.

"No!" I manage to say between my gasping and all heads from the supernatural world snapped up to look at me.

* * *

BPOV

I stared at him for about a minute, then I just sighed.

"What, no yelling at me how completely vile and monstrous that was of me?" He asked.

"I kinda figured out that you already did that because how else could these... undead werewolves be here if it weren't for Elena's doppelganger blood?"

"You mean you knew?"

"Yes, I knew. You did explain to me once about this whole curse that has been on you created by your mother, that you quickly figured out her game and that the doppelganger blood was the key not only to breaking your curse, but also to making your hybrids."

"I didn't think you'd remember."

"Don't underestimate my memory. You may have erased them, but once I got them, I never lost any of it."

"Like that time you were talking with Katerina in that rose garden I made for you...?"

My eyebrows furrowed. "But... how would you know that? You weren't even..." I paused when it all made sense. "YOU WERE WATCHING MY DREAMS!" I yelled and blurred to him, but he was a little faster than me and blurred to the counter opposite of me.

"Sorry, sweetheart. You were talking in your sleep and I was quite interested so I took a little sneak peek." He laughed.

I was boiling mad for a second then realized what was the point. I couldn't do anything to take those memories back. So I just turned my back and resumed my cooking.

"Giving up so easily, love?" He teased as I felt his arms around me. I didn't object and instead, leaned on them as I began cooking up the sauce.

"Where did you get this?" He suddenly asked.

"Umm… what?" I asked.

"This." He practically growled. His thumb brushed against the cresent-shaped scar that was on my left wrist. Dang!

"Oh… umm…" I stuttered.

"This is obviously a bite mark from a Cold One." He snarled. "Did that prick of a Cold One harm you?"

"No! I was attacked by a crazy Cold One tracker!" I countered. "Of course I was stronger than him, but I hadn't fed on blood for about three weeks before! You already know how weak I am when I don't feed for a long time! Actually, Edward practically saved me by sucking out the venom from my system!"

He looked thoughtful for a minute.

"I'm sorry, Bell. You know how I get worried." He said.

"Trust me, I know." I sighed, remembering that time where he almost dismembered a werewolf for just accidentally touching my shoulder.

"Back to the main subject," He said. "You aren't angry at the fact that I almost killed your best friend." He didn't ask, he stated in all-knowingly.

"Of course I'm mad that you almost killed her, but… it's who you are. I couldn't change what makes up who you are. I'm letting you off with a warning but please," I stood on my toes to kiss his cheek. "don't overestimate my generosity."

He smiled and kissed my nose. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Then back to cooking." I said and turned my attention back to my lasagna sauce.

"Sir," The hybrid named Melissa said as she walked in the kitchen casually.

"What is it?" He said, his teeth gritted, clearly annoyed that she was disturbing. I turned to look at him and I immediately looked away. His face was terrifying, even without the hybrid face showing.

"T-There's someone at the door." She stammered. "Said that she wants to see Ms. Salvatore."

"Who is it?" He asked, curious. But I think I was more curious. Did Daddy finally figured out that I have been hiding out here? No, she said _she._ So… was it my mother? Elena? Bonnie? Alice? Caroline?

"I don't know, sir. She didn't give her name. Only said that she needs to see Ms. Salvatore."

"Okay then, what does she look like?" I asked before Klaus could beat me to it.

"'Bout four foot ten, brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin and absolutely adorable!" I heard a very familiar voice say, then there she was, leaning against the door way. My little sister. Bree Tanner.

I squealed and immediately blurred to her and hugged her as tightly as I could. I saw Melissa awkwardly step out of the room.

"Whoa there, Izzy. I'm not as strong as you." She laughed.

"How did you find me?" I asked as I pulled back.

"Magic." She said sarcastically.

"Ha ha, Bee."

"You're terrible at keeping promises! When I say visit me, I mean visit me! Not completely forget about me and not visit _at all!_ Do you even remember that promise you made seven years ago?"

I bit my lip. "Oops…"

"Oops is damn right, Izzy! I've been waiting like an idiot every single day!"

"Well… at least you're here now, and I could make up for everything?" I offered.

"I'm down with that." She said and looked passed me. "Oh umm… you're…?"

I could almost feel the smirk Nik probably had on his face. "Klaus."

Her eyes widened, then she had a ridiculous smile on.

"No freakin' way!" She shouted. "You're Niklaus Mikaelson! The badass Original Hybrid!"

Nik looked both utterly confused yet very proud.

I leaned in closer to him and whispered, "She kinda loves the supernatural world so much, even before she was a vampire, so when she was changed… It sorta heightened."

He cracked a smile. "That explains a lot." He looked back at Bree and said, "Is there anything you'd like to ask?"

"Only a truck-load of questions." She said, beaming.

"Why don't you ask away while Bell here continues cooking her breakfast?" Wow, I was impressed. He was already being nice to someone other than me or his siblings.

"Sounds like a plan." She said then looked at me. "Whatcha cookin'? Wait no! Lemme guess… Lasagna?"

"You know me too well." I said.

"Nope, it's just that you're too easy for me to read, like an open book."

"Whatever," I said and headed back to my workstation.

* * *

DPOV

"What the hell is wrong with these two?" I asked as I glanced at Eddie boy and little pixie who both looked zoned out.

We were not in the Grill anymore, we were back at the boarding. If you're wondering how we got here so fast well here's a little word for you… STUPID! We're supernatural, dammit! We run fast!

"Alice saw a vision and since Edward is a mind reader, he saw whatever Alice saw too." Dr. Vegetarian said. I mean seriously, I keep forgetting his name! Carlito? Carlie? No wait! Carlisle! Hell! His name! Ugh!

"So… what was the vision?" Bonnie asked.

"We don't know. As you can see, they're still not moving!" Sparking Beauty Queen seethed.

"Bella!" Pixie finally said, but what did her _vision_ have to do with Isabella?

"What the hell did you see in your vision that involved Bella?" I said as calmly as I could, but inside, I was at the edge of worry and anxiety… then I remembered– "Don't even think about it, Jasper." I snarled.

"Wasn't planning to." He replied.

"Now," I glanced back at his wife. "What. Did. You. See?"

"I couldn't! I didn't see anything! Too dark… It was too dark… But…"

"But what?! God dammit, pixie! WHAT?"

"I heard her." She answered, her eyes were on me, but she wasn't looking at me. She looked as if her mind was distant. "I heard her screams. She... It was like she was being tortured or something."

I gritted my teeth so hard.

"Luna." I and Bianca said at the same time.

"Damn that bitch!" Tyler yelled.

"I'm going to kill her!" Leah growled.

"I'm with you." Caroline, Embry and Seth said at the same time.

"So are we," Everyone else said simultaneously.

"Wait. This happens in the future right?" Witchy asked, and pixie nodded. "So that means it hadn't happened yet. All we have to do now is find Bella."

"Doesn't stop us from killing that Luna-tic." Jake said firmly.

"What if Luna already has her?" Embry said.

"She doesn't." That same annoying British voice from the Grill said.

"You know," I said as I turned around to see her. "We left you back there for a reason. And if that bitch Luna-tic doesn't have her, then where is she?"

"Why don't you take a guess?" She said.

Stupid Barbie Klaus. How the hell should I know where Bella was? Besides, this anger bubbling inside of me - anger at Bella for being missing, anger at the little Luna-tic and apparently Icky Vicky, and anger at this Mikealson Barbie - was making it very hard to think.

"With Klaus?" Stefan suddenly said. It took me a second to register his words, until it finally sunk in.

_Please say no._

"Ding-ding-ding. We have a winner!" She said.

"Dammit!" I growled before blurring away to the Mikaelson mansion.

* * *

BPOV

"Gotta say, Izzy. Your cooking still kicks ass!" Bree said as she gobbled down her food. Sometimes I think maybe Caroline, Rebekah, Alice and myself had bits of ourselves that were reincarnated into this girl. I swear, even as a human, she was very active. And now since she was a vampire...

"Thanks, Bee." I said. "Careful though, wouldn't want you choking." I joked.

She just stuck her tongue at me and resumed eating.

Nik was just amused at the girl as he ate. Every so often, I would catch him smile at her. I knew that smile he'd give her. It was not the smile he gives me, but it was the same one that he only gave to Rebekah.

I'm guessing he was already viewing her as a sister. A stubborn, annoying, hyper little sister.

As soon as we were done - which took time because Bee kept asking for seconds - we made ourselves comfortable in the living room. Klaus and I took the couch while Bee sat down on the chair opposite to us.

"So, how's the family?" I asked since she loves her family so much that it was pretty impossible to believe that she was here because I knew she couldn't leave them behind.

She tensed. "They're gone."

"Oh my gosh, Bee. I had no idea. I'm so sorry."

"S'okay. Wasn't your fault. T'was mine. Well, not entire mine, but I guess it was kinda...?"

"Bee, stop it. What exactly happened?" I asked.

She huffed in defeat. "It's the same vampire whose tryna kill you."

My eyes bulged. "L-Luna?"

"Well no, the other one."

"Victoria?"

"Yep. That's the one."

I couldn't even believe that that wench actually hurt my little sister! Once I see her, I'm going to put her to sleep... indefinitely!

"Don't worry, Little Brownie. I'll get her for you... and for me too." I said.

"What did she do exactly?" Nik asked.

"A few months back, she just came out of nowhere and killed them. After that, she just left. Tried to find her to exact my revenge, but I failed miserably." Bree answered forlornly.

Nik looked at me with a determined. "You know in the first hour of getting know Bree Tanner, I have grown to like her. Now, I'll make sure this Victoria will pay to what she had done to her... and to you, love."

I smirked. "Thanks." I said. I stretched my neck up for my lips to meet his. I heard a sound of disgust from Bree but I ignored it and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Bella." Someone said. And it shocked me because it wasn't Bree's voice. It was a male's voice. I quickly broke off the kiss and pulled back to see who it was.

Of course. Who else? It was my very angry-looking father.

Bree snickered. "Ooohhh! Look whose in capital T R-O-U-B-L-E!"

I looked at her straight in the eye and glared at her as I said. "Damn you, Bree Tanner."

* * *

SPOV

"Che cazzo ci fai con lui?!" I heard my brother bellow in Italian from inside the house. **_("What the fuck are you doing with him?!")_**

Yep, he was way beyond pissed. How could I tell? Easy, he was talking in Italian, and he was only ever pissed with his daughter, no one else because he loves no one more than he loves her.

"Beh, come probabilmente visto, stavo baciando Klaus." She answered back in Italian. **_("Well, as you probably saw, I was kissing Klaus.")_**

We all entered the house and everyone inside it, Klaus, Damon, Bella and a brunette stranger, ignored us.

"What language is that?" Elena whispered to me.

"Italian." I answered back.

"Why are they speaking in Italian?" Caroline asked from behind.

"Because Damon's mad." I replied simply.

"Perché diavolo lo stai baciando?!" Damon screeched. **_("Why the hell were you kissing him?!")_**

"Perché siamo di nuovo insieme!" Bella wailed. "Perché lo amo!" **_("Because we're together!") ("Because I love him!")_**

"No," I heard someone whisper, and I recognize it was that dick Edward. Hmm… so he understood Italian.

"E'stato convincente te, Bella! Che cosa ti senti per lui non è reale!" Damon tried to reason. **_("He has been compelling you, Bella! Whatever you're feeling for him is not real!")_**

"Il diavolo si sa nemmeno con i miei sentimenti verso di lui? Io lo amo e sono stato dal 1926!" **_("_****_The devil do you even know about my feelings towards him? I love him and have been since 1926!")_**

"E'stato interessante che da allora!" **_(_****_"He has been compelling you_****_ since then!")_**

"Lui non ha! Papà, se non lo accetta, allora non mi interessa quello che pensi."**_ ("He hasn't_****_! Daddy, if you do not accept him, then I do not care what you think.")_**

Damon huffed and was silent for a moment.

"What are they saying?" Elena asked.

"That Damon has to accept Klaus and that she wouldn't care if he doesn't." I answered, not holding anything back.

"Bella loves Klaus again?" Tyler asked.

"Yes, mate she does." Klaus answered, giving us a smile. But his smile was different, it wasn't the devilish one he used to show. This time, it was a genuine one.

"Sei sicuro di aspetti che io accettarlo? Come mio figlio?" Damon yelled out again.**_ ("Do you really_****_ expect me to accept him? Like my son?")_**

"Sì! Se si prevede che rimanga!" Bella countered.**_ ("Yes_****_ If you want me to stay!")_**

Damon was quiet for a while again.

"Va bene!" **_("All right!_****_")_**

"Grazie." Bella breathed.**_ ("Thank you._****_")_**

"I'm not saying I'm going to accept him. But I'll just have to accept your relationship with him. But don't expect me to be all… welcoming. And it's not only me you have to ask."

"I know. Just…"

"Of course." Damon said, giving her his signature smirk.

"Здравей, скъпа дъщеря." Katherine said in… her own native language. **_("Hello_****_, darling daughter.")_**

"Okay, now what language is that?" Jacob asked.

"Bulgarian." I answered. I understood Bulgarian. A hundred forty six years, of course I had to use that time productively. Learning new languages seemed productive enough.

"How many languages does Bella know exactly?" Alaric asked.

"Quite a number actually. Probably… forty. But the foreign languages she frequently uses are French, Spanish, Italian, Bulgarian and Chinese." I said.

"Разбира се, че вече знаете моето мнение в тази посока." Katherine said. **_("Of course,_****_ you already know my opinion in this matter.")_**

"Одобрявате ли ...?" Bella said, also speaking in Bulgarian. **_(_****_"Do you approve…_****_?")_**

"Разбира се. Ако сте доволни тогава аз съм щастлив. " **_(_****_"Of course._****_ If you're happy then I'm happy.")_**

"Или може би сте просто щастлив, защото Клаус не трябва да те убия вече. " I said, chuckling. **_("_****_Or_****_ maybe you're just happy because Klaus does not have to kill anymore.")  
_**

"Аз с удоволствие ще се откъснете гърлото, но това ще справедливия гняв Изабела. Така че внимавайте, че езикът, Стефан. " Katherine warned. **_("_****_I_****_ would love to rip the throat, but it will just anger Isabella. So watch the language, Stefan.")_**

I saw Bella open her mouth to say something when the door flew open and in cam the same red head that teamed up with Luna.

Victoria.

* * *

BPOV

"Hello there, bitch." I said and added as much venom as I could.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Bella." She smiled then glanced around the room. "Quite the number of body guards you have here."

"Oh, I don't need them." I said. "Although, I do need _someone's _help."

I heard heavy footsteps behind me and I knew who exactly who it was.

"I'm sorry Nik, but I wasn't referring to you. I was talking about my other partner in crime."

"Yeah. So just leave it to us." Bianca said, taking her place beside me.

I smirked. "Ready?"

"Ready." She said, and she trembled before exploding into a giant wolf as huge as the Quiluete wolves. Her fur was the same as I remembered it; pure white fur with a little bit of blue in them.

I heard Daddy whistle behind me.

I saw Victoria clench her teeth and shake a little in fear.

"Aww, what's the matter, Victoria? Do you remember now who this is?" I said, taunting.

"No, that's not possible. I killed you!" She said, eying the beautiful white wolf beside me in fear.

"Yeah well, that's the problem. She can't be killed no matter what you do to her." I said.

She shook her head violently before looking at me.

"You'll never catch me." She said before blurring away from the house.

Bianca and I exchanged glances. I looked at Bree.

"Well, I guess this is my chance to get her for you, Little Brownie." I said to her before blurring away with Bianca right behind me.

_This is too easy!_ I thought.

* * *

***Author's Note  
**

**Hey guys!**

**WAIT! If you haven't read the author's note above then read this!**

**GO BACK TO THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! THERE, I ADDED TWO CHAPTERS AS A BONUS, AS A THANK YOU TO EVERYONE, AND ALSO AS AN APOLOGY FOR NOT UPDATING FAST ENOUGH!**

**There!**

**Anyway, I know this thing probably has a ton of mistakes, so please just bear with them. **

**I already have my ending for this story, and let me just say that the ending is what all of you could ever imagine!**

**I have a sequel planned for this, but I was just wondering if you guys would want a sequel? Please answer through reviewing. If I get about thirty-five yes's, then I'll start on the sequel immediately. If I get less than that, then... I'll just leave it there.**

**Speaking of reviews, please review to tell me what you think!**

**Oh, and yeah. Bianca is the wolf who saved Bella a few chapters back. ;) **


	21. Whoa Too Much Information In One Day

***Author's note**

**Hey guys! First of all, thank you all so much for your reviews! And YES! I will do the sequel. It's already in the works, I just hope you guys first like the ending...**

**Anyway, I've been losing ideas. I know my ending already, but the road to my ending is a little bumpy. So if you guys have any ideas, please send me a message, and if I like your idea, I will follow it and give you credit for the idea. Please help!**

**Oh and please read this fanfic! It's called Flesh and Blood, written by my good friend MyaLuv4Ever! She's one awesome writer, and I definitely recommend it for you guys to read! ;) IT'S AWESOME!**

**Anyway, here you guys go, Chapter Twenty!**

**PS, this story will have about probably seven to nine chapters left. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**WHOA. TOO MUCH INFORMATION IN ONE DAY.**

BPOV

"Vicky!" I yelled. "You know, your so called _self-preservation_ ability has nothing against two of the strongest creatures in the world."

Let me just get one thing straight. I, Bianca and the Originals are the strongest beings in the world; as in all of us had equal strengths, but each of us had advantages over the others. I... well; I had no such advantage over the others. The Originals were hard to kill, Nik had his werewolf _and_ vampire abilities and him being immortal was just another bonus. Bianca, on the other hand, was a whole different story, considering she's a whole lot bigger than moon werewolves, much stronger than Quileute werewolves and she's basically untouchable by vampires – traditional and Cold Ones alike – because of her extremely lethal werewolf toxin.

"Do you really think you could beat us?" I taunted as I circled around gradually with my arms extended.

I heard a low feral snarl somewhere far off east. Bianca and I both exchanged glances, wicked smiles on our faces, although I wasn't sure if Bianca was smiling due to the wolf-y face.

We turned our direction towards the previous sound and immediately blurred toward it.

I quickly caught her scent, which smelled just how a Cold One should - icy sugary sweet that had her own scent mixed with it, the smell of honey and pine cones. We followed the trail and found ourselves in the heart of the forest of Mystic Falls.

From behind me, I heard a low thud. A smile slowly made its way to my lips.

"So, you've come for your demise?" I said as I turned around slowly. Bianca growled in agreement.

"Nope," She responded with a devious smirk curled up her lips. Was she turning insane or something? "I came for _yours_."

I laughed, as did Bianca. "Have you been drinking someone who's been high on weed? Cuz Vicky, honey, you sound like you are."

"Stop calling me that!" She growled.

"Oh, I can call you anything I want, little Icky Vicky." I said, quite proud of myself for these taunts that seem to come to me naturally.

_Thank God I was my mother _and_ father's daughter._ I thought._ Ha! Katherine Pierce and Damon Salvatore's little girl._

She snarled one last time before lunging at us. I smirked and dodged out of the way, throwing my hand up in the process, and when I closed it, I was now gripping fire red hair. I used every bit of my strength to fling my arm. Victoria let out a piercing screech as she crashed against several trees... Well, you remember Edward's case, don't you?

She got up quite shakily, questions glistening in her red eyes as she locked gazes with me for a moment before lunging at me again. Geez, and I thought _she_ was a fighter. I guess the saying _'never judge a book by its cover'_ is very applicable to this moment.

Before she could take a snap at me, I dove, extended my arm and clasped her shoulder. I made sure my fingers were digging down her granite skin. She whimpered a little as I tossed her into Bianca's waiting mouth.

Victoria yelped as Bianca's huge sharp teeth caught her right in the right side of her neck. Her eyes widened as she slowly lifted her head to look at me, her body visibly vibrating. I started laughing. And _she_ was the one boasting how she should be the one torturing me. Initially, I was scared of her because of her involvement with Luna… but after hearing about what she did to my little sister, I guess roles have been reversed.

"Luna will kill you if you do anything to me," She tried.

"Oh, even if you die, she'd still kill me anyway." I said dryly. "You know, I didn't want to do anything. I was fine with your little threats, Fine with you killing Bianca, since she can't be killed anyway. But you stepped over the line when you messed with Bree."

Her head tilted slightly. "Bree? Bree Tanner?" She asked in a breathless voice; I noticed her skin that Bianca was biting looked like it was… dissolving. Well, that's Bianca's toxin for you. Once it touches a Cold One's skin, that's what happen.

I nodded stiffly.

"She was the one who Luna told me to kill." I tensed. Of course, Luna… "She never told me why I should, but I figured it was to hurt you in some way. But I didn't find her that day, so I killed her family."

Luna. Luna, Luna, Luna. May she forever be damned in hell! Oh, wait. If I damn her, I damn myself… right? Ugh, stupid witch link.

I deliberately staggered towards her, my decision made.

"You know, if you think telling me that it was Luna's order to kill her to change my mind, it doesn't make a difference. It was _you_ who did it, not her. You have your own mind to walk away from it. But no, you listen to her and make her order you around.

"Do you really want to take revenge on me for Edward killing your mate? I mean, sure, it was me he was trying to protect, but the thing is, he is not my mate; Klaus is. His real mate is yet to be found. _And_ if _you_ do kill me, what Klaus will do to you is probably a million times worse than what I had planned." I smiled innocently as I took a step back, looking at Bianca. "Bianca, will you do the honors?"

Her lips curled back a little, indicating that she was smirking. She gave a small nod and I could clearly see Victoria cowering. She doesn't need to say anything, her eyes were already doing the job of begging me to let her live.

All I gave back was a hard cold stare.

Bitch. You were the one who hurt my Little Brownie.

I heard Bianca's low rumble as her teeth chomped down, effectively cutting off Victoria's shriek of agony as her head fell down to the ground, red eyes wide open.

I looked away as Bianca continued ripping Victoria's headless body apart.

"Finally got her for you, Bee." I whispered as I pulled out a lighter from my leather jacket that I stole from Niklaus' kitchen.

* * *

APOV

This is getting very uncomfortable.

Klaus Mikaelson, who we just found out was Bella's true mate, kept scrutinizing me, as if I were some science experiment. His eyes would sometimes move away to look at Edward, but once I would heave a sigh, his eyes would snap back to me. Even Jasper's attempt to calm me down wasn't helping.

"Did we miss something?" The same English accented voice said. I turned to look and found the blonde teenage girl known as Rebekah Mikaelson, Klaus' sister, and a brown haired man who was probably Elijah Mikaelson, since it couldn't possibly be Finn because the stories say he has been daggered all these years by Klaus, neither could it be Kol because they say Kol was a teenage boy, barely a year older than Rebekah. I sighed in relief because now the Original Hybrid's attention was on his sister.

"Oh great. The British brat is back with older brother Original." Damon said sarcastically. All the three Mikaelsons glowered at him. He just rolled his eyes.

"Nothing really," Niklaus said, his attention on his siblings again. "Bell's friend, Bree Tanner, came here to visit because she couldn't stay in her home anymore because the redhead wench known as Victoria killed her family. Damon caught Bell and I kissing," Klaus said, adding a chuckle, earning a growl from Damon and Edward, "A very colorful Italian conversation between Damon and Isabella took place, the same redhead Cold One Victoria came here, and now Bell and her other friend Bianca, who happens to be a werewolf of both kinds are out there, killing her, I suppose."

Rebekah tilted her head a bit, her eyebrows raising just a little. "Boy, did I miss a chapter."

Elijah chuckled as he walked towards a free seat beside Edward and settled. "Isabella will always be Isabella." He remarked, then glanced at Edward. "As much as I want to rip your head off, little boy, I will not because even though she has been hurt, she does not want you dead. Consider yourself lucky."

"We should be out there helping her!" Edward suddenly burst frantically.

"Calm yourself, boy. Isabella is much stronger than you give her credit for." Rebekah said, glaring at him.

Edward looked like he was about to fling himself outside when Carlisle's hand stopped him.

"Edward, it's best if you listen to them." He said gently.

"Fine!" He grumbled, but he remained restless.

"Gee, looks like someone got off of the wrong side of the coffin today." Damon said, a smirk plastered on his face.

"I don't sleep." Edward mumbled, but Damon still heard it.

"I know that. What, don't have a sense of humor? You think I'm stupid? I'm older than you, don't you forget that." He spat.

"Just by half a century."

"Just half a century," Damon agreed. "But still stronger than you, Sparkle Boy."

"Leave him alone." I said defensively.

Damon, and everyone else, turned to look at me. "And what'cha gonna do about it, pixie?"

"Damon, just give it a rest." The human doppelganger, Elena, said.

He smirked yet once again. "Nope, don't think so."

Suddenly, before I could react, Damon was on the ground, clutching his head, screaming and writhing in agony.

I began to panic. That means the Volturi were here. Jane was here. It was her. Obviously, it was her doing this. But why would they be so stupid to come here? In the house of the very people they feared?

I looked at Edward and shook his head.

Now what did that mean?

"Okay! Okay! I'll stop!" Damon yelled. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bonnie smirk in triumph. Was she the one who did this? Oh right… witch… So the Volturi _weren't_ here.

Damon got up and glared at Bonnie. "Geez, Judgy! You didn't have to do that juju witchy migraine to me!"

I laughed inwardly. Very interesting choice of words.

"Well, you were busy being an ass." Bonnie retorted.

"Wasn't I always?"

Bonnie pursed her lips. "Guess I'm not used to you being a _total ass_ anymore, since Bella's changed you a lot."

"Yeah, well, that's Damon for you." Damon's brother, Stefan said. "Hell, even Katherine here seems to have changed."

The vampire doppelganger, Katherine, glared at Stefan. I guess she was still touchy with what Stefan said a while ago in Bulgarian. Yes, I understand Bulgarian… and Italian, in fact.

"I know. It's still weird that she's actually here not trying to kill us." The blonde human commented.

"It's even weirder that Klaus isn't." The second human, the brother of the doppelganger, said.

I glanced towards Klaus and found him staring at me again! Ugh! I can't take this anymore.

"Can you please stop with the staring?" I snapped at him. My family looked at me, scared, for what I just did.

Klaus, however, just looked amused. "You're an interesting creature, aren't you? And a feisty one, as well."

"Excuse me?" I squeaked. What was he talking about?

"Not the first one I've seen, but you're more... potent than the others." He mused. He glared at Edward. "Stop it, little Cold One. You can't and will never be able to read my mind. So I suggest you stop now before I rip your arms off. And I heard you had some difficulty when Isabella ripped one of them off." He added with a devious smirk.

_Just stop it, Edward._ I thought to him. I saw him grimace. Probably the rest of our family was telling him the same thing.

But I looked at Klaus incredulously. What the hell was he talking about? Was he talking about... other vampires of my kind who could also see the future?

"What are you talking about?" Carlisle asked, most likely fascinated with what Klaus was saying.

"Well, it seems your _daughter_ is a witch." He said flatly, looking at all of us, coaxing a reaction.

"But… T-That's not possible!" I choked out. "I'm a vampire, for crying out loud!"

"It's true." Bonnie said. "And before you ask, I know because I'm a witch. Basically, I can feel it."

"But that's impossible." I repeated.

"Actually, it's not." Elijah said. "Have you never questioned your ability to see the future at all?"

"N-No but-"

"It's because in your human years you were a witch." He interrupted. "Now, I don't know about your history, but I know someone here who does." He glanced at Katherine.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Yes, you were. But your mother died before she had the chance to tell you, so your father was the one who raised you along with your brat of a sister, Cynthia. As you grew up, your powers began to show. You were scared, and so were your father and Cynthia. They thought you were a freak, so they put you in that asylum."

I blinked twice.

That was my human life?

Blink, blink.

Blink, blink, blink, blink, blink…

I was speechless…

Blink, blink, blink.

What could I say?

Blink. Blink. Blink.

"Let me explain how this is all possible, Ms. Cullen." Elijah said politely.

"Please do." A voice from the door said. I smiled, despite this news about me. I didn't need to check who it was.

Bella and her werewolf friend, Bianca, who was now clothed, were at the doorway, looking at us, baffled.

"I'm confused too."

* * *

BPOV

I just sat there, staring at the roaring flames of the burning pieces that were once the body of the Cold One vampire Victoria as Bianca was behind me amongst the trees putting on some clothes I snatched for her from a house nearby.

"Umm… Bells?" Bianca said sheepishly.

"Yeah?" I responded, twisting around to see a now clothed Bianca.

"Erm… About Damon…" She started.

"Oh! That!" I said, laughing. "Look, I'm cool with that. Katherine broke his heart and Elena as well… Just know that if you break his heart, I will hunt you down and-" wait, she can't be killed… "make you suffer, got it?"

She smirked. "Crystal." She said. "By the way, why did you let _me_ kill Victoria? I thought you wanted-"

"_I_ wanted _you_ to kill her, since she tried to kill you… twice. Besides, your werewolf toxin really affected her, huh?" I chuckled but it died down. "I think we should get back."

"I miss this." She said suddenly as she helped me up.

" What?"

"Us being badass vampire hunters." She said, putting on sunglasses – where did she get those?! – to add dramatic effect.

"Bianca, we weren't exactly _vampire hunters_." I said, air-quoting 'vampire hunters'.

"Okay, how 'bout this? Us being badass bad vampire hunters?"

"I seriously don't know where you get your humor…" I said, shaking my head in amusement. "Let's just head back, okay?"

"Whatever." And we blurred back to Nik's mansion.

I was about to open the door when I heard Elijah's voice.

"It's because in your human years you were a witch. Now, I don't know about your history, but I know someone here who does."

Who was a witch? And who knows _this person's_ history? I guess it was one of the Cullens… since they were the ones with erased human memories…

I looked at Bianca and she was clueless as well.

"Yes, you were." I heard my mother's voice say. "But your mother died before she had the chance to tell you, so your father was the one who raised you along with your brat of a sister, Cynthia. As you grew up, your powers began to show. You were scared, and so were your father and Cynthia. They thought you were a freak, so they put you in that asylum."

Asylum? Wait… Alice? Alice was a witch? What the hell is going on? This is so messed up…

"Let me explain how this is all possible, Ms. Cullen." Elijah said ever-so politely.

I opened the door. Everyone didn't notice.

"Please do." I said. Everybody jumped and turned to look at me. I shuddered. "I'm confused too."

"Finally. You done rippin' that bitch to shreds?" Daddy asked, smirking. I heard Esme gasp, probably wondering why a father would use such crude language in front of his daughter.

"Yep, but Bianca did most of the work." I said.

"I'm glad you're okay, Piccola." He said unexpectedly.

I gave him a smile. "Thanks, Daddy." I said and took my place in Klaus' arms. He smiled and kissed the top of head.

"I'm glad you're okay, too." He whispered, but everyone, minus the humans and Bonnie, could hear. "I was bored. I could've helped."

"No help was necessary." I answered. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bianca wrapped in Daddy's arms, Daddy scowling at Klaus and Edward looking bewildered and absolutely jealous.

When will he get to his thick skull that we just weren't meant to be?

I saw Bree giving me the you're-going-to-tell-me-exactly-what-happened-or-else look. I sighed and nodded. She smiled and relaxed.

"So," I began. "Back to the explanation?" I said to Elijah.

"Right. Well, Ms. Cullen here is a witch."

"We know that but don't know why." Emmett said impatiently. I grinned.

"How is it possible?" I asked. "Does that make Alice a hybrid?"

"No." Elijah answered. "She's pure vampire and full witch."

"I thought when a witch turns into a vampire, their magic dies?"

"The case you're talking about, Isa, is when a witch turns into a traditional vampire."

"Wait, so what you're saying is," Uncle Stefan started. "when a witch turns into a Cold One, their magic stays with them?"

"Precisely," Elijah said. "Not only that, but it magnifies. A Cold One's venom enhances everything in a human body. So when a witch is transformed into a Cold One vampire, the magic they already possess becomes stronger."

Wow. So Alice was now a hyper little Vampire-Witch pixie who loved shopping, clothes and parties? Now, that was a disaster.

I glanced at Alice. Instead of looking happy, she had a poker face on, her mind probably in another universe.

I looked at all of the Cullens and they all had the same expression Alice had on.

There was a bit of silent tension going on in the room, until I stood up.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked.

"I haven't fed at all the whole day." I answered. "Do you have any blood bags?"

I saw the Cullens' eyes widen.

"Yes. Upstairs, beside your room." He answered.

"Jazz, let's go for a walk." Alice said, pulling Jasper out of the house.

"Thanks." I muttered, then blurred upstairs.

* * *

CarolinePOV

What the hell was wrong with me?!

I love Matt!

I love Matt, I love Matt, I love Matt!

No one else!

NO ONE!

But…

Why do I feel like this? Like I _need_ to look at _him_ every minute or so…

God! He was the one who broke one of my best friend's heart and now… what? I was falling for him?

Stupid!

What the hell was wrong with me?!

I huffed.

Is that what was happening? Was I falling for him?

Was I falling for Edward Cullen?

The same Edward Cullen who broke Bella's heart?

Ugh.

Yep, it was official.

There was definitely something wrong with me.

I was going insane.

"Caroline," my boyfriend's voice said, concerned. "Are you okay?"

I looked at him. I usually had the feeling of fireworks in me when I looked at those blue eyes. But now… nothing. Not even a tiny spark. It was gone. What he and I used to share was gone.

"Yes. I'm fine." I answered and looked back down.

I allowed myself one lingering look at the Greek god sitting directly across me.

Yep, it was official.

I was falling for Edward Cullen.

The same Edward Cullen who broke Bella's heart.

* * *

EdPOV

All these thoughts around me were driving me insane! The humans, my family, the werewolves, and one particular vampire…

I tried to tune the voices down and put myself to thought.

Everyone kept saying to me,

_"Leave Bella alone."_

_"Move on."_

_"She wasn't yours to begin with."_

_"She isn't your mate."_

I used to think they were wrong. That Bella and I were meant to be together. That she was mine and I was hers.

But now that I think about it, maybe they were right.

Maybe.

Just maybe.

But a lot of things were on my mind.

Like us just finding out that Alice was a witch.

Maybe that was why vases tend to break when she was angry.

But… my mind was occupied with something else.

More like _someone_ else.

I couldn't read any of the traditional vampires' minds… except for one.

The blonde female vampire, Caroline Forbes.

Her mind wasn't clear though. I only get bits of it.

And I got one bit that had me curious.

My name.

In her mind.

Said again and again.

I looked at her.

She was beautiful.

I stared at her piercing light blue eyes. They held confusion. Why? I tried listening to her thoughts, but all I got were _Matt, stupid _and_ Edward Cullen._

What was going on in that pretty little head of hers?

At first, I thought not being able to read Bella's mind was frustrating, but I was wrong. Being able to read only bits of someone else's mind was even more frustrating because you would end up wanting to know more.

So… if Bella wasn't really my mate… then who was?

Was it the blonde-haired angel in front of me? Was it her?

Was it Caroline Forbes?

* * *

RebekahPOV

Oh my...

What is this?

Why do I feel some sort of attraction towards the blonde human?

He was a human! A silly little human!

But... I have _feelings_ towards him?

What was his name again?

Oh right... Matt.

Matt what?

Oh great. And now I want to know his last name?

His last name that would soon join mine-

_Bad Rebekah!_ I scolded myself.

This... feeling of infatuation. It was different from my last love... Alexander.

With him, I felt... love. Yes, I felt love, but I didn't feel...

Ugh, I hate explaining.

But I look at Matt, I felt a magnet.

Like it wanted me to get closer to him.

Was he it?

I always thought it was Alexander...

But I guess I was wrong...

Matt.

Yes.

He was it.

He was my mate.

* * *

BreePOV

Ohh! He looks so cute!

I was staring at him for how long?

Oh who cares?! He was so cute!

Should I talk to him? Or shouldn't I?

Should I?

Shouldn't I?

Oh screw this! I'm talking to him!

I strode to him.

"Hi." I said shyly.

Shyly? Who the hell was I? Since when was Bree Tanner shy?

"Oh, hey." He responded, grinning.

I felt my heart skip a beat.

Was this love at first sight?

He extended his arm. "Jeremy Gilbert."

Ahh, so he was the second doppelganger's brother.

"Bree Tanner." I said, shaking his arm. I felt a spark of electricity shot up between us and we immediately let go.

He looked at me, confused. But I knew very well what that meant.

He was my mate.

* * *

BPOV

When I was finally done with seven blood bags, I disposed them in the trash bin beside the fridge before running down the stairs.

"Hi," I heard Bree say. Who was she talking to?

"Oh, hey." I heard Jeremy's voice say back. "Jeremy Gilbert."

I was on the bottom of the staircase now, watching the two as Jeremy offered his hand to Bree.

"Bree Tanner." She said, shaking his hand.

As quickly as she grabbed his hand, they let go immediately. And as quickly as I heard it, as quickly it disappeared. But I did hear it. It was faint, but I still heard it.

It was a low hum of electricity.

"Well that's a shocker." I said, resuming my place back in Nik's waiting arms.

"What is?" Elena asked.

I eyed the blushing Bree and confused Jeremy before facing Elena, giving her a smile.

"It seems Bree has found a mate in your brother."

* * *

***Author's note**

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update! **

**Honestly, I lost a little bit of inspiration for this story.**

**But at least this chapter's D-O-N-E! :)**

**And yes people! Alice is a witch! :) Hihi. Don't exactly know where I got the idea from, but meh..**

**Thank you to everyone who is following this story and to everyone who added this story to their favorites! **

**Sincerely, thank you all!**

**By the way, I know this thing has A TON OF ERRORS so please just bear with them.**

**Hope you guys like this chapter! Stay tuned for the next one.**

**The next one probably revolves around Caroline and Matt's breakup. **

**But please! If you have any ideas for this story! SEND ME A MESSAGE!  
**

**Please review! Reviews are like candy! I love candy therefore I love reviews!**


	22. Permission

***Author's note**

**Hey guys! **

**Just wanted to say that I am now a registered beta-reader! Yay! My beta profile is up, just check out my profile and click on Beta profile.  
**

**So if you want me to beta your fanfic, feel free to send me a private message and I will attend to your message as quickly as possible!**

* * *

**This chapter has been dedicated to MyaLuv4ever (girl, I love you so much!) for being such a wonderful friend to me, vampirelove41 for providing very helpful ideas to this chapter (it really helped with the writer's block! so thanks!) and to Willow Grace for taking her time to make a banner for Torn Heartstrings (check out my profile for the link) (thank you so much Willow!). Honestly, these three rock! So guys, this chapter is for you!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

**PERMISSION**

It's been fourteen days since Bree's arrival and a lot has happened so far. Bella forgave the Cullens, Edward included, and they're still in Mystic Falls. She begged Bonnie, much to Bonnie's dismay, to make them these rings, which once spelled on, would make Cold Ones appear human. You know, their skin toned down, a heartbeat, the ability to eat food, drink, sleep… so basically, to turn them traditional vampires once the ring has been worn. Bonnie eventually gave up and spelled the seven lapis lazuli rings.

The others were not in favor with the idea, but after some convincing, they gave in. And by convincing, I mean Bella throwing a humungous tantrum.

But after a couple of days, everyone started warming up to each other. Stefan, Klaus, Tyler, Jake, Matt, Jeremy, Seth, Embry, Edward, Jasper and Emmett formed a very unusual gang, to which Emmett occasionally called their little group, "The Supernatural Avengers", where he, of course, was the Hulk. All the boys argued with him that Klaus should be the Hulk since he was pretty much the most indestructible one in the group. Emmett, being the child he was, had quite the outburst but after a short while, Nik finally spoke up, saying that Emmett would make a fine Hulk.

Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Leah, Alice, Rosalie (who suddenly transformed into a second Alice as soon as she had the ring Bonnie had spelled slipped on her finger), Bree, Rebekah and Bella became best friends.

Esme moved out of the Cullen residence. No, she didn't have any fights or quarrels with anyone. She just moved into the Gilbert house. Alaric was a responsible adult and guardian to the two, no questioning that. But… of course, there were times when he became unstable, so Alice suggested that Esme would be the to take care of them, to which she happily agreed. Happy that she would be able to become a mother again.

Bianca was sometimes with Bella and the other girls, but she was older than all of them. Not chronologically, since Alice, Rosalie, Rebekah and Bella were older than her, but physically. She wasn't a teen anymore. Leah wasn't either, but Leah was probably twenty or something, so she was still so close to her teen years. Bianca, however, was twenty-two, same age as Damon. So yeah, she wasn't _really_ old, but after dealing with a lot of deep shit in her life, she was bound to mature pretty quickly. But, even if she thought she didn't belong, she tried her best to be with the girls. If she was tired of their activities, she would most likely be with Damon. If she wasn't with Damon, then she was with Esme, helping out in the Gilbert house, where she would sometimes stay.

Carlisle and Elijah – and sometimes, Jasper – would meet up and talk about their pasts, which intrigued them; Carlisle with his religious, and then medical, background; Elijah with his thousand-year-old experiences; and Jasper's affiliation with the army, where we found out Damon and Katherine met him during that period of his life, but of course, he couldn't remember Damon because he was human back then. But Katherine, however… he remembered very well…

Edward had been so frustrated with him not being able to read almost everyone's minds so he finally asked why. He was so confused. Why couldn't he read every traditional vampires' thoughts… except Caroline's? And why couldn't he even read the blonde's brain well? Elijah then proceeded to explain it was because a traditional vampire had the ability to guard and protect their mental mind from outside disturbances. The Originals had this _shield_ without even trying. Katherine was to practice it. Stefan and Bella were taught by Damon, and Damon was taught by Sage, the redhead who happened to be Finn Mikaelson's mate. Bree was taught by Bella. Caroline, however, was still categorized as a newborn, barely a year old, so she still hadn't mastered it yet, but Stefan said she was making progress.

Damon, still slightly wary of his daughter's relationship with _the baddest man on earth_, would always hang out with Alaric in the Grill. If he wasn't with Alaric, he'd go alone. If he wasn't in the Grill, then he was with Alaric somewhere else. If he wasn't with Alaric or in the Grill, then he was back the Mikaelson mansion, planning with Jasper, Bianca, Edward, Alice, Stefan, Elijah, Klaus and Jacob on how to kill Luna without Bella dying in the process.

Bonnie has been with Alice doing 'Witch Training 101'. Alice, being a Cold One, picked up the ropes pretty fast, and in less than three days, she was already a natural. "A prodigy," Bonnie commented. This practically strengthened the bond between the two, and now Bonnie does not despise the Cullen family anymore. Both of them have been searching for spells to break the witch link between the youngest Salvatore and the Luna-tic, but they haven't found a spell that was strong enough to break it.

Speaking of Luna, there hasn't been a whisper of her in a while. Of course, they were thankful, but they were all still cautious, so for the last three days, everyone moved into the Mikaelson mansion where both Bonnie and Alice created a magical barrier to keep any supernatural creatures out, unless invited in.

Damon and Klaus had a very interesting talk together. Damon told Klaus that he was finally accepting Klaus' relationship with his Piccola. But, he wasn't still warming up to the idea of Klaus… as his son. It was just so awkward when one thinks about it. He also gave a warning to Klaus that even if he was immortal, if he hurts his baby girl in anyway, he wouldn't even hesitate to attack Klaus head on, saying he would fight for his daughter no matter what happens. Of course Klaus wasn't afraid of his word of caution, but he listened to him. In fact, he pretty much received the same message from everyone, but he heeded all of them. They were just looking out for Bella. He promised to Bell that he would change for the greater good, most especially to her immediate family. He always thought that being nice would be hard, but actually, it was just the opposite!

Katherine has been trying so hard to show to everyone that she just wanted to be back in Mystic Falls to look out for her daughter, but everyone was very suspicious. It may seem bizarre that everyone accepted Klaus much faster than accepting Bella's mother, but what could they do? Klaus was easier to forgive because from absolutely vile and evil, they saw he has really changed. But, she as well was forgiven when she proved herself when Jeremy almost got himself involved with alcohol and a speeding car.

Caroline and Matt broke up the day after Victoria's death. Bella was curious and had no clue why they broke up, but Matt told her that it was Caroline who dumped him. Then, the day after that, Rebekah admitted that Matt was her mate. Bella knew she wasn't lying because Rebekah _never_ fell for human boys! The only one she ever fell in love with was Alexander, one of The Five. So, by the end of the week, her and Matt were officially a couple.

Jeremy and Bree were now dating, but Bella knew Jeremy still misses his ex-girlfriend/her ex-best friend, Anna. She did explain to Jeremy why he loved Anna so much.

_"Jer, you loved Anna… and you pretty much _still_ love her up to now, but that's because you knew there was a connection between you and her…"_

_"What _connection_ exactly?"_

_ "Erm… Bree is… erm…a descendant of Anna. That's why you loved her; it's because you recognized Anna… who happened to be blood-related to your real… soul mate."_

_"Wait… so is this like the Sam-Leah-Emily situation? And how do you know Bree's… a descendant of Anna?"_

_"Yeah. Leah's a blood relative of Emily, that's why Sam loved her because he confused that connection… Oh and Bree did her research."_

_"Okay… thanks, Bells."_

_"Anytime, Jer."_

That pretty much summed up everything…

Oh, did I forget to mention that Caroline has been so depressed that she's been in her room since Matt and Rebekah coupled up?

* * *

BPOV

"Hey, Liz!" I greeted Caroline's mother with much enthusiasm. She was the only one in the council who was fully aware that I was the daughter of Damon Salvatore. As first, she was reluctant to _get to know me_, I mean, after hearing about the fact that I was his daughter, who wouldn't right? But, like Alaric, I pretty much won her trust.

"Hi, Bella." She greeted back, giving me a kind smile that was motherly. "Are you here to see Caroline?"

"Yeah, actually." I answered. "I don't know what's been going on with her ever since..." I trailed off as my face fell.

Her smile was wiped out of her face. "I know. The break up must've been hard, but what I don't understand is that she was the one who called things off. I tried helping her... but I think this is your area of expertise."

I allowed a small smile. "No, actually. But since I'm me, I'm willing to try."

"Okay, you girls have fun." She said. "I won't be back for a while so you being with Caroline would give me some peace of mind."

"Don't worry," I waved at her to go, not wanting her to be late for her job. "I'll take care of her."

She brushed her fingers along the side of my cheek, like how a mother would do sometimes to their child. She dropped her hand and walked away, jumping in her car.

I sighed once before proceeding to the front door, twisting the knob carefully. I cautiously opened the door, peering inside the house that belonged to the Forbes family.

"Caroline?" I whispered, since she's a vampire, so I knew she could hear me.

"Bella?" I heard her timid voice say. I turned my head, and I saw Caroline at the end of the hallway, her back pressed against the wall.

"Hey, Care Bear." I said, smiling, entering the house. This house used to be happy, but now… it was depressing.

"Hey there, Belsy Boo." She said, trying to be joyful, but of course, she couldn't because of the lack of blood.

"Must you use that nickname?" I said with an eye roll. Stupid Emmett for coming up with that nickname.

"Bellarina?" She tried. I shook my head.

Stupid Alice for that one.

"Ice Princess?"

I frowned at that.

Grr… Daddy.

"Baby Salvatore?" She snickered, using one of names Uncle Stefan teased me with.

"Oh god, Caroline!" I exclaimed.

"Alright, alright. Just Bella." She said, chuckling a bit before it died down quickly when she almost slumped to the floor.

"Whoa, Care. You okay?" I asked with concern, blurring to her to steady her.

"Are you talking about my mental state or my physical state?" She asked.

"Both, actually."

"Well… no. For both."

I sighed again. I was afraid of that answer.

"Okay then, let's go to your bedroom to fix that weakened physical state of yours then we can have a little chit chat about that mental one." I said, adding a smirk.

She looked at me from head to toe before answering. "Why do you suddenly have Damon's ego today?"

"I was up all night with Daddy. It was an interesting night; filled with blood and bourbon." I smirked.

"Mmm…" She said absent-mindedly, and I could see now how weak she really was. Curse her for… this self-destruction. And curse her stupid animal diet. I'm sorry, Uncle Stefan, but it has caused her to be weak!

I grabbed the hanging strap of my backpack and slid it on as I bent down. I scooped up Caroline with ease and blurred to her bedroom.

"Hey!" She protested as I settled her down on her bed. "I could _walk_ myself here, you know!"

"Mmm hmm." I nodded, making it sound sarcastic.

I quickly opened up my pack that now revealed several bags of blood. Caroline hissed, and when I looked up to see her, I only caught her vampire face for a second before she blurred to the corner, pressing her back against it.

"What is up with you, Caroline?" I demanded. "You've been isolating yourself from the world, and not only that but you're doing this... this self-destruction thing! What happened huh? What happened to that perky, annoying, bossy blonde vampire girl who always made sure to volunteer and handle clubs so she could win Miss Mystic Falls while trying to handle the supernatural part of her life? Where is she? Where is the Caroline I know?"

"She's gone!" She yelled back.

"And what do you mean by gone?"

"She isn't coming back."

"And may I ask why?"

"Because she's so messed up in the head right now!"

"Care..." I said gently, attempting to rub her shoulder to soothe her. As soon as I did, she didn't object, so I continued. "What is really going on? Ever since your break up with Matt-"

"This isn't about Matt, or Rebekah, or their relationship at all."

"Then what _is_ the problem? You know you can tell me anything, right, Caroline?"

"I know that, but..."

"But what Care? I thought we were sisters! Best friends, in fact. And don't best friends tell each other everything?"

She didn't respond. She just sighed and made her way to her bed, which would have been impossible if I wasn't there guiding her.

I took a bag of blood and offered it to her. She didn't take it, but just stared at it with a very hungry look.

"Oh c'mon, Caroline. You know it's gonna make you feel better." I said teasingly, wiggling my eyebrows.

She looked up and gave a huge smile that was very... Caroline, before snatching the bag from my hand.

"You definitely have Damon's ego today." She remarked before ripping the bag open, her face _vamping_ up, drinking the whole content. I tossed her the whole bag and she grabbed her second one, sinking her teeth in, not bothering to open it first.

"That's it. Drink up. We're going to have a long talk ahead of us."

* * *

ElenaPOV

"Hulk, smash!" Emmett yelled before pounding another rock to pieces.

"Emmett!" Almost everyone shouted. "Calm down!"

"Hulk no calm!" He responded with a grunt.

Jasper looked at Alice. "Alice. Please?"

Alice smiled, her whole face lighting up as if she saw a present waiting for her under the Christmas tree. "Okay!"

She looked at Emmett and concentrated. I glanced at Emmett and he immediately stopped punching trees. He clutched his head then fell to the ground, writhing.

I ripped my eyes away from the sight that has befallen before me and trained my eyes on Alice, who was smirking at her new-found abilities.

"Okay, okay!" Emmett wailed. "Hulk calm! Hulk calm!"

"Do you promise not to go on another rampage?" Edward asked tiredly.

"PROMISE!" He yelled and, as Alice blinked, he stopped twitching, getting back on his feet.

I rolled my eyes and snuggled back into Stefan's arms. This has officially been the most odd yet fun picnic we've ever had. Everyone was here... well, almost.

Damon and Bianca were across us, Bianca's head on Damon's lap. Carlisle was with Elijah, no doubt asking question about their lives again. Katherine was beside Elijah, flirting. Eli, as we had began calling him, told her to stop, to which she just said, "sorry. Old habits die hard." Alice was with Jasper, by the edge of the lake. Matt and Rebekah were under a tree, talking. Leah and Tyler were at the same tree, but sitting on the branches. Jacob was in the lake, swimming with Seth, Embry, Emmett and my brother. Bree and Bonnie were by the edge, watching their mates, as they talked. Edward and Alaric were with Esme and Rosalie, helping them cook the food, just a couple of meters away from us. Klaus was a few feet near us, lying down on the grass. Usually he would be happy when we all hung out, but I guess he was sad because Bella wasn't here. Speaking of Bella…

"Hey, Alice." I called out.

"Yeah?" She responded. "What is it, 'Lena?"

"Where's Bella?" I asked. I really missed her. She was the life of these little hang outs we have.

"I'm not entirely sure. But she did mention something about a visit to Caroline's place." She answered.

"Caroline!" I exclaimed, sitting up rapidly. "How is she?"

"I don't know, Elena."

"She'll be fine, Elena." Jasper and Stefan said at the same time.

"Trust me on this." Stefan said. "If anyone can help her, it's Bella."

I pursed my lips before allowing myself to fall back down to Stefan's chest. "You're right."

"Food's ready!" Rosalie announced. "Who's hungry?"

"Me!" Practically everyone shouted, but the most significant voice was Emmett was he jumped out of the lake, bouncing as he blurred to his wife.

"Will you ever just get used to the fact that we can actually eat food?" Rose asked as Emmett kissed the side of her face, leaving a wet mark of water.

"Nope!" He said excitedly as he snatched a burger and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Child…" I heard Rosalie mutter, but she loved him anyways.

* * *

BPOV

"So," I said the moment she finished the last bag of blood she could consume. "Spill."

"Umm…" She hesitated, but I urged her to go on. "Okay. Fine. But umm… could you please explain to me how the whole… mate thing works again?"

"You said this wasn't about Matt or Rebekah!" I accused.

"What? No! This isn't about them! Just… please tell me."

"Okay." I said uneasily, but carried on. "Mates only happen to supernatural beings, particularly to Vampires and Werewolves, but to Quileute werewolves, their mates were more commonly known as imprints. You know you've found your mate just by looking at the person, but many have mistaken this with others, so only physical contact with the person could confirm it."

"Wow…" was all she said.

"So why the sudden interest with mates exactly?"

"I… I think I may have found my mate…" She whispered.

"That's awesome Caroline! But, why do you sound so sad? Wait a minute, is this the reason you broke up with Matt?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I see… where did you meet him?"

"Here. In Mystic Falls."

"Really? Do you know who?"

"That's the thing, Bella… I do… and I think you're not going to like this…"

"Who is it?" I asked, more wary now that she said that I am not going to like it.

She sighed. "I think Edward's my mate."

* * *

EmmettPOV

"Hey, dude." I said as I sat beside my new bro, eating another damn good burger."you feelin' alright?"

"Not really, no." Klaus answered, taking a bite out of his apple.

"What's gotten you all dull?"

"Nothing. Just missing Bell." He answered.

"Man, you gotta live. I mean, Bells is not going to be with you every second." I mean, seriously. This is all Edward again.

"I get that, Emmett. I really do. But I've spent a thousand years alone and have spent another eighty years away from her. I respect her rights and privacy, but I miss her."

Oh, now I get it. He was just sad. They got back together just recently after almost a century of being apart. I don't know what I've become if Rose and I were to be separated for that length of time...

I glanced toward my wife, laughing with Alice, Bonnie, Bree, Elena and Leah as she took another bite out of her apple. Seeing her eat was till a little foreign to me, but I was kinda getting used to it.

"You're both very fortunate, you know," Klaus suddenly said, causing me to look at him in a funny way. "You and her, an odd match, I would say, but as odd as it may be, both of you were made for each other."

"Uhh, thanks, I guess..." I responded.

"Anytime," He smiled. It was still weird at times like this because people have always described him as a terrible person, but at moments like this, those comments were practically rendered almost impossible to believe.

"So how's the new lifestyle coming along?" He asked, meaning my new life with traditional vampire abilities.

"It's awesome!" I exclaimed, and began my lengthy list of 'Top 100 Traditional Vampire Abilities'.

* * *

BPOV

While a very emotional speech by Caroline was taking place about how messed up the mate thing is and that she promised to stay away from Edward because he hurt me, I stopped her mid sentenced.

"Wait, wait, wait. What? Why would you want to do that?" I asked.

"Bella, you're my friend. I don't date my friends' exes."

"Erm... Caroline. What about Matt?"

"He doesn't count."

"Okay...? Anyway, why are you telling me this? About Edward, I mean."

"I don't know! I feel like... I feel like..."

"You feel like what, Care?"

"I feel like I love him so much but at the same time, I hate him as well for what he had done to you! And if I like... start dating him or something, I feel like I'd betray you."

"Whoa, Care. Why would you feel betrayed? Caroline, Edward and I are not together. He was my past. I don't love him anymore because I'm with Klaus, my true mate."

"But won't it-"

"No, it won't ruin our friendship."

"It won't?"

"Nope!"

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much, Belsy Boo!"

"Here we go again..." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oops, sorry. But err... I have one last question to ask."

"What's that?"

"Okay, I know this may sound weird but... I'm asking permission from y-"

"Oh no. Is this the same question you asked Elena about Matt?"

"Umm... yeah."

"I don't wanna hear it. Just... fine. I told you already, didn't I? I'm fine."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much, Bella!" She squealed, hugging me tightly.

"Sure, sure. Now go change. Apparently, we're late for a picnic."

* * *

KlausPOV

After my conversation with Emmett, I let my head hit the grass again.

"She's coming soon." I heard a voice say. I didn't need to look to see who it was.

"Is that your confidence talking or the witch in you?" I asked, smirking then looked at her just before she laughed.

"Both, I guess." Alice answered. "She's also bringing Caroline along."

"My Bell," I crooned. "Always the miracle worker."

Before Alice could respond, there was a sound of leaves rustling and everyone immediately had their guard on. Not me though.

"Hey guys!" My beloved's voice said and she emerged from the trees wearing shorts, a red sleeveless top, sunglasses and a white trilby hat. "Sorry I'm late but I brought company,"

And on cue, Caroline showed up behind her, "Hey!"

"Caroline!" All the girls squealed, running to her.

I glanced at Edward and saw his smile before he wiped it off. It was pretty obvious that he was in love with the blonde vampire. Even though he was desperate with trying to hide it.

Bell smiled at the group hugging and made her way to me.

I automatically opened my arms for her to which she ran into happily.

I kissed her hair and breathed in her familiar scent of strawberries and freesias.

"I missed you," I whispered in her ear.

She giggled, a sound that I adored so much. "I could tell."

"Well, it seems talking to Caroline wasn't such a difficult task for, was it?"

"Piece of cake!" She said.

"Just one of the things I love about you," I said, kissing the tip of her nose before leaning down to give her a swift peck on the lips.

"I love you," She whispered as soon as we broke contact.

"And I you," I replied.

* * *

Everyone was happy. As soon as Bella and Caroline arrived, the picnic was even livelier.

Klaus was soon back to his merry self, all because Bella was here now.

After some hours later, Edward approached Caroline, as Matt had advised him to do. They walked further away from the picnic, away from hearing range, and Edward finally confessed his love for her.

Caroline too confessed that she too loved him and that was the reason she was avoiding him. Because she was confused and didn't want Bella hurt.

Edward understood and the two share a passionate kiss.

After a few minutes later, they broke off the kiss and as soon as they did, Caroline warned him not to treat her the way he had been treating Bella. She can handle herself and didn't need a guy to always save her.

Edward agreed and two went back to the picnic, hand in hand.

When it was already dark, the group packed up their things and loaded them into Matt's truck. The two humans, Matt and Jeremy, got in the truck and drove away. The rest left using their supernatural abilities, except for Elena who was carried by Stefan and Bonnie who left riding on Jacob's wolf form.

Klaus and Bella were about to leave when Bella remembered she had left something back by the lake. Klaus told her he could wait, but she convinced her that she was fine. So Klaus left and Bella ran back by the lake.

No one was aware when Luna was to strike so she used the opportunity and used a syringe with vervain it it, injecting it on her neck, dragging the unconscious Bella away to her avenge her own death and the death of her best friend.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW. REVIEWS ARE LIKE CHOCOLATE. I LOVE CHOCOLATE, THEREFORE, I LOVE REVIEWS!**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE WITH DAMON AND KLAUS ON TOP?**


	23. Blood is Thicker Than Water

***Author's note**

**Thanks to the person who not only beta'd this chapter but also helped me open my eyes to certain things and to bring my attention to others. Thank you so much, Dark-Supernatural-Angel!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

**BLOOD IS THICKER THAN WATER**

**Klaus' POV:**

Today has been a very draining day. Especially for me.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Both Damon and Katerina all but snarled at me.

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE BEEN SO IRRESPONSIBLE?!" My elder brother, Elijah, yelled at me.

"Now look what has happened, Klaus!" Jacob and Jeremy growled.

Yes, my whole day has been nothing but yells and shouts and shrieks about how idiotic I was to have left Bell alone in the forest. In fact, I myself was mad at me for being so brainless at such a wrong time possible. _Indeed, Niklaus. Look at what has happened!_

I saw Alaric open his mouth to say something but he was stopped by the person I least expected.

"STOP!" Elena hollered. "Look at us!" She said sharply, gesturing at all of us. "Do you think Bella will be happy if she finds us like this? Or better yet, do you think we'll find Bella at all if we just keep… keep… keep blaming ourselves for this? Yes! Klaus left her! He left her! The end! Did he know that Luna was going to kidnap Bella? No! None of us did! So stop blaming him for what he did not even cause!"

I was taken aback. I noticed that in these last few weeks being with Elena (proving to her that I was now a friend and not an enemy) had brought some changes in the third doppelganger. Whenever the two of us were to interact, she would not have fear in her eyes, unlike before. Now, all her eyes held were forgiveness… and friendship as well. Because of that, I have gained quite the respect for the young human Petrova doppelganger, whom I recognized as Elena… my friend.

I looked at her straight in the eye and silently told her thank you and offered a smile. She nodded back, a hint of a grin playing on her lips, indicated that she had understood and received my gratitude.

"Well, that's just it, Elena!" Leah said exasperatedly. "We didn't know! That's why we were supposed to be on our guard! We were supposed to be protecting her!"

And that was when my darling little sister decided to step in. "I think you should hear your own words, Leah." Rebekah snapped. "Sorry to break it to you, she-wolf, but we didn't exactly receive an 'I will kidnap Isabella Salvatore' e-mail."

Both of them glowered at each other, until Stefan cleared his throat.

"Elena's right. We should all just calm down and try to think rationally." He said. "Now, got any good ideas on how to find Bella?"

When Damon opened his mouth just an inch to comment on what his little brother had said, Elena shot him a glare, daring him to say another word. Damon, and myself included, flinched from the intensity of her scowl. She looked like Katerina, but hers was… much more fearful. I even saw Katerina smirk in approval.

"Can't you perform like some sort of witchy tracker spell or something?" Jacob asked his imprint.

Bonnie sighed. "I thought of it; Alice, too…" She said in a sad tone. I forgot. The two had the ability to read each other's thoughts, as well as transmit them, doing all that whilst keeping the mind reader a.k.a. Edward out.

"Why do I sense a_ but_ coming?" Caroline said uneasily, huddling closer to her mate, burying her face into Edward's chest.

"I need the blood of a living relative." She stated.

"Here!" Katherine, Damon and Stefan said quickly, offering their wrists to be slit, eager to find their daughter/niece.

Bonnie shook her head. "Didn't you guys hear what I just said? I need the blood of a _living_relative, not… undead relative."

"So," I started to say. "Basically, you need the blood of a relative of Bell's who still happens to be human… correct?"

"Yes." She answered simply.

Damon's face was pinched up in agony, probably wondering when he could see his little girl again. Stefan looked at his brother and decided he would be the one to talk.

"But Zachary was the last living Salvatore…" He said sadly. "She doesn't have any human relatives left…"

"No!" Katerina suddenly blurted out. "Wait! She does!"

"Who?" Everyone asked, eye wide open.

Katerina looked to be incoherent with words at the moment. So she just pointed at one person in the room.

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up with a sudden jerk because of the sheer agony that I felt when some liquid was thrown across my face with a scalding sensation. I didn't even need to look or smell what it was. My brain immediately recognized that it was water with vervain in it.

I tried to scream. But I couldn't. It took me quite a while to realize that my mouth was gagged. It was covered by something… probably a handkerchief, also with vervain water that was scorching my skin, my lips, my gums, tongue…

I finally took in the fact that I was not lying down nor was I seated. I was standing, my hands were suspended in the air; what kept them suspended were two huge bear traps that bit harshly against my skin, allowing my blood to flow down my arms rapidly.

My ankles weren't bound with bear traps, but instead, they were bound with vervain ropes.

How my body was aching for release!

The vervain water that had been previously tossed across my face dripped down my neck to my chest, carefully creating a trail down as it burned my skin.

_She _looked down at me, as if I were just some animal. Well… now I probably really looked like an animal, with the way I was bound.

She smirked. "Oh, sorry. Did that hurt?" She asked, faking innocence. She relapsed back to her wicked grin and turned around, moving toward a seat that I have failed to notice.

This little time gave me the chance to look and study my surroundings, but all my hope of finding a chance to escape pretty much went down the drain when I had absolutely no idea where we were, no matter how familiar it looked. It looked like we were in an old, abandoned mansion. The windows were boarded up, and the door was sealed shut by some expensive-looking metal, and somewhere… I just somehow knew that there was a pool somewhere around here because I could faintly hear the water move and I could smell vervain… lots of it.

She turned around and took her seat. And I looked down just in time.

Thanks to my vampire abilities, I still remember the appearance of the room perfectly.

"Don't worry." She said. "You don't have to hide the fact that you were looking around. Even if you study this room for an hour, you'll never be able to run." She smirked. "So whatever your escape plan is, it won't work."

_Concentrate, Bella._ I thought, giving myself a pep talk. _Don't let her get to you._

"So now," she drawled, "I guess we have to wait for _the gang_ to come and find you."

I looked at her curiously.

"I'm not stupid, Bella," she said, using my actual name, instead of using the nicknames she would use, "they're probably done arguing now and are looking for a way to find you as we speak. Heck, maybe Bennett girl or Cold One Cullen found a spell to find you."

Hope would've sparked inside of me, but the way Luna had said it made it vanish.

"In the meantime," she stood up, walking toward me, but she bypassed me. I wanted to look what was behind me, but when I tried, it hurt.

She came back in front of me, before attaching two clamps on my triceps. It took me a few seconds to realize that they were jumper cables.

I looked at her, completely bewildered and tried to scream, which was muffled by the handkerchief.

"Let's have some fun," She said, her hand twisting a dial, and then my brain shut down as powerful jolts of electricity surged through me.

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

After tearing through the whole Grimoire, we finally found the Tracking Spell.

We already collected the items needed – two candles, a map – the only thing we needed to get now was Elena's blood, which happened to be coming from Bella's last human relative.

At first, we were reluctant to allow Elena to give us her blood, but she showed fierce determination that she wanted to do this to find our best friend.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Bonnie asked Elena again while hovering the blade against her palm.

"Yes, I'm sure. Stefan will feed me his blood when you guys are done… taking my blood." Elena said.

Bonnie nodded and pressed the blade on her palm and sliding it across. Elena winced as her blood immediately pooled down and I leveled the small bottle at the side of her palm to allow it to gather the blood.

When we finally had enough blood, which was about one fourth of the bottle, Elena closed her hand. Stefan bit down on his wrist and gently put it to Elena's lips which she drank. She opened her hand again and, just like that, the wound was gone.

I have to say, I was still amazed with the abilities of a traditional vampire.

I was also proud of myself that I was able to restrain myself from that amount of blood.

Thank you, alcohol and thank you, spelled ring!

"Alice, take those candles." Bonnie told me and I took the candles, settling them where they were to be placed.

I took the map and laid it down on the table in front of us.

"Alice, do the spell." Bonnie said. I turned to look at her to ask why, but when I did, I saw that she wanted to see if I knew how to do the spell correctly. Of course. She was my teacher and I was her student. I nodded and looked back down at the map.

I took in a deep yet unnecessary breath and started chanting as I took Elena's blood and slowly poured it on the map.

_"Fes matos tribum nas ex viras. Sequitas saguines. Ementas asten mihan ega petous."_

The blood started to move. Everyone held their breath as it slowly made its way to–

"New Orleans?" Damon asked, befuddled. "Why would Luna take her to New Orleans?"

"Nik," Rebekah said, not looking at him but looking straight ahead as if she was realizing something. "You don't think…" Her voice trailed off.

What was she talking about?

"Yes, Rebekah," Klaus said. "That's exactly what I think."

"Care to share?" Damon hissed.

"I think Luna has taken her to our old house in New Orleans." Klaus explained, not skipping a beat.

"Wait," Matt said, looking at Rebekah, his girlfriend, "the old house where Bella used to live, right? When she was with you guys?"

"Yes, Matt." Rebekah answered.

"But that's like fifteen hours away!" Caroline complained, and Edward patted her back gently.

I smiled and pulled my phone out from my pocket.

"Unless we fly," I said while dialing the number of the airport.

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

"W-Why a-a-are you d-doing this?" I stuttered, barely able to breathe the question out. After dipping the piece of cloth in freshly made vervain water, she tied it back around my face. I screeched while she did.

Luna walked around so she was in front of me. Her face was dangerously close to my face. She lifted her hand and pinched my cheeks, her fingers digging into the cloth as I whimpered from the pain.

"Just making things fair." She answered in a hostile voice. "You killed me and my best friends."

My eyebrows furrowed together.

She let out one hard laugh. "No. Victoria wasn't my best friend. We were just allies – two vampires with the same goal. The best friend I was talking about was _you_… and my sister."

I gave her an incredulous look.

What?

"Don't look so confused. Don't you remember?" She took a step back and settled in her chair again. She leaned back and rested her arms on the armrest of the chair, closing her eyes.

"We were in New York. We used to do everything together. It was just you and me and my dear sister Bianca."

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up straight, glaring daggers at me.

"Then you just had to kill me."

_I didn't want to kill you!_ I wanted to shout at her. _I just wanted you to heal from the illness you were suffering from! Caroline told me before it wasn't my fault because it was you who attacked me! Throughout the years that have passed I always believed it was my fault. But thanks to Caroline, I now know it wasn't! It was yours!_

Stupid vervain handkerchief. Had it not been there on my mouth, I would've screamed those words out at the top of my lungs.

Wait a minute. She said I killed her best friend… and her best friend wasn't Victoria… it was me and Bianca. Whaa…?

"Back to explaining," She said, snapping me back to reality. "After you killed me and I was in transition, and I have to say everything was so confusing. Everything about me was amplified, so yeah, I admit I turned into a psycho. But time passed, and I realized that I was back to my old self and I realized that what I did to you after my transition… was my fault and that I was sorry.

"I tried finding you back then. You and Bianca. I just wanted both of you back. So I did. But then, I happen to cross paths with James." She paused to look at me and she gave quite a devious smile. "To cut the story short, let's just say he taught me how to stop blaming myself. That this… curse that was put upon me wasn't my fault, and that it was yours. He taught me how to just shut off my emotions and to carry on my mission of turning your life into a living hell."

She clapped her hands together before jumping up from her seat.

"Well! Story time's over!" She exclaimed. She looked down at her wrist to check her watch. "Your beloved friends and family who are all hell-bent on saving you will be here soon. Better get your beauty rest." She said before snapping my neck, and I was slammed into darkness.

* * *

**Edward's POV:** **_  
_**

"Whoa," Jeremy said with his eyes wide open, "you guys actually own a private plane?"

"With Alice with us? Of course we do." I answered him as we sat down on our assigned seats.

Alice just stuck her tongue at me. I gave her an eye-roll.

We all sat by our mates, all except for Elijah, Katherine, Seth, Embry, Alaric… and Klaus.

"You should see Klaus' sometime." I heard Elijah say behind me.

I looked back at Jeremy to see his reaction; his eyes were as wide as saucers. "He has a private plane, too?!"

For the first time in quite a long time, Klaus smirked. "Yes, mate. Don't mean to brag, but yes."

"Damn," Jeremy muttered under his breath as he pulled Bree closer to him, who was curled around him.

The voice of the pilot was heard over the speakers, informing us that we were about to take off.

I snaked one arm around Caroline and she huddled closer to me. I kissed the top of her head, convincing her that everything was going to be fine when all of this blows over.

"But what if something bad happens to her?" She asked and her blue eyes were wild with worry. "What if… what if…"

"She's going to be fine, love." I said, even though I myself was worried too. But I had to be strong for my beloved.

"What if-"

"We just have to think and stay positive." I said, and she nodded, worry was quickly replaced with fierce determination.

By now, I would have been having a mild_headache _with everyone's thoughts around, but with the ring Bonnie had spelled for my family and I, I was granted with the ability to switch it off and just switch it back on when necessary.

I leaned my head back and enjoyed the _silence_in my head as I convinced myself that Bella was going to be fine.

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"Damon, stop!" Bianca scolded me as I took my third bottle of scotch from the flight attendant.

Getting drunk? No. That wasn't my intention. I just wanted to forget the feelings of worry, concern, fear, anger and pain. Jasper tried, but apparently it didn't work. Carlisle then proceeded to explain that I was feeling like this because I was a father and I was concerned for my daughter.

My daughter… I hope that bitch didn't do anything to my bellisima figlia. If she did, staking her heart would be the very last thing I'd do to her. I had a whole list of tortures I wanted to execute before I ended the bitch's life.

But then the thought of her linked to my Bella shot through my mind like a bullet.

Apparently Witchy and Pixie haven't found any spell yet to break their link.

Stupid.

So here I was, drinking…while my mate, Bianca, was yelling at me that I should stop and focus on finding Bella.

"How are you going to find her, _your_ daughter, if you have just drunken three bottles of wine?" She demanded.

"Scotch," I corrected before finishing the remaining liquid in my glass.

"Whatever," she mumbled, "the point being… don't you want to find her?"

"To hell with that!" I said angrily. "Of course I want to find her! I want her back, right here!" I opened my arms. "You see? Right here, back in my arms! I'm drinking because I always drink. And I don't want to think negatively."

She remained silent.

"Do you really want me to be like some of these guys who think that Bella is hurt? You really want me to picture that she's all bloody or tortured or something?" I widened my eyes and raised my eyebrows.

"Okay, Damon. I understand…"

"No you don't!" I rasped. "I'm her father, she's_my_ daughter. I used to think that _blood is thicker than water_ was a ridiculous and stupid quote when I was with my parents and brother. But the moment I saw her…" I paused as I took a breath in and my voice was softer this time. "The moment I saw _my_ baby girl, that saying was suddenly clear and I understood… I understood that she was my daughter, and I understood that blood is indeed thicker than water."

She gave me a thoughtful look.

She placed a hand on the side of my face ever-so gently. "Look at me," She said and I complied. "Good. Now, listen. I know what you are talking about. I understand. Don't forget, Damon, I met Bella decades ago. I know her, too. She's like my little sister." She paused. "Hmm… I guess I have to get used to seeing her as a daughter too now huh?" She asked, mostly to herself, but it was enough for me to crack a smile. "But what I'm trying to say is… I know what you mean."

"Are we still talking about Bella?" I asked. I somehow felt like she was talking about her bitch of a half-sister.

She smiled a bit. "You're sharp. Well, I am kinda talking about Bella… But I was also referring to my sister. Yes, I know. She's a crazy bitch who needs some serious time in the deepest pits of hell. But sometimes… I just wish this was all just a crazy dream and that I would just wake up, and she'd be the sweet little sister I had known once."

I knew that feeling. During the twenties, when Stefan was known as the infamous Ripper of Monterey. It was my fault. If I hadn't taught him what Sage taught me… stupid… I was like Bianca at the time. Wishing that my brother would just… go back to normal, but after a few years, he went back to his bunny diet with the help of Lexi.

"I miss her," I said absent-mindedly.

"I know, Damon. We all do." She said gently before pecking my cheek then soothing me.

"I want my baby back."

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

_Bonnie! _I screamed at her telepathically for like the fourth time.

_What is it, Alice? _She snapped, but it sounded more like she was anxious than mad.

_Look I know you're worried-_

She cut me off. _Worried? Bella's been kidnapped by a sadistic vampire and is whisked away to New Orleans! I think worried doesn't even cut it!_

_Okay. I get it. I am, too, Bon._

_Really? Doesn't sound like it._

_God, Bonnie! Can't you just listen for a while?_

She sighed. Jacob heard it and immediately asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong, Jake. Just worried," she said.

Jasper, who had his arms wrapped around me, looked at her suspiciously. I turned to look at him and shook my head.

"I know, baby. But, we'll find her." Jacob said, kissing her cheek, before relapsing back to… whatever he was doing.

_You were saying?_ Bonnie asked mentally.

_What do we do once we find Bella?_

_What? _She asked, confused.

_Look, I know it's great. We found Bella with the Locator spell. But… once we get her, what do we do to Luna? We obviously can't hurt her without Bella getting hurt as well. And last time I checked, she can't exactly feel the pain._

_I know, but I was going through the Grimoire before we left and I think I found the spell that linked Bella and Luna together._

_Really?_ My eyes went wide, but I didn't look at her. It would be a dead giveaway about our conversation.

_Yes._ _It's not the Linking spell that Lucy, my cousin, used to link Elena and Katherine together before because if it was, it would have been easy to unlink them. But I found another linking spell. It's called the Blood Link ritual._

_Wait… so Luna linked herself with Bella using their blood?_

_Yeah. Also, Luna had a Protection spell put on her so that whenever she would get hurt, she wouldn't feel a thing, but Bella would. And if Bella would get hurt, Luna still wouldn't feel it. But if Bella were to die, she would die too but… she just wouldn't feel the pain._

_So… kinda like a slow death?_

_Yeah. Something like that._

_Okay. I think I got it… somehow. So wait, if she used the Blood Link ritual, is there a way to… you know… unlink them?_

_Of course there is. _Bonnie made it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world. _It's called the Blood Link Reversal spell._

_Geez, what an original name!_ I said sarcastically.

_Will you listen or keep commenting about the name of the spell?_

_Sorry, sensei._ I teased. _What are the requirements of the spell?_

_Nothing, really. Just the blood of the ones linked together, some candles and the spell incantation._

_How do we get Luna's blood? Or Bella's?_

She glanced at me once and gave me the smallest of smiles before looking away.

_I've got it covered._

_Are you trying to imply that you have Luna's and Bella's blood right now?_

_Erm…_

I gasped mentally. _Oh my god! You do! How?_

_I got Luna's blood from Bianca._

_Why does Bianca have Luna's blood?_

_I don't know. The blood's still fresh. She had a witch preserve the blood, I guess. Anyway, I tried asking. She just said, "I got it from her a long time ago. Had a feeling I'd need it."_

_Glad to know her powers of perception are useful._ I mused._ And Bella's blood?_

_She gave it to me willingly. Before you say anything, I kinda found this spell a week ago._

_What?! And you didn't tell me?!_

_Listen! I wasn't entirely sure it was the right spell. I told her about it and that I may need her blood and-_

_Bella gave you her blood. _I finished.

_Yeah._ She answered simply.

_When were you planning to do the spell exactly?_

_I wanted to do it with you. I was supposed to tell you… this day, in fact. I didn't count on Luna kidnapping Bella._

_You wanted to do it with me?_

_Yes, Alice. The spell's… I don't know. I just don't think I'm strong enough._

_Of course you're strong enough! But I'll do it with you._

_Thanks, Allie._

_When are we doing the spell?_

_Okay, here's the plan. We… _and she began elaborating the plan she apparently formulated before we left the Mikaelson mansion.

* * *

**Klaus' POV:**

I hated this.

I hated the feeling of misery around me.

I get it. Bell has been taken away by that soon-to-be-dead vampire. But why must everyone always think of the worst thing that could happen?

My Bell… I needed her back. She is not going to die on me. We were going to have a whole eternity before us. She was not allowed to die.

I already knew what I was supposed to do. Bonnie had already seen the future, a talent she had learned from Alice. She always had that, but Alice helped her cultivate it further.

As I was saying, Bonnie had seen what would happen and she already told me what part of the plan I had.

I had asked her the main question; was Bell going to die? She smiled at me and shook her head. I had sighed out of relief and agreed to take a place in the plan of hers.

The plane had already landed, and I smiled wickedly as we all stepped out.

After telling them the address of the old house, I had to quarrel with half of them that we didn't have time to rent (or in the Cullens' case, steal) a car to reach to the house. But they argued that the house had some distance that was impossible for the humans to travel at our top speed.

I sighed as my team that opposed the idea of cars lost, and we hurried to the nearest car rental, as Alice sneaked off to steal herself a nice yellow Porsche 911 Turbo.

"What?" She asked as we were staring after her.

"Can't you just steal a less inconspicuous car?" Tyler said.

"It's nice. You know, a Porsche… and it's yellow!" She retorted, stuck her tongue out and hopped inside, bringing along her mate, Edward and Caroline.

I rented a BMW X6, because of its large space inside, and in went Matt, Rebekah and Elijah took the space in the middle, while Seth and Embry went to the back. Damon went right into the passenger seat beside me. His mate, Bianca was in the car with Stefan, Elena and Alaric.

The rest were in other cars.

As we drove away and raced towards the old house I once considered paradise to save the half of my soul, I thought;

_'You better not die on me Bell, or else I won't forgive you.'_

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up, still hanging, when a loud crash came from the metal door. I was stunned from the sound.

I looked up and sure enough, there stood my father. I never thought I would have savored such a moment. I never thought I would have missed my father so much.

I relished in what I saw; his crow black hair, his icy blue eyes, the black shirt, the leather jacket, that arrogant aura around him.

"Daddy!" I squeaked. His eyes widened and he immediately blurred to me. He caressed my face once before reaching up to reach the bear trap that clamped my right arm and released me, causing me to almost crash to the floor, but the other clamp was holding me tight, which made more blood flow down.

Daddy quickly undid the other one and I fell, face flat, on the ground, with my legs looking a bit awkward since they were still bound by the vervain ropes.

I heard Daddy hiss. He was probably untying the vervain ropes. I wanted to tell him that he shouldn't and just cut them off or something so that he wouldn't be in pain, but before I could get one word out of my mouth, he was already done and he scooped me up quickly, blurring outside.

I saw Bianca there and she ran alongside Damon, giving me an occasional concerned look.

I never thought I would actually miss the feeling of the sunshine hitting my face. I reveled in the warmth of it as I closed my eyes.

When I opened them again, I found all of my friends and family around me and the most important face of all… Nik was there too.

He swiftly bent down and bit down on his wrist before he offered it to me.

"C'mon, love." He said. "Drink up. It'll make you feel better." He said gently.

I nodded weakly and accepted the blood.

"I'm glad you're safe." I heard him say, before I felt a slap across my face.

I looked up abruptly to a smirking Luna.

"It's not fun when someone messes with your thoughts, is it?" She said mockingly.

"Bitch." I muttered under my breath.

I looked around, even though my strength was fighting against it, and I noticed that we were in a different place, right in front of a pool and it was frightfully laced with vervain. My brain suddenly recognized this place. It was the old mansion Nik and Bekah used to own. Over the pool was a roof, and it was surrounded with glass walls that haven't been broken, even though it has been eighty years since we stayed here.

I dropped my head and closed my eyes. I was too weak, I felt myself slipping away slowly.

A corner of my lip pulling up a bit, "Actually, I was having a really nice time," I said under one breath.

"Well, I hope you had your fun with your daddy, hybrid and my sister before I had to ruin the fun." She said sarcastically.

"Mmm…" I just said before my _Damon_ instincts kicked in, "at least Bianca cared enough to show up."

"Huh, at least, right?" She said acidly, and there I detected it. It was faint, but it was there. Jealousy.

I looked up again to look her in the eye. "I get it. You were jealous of my growing friendship with Bianca before. You were so scared to lose her… and me. And after that, after your death, she didn't side with you, she stayed with me. So here, you're taking your revenge for that on me."

She didn't say anything. Her face remained expressionless. She came a bit closer before stabbing a knife through my stomach again. The worst part was… it was dipped in vervain. She twisted it, making me let out a bloodcurdling shriek.

"Still having fun?" She hissed.

"Let her go, you bitch!" I heard someone shout.

The knife was immediately pulled out of my stomach, but it didn't heal because of the vervain.

I soon realized that it was Rebekah who shouted.

I heard more footsteps run in and then the air around me was suddenly filled with curses yet I was only able to catch a few of them.

"NO!" I heard several people chorus.

"THE HELL!" Jeremy, Tyler and all the other werewolves said.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Katherine, Bree and Rebekah cursed.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" Leah, Emmett, Jasper, Elijah and Rosalie shouted.

"NO, BELLA!" Edward yelled.

"YOU ARE GETTING MORE THAN JUST YOUR HEART RIPPED OUT!" Obviously, this came from Nik.

But the last one was the one I had been praying for.

"PICCOLA!" My Daddy said, and I lifted my head a bit to meet his gaze and everyone else's as I felt tears pool in my eyes.

"Help me, Daddy…" I whispered as a scene was beginning to unfold before me.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Ending's coming up in three to four chapters... thanks to everyone who has been reading.**


	24. There Are Absolutely No Words For This

**Mackenzie: Hey, guys. Look, I know I've been MIA and I'm sorry that-**

**Damon: Oh, spare us with the apologies.**

**Mackenzie: Shut up, Salvatore.**

**Stefan: What did _I_ say?**

**Mackenzie: I didn't mean you. I meant the other Salvatore.**

**Bella: Hey! I didn't do anything.**

**Damon: Oh, she just meant the other hotter older Salvatore brother.**

**Bella: (grimaces) Eww.**

**Mackenzie: Can I just finish my apology to my readers?**

**Damon: Oh, just get it over with.**

**Alice: Ooohhh! No! No! Let me do it!**

**Mackenzie: (with a confused face) Alright...?**

**Alice: (smiles) Thanks! Okay, Lady Mackenzie hasn't been able to update this story in a while because of a recent accident that had befallen.**

**Mackenzie: Umm... it wasn't really that bad.**

**Katherine: (rolls her eyes and crosses her arms). Whatever.**

**Matt: Anyway, she accidentally got her leg sliced up with an iron roofing sheet and it was split open pretty bad.**

**Damon: It wouldn't if she actually _accepted_ my damn blood!**

**Mackenzie: People would've asked questions!**

**Klaus: But it would have made you update this sooner.**

**Jeremy: Hey, leave her alone, guys.**

**Seth: Yeah!**

**Rebekah: Idiots. Anyhow, after pathetically trying to hide her open flesh, her parents finally found out about it.**

**Mackenzie: (mumbles) At least I was able to keep it uninfected and clean...**

**Elijah: Yes, well, because of that, it resulted to you having a fever.**

**Esme: After her parents found out -and it was a good thing they did, dear- they took her to the hospital and had it stitched up.**

**Carlisle: I would have done it but I was only aware of it _after_ her wound had been closed.**

**Mackenzie: But I'm totally fine now! The stitches will be removed in a few days.**

**Bianca: Now! On with the chapter!**

**Elena: Before anything else, Lady Mackenzie does not own anything except the broken and battered laptop she is using to type this and the plot she came up with for this story.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

**THERE ARE ABSOLUTELY NO WORDS FOR THIS**

Everyone trained their eyes on the oldest Salvatore and the middle child of the Mikaelson family, patiently waiting for what they were about to do while each them were thinking of their own ways of how to have that Luna-tic bitch exterminated.

All of them couldn't decide what to do, since they could not absolutely do anything to Luna. One glance at the female Salvatore and they knew they didn't want Bella anymore hurt than she already is.

Poor Bella was still bound by the bear traps and the vervain rope and the worst part was... how her appearance looked.

All around her was blood. It was as if it were painted on her. Her once adorable face was now tainted with horrible gashes, cuts, burns and blisters that won't heal because of the vervain. Her clothes were ripped that you could see other deep and long wounds that ran up and down her neck, her ribs, her torso, thighs, legs... It was absolutely gruesome. Impossible as it should be, she had bruises all over. Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that she hasn't consumed blood in quite a long time, thus rendering her system very weak and her body fragile. Even though the traps and ropes were holding her up, she was slumping, causing her wrists to still bleed heavily because of the harsh bite were scraping against her skin quite horribly.

Everyone was fuming. How could anyone do this to anyone? Especially to someone like Bella?

Damon was vibrating, and so were Klaus, Katherine, Stefan and the werewolves. Jacob and Leah, both not capable of keeping the anger in anymore, just exploded into a huge russet brown and a smaller yet also large gray wolf. The others, who still wasn't used to the random transformations the Quileute wolves go through, jumped a bit in shock but resumed back to their hostile characters after a few moments have passed.

As much as Elena also wanted Luna dead, she kept a close eye on the two who were capable of the most trouble. She was scared of the disaster that may unfold.

"Daddy…" She managed to say, but her voice so was hoarse and broken. Her eyes weakly glanced at everyone and she said uttered out one more name that everyone could hardly believe she had said it.

"Mommy... help me." She drawled, causing Katherine to have mixed feelings about this moment. Her eyes teared up, in both happiness and anger. She had been waiting for eight decades for her to say the word she wanted her baby daughter to call her... but not at a moment like this. Elijah, who was having such a difficult time controlling himself, went beside Katherine and held her hand, comforting her. Katherine on the other hand, still adjusting to the fact that she had genuine friends this time, allowed but kept her eye on the prize... to kill the stupid bitch for messing with her family.

Luna was just there, her eyes on everyone, curiosity was overwhelming. Why would they act like this? Do they possibly care about Bella? Why? Why had this bitch always had it easy whilst she always had the worst experiences? But she had to admit, everyone's reactions were hilarious! She leaned against one of the wall posts as she began chuckling.

All of Damon's sense and sanity evaporated. His vision became red as fury bubbled up inside of him. He blurred towards the laughing vampire until he hit something and he was thrown back. The others were stunned, especially Damon.

"What the fuck just happened?" He said disbelievingly, examining the empty air around him, looking for whatever the hell it was that knocked him over. He looked at Luna menacingly and even she flinched a little but kept her cool on.

Stefan quickly blurred to his brother and extended his hand to Damon, offering to take him off the floor. He was kind of shocked himself when Damon took his hand. Normally, he would probably shove him off and say something like "piss off". Stefan pulled him up glanced toward Elena, who was smiling gratefully.

"Thanks, brother," Damon whispered to him and Stefan just nodded.

"Aww, how sweet," Luna said sarcastically, putting her hands on her chest to add dramatic effect.

"Listen here, you little harlot." Rebekah seethed. "If you don't let Isa go, I would make sure your soul goes straight to hell. That is if you have one."

"Hmm... Guess your bark is stronger than your bite." She stalked toward Bella and squeezed her cheeks, forcing her to raise her head. "Can you really do that poor helpless Isabella?" She scowled deeply at her and shoved her face aside.

Klaus wanted to just rip her miserable head off, but he couldn't. He had to wait for Bonnie and Alice's signal. And also, there was the matter of the unknown boundary that separated them from the mentally deranged vampire who kept his Bell hostage. But he had to admit, seeing Bell gave him a little peace of mind. But her state wasn't making things any better. Before her head totally dropped, her eyes met for a second and made use of that opportunity.

"I'll save you," he mouthed. To show that she understood, she forced her lips to lift a little.

"What is this?" Embry questioned Luna, patting and slapping the boundary alternatively between them.

"Well, if you're all too stupid to know what it is, it's an invisible barrier. You know, kinda like the one which protects the living from the undead i.e. vampires."

"So what you're saying is that we need to be invited in _and_ that you may or may not be a little bitch," Katherine said then putting hand over her mouth, feigning an apologetic expression. "Whoops, I meant little _witch_."

"Cute and cocky, but it won't save your once motherless daughter."

Katherine wanted to say something... well, something one snarky Katherine Pierce would say, but Elijah, who was by her side still, motioned her not to.

He eyed Luna carefully before he let the words slip out of his mouth."So what she's saying is true then?" he said, voicing his statement as a question.

"Let's find out then, shall we?" She said. "You guys can come on in."

As soon as those words tumbled out of her lips, Damon, Katherine, Stefan, Edward, Emmett, Jake, Leah, Jeremy, Matt, Tyler and Alaric dashed toward them, but just as soon as they ran, they just as quickly found themselves on the ground, groaning.

"This is some twisted game you're playing, little sis," Bianca remarked, rushing over to Damon's side to his aid.

"Don't call me that!" Luna suddenly screeched. "You lost that chance the moment you picked Isabella over me! _Your own sister!_"

She shrugged. Damn, it felt good to shout. She had kept the anger in toward her sister for too long. But she had to admit, she missed the sound of what her big sister used to call her.

She sighed deeply before having her signature sly smirk plastered on her face. "Speaking of twisted games, I have one," Out of nowhere, she pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Bella's upper arm, causing the old pool area to be filled with a loud uproar of no's and an awaiting scream from Bella's chest.

Although the noises were almost to an ear-splitting level, Edward concentrated hard to drown out the physical noises and focused on the thoughts that were swirling in his head, trying to push through the boundary, only to find out he couldn't break through. And there was also one more thing he found out, he could not hear that constantly high-pitched soprano voice chattering at full speed at the back of his head. He could not hear the thoughts of his sister...

_Where the hell was Alice?_

* * *

APOV

While Jazz and Jake were distracted, Bonnie and I were able to slip away and find a decent spot to do the unlinking spell.

"You know," I began for no apparent reason. "thanks to the memory spell, I was able to remember my human past."

Bonnie looked up from the ground after helping me clear up the rocks. I originally told her not to bother with it, but she said she didn't want to feel useless as I do all the work.

"That's great, Allie." She smiled.

"Did you know that my family line is the second strongest line of witches?"

She glanced at me once and then did a double take, with a now more shocked face.

"Really?" She asked. "Oh, right. You're a Brandon. When my grams was alive, she used to tell me all about the Brandon family..." her voice trailed off en looked at me curiously. "Why exactly are you telling me this? Jealous that my family is the strongest?" She joked.

"Hey, being second is strong enough. But... that's just it, Bon."

I huffed and tossed aside the last piece of rock that was needed to be cleared out of the space intended for the spells. I heard another rock clatter and the sound of light but quick footsteps approaching. Immediately after that, I felt a hand on my back moving up and down gently.

"What's up, Alice?" Bonnie asked.

"Look, it's great. You and I are witches, not only are witches, but you're a Bennett witch and I'm a Cold One Brandon witch. But... is it enough? For not just one but three powerful spells?"

She dropped her hand and moved back a little, scrutinizing me. "Who are you and what have you done to positive Alice Cullen?"

"I'm serious," I said.

"Right." Bonnie said, rolling her eyes. "Then if you think we're not strong enough, then just think about Bella...

I looked at her thoughtful. "Okay, just think about Bella." I smiled and took Bonnie's hands in mine. "Let's do it."

Before I was able to breathe the words out, a gunshot was heard from a distance, coming from the direction that led to the old Mikaelson mansion, followed by screams from everyone. The sounds were loud enough for even Bonnie to hear.

Bonnie and I shared glances, panic mirroring in them.

"I think we better do this fast," She said, and all I could do was nod, as fire exploded around us, telling us that the start of the ritual was ready.

* * *

ElenaPOV

She just shot her.

SHE SHOT BELLA!

... On her shoulder...

Why?

WHY?!

I ignored Stefan as he attempted to pull me back and ran toward the shield that was protecting Luna's ass. As soon as I reached it, I pounded maddeningly. It felt like I was pounding on a concrete wall full force. Why couldn't I get in? I was human!

"Take whatever this thing is down and let Bella go!" I yelled. Stefan wrapped his arms around me and tried to pull me back but I thrashed around until he put me down.

"And never be able to get a chance like this again? No way! I know once this boundary's gone, Daddy Salvatore, Mommy Pierce and lover boy Mikaelson are pretty much going to kill me, so why waste such a wonderful opportunity?"

I glared at her for a moment (how I wish I could give her what she deserves!) before forcing myself to look at Bella's battered form.

She wasn't screaming anymore, her body was perfectly still, dangling a little as more blood flowed down at an alarming rate.

If this keeps up, Bella may die... If she loses too much blood, she will permanently be gone.

Oh, Bella. Please. Just hang on. I prayed silently as tears made their way to my eyes again. I angrily swiped the tears away as they swam down my cheeks. A hand was put on my shoulder and I instinctively thought it was Stefan. But the way the hand was placed was... different. So I looked up and Jeremy's eyes met mine.

The way his eyes looked... They looked ancient, all-knowing and wild with caged worry. His lips opened and sound was about to come out of it when a door from the other side of the shield opened and in came someone.

"Phew! Sorry I'm late, hun. Traffic was crazy!" said the mystery person.

"No worries, G-Baby. At least you were able to cast the boundary in time," Luna said, smirking.

I craned my neck around to see the woman. So, she's apparently a witch and is helping Luna, but the question was why was she helping her?

There was a howl of rage from behind and when I turned to look, Klaus and Rebekah were the ones who made it.

"How dare you, you bitch!" Rebekah screeched so loudly, it felt like it was clawing against my ears.

Klaus stomped his way forward in an angry pursuit, his aura around him was bursting with absolute fury.

"I should have killed you decades ago." Klaus said precisely, each word was calculated before he started yelling at full volume. "You're here to obey me, not her!" He pointed a finger at Luna with a disgusted expression.

"Sorry, Klaus and Bekah sweetheart, but I got bored with both of you. Luna's way more fun than you." The witch answered. Then she must be really stupid to have crossed Klaus and Rebekah.

"Okay. Who is this bitch?" Emmett asked, ignoring the watch-your-language glare he was getting from Esme.

The witch turned around and faced all of us, the ghost of a smile on her face.

"Hello, everyone. My name's Gloria, also known as Klaus' once favorite witch."

* * *

APOV

Bonnie and I were standing in the middle of the pentagram, calling the power of the fire to empower our magic more, to make sure that the spell will absolutely work. No lame ass candles for this one.

I took her hands in mine. We closed our eyes, focused on the very concentration of our magic as we chanted.

_"Fes Matos Ex Solves Exis Pa Unis Animotos Di Conjuncto Sol Facto Fes Matos De Vos Male!" _Bonnie and I shouted as I poured the cup that contained the blood of both Bella and Luna unto a log.

We watched as the blood divided itself into two. Judging by the smell of freesias, the blood that collected at the left was my best friend's.

I looked at Bonnie.

"It's done, right? They're unlinked?" I asked, even though I knew she wasn't sure as well.

"I don't know, but maybe." She replied. "We have to hurry to find out."

"Okay," I answered.

"We have to get back and do the second spell," Bonnie said.

I looked at her a little warily. "Need any help? With the third one later?"

She tilted her head a bit before answering. "No. I'll be fine." She had a hint of a grin on her lips. "We have a hundred dead witches on our side anyway."

"Okay, if you say so." l said tiredly before throwing Bonnie on my back and running at my top speed in hopes that we weren't too late.

* * *

KlausPOV

Where were they? Bonnie and Alice were taking too long.

_Klaus._ I heard someone say and immediately knew it was Alice. I need not worry about our conversation being overheard by a certain mind reader because apparently Alice, being the sneaky witch she was, was able to block any mental intrusion.

_Alice, sweetheart, what took you so long?_ I asked in my head.

_Well, sorry! The spell was a bit tricky but we're done. We're on our way. She paused. Did Luna do...?_

_Yes, just like what you thought._ I answered.

_Huh, it was anticipated. Who?_

_Gloria._

_I knew it._

_Of course you would know, you are a seer!_

_Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway, are Rebekah and Elijah aware?_

_So are Stefan, Caroline and Embry._

_Alright then. We're almost there. Get ready._

_Already am._

_I just hope you have an A with your acting._

_Trust me, I do. _I said, wincing as I remembered the time I lied to Bell, when I was able convince her that I didn't love her anymore. Who knew a single seed of doubt could go from bad to the worst?

Without any warning, the double doors burst open, and everyone's reactions were identical - shocked. I had to say, my siblings the werewolf and the two other vampires were at least believable. I kept mine indifferent, training my eyes on my beloved.

"Bonnie? Alice? Where the hell have you been?" Tyler shouted.

"Yeah! We've been having some major crazy vampire-witch crisis on our hands and you guys went all AWOL on us?" Caroline yelled.

"Witch crisis?" Bonnie asked, keeping up the act well enough.

"Hello there, Bennett witch," Gloria said, then she finally noticed Alice. "Oh, and I see the Brandon witch. Or should I call you Cullen now?"

"I think Alice is just alright, thank you very much!" Alice glared at Gloria.

"Oh whatever," Luna grumbled. She walked over to Bell and smiled creepily. "Aww, look. The little baby's sleeping." She brought her hand up and slapped her cheek. "Wake up!"

I growled deeply but kept my temper intact. I couldn't afford to have this plan ruined. It was perfect. And I didn't want two strong witches to do _that_ spell to me.

Bell gasped, then coughed, then winced. It breaks my heart to see her in such a state.

The brainless vampire walked towards the lever that controlled the roof of the room. She turned around and faced Bell.

"I thought you might needed a swim," She said, snapping her fingers at Gloria. Gloria, on the other hand, shook her hand amusingly but complied. She walked over to Bell, undoing the ropes that were bound on her ankles. I could hear a heavy sigh of relief from my Bell. Then shortly after that, she unclasped the bear traps that were biting on her wrists. Her body just dropped but a piercing scream filled the air as she crashed on the floor, her mouth spluttered blood.

I looked back at the Luna-tic and noticed that her hand was hovering over the lever. Bell forced herself to look at her as well. But what really caught my attention was her other hand as I noticed something blue clasped in it.

I glanced at Bell and I saw her looking mortified at her hand. It took me a few moments to realize why she had that reaction.

The blue that was in Luna's hand was Bell's.

It was her daylight ring.

And Luna threw it into the pool.

The pool which she had laced with vervain.

"Whoops. I dropped it. You may as well get it yourself, Isabella. It's closer to you than to me." She said.

Bell had determination that crossed her battered yet beautiful face as she stupidly jumped into the pool. I flinched when I heard a sizzling sound as she came in contact with the water.

"NO!" Several of us screamed.

Luna put her hand above her eyes and squinted, as if she were having difficulty seeing. "It's a little dark in here, isn't it? Hold on, I'll just open up the roof."

She pulled down the lever and the roof opened.

And my Bell resurfaced, thrashing around as she started to burn more.

Then she lost her grip and sank to the bottom.

* * *

BonPOV

_Let's do it! _I yelled at Alice mentally.

_Okay! We need to hurry. Klaus is going to kill us. _Alice panicked.

_Klaus? Forget Klaus! Everyone _will_ once they find out we laid out a plan!_

_Let's just get this over with!_

I took in Alice's left hand in my right one as we mentally said the spell chant.

_Meramis En Nevalta, Confrenum Signos. Omas Quisa Dentum Exalis, Meramis En Nevalta, Confrenum Signos! Omas Quisa Dentum Exalis!_

A gust of wind rushed in the room, indicating that the spell was a success.

_Now!_ I told everyone - Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Stefan, Caroline and Embry - and immediately, everyone jumped into action.

Klaus rushed in to the pool, swiftly diving down to recover our best friend and her ring.

Rebekah restrained Esme, Rosalie, Bree, Bianca and Tyler.

Elijah dealt with the males of the Cullen clan - Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper

Caroline dealt with Elena, Jeremy, Matt and Alaric.

Embry quickly shifted to his wolf form and battled with Leah, Jacob and Seth, who wasn't really fighting and seemed to be helping Embry instead as he clashed with his sister.

And Stefan had to deal with the worst - Damon and Katherine, but Stefan seemed to be managing well.

Alice and I exchanged glances and nodded to one another.

_Here goes nothing... or everything, in fact._ Alice pondered.

_Snap out of it, Pixie!_

_Sorry, Bon-Bon._

I hastily pulled her along with me and let go when we were face to face with Luna. I noticed that Gloria wasn't here anymore but quickly spotted her running to the exit. Alice, using her speed, blurred in front of Gloria and held her by the throat.

I wasn't able to hear what Alice said, but thanks to our mental connection, I heard her.

_"Ah, ah, ah. Now you've been a very bad witch, Gloria. You're going to need a time-out."_ She told Gloria before stabbing a knife that came from God knows where into her neck. I watched as the light left her eyes and her body crashed onto the floor.

I put my attention back to Luna. I found her cowering but was trying to regain the little courage she had left.

I extended one arm in front of me, calling the power of the hundred dead witches', to which I felt almost immediately, and I could already feel my body hum with power.

"What are you gon' do to me huh?" Luna asked, smirking.

"Oh, just let you taste hell," I answered, about to release the spell when she interrupted me.

"I may not have been able to fulfill what I wanted to do, but the curse will," She said, closing her eyes. "It will destroy her."

I ignored whatever it was that she was trying to say. Curse? What curse? She was just playing with me.

_"Infero eseri gratas! Disasustos Vom! Mas pro jeta sue te! Victas et melam, Phasmatos viva d!" _I shouted, letting The Storm spell unleash its ferocious power into Luna. All sounds of struggling stopped and I knew everyone was watching Luna as the sounds of her bones cracking and her screams of agony filled the room.

She finally stopped yelling and she just fell to the ground; lifeless.

I let out a sigh. It was finally over.

I turned around slowly and the first thing I saw were the angry pair of eyes of Damon.

"What the hell was that, Bonnie? Let go of me, Stefan." He angrily shoved Stefan aside. "The Luna-tic bitch is dead but she was fucking linked to Bella!"

"We know." Rebekah said; everyone faced her. "So Bonnie and Alice unlinked them while they were gone."

"What?" Elena asked, astonished. "How did you know?" She directed it at Rebekah, and then looked back and forth between me and Alice. "And why didn't you just do it before?"

"I believe the time for questions and answers are to be postponed for a later time and right now we need to bring our attention to Isabella." Elijah said, looking pointedly at Bella, who looked to be in pretty bad shape because of her badly burnt skin.

Everyone quickly rushed towards Bella who was held by Klaus.

"Oh my god," Elena choked out and quickly ran towards Gloria's body, pulling out the knife that had dug deep into her flesh. She slid the blade across her wrist, allowing the blood to flow, and ran back towards us. She bent down and offered her blood to Bella.

"C'mon, Bella. It'll make you feel better," She cried.

"It won't work." Klaus said weakly, still stroking her blistered cheek. "She's unconscious."

"Oh c'mon, Bella! Now's not the time to be stubborn!" She yelled.

"Elena, she's not gone. She's just... sleeping." Stefan said, pulling her up.

"We can bring her back to my old house here in New Orleans," Elijah suggested. "Carlisle and Edward can fix her up there."

Everyone, still unable to speak, nodded.

Klaus kissed the top of Bella's head affectionately before lifting her up, bringing her body closer to him.

_You know I can't believe Damon hasn't killed us yet... or Klaus for that matter._ Alice said to me.

_Gee, thanks for boosting up the confidence, Alice._ I said sarcastically.

_It's just a fact._ She retorted._ I heard what Luna said. What did she mean by 'the curse will destroy her'?_

_I don't know, Alice. I only know as much as you do. Let's just drop that and be glad that Bella's finally safe._

_Yeah. She's finally safe..._

* * *

**So, Bella's finally safe. You guys feel that heaviness lifted off your chests? That's joy! Joy that our friend Bella isn't dead. Hurray!**

**By the way, the spells used in this chapter are:**

**1) The Blood Link Reversal spell**

**2) Boundary Counterspell**

**3) The Storm aka the spell Bonnie used in the series to attack Klaus.**

**I know there are probably a ton of mistakes. Please just bear with them!**

**Please review. Your reviews always leave me happy and now that I feel better, I might update this on Saturday or Sunday. The more reviews, the more likely it'll happen.**

**You know what, I'll just shut up now. But please, review! :D Tell me what you think!**


	25. I Know What's Wrong

**Disclaimer: Before anything else, I do not own anything except the broken and battered laptop I am using to type this and the plot I came up with for this story.**

**Oh and just a quick rec!**

**I'm sure you all know the author twerri02! Read her fics! I swear! The stories are awesome, but not as awesome as the writer herself!**

**And a shout out to my sis who apparently adopted me as her little sister, MyaLuv4ever, which would explain the addition Luv to my pen name.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**

**I KNOW WHAT'S WRONG**

BPOV

I could see a man standing directly across the room from me, right where the darkness was. I didn't know anything but all I knew was that he was most likely a creature from the supernatural because he was standing too still for a human to do that, but other than that, I knew no more.

I was scared. Why would I be? Maybe it was because of the eerie vibe that seems to be coming from the silhouette figure. Dammit. Why am I letting fear cloud up my state of mind?

I took a cautious step back and felt the hard and smooth texture of the concrete wall pressed against my back.

_Shit,_ I mentally cursed as I looked behind.

When I turned my head back to look at the figure, my heart rose to where my throat was.

The man was walking towards me; each step he took was slow and precise... toward me!

Bile rose up in my throat. How was that even possible? I was a freaking bad ass super vampire, for crying out loud! Or at least, I was told.

The man stopped abruptly, right under the light... where I could finally place a name on the face. A face that I was trying to forget for the last century and a half.

I was utterly speechless that nothing came out of my hanging jaw.

"You can never hide from me, little girl," _he_ said in an ancient voice that had trembling in fear.

"Leave me alone!" I screeched at him, blurring myself to him as I brought my hands up to take a good swipe at him.

Unfortunately, he caught my hand mid-air, right before my fingers could barely brush his skin.

"Let go of me!" I thrashed around and I used my other hand to catch his throat.

"Now why would I do that?"

My eyebrows knit together. That voice sounded oddly familiar... like from a lifetime ago...

I closed my eyes to think, and when I opened them again, I found a different man that had the ability to calm me down in a matter of seconds.

"Daddy?" I squeaked.

"Hey, baby girl," He greeted back. "You know, I would appreciate it if you just let go of my throat."

"Oops," I said and quickly dropped my hands. Daddy stretched his neck and and rubbed it.

"Damn," He whispered then looked at me with concern glistening in his eyes."Are you okay, Piccola?"

"I think I should be the one to ask you that," I said.

He took a step forward, his serious ego stepping in. "Are you okay?"

I looked at him, puzzled. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked uneasily.

"Well maybe because before you attacked me, you were scared... of something," He said, before picking me up and placing me on a bed... a bed that was mine... in my room... in Nik's mansion. "Here, you need rest."

"Thanks," I muttered, letting my eyes scan him from head to toe when I noticed something off. "Have you ever left this room?"

He gave me a weak smirk. "No," Then his expression shifted to seriousness again, which was strange behavior, even for him. "Tell me, baby girl, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Err..." I said as I weaved through my thoughts... "A picnic...?"

He frowned. "Is that all?"

"Yeah... I guess so." I said as I fumbled with the sheets, until a memory hit me... Luna. "No! I remember... Luna kidnapped me... and she tortured me."

Daddy nodded but looked dissatisfied with my answer. I had to admit, I felt like I was drained, as if I just swam through a sea of jelly.

Silence passed through us like a thick fog. It was too deafening that I decided to just break the ice.

"How bad was I?" I asked him and he looked at me, but not really on me, like his mind was a thousand miles away from here.

"Every inch of your skin was burnt pretty badly, because of both the vervain water and sun. You had a lotta wounds that didn't heal because that bitch covered every single one of them with vervain. Katherine, Alice and Rosalie gave you a bath to wash away the vervain to have the wounds healed, to which they did. You had some broken bones that didn't heal quickly because you haven't fed in a while. And, Carlisle said that she did something to you that cause your heart to be scraped badly; it had splinters. He said that it was even a miracle that you were able to stay conscious after all that you had gone through." He answered in a dead-pan tone, but his eyes were filled with sheer hatred and anger.

Wow... Carlisle was right. It _was_ indeed a miracle that I was able to stay awake for that long. My heart was scraped? I should be dead by now... Life is a screwed up bitch, isn't it? Speaking of bitches...

"Where's Luna?" I asked hesitantly. Honestly, I didn't want to know where she was because I already had a pretty good guess, but my guess couldn't really support the evidence. What's the evidence? Easy. The evidence was me. Obviously, if Luna was dead, I would be too.

"She got a one way ticket to hell," Daddy answered, smirking as he looked at me.

"How?" I asked. "If she's dead... you can see ghosts?"

Daddy actually chuckled. "You're not a ghost, Piccola."

"Then how am I alive?" Seriously. This wasn't making any sense.

"Witchy and Pixie were able to unlink you and Luna-tic."

My eyes widened. "They were able to do that? HOW?"

"Can we talk about this later? You need more rest and frankly, it's a long story."

"But-" I tried, only to be cut off by Daddy.

"No buts." He said. "As glad as I am to finally see your eyes open, you still need to rest. The twitching's slightly putting me on an edge."

"Twitching?" I repeated and focused on my body for a minute, until there. I noticed. An involuntary twitch that came off rolling from my body. "Sorry. I guess it's an after effect from Luna's torturing... It'll pass."

He leaned in closer. "Tell me, figlia. What _exactly _did Luna do to you?" He demanded, no trace of any sort of humor in his features, but fury was written all over.

I shrugged as I forced myself to say it. "Cut me a bunch of times, cracked some of my bones, snapped my neck, shot my shoulder, threw vervain water all over me..."

"There's something you're not telling me."

Dang it! Why does he know me so much?!

Twitch.

"And don't you try to hide it from me."

Twitch.

"Piccola..."

Twitch.

"Bella, you can tell me."

Twitch.

"Please..."

"I'll just take up the offer of sleeping," I said. "I'll just tell you later... when I wake up." I knew pulling out the I'm-still-weak-let-me-sleep card wouldn't give him a chance to push things further. But, truthfully, I really wanted to sleep, so technically, it wasn't a lie.

He looked like he wanted to argue, but I could tell his _fatherly_ instincts were kicking in, so he stood up and kissed my forehead as he tucked me in, like what he would do when I was younger.

"Alright then. But you need to feed the minute you wake up, okay? I love you, baby girl," He said as he approached the door, ready to open it.

"I love you, too, Daddy," I replied and pulled the blanket over my shoulders, I closed my eyes. I heard the light switch flicker and the door closing.

I opened my eyes and kicked off the blanket as I gazed above me. My vision finally adjusted to the darkness and I began thinking heavily, rubbing my left shoulder.

Why was my shoulder still hurting like hell?

And why would Mikael suddenly be haunting my dreams?

* * *

DPOV

I closed the door quietly and listened as her heart picked up the pace.

I guess she was scared.

I mentally slapped myself.

Fuck! Of course she was scared! She had just been kidnapped and tortured by a sadistic bitch of a vampire _and_ an equally sadistic witch! And as if those little twitches weren't clue enough that she had been hurt pretty bad.

I descended down the stairs, not bothering to use my speed. I was happy! Pretty damn happy that I finally saw my baby's eyes open again!

"How is she?" Elena asked me as soon as she saw me head toward the bar to get myself a drink. Ever since we came back from New Orleans, everyone had decided to stay in the Mikaelson mansion. Yes, _everyone_. Vampire Barbie, Witchy, Lockwolf and busboy were supposed to go home, but Blondie wanted to be with Brooding Mind Reader; Sabrina wanted to stay with Blackie, She-wolf was desperate to have Lockwolf with her; and Sexy Bex insisted on the quarterback on staying.

The only reason why I even allowed for Bella to be here was because I knew everyone would want to stay under the same roof as Bella to be updated on what's happened to her, and honestly, the smell of wet dog in my house wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

"Well, she seemed fine," I answered, grabbing myself a bottle of whiskey and headed back to the living room.

"I think I need more information than fine," she said, sounding a little irritated.

I smirked. Nothing could ruin my mood, even though something was bugging me...

I opened the bottle and didn't bother to get a glass; I just started drinking it for celebration.

"It's like three in the morning, why are you still up late, princess? Shouldn't you be cuddling it up with St. Stefan?" I asked her.

She looked down. "Couldn't sleep," she admitted before snapping her eyes back at me. "Please, Damon. I want to know. She's... like a sister to me."

"I know. Pretty much all of the girls here are like sisters to her. Well, minus your ancestor, Kathy."

"Stop changing the subject."

I rolled my eyes. "She's healed now, but she still seems tired. So I let her sleep some more. The jerking's getting me worried."

Elena frowned, but there was relief in her eyes. "I'm glad she's kind of fine now. But... what do you mean... the jerking...?"

"Yes, Damon. Whatever do you mean?" Another female voice said from the dark. My hand flew to my forehead.

"Really? _You're_ awake?" I said in a mock exasperation tone.

"Like what Elena here said; don't change the subject," Rebekah said.

I sighed; might as well say it now. Like the saying says, better late than never. "She said it's an after effect from the torture that bitch Luna-tic gave her," I never realized I was gripping the bottle too strongly that it broke and all the beautiful yet wasted alcohol spilled all over the living room carpet. Shit. Klaus was going to kill me. "I'll clean that up," I said, mostly to reassure the hybrid's sister.

"Never mind that, how could it be an _after effect_?" Rebekah asked me. "Jerking is an after effect only after being..." her voice trailed off.

"Electrocuted." Elena finished for her.

That was it. My mood dropped.

"So you think Luna-tic electrocuted my _daughter_?" I nearly yelled.

"Only one way to find out," Rebekah said as she started for the stairs when a sharp voice stopped her dead on her tracks.

"Bella!" We heard my brother protest quite loudly.

"Stefan?" All three of us said at the same time.

"Bella, stop it!" It was Katherine's voice this time, then there was a sound of struggling and someone's body falling.

Rebekah and I quickly blurred upstairs and found quite a spectacle that I wasn't sure if I should laugh about it.

Bella, my daughter, had her hand shoved in Stefan's chest, ready to rip his heart out. Katherine was on the floor, her neck snapped. This was probably the first time that I wasn't _too_ happy to see Katherine dead. She may have been a bitch, but Bella was able ease out the hatred.

"Oh my god... Stefan!" Elena finally reached the top of the stairs

I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Bella," I said gently as I put my hand on her shoulder. I don't think she could hear me because her attention was solely on Stefan.

"Didn't I tell you to just leave me the hell alone?!" She shouted at Stefan, her vampire visage was fully out, but she was still twitching.

"Why did I let Bonnie to be the one to have killed that bitch?" Rebekah muttered mostly to herself, probably noticing now how the twitching really was bad.

"Bella, calm down," I said more urgently, but she still wasn't listening to me. I faced Stefan who had his eyes wide at Bella, awaiting for her next move. "Stefan!" I called out to him loudly. His eyes snapped in my direction, still had his eyes wide. "You have to be the one to say it."

"What is going on?" Klaus said as he stepped out of his drawing room; he smelled strongly of alcohol and paint. "Bella?"

To explain why he was not with Bella was because I told... no, _threatened_ him to stay away from her for just that length of time.

"Nik, don't," Rebekah warned him. Klaus stopped and nodded, a little drunk.

"What's with the noise?" I heard Bianca say from behind me. "Holy hell... no, it can't be..."

I didn't really have time to process what she was talking about as my brother could have his life ended right before my eyes by my daughter. Stefan nodded at me then kept his eyes on his Bella again.

"Bella, please. It's me, your Uncle Stefan," he said.

Her vampire face slowly revoked and I saw her eyes water. "Uncle Stefan?"

Stefan, Elena and I sighed in relief.

"Yes, Baby B, it's me." He said in a shaky breath.

She pulled out her bloody hand and hugged Stefan.

"I'm so sorry, Uncle Stefan," she whispered.

"It's alright, Bells. You're alright. You're safe," He reassured her.

She pushed Stefan away to take a good look at the damage down and there was a lot of blood on his chest which smeared on hers and her arms as well.

"Piccola," I said, catching her attention as she turned around. "G-Go and take a shower. It'll clear your head."

Without saying anything, she just nodded and headed toward her room. Before she closed the door, she flashed a quick yet sad smile at Klaus.

* * *

BPOV

I did as Daddy told me.

I stepped into the shower after stripping down my clothes. I let the warm water hit my body and yeah, it did help a little with my clouded thoughts.

I grabbed the bar soap and started scrubbing everywhere particularly where the blood of my Uncle Stefan had stained me, but I was very careful with my shoulder. I looked down at it and found the bullet hole with the black veins surrounding it as they slowly crept, spreading which strongly reminded me of spiders' webs.

* * *

"Oh shit!" Bianca cursed as she kicked one of the tables, causing the contents above it to fall and break.

"What's wrong, baby?" Damon asked her as he cautiously inched toward his mate.

"Didn't you just see that?" She hollered. "How she acted?"

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked, her hands secure around Stefan.

"She's acting like this because she was tortured by a vampire and most likely _electrocuted_ by the same vampire." Rebekah said.

"What?" Klaus breathed, his mind though dulled because of alcohol was still sharp enough to be coherent enough to understand.

"Later," His sister told him.

Bianca faced the blonde Original and slowly stepped toward her as she said, "No she's not acting like that because she was tortured."

"Then what? You know?" Stefan asked, still a little breathless.

"Yes, Stefan. I know what's wrong with her."

"What?" Damon demanded. He truly wanted to know what the hell was wrong with his daughter.

Bianca took out a bullet. It looked like the same one that Luna had shot Bella with from her pistol, or maybe it really was. "_This_. You see this?" She turned around three hundred sixty degrees for everyone to see. "This was the bullet that Luna had shot Bella with."

"Your point, sweetheart?" Klaus asked kindly, but deep inside, he was very impatient and wanted these theatrics to be over.

Bianca turned and faced Klaus and stared at him, eye to eye.

"This bullet was laced with werewolf venom," She deadpanned.

"Your point?" The Original Hybrid repeated. "I can always heal her with my blood."

"You don't get it! It wasn't just laced with any werewolf toxin." she took in a deep breath before continuing. "It was laced with _my_ werewolf toxin."

From the floor below, Katherine woke up from her neck-snapping death and blurred to stand up, puzzled when she found the Salvatore brothers, their mates and two of the Mikaelson siblings. "What the hell is going on?"

* * *

***Author's note**

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter's short and kind of suck-ish but... umm... I have no excuses.**

**Remember when I said Bianca, my OC, has deadly werewolf toxin? Yep, Bella's in trouble. Oh and why is Mikael suddenly tormenting her? Uh oh! :O**

**Please review! Reviews are like candy to me. I love candy therefore I love reviews.**

**I know this chapter has a lot of mistakes, just bear with them.**


	26. Because A Party's The Answer

**Disclaimer: Before anything else, I do not own anything except the broken and battered laptop I am using to type this and the plot I came up with for this story.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE**

**BECAUSE A PARTY'S THE ANSWER TO EVERYTHING**

CarolinePOV

After having such a wonderful time with Edward, I ended up huddled on Edward's bare chest, giggling. His hand kept stroking my hair, which I absolutely enjoyed. I was just glad Edward was able to pull some strings and make his sister cast a privacy spell in our temporary room in Klaus' house.

"That was awesome," I said.

I could almost feel my favorite crooked smile on his face. "Indeed it was, love."

Up to now, I still find it weird that he and Klaus were somehow eerily alike with the way they almost always say the same nicknames like love, darling, sweetheart... The only difference was that Klaus says it most females he was talking to, but always say it in a sweet way to Bella. Edward, however, only ever used it to me, which I find totally charming of him.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked out of the blue.

"Why?" I asked teasingly. He could still read my mind, bits of it anyway, but I was still training with Stefan on how to strengthen my mental shield, or whatever they want to call it. And every time I did, Edward was either more happy that my mind was safe, or more annoyed because he could read my mind _less._

"You know I can't read your mind that much anymore," He said, sort of in a whiny voice.

"Nothing, just how-"

"What the fuck do you mean?" I heard Damon yell suddenly at someone, making me jump.

"What's going on?" I asked Edward as I jumped out of the bed and proceeded to wear my underwear then my pajamas that were apparently found all over to the bedroom. As I was doing this, I kept thinking what the hell has gotten Damon mad half past three in the morning!

As soon as I was done, I looked at Edward and noticed anguish was etched on his features.

My eyebrows knitted together. He probably had his mind reading ability in the on position and was reading the minds of everyone outside, and by everyone, to anyone who he can get a read on. And judging by that expression on his face, he wasn't liking what he was picking up. Neither was I.

"Edward, what is it?" I asked him gently as I approached him, touching his face.

Anxious green eyes met mine and I was absolutely sure that I wasn't going to like what he was about to like.

Bracing myself for what was about to be said, he told me gravely, "It's Bella."

* * *

DPOV

"What the fuck do you mean?" I bawled at Bianca.

"Yes Bianca, dear. Enlighten us with whatever it is we don't get," Klaus said. Was this dude still drunk or he was sober? Either way, as angry as I was at Bianca, I would never let him hurt her. She was still my mate no matter how jumbled my world was right now.

Bianca sighed. "I don't know how, but apparently Luna was able to take my werewolf toxin somehow. Laced the bullet with it and shot Bella with it."

"What?" Katherine gasped, looking back and forth between all of us.

"Yes, yes. That has already been established," Rebekah said tiredly, leading Katherine to glare at her, as if we forgot the fact the her neck had been snapped, meaning that she was a little bit preoccupied visiting the land of the death. Rebekah was completely oblivious about it as she continued, "What we want to know is why you say it like Nik's blood isn't the cure?"

Bianca bowed her head. Probably to avoid everyone's piercing gazes, or maybe just mine. "It isn't."

Klaus moved closer to her. "Then tell us, darling, why isn't it?"

"Your blood only cures the venom of moon werewolves or hybrids that you have created. But I am an entirely different species, as Bella once said, one of a kind. My toxin comes from my lycanthrope heritage but enhanced by my Quileute heritage," Bianca explained briefly.

My eyes widened. I marched toward her and took her by the shoulders, shaking her. "Then what is?" I asked. When she didn't respond, I shook her again, harder as I asked again, completely frantic, "Bianca! What is the cure?!"

She lifted head up. Her silver eyes seemed to be staring right into my soul as she answered, "That's the problem, Damon. I don't know."

* * *

KlausPOV

Instead of wasting my time lounging around here, I decided to use this opportunity and go to my Bell. Before I was even able to touch the knob of the door, I found Damon immediately right in front of me, blocking my way.

"No way in hell, Klaus. Not yet," he said.

"I have to see her, Damon," I tried to argue, though it was useless because he was the father of my love. And the fact that her entire family was present wasn't helping my case. Even though Elena and Katerina were in my favour, at least. Stefan, however, remained neutral due to his brother and girlfriend..

"Damon, just let him," Elena said, and I instantly smiled at her, feeling gratitude towards the youngest Petrova.

"You really want me to let him go in there in her condition?" He asked almost exasperatingly.

"Actually, Damon, yes," she answered. "She needs him and obviously, he needs her too."

Damon looked deep in thought, and I really hoped that it was on the positive side. After what seemed like a long and deliberate argument with himself, he finally said,

"Fine. But the moment she shoves her hand in your chest cavity, don't expect us to come running in saving you."

Before I could even respond, my sister replied for me.

"Oh no, you don't have to worry about that. Nik is a big boy, so I'm sure he will be perfectly capable of saving his own ass."

I scowled in her direction but proceeded to Bell's room anyway. The moment my eyes found her, I was immensely saddened by it.

She was on the bed, curled on her side, wrapping her hands around her knees and her head was bent. Even though her head was bowed, I could see her blue eyes wide and fearful.

I hated this.

I hated what I was witnessing before me.

This had to be the first time I have seen her in such a fragile state... so small, tiny, helpless... alone...

I paced towards her quickly and her head snapped up to meet my gaze, and I was met with absolute terror in those orbs of crystal blue.

"Shh, shh, Bell," I said in the softest voice I could make. "It's me, Niklaus." I wasn't sure which name - Nik or Klaus, since she tends to use both - to choose so I just said my full name.

"Nik?" She barely whispered, however, she dropped her head to avoid my gaze.

"Bell, it's alright," I said as I advanced towards her, creeping into the bed. I opened my arms for her. When she didn't make any move to come closer, I pulled her into my arms, trying my best to ease her tense and rigid posture.

"I'm dying, aren't I?" She sobbed.

Unable to answer, I just kissed the top of her head.

"I knew it," she said with a thick dose of sarcasm in it.

She was definitely Damon's daughter.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, deciding to change the subject.

"How stupid I had been to attack both Daddy and Uncle Stefan," she answered. Her head turned to look at me with a puzzled look on her face. "I didn't attack you..."

It was my turn to be puzzled. "Yes, you didn't. Is there something wrong with that? If you want, you can punch me to make you feel better," I said, joking weakly.

She shook her head. "How about we forget about pretending that this won't just go away," she said seriously. "I know that it's not just any werewolf venom in my system, but Bianca's. I've seen it before and now I'm seeing it again," after that, she pulled the neckline of her shirt down which now revealed a terrible-looking wound that had black, red and dark blue veins surrounding it. It was more horrible than the average werewolf bite. "Bianca's venom is the most lethal venom to vampires out there. And let me tell you, the hallucinations are really unnerving."

That attracted my curiosity. "What are the hallucinations?"

"Oh you know... err... Luna."

I kissed the tip of her nose. "You're safe now."

"Yeah from Luna. But c'mon, we all know I'm going to die."

"You're not!" I said angrily. "You can't die! I won't allow it! I just got you back!"

"I know. I'm sorry, Nik. I love you."

"I love you, too. Can you at least try my blood? Maybe... maybe it'll work."

"It won't."

"It won't hurt to try," I insisted.

"Alright."

Without hesitation, I quickly bit on my wrist and put it on her mouth. She closed her eyes and her vampire visage was slowly coming out as she gradually drank my blood. After a few seconds, she pushed my hand away and wiped her lips clean.

I waited excitedly, waited for the wound to close and heal. My happiness soon faltered when nothing happened.

"I was worth a shot," she said. "I'm sorry, Nik. I would love to keep the ball rolling but I'm still sorta tired and-"

"That's fine. Get plenty of rest," I said, forcing a smile for her to see.

"Don't go, okay? Stay with me."

My smile was genuine now. "Wouldn't want it any other way, love."

After a few seconds of waiting for her response, I realized her breathing slowed and her head was dropping, indicating that she was already in slumber.

I stroke her hair as I stared into her face, which seemed paler than usual as I thought back to what she said.

She was lying to me.

I knew her hallucinations were not about Luna.

She was lying to me.

* * *

BonniePOV

_Did you hear?_

_What?_

_About Bella..._

_What about her?_

_Her condition's worse, Bonnie._

_Wait what? I thought all the vervain is out of her system. Rosalie told me all the wounds have healed and all the splinters in her heart have been removed._

_Yeah but that's not what I'm talking about._

_Then what, Alice?_

_I don't know what really, but I think she has Bianca's venom in her system._

_What? How the hell did that end up in her system?_

_I think the same way how Bianca was able to get Luna's blood._

_Oh, right... well, did Klaus try giving her his blood?_

_That's sort of the problem, Bonnie. It's not the cure._

_Then what the hell's the cure?!_

_I don't know! Not even Bianca knows..._

_Then what now? We wait till Bella's heart completely stops?_

_Like I said, Bonnie... I don't know._

_Fine, we'll just have to try checking out the grimoire tomorrow._

_We'll try. Sure. But there's nothing to find. _Then, conveniently, she changed the subject._ So, how's your first time with Jake?_

My eyes widened and I blushed furiously. _That's none of your business._

She chuckled, her laughter bouncing in the corners of my mind. _I'll take that as a-_

Before she was able to finish, I cut off the connection between us.

"Real funny, Bonnie!" Alice yelled from the other room.

I groaned. Leave it to Alice to leave a situation worse.

"What was that about?" Jake asked from beside me, our faces inches apart as we were lying on the bed.

"Bella," I answered simply. He frowned at the mention of his best friend's name. "Why aren't you happy?" Usually he would smile like an idiot that would have me jealous.

"I know you, Bonnie. You only ever used that tone once you have no good news to give. So... shoot," he said seriously.

"Somehow, Luna was able to get Bianca's werewolf venom. That bullet she shot Bella with had the venom."

His eyes widened, fear in them. "How the hell did Luna-tic bitch get that?"

"We should be less concerned with that. We have to find a cure."

His eyebrows knitted together. "Didn't the bloodsucking werewolf try to give his blood to Bells?" He asked. It's still strange how Jake used quite a bizarre nickname for Klaus. He was like Damon when he did that, especially since they had the same nickname for Rosalie.

"Alice said he did, but it's not the cure," I replied sadly.

He gave a quick and chaste kiss on the lips. "We'll find a cure. She's Bella. She's tough, strong-headed and stubborn."

I nodded. I didn't want to continue this conversation any further so I changed the subject.

"What time will the guys be coming?" I asked and a dimpled smile crossed his face.

"I called them 'bout half an hour ago. They'll probably be here in two-three hours tops."

"You think Bella will be happy?"

He gave me one last kiss before pulling me to him. "Ecstatic," and his lips grazed down my jaw, and I bent my head backward in anticipation.

* * *

StefanPOV

"Stefan, I'm scared," Elena whispered. I instinctively pulled her closer to me.

"Don't be," I whispered back, trying my best to be strong for her, but I was equally as scared, maybe even more. My niece's life was in danger yet again. Why did Bella have a knack for trouble?

"You heard what Bianca said... she doesn't know the cure. And her toxin is stronger than any other... we only have little time to find a cure and-"

"Elena, stop. Bella's going to be fine," I said, not wanting Elena to continue, knowing she was right. "Do you really think Damon will let her die? Katherine? Klaus? Me?"

"I know you don't..."

"Then stop thinking like this," I pleaded.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I lost a lot of people I love already. My parents, Aunt Jenna, Isobel, John. God, even John! I don't want Bella to add that to the list."

"I know, Elena. I know."

"I'm scared, Stefan," she echoed.

"I know you are. Being scared once in a while is good," I answered.

"But I've been scared my whole life. I want to feel safe for once."

I kissed the top of her head. "You _are_ safe, Elena. You're safe as long as you're with me."

She didn't respond. She just nodded and huddled closer to me as I stroke her cheek.

I hated times like these when Elena was right.

* * *

RebekahPOV

"What happened?" Matt asked from the bed groggily. Typical human, but I love him anyway. "I heard Damon yell and then when I turned to ask you, you weren't here."

"Sorry, Matt. There was just some issue that needs to be resolved," I answered as I laid on the bed beside him.

"What issue?"

"Oh nothing."

"Bekah, I know I'm only human, but I think I at least deserve to be in the loop with the whole supernatural issues going on."

I sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry about that. We found out that Bella has werewolf toxin in her system."

"Wait what? ...But Klaus did heal her right? With his blood?"

"No... his blood isn't the cure."

His face twisted into a mask of confusion. "But... I thought his blood was able to cure-"

"It's Bianca's werewolf toxin."

"So?"

"Matt, Bianca's toxin is different from any other toxin. Her toxin is enhanced by her Quileute heritage, remember?"

"Then what's the cure?"

"We don't know. We're going to find one."

"And we will, Bekah," he said, before releasing a yawn.

I chuckled. "Go back to sleep, Matt."

He smiled sleepily and closed his eyes. Before I knew it, he was already snoring lightly.

I let my mind drift.

What if the _cure_ could...

What if the cure for vampirism could be the only cure for her?

Bianca's toxin could do nothing when she was human... right?

I would have to talk about this with, Nik.

* * *

Seth couldn't sleep anymore. Embry was too much of a loud roommate. Damn his snoring and talking. He stood up and took off his shirt and slowly slipped out of the room.

When he was out of the room, everything was dark in living room and the other rooms. He smirked and walked to the front door. He opened it slowly so it wouldn't creak or make a sound. I closed the door and swiftly ran out to the forest. He took off his shorts and left it in a pile of leaves where he would just have to find when his walk was done.

_More like run_, he thought to himself as he shifted to his wolf form.

He grinned, or as much as a wolf _could_ grin, and shook and stretched as any dog would do. After that, he made a break for it, aimlessly running around the forest.

_Are you sure we're close?_ He heard someone in his head say.

_Yeah, Jake said Mystic Falls. _Another one said.

_We've been running for hours. Can't we take a break?_

_We're already here, Jared! Quit being a crybaby._

_At least I'm not the hot head around here._

_Paul, Jared! Quiet! Do you hear that?_

_What?_

_Someone's here..._

Seth smirked to himself as he said mentally.

_Yeah, just the kid. No biggie._

_Seth? _Paul said._ Where the hell are you kid?_

_Here._

_I think we need more information than_ _here_. Sam said disapprovingly.

_He means ten feet to your right. _Someone else said, and Seth groaned.

_Seriously, Leah? You're here?_ He asked disbelievingly.

_What? I heard you sneak out, so I followed you. I was kinda hoping you were meeting up with a secret girlfriend or something._

_Ha! Seth with a secret girlfriend? That would be a miracle!_ Jared said jokingly.

_Shut up, Jared._

_What's the kid going to do about it?_

_Alright, stop! _Sam said, using his Alpha voice, and everyone obeyed immediately. Sam noticed that it wasn't as awkward as it was with Leah, and he was glad. _Anyway, where's Jake?_

_In the house, cuddling it up with his imprint. _Leah answered.

_Hey, where's Embry?_

_Oh hey, Quil. Embry's not here. He's still sleeping_

_Could we just continue this conversation back in the house?_

_Alright. But I think we need to see each other first._ Seth said as he remembered that he was by himself looking at a tree.

He heard rustling of leaves, snapping of twigs and the whole pack finally met, minus Jake.

_It's good to see you again, kid. _Paul said. _You've grown._

_Yeah, well, I'm a growing kid._

_But you're still small._

Seth rolled his eyes.

_Ya think Baby Bells'll be happy to see us? _Paul asked, wanting to see his favorite vampire, though the thought of seeing the Cullens and other species of vampires wasn't too comforting.

Seth, since he was able to see what Paul was thinking of, he said, _Don't worry, they're cool. But, I have to warn you about Damon and Katherine though._

_Yeah, we met the father and mother so... yeah. _Jared reminded him._ Anyone else we need to be worried about? Besides the Cold One bloodsuckers?_

_The Cullens aren't exactly Cold Ones anymore._

_What?_

_Long story, but no, there's no one else. The rest of them just feed through blood bags. I'm not sure about Klaus and Rebekah though._

_What are we waiting for? We have a party to prepare!_ Jared said excitedly.

_It's not a party. Just lunch._Seth said.

_Yeah, with alcohol. _Paul interjected.

_My point is that we need to call Alice and Caroline. Both of them can murder all of us if they find out we prepared everything without their consent._

_Remind me again why a 'party' is necessary?_ Leah asked impatiently, wanting so badly to return to Tyler, but leaving her brothers here wasn't a capital idea either.

Paul looked at Leah.

_Because a party's the answer to everything._

* * *

**A/N:**

**I know, I know. It's sorta sad and depressing... but in the end, to make it less sad, I had decided to bring the wolf pack back! I missed them so much.**

**I'm sorry it took a long time to update! Honestly, homework, skateboarding, and Hush, Little Mikaelson have been keeping me busy. **

**Please review! I love all my reviews! Each review makes this giddy teenager beam with happiness!**

**Till next time!**


	27. Note

**NO NO NO NO! **

**I'M SORRY. I CAN'T UPDATE ANY OF THE OTHER STORIES TODAY. I AM DEVASTATED AND MOURNING AND GRIEVING. I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW I'M TYPING RIGHT NOW. **

**MY FAVORITE MUSICAL COMEDY TELEVISION SHOW'S MALE LEAD WAS FOUND DEAD EARLIER TODAY. CORY MONTEITH. I LOVE HIM SO MUCH AND I JUST CAN'T BEAR THE THOUGHT OF HIM TODAY. I'M SORRY BUT I CAN'T WRITE BECAUSE OF THE DEPRESSION. **

**I KNOW THIS MAY SEEM SILLY TO YOU, BUT IT ISN'T TO ME. MY CONDOLENCES TO HIS FAMILY AND THE GLEE CAST!**

**MAY YOU REST IN PEACE, CORY...**


	28. Parties, Curses and Mirrors

**Disclaimer: Before anything else, I do not own anything except the broken and battered laptop I am using to type this and the plot I came up with for this story.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX**

**PARTIES, CURSES AND MIRRORS**

BPOV

I felt myself waking up, which I was greatly ungrateful for, feeling way worse than I was yesterday. I tried moving my shoulder but it was too excruciating that I had to clamp my mouth down to keep my incoming shriek in. I felt cold, but I was sweating that my clothes and the sheets clung to me. I felt a presence beside me and I knew it was Nik.

I was glad he had stayed with me throughout my slumber. I knew I had nightmares last night, and I knew very well that Nik took the initiative of taking those dreams away.

There was only one thing I was afraid of.

Okay, maybe I was scared of two things.

One was dying. Obviously.

The other one was... I was afraid that Nik may have seen what had been tormenting me in my sleep.

"So are you really awake this time?" A hot breath with a crisp English accent whispered into my ear, tickling me.

"Have there been some false alarms?" I asked sleepily as I pulled the corners of my lips up.

"Well you were very restless, talking and dreaming all day."

"Wait, all _day_?" I asked, emphasizing the last word, as my eyes snapped open, finding his very attractive features there in front of me.

"Okay, that was a bit of an exaggeration. It's still five in the afternoon."

"Five?" I half-yelled, sitting up so swiftly that my whole body protested and I was forced to fall back into the pillows because of myself and a hand that pushed me down.

"Careful, love," he said. "You can't just move like that in your condition."

"Why can't everyone just admit that I'm dying?" I asked.

He knitted his eyebrows together and said through gritted teeth, "Because no one can bear the thought of you gone. Especially me."

I beamed a little and pecked his lips quickly, "I love you, too."

* * *

KPOV

"So are you finally awake?" I breathed into her ear when I was absolutely sure she was awake.

"Have there been some false alarms?" she asked me drowsily.

I smiled as I answered, "Well you were very restless, talking and dreaming all day."

"Wait all _day_?" She asked as tossed herself to face me, her eyes wide and disbelieving.

"Okay, that was a bit of an exaggeration," I said playfully. "It's still five in the afternoon."

"Five?" she said loudly as she got up. I sat up as well and pushed her back down gently.

"Careful, love," I said urgently. "You can't just move like that in your condition."

She huffed and rolled her eyes. "Why can't everyone just admit that I'm dying?"

What she said stung me like an extremely long syringe. I cupped her chin and forced her to look me in the eyes. "Because no one can bear the thought of you gone. Especially me."

Her eyes lit a little as she smiled but it was unbearable to see the pain in her eyes that she tried to hide. She leaned forward and kissed me swiftly, "I love you, too."

I smirked at her but out little moment was short-lived when the door opened rapidly revealing my little sister and the vampire doppelganger at the doorway.

Rebekah didn't even hesitate to just enter the room and stand by the bed, her arms crossed over her chest. "Ugh! Get up! You've had the whole day to yourselves," she complained. "It's our turn to have Isa."

"Yeah," Katerina said. "C'mon, little one."

"It's still weird hearing you say that, Kat," Bell said which was muffled by a pillow she was hiding from.

"What's weird," Katerina said as she walked towards Bell and pulled the pillow away from Bell's face. "Is that it's already five p.m. and you're still in bed– "

"Well if you haven't already seen my _current_ condition–"

"My _point_ is that… well, I miss my daughter. Besides, you've had enough time cuddling it up with Klaus here."

"She just woke up," I said.

"Whatever," Katerina said in a carefree tone. She bent down and kissed her daughter's temple. "Just please come down. We have something for you."

"Wha-" before my Bell could finish her statement, Katerina and Rebekah were already out of the room, their giggles bouncing off the walls. "Ugh!" Bell grumbled before eyeing me. "You know about this, don't you?"

I just smirked and looked at her innocently.

"Alright, fine!" She groaned and threw the blanket off of her.

"Be ready in a couple of minutes," I told her as I helped her get up slowly and kissed her eyelid before heading out the door.

"Could you bring Elena up?" She said from behind me.

I looked behind and found her looking at me with pleading eyes. But she didn't have to, how she looked was already heartbreaking as it is. She looked very tired because of the bags that hung underneath her eyes, the pallor of her skin, the layer of sweat that shone on her face…

I gave her a sad smile and said, "Of course," before heading out the door.

* * *

ElenaPOV

I was helping everyone getting ready. But there was one thing I learned: Never ever let Caroline, Alice and Rebekah plan _anything_ together. I thought with Caroline, it was bad enough, but three of them? They have been bossing me and everyone else around until our ears could fall off.

"Who knew we'd live to see the day that we'd take orders from a bunch of bloodsuckers?" One of the Quileute wolves said whose name was Paul. Out of all the newcomer wolves, Paul was the one I liked the most. Of course, my favorites would always be the Clearwater siblings and Jake. Embry was still sorta warming up to me.

"We know, dude," Jared, my second favorite new Quileute wolf around here, said. "I think the first five times you said it were clue enough."

"You know, those people you're talking about are standing right here!" Caroline said as she checked her clipboard. Edward snuck up behind her and whispered something in her ear. She giggled and the he gave her a peck on her cheek before she instructed him to do something else.

"It's just weird," Paul responded.

"We're still here," Rebekah and Alice chorused.

"Paul, just help out wordlessly," Sam, a little too serious for my taste, said.

"Yeah, how 'bout we get back to just doing the jobs that we're tasked to do?" Bree suggested as she walked in the room with the large cool box in her hands which was probably a little too heavy for her since she almost had the same height as Bella or even Alice. **(Yeah, Bella's small, remember? Did I tell you her height? Whatever.)**

"Jobs that the _leeches_ tasked us to do," Paul corrected.

"Oh just shut up, man," Jake said as he flung the damp cloth on his shoulder, walking around half-naked, probably for Bonnie.

Jeremy walked in with Quil, one of his new buddies apparently."Whoa,"He said, directing it to his girlfriend as she noticed her carrying a box a little too large for her. "Girls shouldn't be carrying heavy stuff around." Jeremy tried to take it from her, but Bree blurred behind him rapidly.

"Unless they're vampire girls," she said before heading out the door that led to the backyard.

"Oooh, burn," Embry commented, chuckling as he lugged around the bags of coal.

Jeremy shoved him lightly. "Shut it, Call. At least one of us _has_ a mate and that ain't you."

"Ha ha! Double burn!" Jared yelled.

Paul came up from behind me and wound his arm around my shoulders. "Your brother and I are going to get along just well."

I playfully punched his stomach and backed away from his arm. "Sure, Paul. Tell that to him."

"Elena," someone said from behind Paul. I couldn't see who because Paul was huge! But judging by the voice and accent used, it was the hybrid Mikaelson.

"Yeah?" I said as I pushed Paul out of the way.

"Bell wants you upstairs," he informed me, and I wasn't exactly sure if I was to be happy or sad. He studied my face for a while. "Don't worry; she just wants help getting ready."

"Oh," I said, mostly to myself. "Okay. Now?"

Instead of answering, he gave me nod and went out of the house, probably to make himself busy by throwing himself into work.

I quickly handed Paul (since he was the one nearest me) the plates that was supposed to be put outside.

"Elena-" he began to say, but I didn't let him finish. I was already heading my way up.

I was walking slow and calculated steps up the stairs.

Why did Bella request for _my_ presence? I mean, her mother's here, Alice, Rosalie, Bianca, Caroline, Leah, Bonnie, Bree… out of all the people here, why me?

I gradually made my way in front of the door to her room. I let out a shaky breath and lifted my hand to knock on the door. I wasn't nervous with what she wanted to tell me; I was nervous because I knew I had to prepare myself for the worst. But before my fist could connect with the door, there was a piercing scream from inside.

* * *

BPOV

I was sitting on my bed, my head on my knees and my arms wrapped around me securely as I patiently waited for Elena. I peeked down at my wound. I didn't need to use a mirror, the darkened veins were slowly slithering its way everywhere that I wasn't scared of death anymore. The agony was becoming worse by the hour that the thought of death was actually comforting.

"Isabella," I heard a voice say, but it was too faint that I could distinguish who or where it came from.

I cracked a smile. "You know you can come in, Elena," I said. "And since when did you start calling me Isabella?"

"I'm afraid I'm not your friend Elena," the voice said eerily in an ancient voice I am far too familiar with.

I looked up and before I knew it, I was staring into light brown eyes.

I crawled backwards and used both my speed and strength to fly across the room and press my back against the farthest corner from the figure poised in the middle.

"Esther," I barely got the word through my mouth. Not that I hated my boyfriend's parents, but they have done nothing but give me hell. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Child," she said gently as she approached me with great caution. "You are destined for greatness. You are the only one who can undo the evil that has been unleashed in this world."

I sneered weakly as I slumped down against the wall. "As if I'm going to do what you tell me to do."

"If you won't do it, the curse that has been put on you will overpower your senses and that will be the time when you are going to do what we tell you."

"Curse?" I echoed. "And who's we?"

"Forgetting about me, girl?" Mikael suddenly appeared, standing next to his wife.

My eyes widened and I grabbed one of the stuffed toys on the desk and threw it in their direction. "Leave me alone!" I watched the toy fly and as soon as it hit them, they faded into wisps of smoke until there was no trace of them anywhere.

I sank down on my knees and raked my hair with my fingers… hard.

I was going mad.

"Yep, you sure are," I heard the Luna's voice from somewhere. I just wasn't sure if it came from my head or from another one of these hallucinations.

I didn't bother looking up to check the latter reason. I rocked myself back and forth and released a shriek, unbeknownst that there was someone somewhere until I heard the door clicked open.

* * *

APOV

"Hey!" I hissed at Bonnie who was busy helping the boys and Leah setting up the backyard.

Bonnie looked up, startled. Her eyes wandered around until they locked mine.

_What?_ She hissed back at me mentally, her facial expression was demanding for answers.

I mentally slapped myself.

_Ugh! I forgot about this mental link we've got going on._ I told her.

_Forgot? How can a vampire, no scratch that. A Cold One–traditional vampire–witch hybrid forget anything?_

_A Cold One–traditional vampire–witch hybrid could only forget when their heads have very disturbing thoughts bugging her head._

_What exactly is bugging your head?_

I looked around, making sure no one was paying attention to us. When I noticed no one was, except for Edward, Jacob and Jasper who only gave occasional glances, I said, _come up in Klaus' study. I found something there._

She tilted her head a little to one side, clearly perplexed, but nodded anyway. I blurred immediately inside, hoping no one caught me and hurriedly rushed in the study. To count the time, I tapped my foot, counting each beat. By the time I reached one hundred fifty, Bonnie came running in.

I walked toward her and moved past her, closing the double doors. I took out a sage from my pocket, lit it (with my awesome powers) and said a silent incantation.

"There," I said, putting down the burned sage. "We can talk."

"Okay, now tell me what's been keeping you_ distracted_," She said carefully, using the last word as if she weren't so sure it was the one she wanted to use.

"Over here," I said, motioning her to follow me as I walked past her and unto one of the shelves. I took out a thick book and laid it on the table.

"So… you wanna show me something on the encyclopedia?"

"Ugh, no. I wanted to show you something I wrote on a piece of paper that I stuck somewhere here."

I opened the large book and flipped through the pages as if my life depended on it. Okay, _my _life didn't. But someone else's was. I finally found the torn paper that I stuck in the book. I wordlessly pulled it out, looked at it for a second before laying it down in front of Bonnie.

"What's this?" She asked curiously as she bent down to read.

"Oh, just read it, Witchy."

"I'm not the only witch around here," She muttered. "Pixie…" she added in a more hushed tone, but I was still able to pick it up. She bent her head down again and focusing her attention on the piece of paper.

After what seemed like five long minutes, she finally looked up with wide and shocked eyes.

"Is this-"

"Yep, it's the one that Luna was talking about."

"How can we stop it?"

I looked at her, hoping that I could stop my words as it started to leave my lips, but I couldn't.

"That's sort of the wrinkle of the problem, Bon. We can't."

* * *

EPOV

I didn't bother knocking anymore, I just let myself in. When I entered the room, the scene before me almost broke me.

Bella was sitting on the corner, her head on her knees and her arms around herself as if to protect herself. But what really scared me was her appearance. She was pale, unbelievably so, maybe even paler than the Cullens, at least paler than them back when they were still Cold Ones. Her snapped up and I could see a shiny layer of sweat covering her face, but the worst part were her eyes.

Her eyes looked a lot worse than last night's. Last night, her eyes were dull, no hint of childish joy. Now, her eyes weren't dull anymore. They were clouded with a tortured look.

At least the twitching was gone...

"Bella," I said, taking a careful step towards her.

"Please, just leave me alone," she cried. "I-I don't know what you're talking about and I'll never do what you want me to do!"

"Bella," I repeated, sounding more urgent. "It's me Elena."

"Elena?" She whispered.

"Hey, hey, hey," I said, walking to her side and pulling her into an embrace. "It's going to be okay."

She chuckled dryly. "You too? Why can't anyone just admit that I'm dying?"

I pushed her away at arm's length to study her wound, only to find it was getting worse. The black, blue and red veins kept crawling on her skin, already reaching her neck.

She was right.

She was dying.

But no way was I going to just admit that.

I put on a brave face and smiled a little.

"C'mon, up you get. Didn't you tell Klaus to call me? Well, here I am, ready to be of service."

* * *

~LATER~

* * *

BPOV

Elena was just as a fashionista as Caroline, Alice, Rebekah... but at least her style of dressing was more down to earth and natural, much opposed to my mom who apparently like to dress more provocatively.

Why didn't I choose someone _less_ of a fashionista like Bree or Leah?

Either way, I'm just glad.

Glad because of several factors. One, I _did_ look good, despite how I _really_ looked. Two, the rest of the pack was here. Three, I was finding myself enjoying the minor glares I was getting from Daddy and Kat as I was downing whiskey.

Maybe it was the alcohol's fault that I now found myself on the Mikaelson's backyard with a makeshift dance floor slow-dancing with Nik with other couples surrounding us.

"Thank you," I whispered to his ear.

"For what?" He asked, putting on his irresistible smirk.

"For... all of this," I looked around to indicate the extravagantly decorated backyard.

"Don't thank me. Thank Bonnie and the wolf pack for planning it in the first place. And also, Alice, Caroline and my sister for their part on bossing everyone around with the decorations."

"Well, you helped. I'm sure of it."

"Just provided the venue is all."

"Then thank you for providing the venue." I stood on my toes and pecked his jaw. "It's sweet."

He smirked again and leaned in to kiss the tip of my nose. "Anytime, love."

I leaned closer to him and rested my head on his chest as he wounded his arms more securely around me. I felt something press on my head; my best guess was his lips, and just the thought of that turned me on.

"You know what I love about now?" He whispered through my hair.

"What?" I asked back.

"This song."

My eyebrows pulled together in confusion and I diverted my attention to the music playing.

_'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocketful of soul  
__I can't tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
__Just put your hand on the glass, I'm here tryna pull you through  
__You just gotta be strong.__  
_

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now,  
__I'm looking right at the other half of me  
__The vacancy that sat in my heart  
__Is a space that now you hold.__  
_

He cupped my chin, making me look straight at him and into his eyes. "I want you to remember this song."

I smirked. "How can I forget Justin Timberlake?" I asked him.

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

"Bell, I just want you to remember; I'll always be there to protect you, but I also want you to be strong. And now that I don't ever want to lose you... so please, stay strong... for me."

My eyes were filled with tears. I think that was absolutely the sweetest thing he has ever told me. The idea of me knocking on the doors of death wasn't a comforting idea anymore.

"Yeah, I'll stay strong," I said, giving him a sharp nod to indicate that I was not filled with determination that I was to keep his promise.

"Thank you. That's all I need to hear." And he pulled my face to his, kissing my lips in a way that made me fall into a world of oblivion, and I became completely ignorant of my surroundings.

_So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone,_  
_And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home,_  
_Just to let you know, you are,_  
_You are, you are the love of my life_

* * *

He snuck away from the party. He didn't want to, but there was something bugging him. He noticed that little conversation the two witches had and he knew that the conversation was nowhere near good, judging by how Alice reacted.

He walked in the study and aimlessly looked around, hoping he'd find something somewhere. He scanned through all the shelves but he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary... until he glanced at the desk. He shuffled towards the desk quickly and found one of the encyclopedias on it. Curiosity getting the better of him, he opened the book and sure enough, he opened it to a page with a torn piece of paper in it.

"What's this?" He asked himself, puzzled.

He picked up the paper and read the clean and elegant script, eyes widening as he read through the whole thing, reading it three times to make sure what he read was accurate.

_Chosen child, beware your fate,_

_For death shall come for you to take_

_Your fall, by friends, will be mourned,_

_But you shall rise and will be reborn_

_The Phoenix curse will poison your mind and body,_

_To be tasked of ending all evil and villainy._

"What?" He whispered, running his fingers through the words, already knowing that this was already pinpointing to Bella. "This is bad..."

* * *

BPOV

"Mirrors" by J.T. was still ringing in my head, when a dizziness overshadowed the song and was now ringing in my head.

Klaus looked at me urgently, saying something that I somehow couldn't hear; it was all muffled. I think he was shaking me, but I couldn't tell. His image was soon becoming more and more blurred. I think more people were shouting now. I tried focusing on what was in front of me, but instead of Nik, I found someone with crow black hair that I was absolutely sure it was Daddy.

"Piccola," was the only thing I caught before I felt myself falling and plunging into a world of blank darkness.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating this for so long! The previously written chapter somehow got deleted and I had to write everything again. The original version of this chapter was much longer, with a more detailed description of the party (including some awesome Damon-Alaric and Paul-Emmett friendships), but I was so pissed that I had to write everything again that I ruled that out. The sole focus of this chapter was basically the curse.**

**Ha ha, who do yah think that section who discovered the paper with the curse on it is? Review! I'm interested to read your guesses. So please review!**

**Oh, by the way, this has not been beta'd, so I'm sorry for all mistakes made.**

**Next up, Necessary Sacrifices. :)**


End file.
